Star Wars: The Galactic Civil War
by NedeserThul
Summary: The long awaited and much demanded sequel to a Fragile Hope is here. After the destruction of the Death Star, Mara Jade, daughter to Emperor Vader and the Emperor's Hand, has taken charge of a task force to disrupt Rebel Alliance supply lines and stop defectors. At the same time, General Rahm Kota has gathered three Jedi students and his own Rebel task force.
1. Chapter 1 Assignment

**Aboard the MC80 Star Cruiser** ** _Home One_**

General Rahm Kota stood before the leadership of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Mon Mothma, former Senator from Chandrilla, Leia Organa, one time senator from the now obliterated Alderaan, Admiral Ackbar, recently appointed Admiral of the Alliance Fleet, Jan Dodonna, War Minister of the Alliance, Carlist Rieeken, the commander of the Alliance Starfighter Corp and Airen Cracken, the head of Alliance Intelligence studied him carefully. "You may proceed with your explanations when you ready, old friend."said Minister Dodonna.

"Thank you, War Minister;" said the old Jedi as he clasped his hands behind him. "After our victory over Yavin, it has become clear through various missions and excursions that there are a number of force sensitive individuals within the military structure of the Alliance. They might even be strong enough to become Jedi Knights one day. However, that is not my goal at the moment. My goal now is to turn them into soldiers for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. We already know that young Luke Skywalker is very strong in the force, on top of being a very talented pilot and natural leader. Aside from, there is the leader of Grey Squadron, the clone X2. There is the pilot from blue squadron as well. I would like to form them, along with the veterans who survived the Death Star's attack and several other proven groups and turn them into a small but elite force. A force, what's more, that will be able and willing to hit hard targets, extract defectors, or groups of defectors, and generally engage the Imperial war machine wherever it is considered most critical."

They all considered his words. "I suppose you have a roster of personnel you would like to include in this strike team of yours;" said the very young Princess Leia Organa, her voice tinged with amusement.

The old General nodded and stepped up, handing Mon Mothma a datapad. "Gentlemen, come take a look;" said the Alliance's last remaining founding member - aside from General Kota himself. Apparently Garm Bel-Ibil had departed and not with a small amount of their personnel. Only a few of the higher ranking individuals knew the reasons why.

Ackbar, Rieekan, Cracken and Dodonna studied the document. After some time, Rieeken all but glared at Kota. "It would seem that you want ninety percent of our best new talent, General Kota."

"Were planning on doing anything with them, General? If so, let me know and I'd be happy to check it off the list;" said Kota.

Cracken slowly shook his head. "I don't know, Master Jedi. You're asking for some of our greatest assets here. You're going to need a cruiser too, aren't you."

"I'll take whatever the Alliance can spare for a mobile home base, Generals, Admiral. Look, I just need to know if I have the okay. If so, great. If not- well, at least I'll know."

Leia hid a smile. She had always liked Rahm's gruff, straight to the point nature. "We'll have to discuss it, General. Once we know the answer, so will you."

The old general bowed and exited, suspecting he already knew the answer and allowing a small smile to cross his lips. It was almost time to gather his forces.

* * *

 **Imperial City - The Imperial Palace**

The Imperial family stood on a balcony above a large gymnasium where eleven individuals trained. Some dueled lightsaber training droids while others practiced at hand to hand combat against padded droids. Two practiced with blasters and in one corner were two large TIE simulator pods that were humming and buzzing, indicators that they were occupied.

As he observed, Emperor Vader nodded in approval. "They certainly look impressive, my dear. What can you tell me about each of them?"

Without even bothering to look at the datapad on her belt, Mara recited from memory, pointing at one of them, a tall woman with black hair dueling a droid with a red bladed lightsaber. "That is Aralina Silk - an Imperial Security Bureau agent assigned by Hethrir, Procurator of Justice. Her mission is to investigate and eliminate Inquisitors and other Dark Jedi who betray the Empire. She is a talented lightsaber duelist, a master of stealth and has an uncanny ability to catch her opponents unawares and quickly eliminate them."

Vader nodded. He remembered when Starkiller, as a very young teenager, had found her, a Jedi youngling in the dangerous lower levels of Coruscant. She had managed to kill four stormtroopers. Like so many others, Starkiller had brought her back for his father's consideration.

Mara continued by indicting a stocky bald man who wielded a pair of lightsabers. "Sa Cuis, one of your Dark Jedi Knights. He was in charge of your special commando unit to hunt down clone defectors and the like - that is until I was around, Father."

Vader chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You do a much better job than Cuis and his commandos did."

"Yes well, after Tarkin and Alderaan, we'll probably need them;" she muttered.

The Emperor chided, "Now Mara, that can't be helped now. Besides, Cuis's commandos will be a part of your crew as well. Continue please."

Mara motioned to a woman practicing at hand to hand combat. On her waist was a lightsaber handle but anyone who knew anything about hand to hand combat could tell that she was a master. "Arden Lyn. Inquisitor Tremayne and some others found her on Columus after she had killed a scouting unit. To say that she is a Teras Kasi master is an understatement. According to her own words, she is the Steel Fist of the Followers of Palawa and general of the Legions of Lettow, two ancient and defunct force religions. She managed to kill two of the three Inquisitors that approached her before Tremayne managed to subdue her."

"That made Tremayne's career;" chuckled Starkiller. "He's a High Inquisitor because Lyn killed his superior."

Mara indicated a large man who wielded one red and one yellow lightsaber against a trio of lightsaber dueling droids. "You both already know Jeng Droga. He trains the Shadow Guards and Dark Jedi Guardians that defend our critical and most secret installations in lightsaber combat. In addition, he is quite possibly the most loyal Dark Jedi Knight we have."

As if to prove a point, Droga cut down his droids and then saluted the Emperor with his lightsabers. Starkiller had a question. "Father, we are sending some of our dark side instructors and the like to be part of Mara's task force, who is going ton continue training them?"

"We have other instructors, Galen;" said the Emperor. "These individuals have requested to serve in a more active capacity so I am giving them their chance to serve under the Emperor's Hand."

Mara nodded before continuing her profiling of the operatives. "The man over their at the blaster range is Jallar Golin. He is quite possibly the best shot with any blaster weapon on or off the record. IF we need someone eliminated and want it to look like a bounty hunter, rebel assassin or whatever, he has proven the perfect operative. He is also versed in the more generic force abilities like all of these operatives are - telekinesis, mind alter, enhanced physical abilities and so on. Next, we have Shira Brie;" and she indicated an attractive young woman who blasted away next to Jallar Golin.

Emperor Vader smiled with pleasure. "Ah yes - an Imperial Center citizen enrolled in COMPNOR, correct?"

"That's right;" said Mara, "After going through rigorous training and being put through several surgical operations to increase her pain threshold and improve her mental capacity, she went through Carida and proved to be discerning and observant, passing with flying colors. She's an ace pilot and an Intelligence Operative that I know Iceheart is going to be miffed to lose."

"Now Mara;" chided the Emperor, "Director Ysanne Isard is a critical part of our war against the Rebellion. I know you don't care for her but please do refrain from name calling."

Mara shrugged and acquiesced. Isard was one of her father's lovers and quite possibly his favorite. If he wanted Mara to be 'nicer' to the woman while she was around him, she could tolerate that. "In one of the simulators over there is Maarek Stele, an ace fighter pilot who could probably rival my skill in the cockpit and maybe even yours, father."

The Emperor chuckled. "Very impressive; yes, I remember hearing about Commander Stele. He helped us in testing out some starfighter designs and almost single-handedly eliminated several pirate attacks on various stations and convoys."

Starkiller nodded. "Yes, you wanted to replace my pilot with him if I remember."

"Yes well I figured having a force sensitive pilot would be more useful. I had no idea how attached you had become to her."

The young Sith Lord smiled and his eyes grew distant. Mara's face suddenly cooled and she said frostily, "This next one, I'm sure you'll be quite familiar with, Father. Roganda Ismaren. Born on Alderaan and once a Jedi youngling. She was found with another group of fugitives on Belsavis. Apparently, after escaping the Inquisitors, she managed to seduce and sleep her way into the Imperial court where she quickly became quite popular with the noblemen - and the Emperor of course."

Vader gave his daughter a patient look. "And now, I am loaning her to you. I'm sure you will find her useful but please do try to bring her back in one piece. I am quite fond of her and her son."

"Son?" both Mara and Galen said, shocked at the news.

"Yes, yes but he isn't mine. She's also trained as an assassin and intelligence agent. Finish with your profiles, Mara. You have work to do."

"Right;" she muttered, "Sarcev Quest, the big fellow over their dueling the droid;" and she indicated a tall, muscular and handsome man. "He's was a member of the Jedi Agricultural Corp until he proved his loyalty. Now he works with ISB, using his many talents to keep an eye on the ruling council. I've received many a helpful tip from him myself throughout the course of my missions. Next to him is Sheyvan, one of our Dark Jedi Knights who has become increasingly bored since there are no more Jedi to hunt down. He is eager to pit himself against our enemies. Lastly, I have Vess Kogo. He has already proved a brutal operative, able to singlehandedly prevent successful rebel strikes or sabotage missions and capable of eliminating entire outposts. And that, I believe, covers everyone."

Mara turned to her father and brother. Emperor Vader looked pleased. "Your ship awaits and your new team is ready."

Turning to the eleven gathered operatives, the Emperor used the force to amplify his voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, your new commander, the Emperor's Hand Mara Jade."

Mara leaped off the balcony and landed as they gathered. When Stele had made it over from the simulators, she cleared her throat. "You are to report to the palace's main hanger tomorrow at zero-seven hundred. From there, we will be shuttled to our new base ship. On the way to our first objective, I will inform you or our objectives. Any questions?"

"Will we be fighting Rebels?" asked Vess Kogo.

Mara gave him a cold look. "I told you that I will inform you of our objectives tomorrow. Suffice to say that our mission will have a massive effect on the war effort. Until tomorrow, that is all you need to know."

Kogo did not look satisfied but he held his peace. "If that is all, you are dismissed. Remember, zero-seven hundred sharp. Do not be late."

As her new team dispersed, Mara turned back to her father and brother. Galen grinned. "About time you commanded a team, Mara. With a collection like that, you'll be able to hit the rebels where it hurts - there supply lines."

The Emperor embraced his daughter. "Go and serve the Empire, my daughter. I know you will make me proud."

* * *

 **Aboard the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser _Home One_**

Luke Skywalker sighed and popped the canopy of his X-wing's cockpit. Another mission, a total success. Before long, he hoped that he would get more than these minor scouting and contact missions. He wanted to have a real effect on the war effort. He stood and stretched and looked back at his blue and white astromech droid. "Another down, Artoo. Why don't you head to maintenance and get yourself an oil bath. I think I'll just head to the mess and grab some food after debriefing."

The droid tweeted and whistled in response. From one of the other X-wings, Luke's friend Wedge Antilles called, "Hey Luke, want to grab a bite after debriefing?"

"You read my mind, buddy;" chuckled Luke as they headed towards the briefing room.

It wasn't a long debrief, only a brief description of the mission to Tatooine, the engagement with Imperials and the necessity to have their third pilot picked up after he had managed to get caught up in the explosion of a self-destructing Viper probe droid. When they had finished, General Rieeken commended them for their efforts and then dismissed them. Unfortunately, Luke and Wedge didn't make if far before being caught by General Kota. "Skywalker, Antilles, I have some news I think you'll be interested in;" said the gruff old General.

"What would that be, Sir?" asked Luke, slightly cautious.

The Jedi Master grinned. "We're putting our own task force together. The Council just approved it."

They had heard that General Kota was looking to do so and had hoped that they would be selected. Wedge's face broke into a broad grin. "Alright! When do we leave? What's our mission?"

Kota chuckled and said, "Easy, Lieutenant; we don't have everything officially set yet. I'll have all the answers and an official roster tomorrow. In the mean time, go get a meal and get your things ready. I suspect that we'll be heading out late tomorrow or early the next day. In the mean time, Skywalker, you are to meet me in the rec room tomorrow at zero-six hundred sharp. I'm going to get you started on your Jedi training in earnest. Don't expect it to be easy or comfortable. The life of a Jedi was never meant to be easy."

With that, the general strode by, heading towards the bridge. Luke and Wedge looked at each other. "So..." said Wedge, "dinner?"

Luke laughed and they headed towards the mess.


	2. Chapter 2 Corellia

**Aboard the MC75 Starcruiser** ** _Arbalist_**

General Kota observed the forces gathered before him. In one group were the veteran pilots of the former Red Squadron, those who had survived the Death Star and several who had been ill during the fighting. They were mixed with groups from Gold Squadron and Blue Squadron as well. In another group were the camouflaged and grim fighters of Grey Squadron. A few of them wore orange, green, blue or purple flight suits underneath long camo trench coats. Their leader wore armored plating beneath his fatigue jacket and looked like he had seen more death than any of the others except for maybe General Kota. In still another group was a collection of mercenaries, pirates and bounty hunters - Humans, Twi'leks, Bothans, Rodians, Biths and a half a dozen other species. There were even five Wookiee warriors glowering at all around them. The man in charge of them was a man on the shorter side with greasy black hair and ill-trimmed facial hair. The rest of the gathering were Kota's own militia, dressed it rag tag body armor and uniforms and armed with rag tag weapons. But the confidence the exuded was enough to let all around them know that they would prove their worth in blood and blaster fire when the time came. "Ladies, gentlemen and everything else," said the General gruffly, "we have been given unique liberties by High Command to reek havoc on the Imperial war machine and to gather any and all recruits and defectors that we come across. Get to know one another and learn to work together because you will be trusting the men and women to your left and right with your lives. I expect cooperation from everyone with everyone else or, so help me, I will jettison troublemakers in blocks of carbonite for anyone to find. Now get settled in and check in with your commanders. We jump within the hour."

As the headed towards the bridge, Luke nudged Wedge. "I think he's actually enjoying this."

"Of course he is;" chuckled the Corellian pilot. "No restrictions but his own conscience and Alliance policy and the best troops and pilots in the organization all under his command. This is going to be great, Luke. We're finally going to have a real effect on this war and it all started with the Death Star. You're changing things, Luke."

Luke blushed, reminding them all of his farm boy nature. "I don't know about that, Wedge."

The others around him laughed and jostled him good-naturedly. "Of course you are, Boss;" said the youngest, Dak Ralter. "They were going to give you command of a fighter squadron before Kota pulled us to this assignment."

At Luke's wide blue eyes, the others laughed harder. Teasing him was the most fun they had outside of a cockpit. As they headed in from the main hanger, an officer was handing out data cards. As each person went up to him, he asked, "Name?" and as they told him, he would say, "On here is your quarters assignment, your first line leader and your duty assignment."

Luke thanked him and headed in as he pulled his datapad and plugged his data card into it. As he read the information, he frowned. "What's wrong boss?" asked Wedge.

"Well I was expected to be assigned to Commander Nara and Renegade Squadron with the rest of you. Instead, I answer straight to Kota and I'm assigned to completely separate quarters than you guys."

"Of course you are;" said another pilot, a tall fellow. "Hello, Skywalker. It's an honor to meet you. My name's Keyan Farlander and we're both apparently going to be directly under General Kota along with that grim fellow who's in charge of Grey Strike Force. He's a clone named X2. Apparently his template was some Jedi Knight back in the Clone Wars."

Luke shook the proffered hand, slightly nonplussed. "I don't get it. What is our assignment?"

"Check your datapad, kid. We're assigned as, and I'm quoting here, 'Jedi Padawans and Commanders.'"

Luke looked at his datapad and his eyes widened. "Well I'll be glassed! Well, we should get to our quarters and report. Wedge, guys, I'll catch you all later."

Luke and Keyan headed toward their quarters in awkward silence. "I think we're sharing quarters;" murmured the latter.

"I see. Well in that case, we should get to know each other. What did you do before this assignment, Sir?"

"Sir?" chuckled Keyan. "Call me Keyan or even just Key, please - unless you want me calling you Padawan Skywalker."

"Oh no! Please don't! I'll call you Keyan and you can call me Luke and we'll keep it as informal as possible."

Keyan liked that and slapped Luke on the back. "Agreed. You and I are going to get along just fine, Luke."

* * *

General Kota stood on the bridge, awaiting the arrival of his three Padawans and the jump to lightspeed. Though he had been blinded by a lightsaber duel with Darth Starkiller, all of his other sense, not to mention his ties to the force, were stronger than ever. He could her the three sets of boots tramping across the bridge and the snap to attention behind him. "Commander X2, Captain Farlander and Flight Officer Skywalker reporting as ordered;" came the gruff reply behind the general.

Kota smiled and turned. "Gentlemen, stand at ease. First of all, I have a couple promotions to get out of the way. During the Clone Wars, Jedi apprentices, or padawans as they were called, were automatically given the rank of Commander. Skywalker, Farlander, by the authority vested in me by High Command of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, I promote you both to the rank of Commander effective immediately. The paperwork will reach your datapads to sign before we drop out of hyperspace on our first mission. Any questions?"

Luke and Keyan's eyes were wide with excitement. X2 glanced at them and chuckled. Finally, Luke got up the courage to ask. "Sir, what is our first mission?"

"Glad someone asked;" growled the General good-naturedly. "We're heading to the Galactic Corp near the ruins of Alderaan. From there, a team is heading to Corellia. Apparently there is a large group of defectors from the Imperial military, three of which will be very valuable to us. Imperial Special Forces General Crix Madine, TIE Commander Kasan Moore and ace pilot Tycho Celchu are the three who are leading these defectors. All twenty-eight of them were once citizens of Alderaan."

The three young apprentices were silent and Kota could feel the cold, righteous anger inside of each of them. "Unfortunately, that size of a group of defectors will undoubtedly attract the attention of the Empire, especially the Emperor's Hand. All three of them flinched at the name. Everyone, even Luke, knew about the Emperor's Hand - the notoriously loyal, terrifyingly beautiful daughter of Emperor Vader, Lady Mara Jade. "That's right, boys;" said the General. "Farlander, you will be in charge of fighter support if any is needed - which I'm sure it will be. X2, you're going to flying in a group of combat airspeeders. Skywalker, congratulations, you'll be working with Renegade Squadron. Get with Commander Kol Serra and he'll get you squared away. You'll need to hide that lightsaber and get some clothes that will help you blend in. Any questions?"

X2 lifted a hand. "Where is all this intel coming from, Sir?"

"Our information comes from our agent code named Fulcrum, Commander X2."

Luke gasped. "Fulcrum? But Ahsoka's dead!"

"Unfortunately, that's all too true, Skywalker. But the code name lives on. If Fulcrum dies, another takes up the name and the mission."

"Who is the new Fulcrum then?" asked the farm boy.

Kota shook his head. "No one but high command knows, boy. Even if I did, I would keep that information to myself. Anyhow, any other questions?"

No more were forthcoming. "As soon as you are prepped for the mission, go get some chow and be ready to meet me in the recreation bay. We don't have time to waste and need to begin your Jedi training. Dismissed."

They saluted and headed off the bridge. Kota watched them go, especially keeping an eyes on Skywalker. Something about that boy seemed very familiar and yet different. The General decided to keep a close eye on the boy.

* * *

 **Aboard the Raider-Class Corvette _Conviction_**

Mara watched as the crew prepared for the jump to lightspeed. Cargo had been stowed according to all regulations. Several different support commando teams were birthed and her eleven operatives were quartered and ready for orders. There were four TIE x1 Advanced Fighters in the hanger for their personal use as well as a Lambda shuttle and Mara's favorite ship, a YT-2400 light freighter that she had ordered modified to the point of being a minature warship. Pleased that all was in place, Mara turned and strode to the bridge. The captain of the vessel snapped to attention. He was a young man, handsome in a youthful way. His uniform was perfectly within regulation as he reported, "All systems ready, my Lady and the _Conviction_ is at your full command."

Mara smiled. She liked this captain already. "Very good, Captain Rawshek. Proceed with the count down and make the jump when ready."

"As you wish, my Lady."

Mara turned and faced her eleven operatives as they lined up behind her. "Our first mission will be to Corellia, ladies and gentlemen. A group of twenty-eight defectors, all of whom called Alderaan their home, are planning to betray the Empire. It will be our mission to capture them or simply execute them. Follow me."

With quick strides, she headed towards the state room just off the bridge. Inside was a holoprojector. "The 14th Imperial Fleet under Grand Admiral Nial Declann is stationed over Corellia do to the system's borderline insolent attitude. They are strongly suspect of at least sympathizing with the Rebellion if not supporting them. Now Imperial Intelligence and ISB both have information suggesting that a large number of traitors are hidden somewhere in the capital city of Coronet. Now, Commander Stele, you will stand by with Agent Brie and be ready to perform fighter support once we arrive. You will stand by at your fighters and wait until called upon. Myself, Lady Ismaren, Sarcev Quest and Voss Kogo will be going planet side and discussing the matter with Coronet's main Corellian Security Office. The rest of you, stay in contact and spread out. As soon as we get any word, we will all converge on the site."

They all nodded. "Are we expecting the rebels, Lady Jade?" asked Sai Cuis.

Mara nodded, a cold smile on her plump, well formed lips. "Undoubtedly. Dismissed."

As the others departed, Mara continued studying up on the situation. CorSec largely didn't resist the Empire since all they wanted to do was prevent crime on their planet and within their system. However, as they always had, the Corellian people and government were rebellious and stiff-necked by nature. Perhaps a visit from the Emperor's Hand would help straighten them out. Suddenly, a rich voice came from behind her. "Lady Jade."

Mara turned and saw Roganda Ismaren standing there. She wore a simple dress that reminded Mara of an Alderaani style day dress, something that any noble woman of the system would wear out in public. The woman curtsied and said, "I hope that you will not hold my position in the court against me. You must understand that everything I do, I do for my son."

Mara gazed coolly at her for a long moment. "Did you not try to deceive my father into thinking that your son was his?"

Ismaren gave a sheepish smile. "At first, I had made the attempt but the Emperor called me on it immediately and I confessed. I was frankly afraid for my life but it would seem that your father is quite merciful when it serves him."

"I would assume he deemed that no harm was done. I would advise you not to make such an attempt in the future. He is very good at determining the truth and a lie."

Ismaren smiled and said, "He is a remarkable man."

Mara gave a chilling smile. "You are inviting the enmity of a powerful enemy in Director Ysanne Isard, Lady Ismaren. Do be careful. I would hate to lose one of my operatives to a lover's quarrel."

"Why do you think that your father took me off Coruscant and out of his services, my Lady?"

Mara's emerald eyes widened. "At any rate;" murmured the concubine. "It is an honor, Lady Jade. I am sure we are going to become great friends."

With a sway in her hips, Roganda made her exit. "Not kriffing likely;" muttered Mara before turning back to her table.

* * *

It wasn't a very long jump from Imperial Center to Corellia. As soon as the _Conviction_ reverted back into real space, they were hailed by the Vengeance-Class Star Dreadnought _Galvanizer_ under the command of Grand Admiral Nial Declann. "Unidentified Raider-class Corvette, you are entering into heavily regulated air space. State your purpose and prepare to be boarded and scanned."

Mara gave a cold smile and stepped quickly to the comms unit where a bright young female ensign was about to reply. "I'll take this one, Ensign."

The young officer stepped aside quickly and Mara replied, "Star Dreadnought _Galvanizer,_ this is Lady Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, recognition code: Hapspir, Barrini, Corbolan, Triaxis."

There was a very long pause before the imperious voice of Grand Admiral Declann was heard. "Emperor's Hand, you honor us with your presence. I trust that your arrival is not due anything any members of my fleet have done."

"I doubt that it does, Grand Admiral but I am not ruling anything out at the moment. I am tracking down a rather large group of traitors, all of them one-time citizens of Alderaan. They are reported by Imperial Intelligence and ISB to be hiding somewhere on the planet below. What I _do_ suspect is the CorSec is either involved or turning a blind eye to what's going on. Move your fleet into blockade position and stop every ship larger than a blast boat, scan them, board them and search them but if you come up with nothing, let them go without any further hindrance. We cannot afford to provoke the people of this planet. Force knows they produce the fasts ships in the galaxy."

Grand Admiral Declann complied respectfully. "As you command, Lady Jade. It goes without saying that you are cleared for landing."

Mara suppressed a laugh. "Thank you, Admiral;" she said instead. "Lady Jade, signing off."

Briskly, she headed towards the exit, her operatives on her heels. "The bridge is yours, Captain Rawshek. Do please keep my ship ready to depart."

"As you wish, my Lady;" came the dutiful reply.

* * *

 **Aboard the Action IV Bulk Freighter _Sirus_**

Luke Skywalker glanced at the dozen and a half mixed commandos around him. Each wore different kinds of civilian attire. Some wore the common Corellian styles while others were dressed as merchants or crew members from other worlds. Luke himself was dressed in a style that would have been seen on a middle class young man from Chandrilla. Commander Col Serra was dressed like any Corellian pirate captain. Several of the Renegade Squadron commandos looked at Luke doubtfully. "Is the general sure that Skywalker can handle this?"

Luke was about to retort when Serra slapped his back and said, "Of course he can. You'll do just fine, kid. Remember the story?"

"Sure do, Commander;" replied Luke confidently. "We're a freighter waiting for our shipment to be ready and are enjoying what Coronet City has to offer visitors while we wait."

Serra clapped him on the back again. "See? The kid's got it down. Now remember, we need to split up and we'll take the nearest six tapcafes, bars and so on. When the contact reaches us, what will they greet us with?"

"They'll ask if we're looking for work;" said Luke.

"And we'll reply with?"

"No, just waiting for our ship to be loaded."

"And they'll reply with?" asked Commander Serra

Luke chewed a lip for just a second before saying, "They'll reply with 'I know an old military man who could make it worth you while'. That's how we'll know for sure that it's our contact. Immediately, whoever he talks to is supposed to say something that makes them sound at least a little interested or at least willing to check it out."

"That's right. You got it, kid."

Col Serra went to the cockpit and frowned. "Well the Imperial's know something is up. They're moving their ships into blockade position. Get ready to transmit the clearance code."

As if on cue, the comms station lit up. "Go ahead and get that, Skywalker."

Luke activated the comms unit and a haughty Imperial voice came over it. "This is the Star Destroyer _Typhon_ to the Action IV Bulk Freighter _Sirus._ Reduce speed, transmit your clearance codes and await confirmation."

In a business like, if just a little impatient voice, Luke said, "Transmitting now, _Typhon_."

They waited and reduced their speed until they were just barely being propelled forward. It wasn't long before the _Typhon's_ comms officer communicated, "You have been cleared, _Sirus._ Proceed and follow spaceport control's every direction. They will assign you a docking bay."

"Understood, _Typhon_ ; _Sirus_ out."

Col Serra clapped his hands. "Not bad, kid. Alright, you'll be with me. Let's go and have some fun."

* * *

The Corellian Security Forces Director Sassich and her Imperial Liason Kirtan Loor both stood stiff and ramrods as Mara Jade and her retinue stepped into the office. "Emperor's Hand;" said Director Sassich smoothly, "this is an unexpected honor. What can CorSec do for you?"

"We have received information that there is a rather large collection of Imperial traitors being harbored somewhere in Coronet city;" said Mara curtly, gauging the older woman's reaction. "We are here to bring them to justice and anyone who is protecting them."

Director Sassich sighed and massaged her temples. "Yes, we heard rumors of it and my best officers are working the case under Agent Loor here. Unfortunately, we haven't found any evidence of the defectors or of any rebel activity."

"Is that so?" asked the Emperor's Hand coldly. "Are there any reports of these rumors or is it all just hear-say?"

"That majority is hear-say, Lady Jade;" said Agent Loor, his voice just a little shrill with anxiety. "The only report we have is of a large number of Imperial military uniforms beings found scattered throughout the city. Forensic specialist tested them and found absolutely no evidence on them. It would appear that, assuming the defectors dumped them, they paid to have them washed first."

"'Assuming the defectors dumped them'?" asked Mara. "Who else would have, Agent Loor?"

"Many rebel groups have stolen and replicated Imperial uniforms before, my Lady. This could very-well just be another rebel group dumping their excess before leaving the system."

Mara heard several scoffs from her operatives behind her. "Tell me, Director, how many complete Imperial uniforms sets did you find?"

Director Sassich fidgeted anxiously as she called the report up on he datapad. "Twenty-eight, all told, Lady Jade - eight technicians' uniforms, six TIE pilot uniforms, another six shuttle and freighter pilot uniforms, two starship trooper uniforms and helmets and six deck officer uniforms, one of which-" and she froze, her mouth hanging open.

"Yes, Director?" asked Mara.

"One of them is an Imperial Army General's uniform. All uniforms were missing their code cylinders."

Mara had to resist gritting her teeth. "Of course they were. Not only would the cylinders identify them but I'm sure that the rebels would be thrilled to get their hands on that kind of intel. I want every Corellian Security Forces officer on alert. Take this datacard and put out 'Be On the Look-Out' orders for each and every one of them."

She turned to Agent Loor. "Contact the garrison and tell them to have the full detachment ready and waiting for a command to deploy into the city. I want all fighters and combat air speeders ready as well. We have intelligence also reporting that the rebels will be moving to collect the traitors. None of them, rebels or traitors, can be allowed to escape."

With a swirl of her cloak, Mara and her operatives departed, leaving two very anxious individuals behind them to ensure that the commands of the Emperor's Hand were carried out.


	3. Chapter 3 First Time For Everything

Luke sat at his table pretending to sip on his glass of Corellian whiskey. Three of them had entered, one at a time and a few minutes apart. When Luke had entered, he had given the room a cursory look before grabbing a table off to the right. Immediately, so as not to look suspicious, he had ordered a drink and an appetizer and began to pretend to take an interest in the shock ball game. The Kuat team was playing the Chandrilla team and it was apparently an intense game. From his earpiece came Commander Serra's voice. "How goes it, Skywalker? Doing okay?"

Luke chuckled and murmured, "Yup, just grabbing a drink and a bite. No word yet?"

"No. Keep your eyes and ears open, Kid."

Luke ate his snack and watched before heaving a big, bored sigh. It was almost an hour before one of the Renegade Squadron commandos said, "I just made contact, Commanders."

Luke listened carefully as Col Serra replied, "Send the coordinates to our datapads and we'll make our way to you. Go casually, boys and girls, go casually."

Luke pulled his datapad from his belt and looked at it. For several long moments, there was nothing and, just as he was about to put it away, the message came. It directed him to the tap cafe across a wide street from the bay where the _Sirus_ was docked. He waited a couple minutes, finishing his food and drinking some of his drink just to be convincing before standing, stretching and paying at the tableside kiosk. That done, he waved at a smiling waitress who was saying cheerfully, "Enjoy your day."

"You do the same;" said Luke.

The door to the cantina hissed open and Luke found himself face to face with Mara Jade. Neither of them moved as they locked eyes. Luke wanted to reach for his lightsaber but that would be suicide. The Emperor's Hand had far more training than he did and could probably fairly easily swat him aside. His blaster would probably be a much better weapon. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to give him that chance. With a very convincing smile, she lifted her arms and embraced him, whispering in his ear as she did, "Turn around and go back inside or I'll kill you right here."

"I'm no afraid to die, Emperor's Hand;" he said calmly. It was more for the benefit of his comrades than for hers.

The Emperor's Hand laced her arm through his, the pleasant smile still on her face as she replied, "I'm sure you're not. So you didn't stick with the rebellion, huh? You dropped the princess off and then you and that whole group just parted ways?"

"Sure;" said Luke, "why would I stay with them? I got what I wanted. I'm off Tatooine and now I'm seeing the galaxy."

"Good for you;" said Mara sarcastically, "only I don't believe a word you just said. How do I know you aren't with the rebels?"

"What rebels?" snapped Luke as she set him down at the bar. The waitress looked at him and smiled, "Oh, you're back?"

Mara cut him off. "He ran into an old friend. Can we have two brews, please?"

"Coming right up, Sweety;" said the waitress cheerfully.

"So you don't know about a large group of rebels or rebel activity in and around Coronet?" demanded Mara, the smile still on her face.

Luke shook his head, "Well the way you Imperials are crushing everything and everyone around you, I'm surprised that there aren't riots on Coruscant itself. Besides, why would rebels come to a planet that houses Imperial Shipyards?"

"You tell me, _Owen -_ if that is your name."

He rolled his eyes. "I just made it clear that I don't know."

Mara laughed merrily and said, "Thank you;" as the waitress delivered their drinks. When she had left, the Emperor's Hand looked back at Luke and said, "I think you're lying. I think you are connected with the rebels and I think that there's a Jedi mixed in with them. Do you know why I think that?"

Luke sighed heavily. "Luke, lady, my ship is going to be leaving pretty soon here and I'd like to get back to my crew. I've only been with them a couple months and they swore up and down that if I got drunk and lost, they'd leave my butt here."

"I think so because during this entire conversation, I've been using the force to try and affect your mind by either pulling info out of it or influencing you to tell me what you know and you've been blocking me without even showing any sort of strain. On Tatooine, I was able to effect you even if just a little. Couple that with the rumors that there has been a Jedi assisting the rebellion for some time now, it wouldn't surprise me if you joined up with them. Even if you aren't with the rebels, it seems clear to me that you met up with a Jedi. Either way, boy, you are going to be coming with me. My father and brother will be quite interested to meet you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Emperor's Hand;" snapped Luke. He could hear the chatter of his comrades in his ear pieces. Most of them were still heading to the coordinates while Commander Serra seemed to be calling on a third party of some kind - a group that Luke and the others seemed to have no clue about.

Mara pulled a pair of binders and announced. "You are being brought in for questioning under suspicion of association with the traitorous Jedi Order."

"Where's your proof?" demanded Luke.

"I have sufficient probable cause where I can question you;" she snapped, "now turn around."

Luke refused to allow himself to be captured by her. Because of her, his first teacher Ahsoka had died and his uncle and aunt had been burned. "You'll have to kill me, Jade. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Her emerald eyes were narrowed and she said, "I could kill you right now and the only consequence would be that I have to capture someone else from your crew."

"Then do it! Kill me like you did my uncle and aunt. Like you did Ahsoka and like you did the entire planet of Alderaan. The more you slaughter people in the open, the more star systems will join the rebellion."

Mara was taken aback by that. "I did not murder anyone on Tatooine! I didn't fight or kill anyone there until you and your smuggler friends opened fire on us. I certainly had nothing to do with Alderaan. That was all Grand Moff Tarkin and that was after I and my brother commanded him not to do so. He became drunk with his own power and... why am I explaining myself to you, rebel? If you do not turn around, I will stun you, drag you out and bind you on the street."

Luke set his jaw as she pulled a blaster and set it to stun. He had to figure something out and then, hopefully, lead this witch away from his comrades. "Fine, take me out;" he growled.

Mara nodded and motioned him to the door, electing to keep a blaster on him instead of slapping binders on him. They made their way out to the street and she began to search him. Luke looked around. There were Imperial soldiers and CorSec Officers everywhere. Suddenly, the soldiers and officer all began to murmur anxiously. An Imperial officer ran up and bowed, "Emperor's Hand, there's a group of rebels causing trouble just outside of the garrison's docking bays. We've tried to launch TIE Reapers and TIE Strikers but the rebels have them pinned."

"How so?" she demanded, keeping her blaster trained on Luke.

"Snipers are picking off the pilots and if any ship powers up, it gets hit by a PLX rocket launcher, my Lady. We're sending forces over there but they keep running into rebel ambushes. We'll need a concentrated force to break through."

Mara chewed her lip before asking, "What kind of fire power do we have, Captain?"

The man gulped and said, "A squad of AT-AR's, two of AT-PT's and a unit of APC's."

"Send them out and engage the rebels. Do it now, Captain!" commanded Mara.

Two CorSec officers ran up and said, "Lady Jade, two of our officers just spotted a large group of people in regular clothing being herded towards one of the space port by a trio of armed individuals."

Mara turned her full attention on two officers, a male and a female. "Tell me everything you can remember."

The female pursed her lips and said, "According to the report, the man in charge had reddish blond facial hair that was woefully out of military regs and a black haired young woman was assisting him. They both had military bearing and were guiding the others, though all of them were clearly military or law enforcement of some kind. "

"If I were to hazard a guess," said the male, "they are making there way around to the docking bay that has the medium transport in it."

Luke was still glaring as Mara looked between the officers and him. Finally, it seemed that she made a decision. "You two;" she snapped at the officers, "bring him to the nearest precinct and lock him in a holding cell. I'll be back to collect him. My priority are those traitors. If this young man is lost, it is your heads."

"Of course, Lady Jade. Did you search him for weapons?"

"Yes; take these and lock them up as well;" she said impatiently. "I need to go. My prey is escaping me."

As she ran off, Luke caught the first part of a transmission. "All operatives, I have sightings of the targets. They are heading..."

But she was out of earshot then. "Get moving, kid;" snapped the man behind him, a blasting in his ribs.

As they went, Luke murmured, "How does it feel to have your planet occupied?"

"Not bad. They leave us alone for the most part. You want to know something funny, kid? This is considered a very easy, vacation deployment for Imperial servicemen and women;" said the female CorSec officer, smiling with amusement.

"And they appreciate the fact that we can take care of our own citizens without them having to send a legion of stormtroopers in to maintain peace;" said the male officer.

It quickly became clear to Luke that they might enjoy a discussion. "Alright;" he said, "good for you. But I've always heard that, even during the days of the Clone Wars, the people of this system and this world value their independence. Is that no longer the case? You don't chafe under the high taxes? and your companies don't chafe under military quota requirements of ships and weapons? Ships and weapons, what's more, that will continue to be used to oppress yourselves and other systems and worlds."

"A pretty speech, boy;" muttered the man, "but we're just here to keep our people safe from criminals. Are you a criminal?"

"Against the Empire? Yes I am. I have killed Imperial troopers and freed Imperial prisoners. Against Corellia? No. I have committed no crime against the people of this planet."

To his surprise, both the male and female officer grinned. "That's all we needed to hear, kid."

The female took off his binders and the male handed him his blaster, lightsaber, datapad and comlink. "Come with us and we'll get you back to your group."

Luke was stunned. "Wait, what? Who are you two?"

The male grinned even more broadly, "I'm Corran Horn and this is Iella Wessiri. We'll get you to some friends of yours - rebel friends. They'll get you back to your ship."

"But what about you two? I highly doubt that the Emperor's Hand will let you live for this."

Iella chuckled. "Don't worry about us, kid. What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Luke Skywalker."

"Well Luke Skywalker, from what we hear, the Emperor's Hand is probably the most just and fair member of the entire Imperial family. She never arrests or executes without absolute proof that she is right about her suspicions. Our last senator Garm Bel-Iblis received numerous visits from her before he suddenly disappeared a little over a year ago. We assumed that either he was up to no good and was caught or he was up to no good and joined the rebellion. Either way, he's gone now and if the Emperor's Hand were more like her brother Darth Starkiller, Bel-Iblis would have been dead years ago."

Luke frowned. "She killed my first mentor and defended the Death Star, not to mention my Uncle and Aunt."

The two CorSec officers looked at each other. "What the hell is a Death Star?"

Luke only remembered then that the Death Star had been a fairly secretive project and most people wouldn't know about it - or believe it. "The Death Star was a station the size of a small moon that could fire a laser beam and destroy an entire planet. That's what happened to Alderaan. Let me guess, that's not what the Empire said?"

Iella looked skeptical but Corran looked horrified. The man said, "They said that it was that the planet core went cataclysmic and there was no warning."

Luke scoffed. "Oh please. When, in galactic history, has that ever happened, a planet just exploding without any sort of warning?"

Corran stroked his goatee and Iella said, "Corran, come on! This kid can't be telling the truth."

After a long moment, the officer said, "I think that he _believes_ he's telling the truth at any rate. Look, Skywalker, I have no love for the Empire, trust me. But all I care about right now is my people. Come on, they won't be far ahead."

Luke nodded and they hustled on. In an alley a kilometer and a half away from where the _Sirus,_ Luke and his former captors ran into three more figures - two more humans, one male and one female and a female Twi'lek. The CorSec officers lifted their weapons, hard expressions on their face and Corran, his lips barely moving, asked, "Surveillance?"

"Taken care of - every holo-cam and receiver in the area has been eliminated."

Iella and Corran lowered their weapons and the former said, "Great! Here's your rebel. You'll have to stun us."

The young Twi'lek, who Luke noticed had a prosthetic lekku, nodded and pulled her blaster, switching it to stun. "Sorry about this officers;" she said, her voice naturally husky. "I'm not going to enjoy this."

"Wait!" said Luke. He turned to Corran and said, "Pull out your binders and toss them in the dust over there. When and if the Imperials find you before you come to, I am guessing that the Emperor's Hand will question you thoroughly about why your binders were on your belt."

Corran nodded and tossed the binders and they both took up firing positions. "Go ahead;" said Iella, bracing herself.

The Twi'lek nodded and stunned both of them. "The scene convincing enough for you, kid?" she asked dryly.

Luke looked around and said, "I think so."

"Good;" said the human male. "I'm Kyle Katarn. This is Jan Orrs and the pretty lady who likes to stun law enforcement is Rianna Saren. We'll get you back to your ship."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Luke Skywalker. Let's go."

They didn't use a single main street, sticking to alley ways and side streets and avoided every single group of CorSec officers and Imperial soldiers. "I've only ever ran into stormtroopers;" muttered Luke. "Who are all these Imperials?"

"Oh stormtroopers are only deployed against rebels or on dissident worlds. On worlds that are pacified and well under Imperial rule, like this one, they only have garrisons of regular soldiers. The only reasons there is a fleet is because of the ship yard."

Luke looked at the older man. He had dark hair and thick facial hair. "How do you know so much about Imperial protocol, Agent Katarn?"

"I was a stormtrooper, kid but that's a story for another time. See that door? It's the back door to the docking bay where your ship is. You should be clear from here."

Luke was about to head out and asked, "Wait, what about you three?"

Rianna was stroking her upper lip before shrugging and saying, "Yeah, I'll go with you, Kid Skywalker. Katarn and Orrs have a ship in another docking bay. They'll be fine. Let's go."

As they sprinted across to the docking bay back door, Luke muttered, "'Kid Skywalker?' Where did that come from?"

Rianna gave a husky chuckle as she slapped the activation panel and they went inside. There sat the _Sirus_ and even though she looked beat up and simple, Luke thought that she looked gorgeous. "That's what you came in, huh?" asked Rianna. "She doesn't look like much."

"The best ships never do, Agent Saren."

"Oh gods of Ryloth, no! It's Rianna, no Agent Saren. Besides, I was just liaising with those two. I'm a Renegade Commando, same as you."

Luke chuckled. "Alright, Rianna. Come on, let's get aboard."

No one else had made it so Luke commed Serra. "Commander, this is Skywalker and I'm at the ship. What's your status?"

"We're almost to you. Fire her up and get ready. Have the defectors arrived yet?"

Luke's eyes widened. "No they haven't!"

Rianna said, "Put the ship through-" but then Luke pulled his lightsaber and ignited it. "Okay," she said, "I'll put the ship through pre-flight. You go and do- whatever Jedi stuff you're going to do."

Luke chuckled and ran quickly to the boarding rump. To his relief, four Renegade Commandos escorted twenty-seven odd individuals in plain clothes. They all gaped at Luke until he snapped, "Come on! Get on board! Go to the armory and grab a blaster. We might need it before it's time to go."

One of them, a man with reddish blond hair and facial hair said, "I take it that you are one of General Rahm Kota's Jedi commanders. Crix Madine, formerly of the Imperial Army's Special Forces, at your service."

"Come aboard and welcome;" said Luke. "We're waiting on another fourteen people."

In the distance, they heard blaster fire and explosions and Luke looked worried, his blue lightsaber still in his right hand.

* * *

The Emperor's Hand stood where one of the hottest areas of fighting had taken place. Two All Terrain Personal Transports and three armored personnel carriers lay smoking and ruined in the street surround by over a dead Imperial soldiers. Slowly, she turned her eyes on the two CorSec officers who were still trying to shrug off the effects of being stunned at close range. "What are your names?" she asked coldly.

The two officers were surrounded by the operatives of the Emperor's Hand. The male said, "I'm Officer Corran Horn, my Lady and I apologize for any embarrassment and, if it's any consolation, we're just as embarrassed as you are."

"Oh I don't think so;" she growled. "I have never, EVER failed on a mission and right now, my pray is slipping though my fingers." She turned to her operatives and pointed to two. "Hold them here until I return. Captain;" she turned to the Imperial Officer, "I need a list of all ships that have landed in the last four hours and I need it now!"

The captain pulled his datapad and began frantically tapping on it. He began to shiver under Mara's intense glare and finally said, "I have three - one medium transport, a HWK-290 light freighter and a Action IV bulk freighter."

Mara nodded and said, "The medium transport is a bust. I already had it checked out. Sarcev, take Cuis, Lyn, Golin and Ismaren and check out the Action IV. I'll go and check out the Hawk with the rest. Move it!"

She hurried through the streets with her followers. Lightsabers and blasters were held at the ready and they expected at any moment to come under fire. As they came around the corner and gazed into the docking bay. Two figures were boarding, not more than twenty-seven. "Dammit!" muttered Mara before grabbing her comlink. "Quest, your target is the ship. Proceed with extreme caution!"

The affirmative came in and the Emperor's Hand turned to her unit. "Let's go."

* * *

Sarcev Quest was just around the corner of the docking bay where the Action IV bulk freighter, the _Sirus_ he had learned it was called, when the ambush hit them. The force warned him and his lightsaber was up just in time to deflect a blast. "Contact on the roof tops!" called Jallar Gollin and returned fire, bringing two down with brutal efficiency before they could take cover.

Sa Cuis leaped to one roof top and engaged two others while Quest and Gollin kept two more pinned. As they did, Arden Lyn leaped up and subdued both of them with brutal efficiency. "I'll keep an eye on them;" hissed Lyn. "Go and get the other rebels."

Sa Cuis leaped from roof to roof and while the other four operatives rushed forward just in time for the last rebel to board the freighter. As soon as the ramp was shut, it took off. Quest immediately commed Grand Admiral Nial Declann. "Admiral, I want you to launch fighters and get ready! We have a Action IV bulk freighter coming your way. Do not let it escape!"

The admiral complied and Quest commed Steele and Brie next as they turned and rushed towards the bay where their freighter was docked. "Launch and engage the next Action IV freighter that leaves the planet."

After disconnecting with them, Quest and his team ran into the Emepror's Hand. "Status update;" demanded Lady Jade.

"The rebels launched with their traitors. I have Grand Admiral Declann launching fighters and Steele and Brie are launching from the _Conviction_ in fighters."

Lady Jade nodded. "Board up and lets go. We _cannot_ let them escape!"

* * *

 **Aboard the Action IV Bulk Freighter _Sirus_**

Luke, Commander Serra and former Imperial General Crix Madine stood behind the pilot and copilot. Rianna had a death grip on the yoke and she said, "We have TIE Fighters incoming, including a pair of advanced models."

"We have help on the way. They should be here any second;" murmured Serra. "In the mean time, we need people to take the guns."

Luke wordlessly moved to one of the gun stations and sat down. The guns were very different from those that the _Millennium Falcon_ had in its gun-wells but they were still simple enough. He powered up the gun and fell into the force. The TIE's seemed to slow and he brought his weapon to bare. His first shots shredded his first target. With a grim smile, he traversed his sites to the next and blasted another one. As he did, his head set sounded with Rianna's voice. "I have a YT-2400 light freighter coming in behind us and it's pretty heavily armed. Get ready."

Luke swung around saw the small frame of the ship from the planet below. He could sense the beings aboard and the light freighter's laser cannons pounded at the _Sirus's_ shield. Two advanced TIE fighters pounded the port side and alarms began to sound. "When is that help going to get-"

Just then, a squadron of X-wings and a squadron of Y-wings dropped out of hyperspace a fraction of a moment before the _Arbalist_ dropped out of hyperspace, just out of range of the Star Destroyers' turbolaser cannons. "Alright!" said Serra. "That's where we're headed. Skywalker, get up here!"

Luke left the gunwell and Rianna stood. "Take the yoke, Skywalker. Hopefully your Jedi tricks will be able to do us some good."

Luke nodded and took the seat and the yoke. Rianna kicked the copilot out and took the position, hissing as she did, "Go get Kid Skywalker's gun."

Luke closed his eyes, remembering his first lesson: your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them. Everything around him became clear and his senses in the force were heightened. He could sense his enemies and he could sense his allies.

Since the airspeeders had not come into use, X2 was in command of the Y-wing squadron and they were making runs on the weapons emplacements of the nearest pursuit ships with ion torpedoes. Even if the ships themselves weren't completely disabled, most of the weapons systems were and the _Sirus_ was making for it. X2 commed to Keyan, who was commanding the X-wings. "Alright, go get them commander."

The X-wings, piloted by the survivors of the Death Star battle and those who had proved to be among the best, blazed through the enemy fighters, vaporizing them and Keyan engaged one of the advanced TIE's with his wingman. " _Sirus_ , you're almost clear. Put all power to engines and get out of the blockade lines."

* * *

Mara could already feel her pray slipping away. She pushed the freighter to its maximum. "I'm cutting power to the weapons and minimizing it to the shields. Lyn, arm a pair of concussion missiles. Contact Captain Rawshek and have him move the _Conviction_ to intercept."

"He already is, Lady Jade;" said Quest, a small amount of admiration in his voice.

The rebel X-wings smashed the fighters assailing the bulk freighter and the Y-wings dropped their last payload on the _Conviction_ itself just before it was in position to intercept the rebels. Mara felt helplessness creep into her and she began to mutter, "Damn. DAMN!"

The rebel fighters broke off and headed out. The cruiser in the distance was turning about and, with a blur of pseudo-motion, the rebel ships were gone. "Dammit!" said Mara.

All were silent as she angled her ship back towards the _Conviction_.

* * *

It took several hours for power to be restored to the _Conviction_ and the first thing that Mara did was contact the Emperor. The young woman firmly gave her report, giving every single detail to her father and he listened without expression. For several long minutes, the Emperor was silent. Finally, he said, "I cannot say that I am not disappointed, my dear. This is the first time that you have ever failed an assignment."

Mara felt her heart sink and her eyes began to sting. Even so, she kept her face expressionless. With a sad sigh, the Emperor continued. "With that said, I cannot lay the blame fully at your feet. It is clear that you are correct. There is a Jedi involved with the rebellion. Please inform your brother and he will continue. In the mean time, there is another group of defectors I want you to take care of. They have stolen a heavy transport and are escaping now. You will find and either arrest or execute them."

"But;" Mara started before cutting herself off. Her father smiled and said, "I understand your desire, my dear but the hunting and destroying of rebels and especially Jedi are the domain of your brother. You and your strike force are the only ones that I trust for this mission. Do not consider it a result of your failure. I am not intending to punish you."

Mara nodded and the comms were cut. With a sigh, Mara commed Darth Starkiller. After a few minutes, his chiseled face appeared. "Mara, what's wrong? What happened? Do I need to level Corellia?"

That, no doubt as her brother intended, forced a smile onto her face. "No need for that."

She explained and Galen's face slackened with shock. "Oh no. Mara I'm sorry to hear that. By your own words, though, it sounds to me like this Jedi and his students are no laughing matter. This was clearly a well planned extraction. Personally, I don't think it's your fault, sister."

Mara's jaw slackened. "But this was my mission, Galen!" and she continued to rail at the mistakes she had made and go more and more worked up. When she stopped to take a break, the Sith Lord chuckled and said, "Mara, I want you to take a deep breath and listen while you regain your breath."

Mara glared at him, not at all amused by her brother's lighthearted mood. He chuckled and said, "Do you know how many times I've failed on my missions, Mara?"

Mara shrugged and didn't meet his eyes. "You are engaging in military action. It's far more difficult than simply hunting down corruption and defectors."

Galen laughed and said, "Mara, what happened to you? You use to think that your job was thrilling and important. Are you saying that it's been easy all along."

"No of course not, it's just..."

"Mara;" said Galen, "study your mistakes and the mistakes made by those under your command. Next time, you won't make the same mistake. Now I need to go. I'm about to engage a Rebel base on Ord Mantell."

Mara nodded and was about to sign off when her elder brother said, "Oh and Mara;"

She paused and he said, "From the bottom of my heart, you really, REALLY need to get laid."

"What?" said Mara incredulously.

"Trust me, it works wonders for my stress levels. Get laid. Love you. Bye."

And the line cut.


	4. Chapter 4 New Information

**Aboard the Raider-Class Corvette** ** _Conviction_**

The Emperor's Hand was very pleased with herself and her elite team of operatives. They successfully eliminated their third small group of defectors and they had only begun a standard month ago. The memory of Mara's first failure, while it still irked her, no longer made her grit her teeth and seethe at herself. With a very please smile, she said to her eleven operatives. "We have done well. Thirty defectors are now being brought back for a military tribunal on Imperial Center. We will receive our next mission there as well."

She turned to Captain Rawshek. "Captain, proceed with the countdown for the jump to lightspeed. We're going home."

"As you wish, my Lady. Beginning the countdown;" obeyed the Captain, his back ramrod straight, his hands clasped firmly behind.

Mara considered her captain. He was young to be commanding his own ship - especially a ship with such a clandestine mission. Yet, he had come highly recommended by her brother and several officers in his fleet. As the stars turned to star lines and the star lines morphed into the blue tunnel of hyperspace, Mara turned to her operatives once again. "You are dismissed. Do spend your time well, please. This is not likely to be a long leave and we must remain ready to redeploy."

With low bows, they departed and Mara turned towards Captain Rawshek. The young man was murmuring with his bridge officers when he noticed that she was considering him. Excusing himself with more courtesy than most captains showed their subordinates, Rawshek strode over. "Is there something else, my Lady?"

"Yes, Captain; it's a four day trip back to Imperial Center and I would like you to join me for dinner tonight."

Captain Rawshek's blue eyes widened slightly. "It would be an honor, my Lady. Will this be a formal dinner?"

"Oh star no!" chuckled Mara. "You're standard duty uniform will do just fine, Captain. I am quite looking forward to learning more about you."

To her private delight, he smiled almost bashfully and blushed. "My Lady, you have access to my files. I'm a completely open holo-book."

"It's not the same, Captain;" chuckled Mara. "You bridge is yours. If you need me, I shall be in the simulators. Contact me at any time."

The Emperor's Hand could feel Captain Rawshek's eyes following her as she departed.

* * *

 **Aboard the MC75 Starcruiser _Arbalist_**

The blue and green energy blades crackled and hissed as they collided. "Keep your footing firm, Boy;" instructed Rahm Kota. "A stable foundation is important, especially when utilizing the Djem So variant of the forth form of lightsaber combat."

Suddenly, Luke leaped, somersaulting completely over the old general's head, spinning around and slashing. Kota chuckled as he easily blocked the attack. "Very good, Boy. You're learning to seamlessly switch from one form to the other, even mid-maneuver. You'll make a masterful duelist before you know it."

After a few more minutes, Kota called a stop. "That's good. Now go meditate. Send Farlander in here. It's hid turn."

"Yes sir;" said Luke as he wiped sweat from his brow with a towel.

He exited that section of the recreation room, heading towards a smaller side room. X2 and Keyan Farlander were in their, their legs crossed and meditating. "Your up, Key."

The taller man stood and stretched with a groan. "Great! The old man gets to drive me around the floor again. I'm not very good with this thing."

"That's fine;" chuckled Luke. "Can't be good at everything."

" _You_ are;" muttered the older pilot before exiting.

Luke sat down and began to meditate. He slowed his breathing and relaxed his muscles and opened himself up to the living force. The first thing he noticed, as he always did, was X2's very different, even strange, presence in the force. Luke had never asked about it but he had assumed that it was because the man was a Jedi clone. It's not that it felt wrong. It simply felt different than the feeling of Keyan or Kota. Expanding his sense, he reached beyond to the ship. There were hundreds of beings on board of dozens of different species. Suddenly, he sensed someone enter the room and opened his eyes. Standing before him was the orange skinned Twi'lek Rianna Saren. "Is this all that you Jedi do? Meditate?"

Luke couldn't help but chuckle. "Nope. You missed lightsaber training earlier in the main room."

"Hmmm..." she said with a small smile on her full lips. "I would have enjoyed that. It's not as fun to watch you just sit there with your eyes closed and breathe."

Luke looked down with a blush. "You can't be here just to watch me get all gross and sweaty. What can I do for you?"

Rianna proffered him and hand and, when he took it, yanked him to his feet. "Couple things. For one, I heard that you were working on your martial arts skills and wanted to see where you were at. For another, I received word that there are two groups of Imperial science officers attempting to defect but they can't try until they know we'll be there."

Luke nodded slowly. "Fulcrum at work again."

"Yes. Fulcrum contacted Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors with this information and they got to me. I wanted to follow chain of commanding and since you're a commander under the general, I figured I'd start with you."

Luke nodded. "Well General Kota hates it when we interrupt. We'll have to wait until he's done with Keyan and X2 and then approach him."

Rianna gave a wicked grin. "Well that's where the combatives training comes in, Skywalker. Try to keep up."

Luke suspected that he was about to be trounced by the Twi'lek woman. After stealing a couple glances at her over all figure, he decided that it could be worse. The orange skinned woman had an amazing figure and crammed it into skin tight pants, combat boots and a sleeveless, tight crop top that looked like it offered very little protection. Indeed, her wardrobe in general looked to offer very little tactical advantage at all. "Done staring at my butt?" she asked as she turned around and faced him.

"I wasn't staring at your butt;" protested Luke. "I was tactically analyzing your attire. Still can't figure out the advantage to wearing it."

Rianna gave a smile so playful and full of mischief, Luke suspected that her intentions were other than just testing his martial arts metal. "Freedom of movement and tight enough to put flack jackets and body armor over it. That and most Twi'lek women aren't too terribly concerned about modesty. Does that bother you?"

Luke shook his head. "No not at all. Why would it?"

Rianna grinned and dropped into a combat stance. "Then it shouldn't be distracting at all, right?"

Before he even had the chance to respond, she attacked. Luke managed to block and avoid her first half a dozen strikes before she swept his feet out from under him. With a wicked grin, Rianna said, "You aren't bad but it's pretty clear that this is a new thing for you. Even so, you have the talent, now you just need the training."

Before Luke could rise and try again, she dropped down on top, pinning him beneath her. "Oh no!" she growled, "the fight doesn't end when you hit the ground. It ends when one of us submits. Do you submit, Skywalker?"

Luke trapped her arm and flipped her over, landing with his knees on either side of her hips. "Not even close;" he growled.

They rolled around, trying to get one another in a lock or get back to their feet but they simply wouldn't let each other. Luke was having a blast, from the quick glances at Rianna's excited, smiling face, he could tell that she was too. Five minutes later found them clinched together and on their feet, trying to maneuver one another into a better position. Luke had been correct. She was beating him but she was also toying with him, treating the fight like a game with a friend rather than a serious training match. "You aren't bad at all, Skywalker;" she said, her voice strained. "But you should always expect the unexpected. Observe-"

With a lunge, she kissed him square on the lips and every one of Luke's muscle tensed and then relaxed. That was all Rianna need to catch him up in a hip lock and neatly toss him onto the ground and into an arm lock. "Submit?" she asked, smirking at him.

Luke sighed and nodded. Rianna let him go and chuckled as they both stood. "You are pretty good, Skywalker. With a little more training, you will be a force to be reckoned with even when unarmed."

"You can train with me anytime. You have anymore tricks like that last one?" asked Luke.

Rianna laughed. "Oh I have a whole lot of tricks like that, Fly boy. Stick around long enough, and if I hang around, I might just show you each and every one of them."

"Well;" came a low growl behind Luke in the general direction of the entrance to the room, "I sure hope that you two had fun. How was meditating, Skywalker?"

Luke turned to see General Rahm Kota. Behind him were Keyan and X2. The former was grinning broadly at Luke but the latter was giving him a severe, disapproving look. "Sergeant Saren, I sure hope you have a good reason for distracting my student."

"Yes Sir. I have information about two groups of Imperial science officers who are attempting to defect. One group is on the north pull of the moon of Fest where an Imperial research center is. The other is on Ralltiir where scientists are apparently revolutionizing shield technology. They want to defect and bring their designs with them."

Kota stroked his beard before asking, "And how did you come by this information, Sergeant?"

"Alliance Agents Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors were contacted by Fulcrum with the information, Sir;" replied Rianna. "While we're rescuing them, we can strike the facilities themselves, slowing the development of weapons and technology that could be used against the Alliance and the people of the galaxy."

Kota nodded slowly and said, "Are Ors and Katarn aboard ship now?"

"They'll be hear in a couple hours, General."

"Good;" said Rahm firmly. "I want them to report to me as soon as they are on board. In the mean time, you;" and he pointed to Rianna, "you can distract my students after they are done with their training. And you;" and he pointed at Luke. "Back to your meditating."

Luke didn't dare groan. "Yes sir;"

Rianna had to resist laughing as he jogged back and plopped down. "Sergeant;" growled Kota.

"I'll be in the armory;" said the Twi'lek.

* * *

 **Aboard the Raider-Class Corvette _Conviction_**

Mara had changed into her least elaborate dress - a simple black garment with a slit in the right side that went up to mid thigh, teasing at the sight of one well shaped, long leg. It was backless and halter topped. Her hair was simply done, curled and falling about her shoulders. She had applied just a trace amount of makeup. It didn't cover any marks on her face or flaws. Mara had decided a long time ago that scars added character and she had very few of them as it was - benefits of readily available bacta treatments. The make up just highlighted her already considerable beauty.

Her personnel chef droid had made and exquisite meal from food especially ordered by her father so that she would eat well if she so desired. Usually, she preferred to eat as her troops ate but this was an occasion where having better food and a chef droid came in very handy. The door chimed and Mara waved her hand, turning to face the door to her suite. "Enter."

Captain Rawshek stepped in at attention. "Reporting as ordered, my Lady."

Mara laughed. "Captain, relax. This is not an order to report. This is an invitation to dinner."

Almost uncomfortably, he relaxed and said, his voice halting and almost bashfully, "You look exquisite tonight, my lady. I confess, I feel under dressed."

Mara chuckled as she motioned him towards the table. "Thank you, Captain. I decided that this was a good excuse to wear this dress since I haven't had one in some time. Would you like some wine or perhaps some brandy, Captain?"

After just a moment's hesitation, he replied, "Some brandy please, Lady Jade. Everything looks delicious. I cannot imagine why you bother dining on mess food when you have this as an option."

Mara gave him a knowing look. "Would you dine like this or with your men if you had the option, Captain?"

Captain Rawshek accepted the proffered glass graciously and said, "I suppose you have a point. I would like to believe that I would dine with my men. However, this food is quite tempting and this brandy is excellent. A moment, my Lady."

He set his glass down and quickly stepped around the table to pull out her Mara's chair for her. "I am quite capable of pulling out my own chair, Captain;" said the Emperor's Hand with a chuckle.

"You can move objects with your mind, my lady;" said the Captain, chuckling along with her. "I am confident that a light metal chair would be nothing. This is how I was raised - to pull a chair out for a lady simply as a sign of respect."

"Your parents raised you very well, Captain and thank you. Sometimes, it is hard to consider myself a lady since I am only eighteen. Many in the Imperial Court still just consider me a girl."

Captain Rawshek snorted in mild derision. "Then they are fools, my lady. You are the Emperor's Hand, the daughter of the Emperor. You bare yourself proudly but not haughtily. You are graceful and elegant. Those are the traits of a lady."

Mara gave a smile that she made just a little dangerous. "I also can speak a dozen dialects and at least understand another half dozen. I am a master of disguise and know how to seamlessly melt into a hundred cultures across the galaxy. I am an expert at many forms of armed and unarmed combat. Is that very lady-like, Captain?"

"Of course;" said the Captain. "It's not the circumstances but your handling of them, my lady."

Mara leaned forward and cut into her food as she replied, "I'm not sure about that. My missions have led me to do quite a few things that the upper tiers of Imperial society would turn their noses up to. I have disguised as and acted as a call girl on several worlds while stalking a target. I have slipped in to an Imperial official's quarters and poisoned them so that it appeared that their heart gave out naturally or used the force to cut off his air. Would any real lady do that?"

Captain Rawshek chewed his food and swallowed before washing it down with a gulp of water. "This is excellent my Lady. When you took these actions, did you do it in the name of the people of the Empire?"

That seemed to surprise her. "Of course, Captain. I did not enjoy it certainly - at least not all of it and certainly not the killing."

"Then in this humble officer of the Empire's opinion, you acted as lady."

They were silent as they ate for some time. When all was finished and they had retreated to a sitting area, Mara opened a box with expensive cigarros. "Do you smoke, Captain?"

"Only on special occasions and I do believe that this qualifies;" he replied as he selected a cigarro, clipped on end and accepted the offered light from the Emperor's Hand.

"Excellent;" he said. "Thank you."

"You mention the people of the Empire, Captain Rawshek. What do you think is causing so many to take up arms against us - against my family?"

For several long moments, the young man, still older than Mara by several years no doubt, but still quite young to be a ship's captain, puffed on his cigarro. Finally, he spoke haltingly, choosing his words with great care. "Since we are in such personal quarters, my lady, I would not mind if you called me by my given name, Atharious. In answer to your question, your father the Emperor rules this galaxy essentially through fear of reprisal. Some argue that it is the true reason he disbanded the Imperial senate and had the Death Star constructed. No one wishes to live under fear and even those with good and easy lives may decide that they would rather live without fear than thrive beneath it."

Mara sipped a glass of wine. "But why would they need to fear anything so long as they complied with the law? Besides, isn't that how all societies, even the defunked Old Republic, operate? Even within this rebellion, they have rules and regulations enforced by expectations of punishment if they are broken."

Captain Rawshek sipped more brandy and puffed the cigarro before saying, "The difference is that if someone commits a crime, they will be punished, but their entire family will be left to contemplate the crime and learn from the consequences. If a group of people commit a crime, their families and, indeed, their city is left standing. Even if a large number of beings rebel against the sovereignty of your family, they are punished as they should be but their people and planet are spared - that is until recently."

Now Mara understood his argument and scowled. "You cannot place the blame for the loss of Alderaan on the heads of my family, Captain. That was an atrocity committed in despite of both my and my brother's orders and because of it, the entire project has been discontinued. Neither I nor my father nor my brother condoned those actions."

The captain nodded slowly. "Then I believe firmly that he received justice for his treachery and the atrocity he committed and I apologize for unjustly implicating your family."

Mara waved it away. "You were not there and I can easily see how you came to the conclusion you came to and also how others would. I see your point, Captain but how do we ensure that the Empire is doing all this for its people?"

Again, there was a long silence before Rawshek replied, "I don't know, my Lady. The senate is disbanded. They no longer have any representation. That, almost as much as the destruction of Alderaan, has caused unease and unrest. While I'm certain that it was for a good reason that I simply cannot see, I must confess that I can understand the unease. Regional governors rule their sectors and systems and use the name of the Emperor to enforce their will and, providing it is not directly opposing to the Emepror's will, do as they please."

"That doesn't answer my question, Captain;" murmured Mara.

"I can't answer your question, my Lady. I have no power save that which the Emperor and you give me and only over my minuscule domain that is this ship. It is far out of my scope of consideration."

A long silence followed and Mara considered the man across from her. He was prudent with his speech and careful with his opinions, using only the information he had. She could completely understand why he could think that Alderaan was a sanctioned action, even though she knew that none of the Imperial family would sanction such destruction. "Do you trust us, Captain?"

It was a dangerous question, one that would normally be followed by an immediate and anxious affirmative. But Captain Atharious Rawshek was not typical by any means. In a low voice, he said, "When I served under your brother, I was in constant fear that my section would be literally eliminated. I watched many times as Lord Starkiller executed those who failed. I have seen him use his power to strangle his admiral after that admiral made a major mistake. He once ordered the arrest and execution of an entire turbolaser battery crew because they failed to prevent a rebel ship from escaping. I trust Lord Starkiller to do what is best for the Empire and for his campaign. I do not trust him with my life. There is a reason I put in for this assignment after Lord Starkiller was assigned the _Executor_."

Mara chuckled. "I was curious about that. Were you just gambling on the hope that I wasn't as... strict as my brother?"

"I was, my lady and I think my gamble paid off. I trust you not only with our mission and with the interests of the people of the Empire but with my life."

To her own surprise, Mara was strangely touched by his declaration. Touched and embarrassed enough to look away, her cheeks just slightly red. "I'm glad to hear that, Captain. You are proving to be a very capable commander and are even managing to impress me."

Captain Rawshek smiled and tapped his cigarro into an ash receptacle. "Then I will continue doing as I am doing, only I will always strive to be better."

Mara nodded and stood to her feet. Extinguishing his cigarro and finished his drink. "I greatly appreciate the dinner and the pleasant company, my Lady. With your permission, I should probably get a few hours of sleep. I am planning a 0600 ship-wide inspection. We have had several engagements now and I want to make sure that our men and women's performance isn't slipping anywhere."

"That sounds like a great idea. Mind if I join you?"

Captain Rawshek chuckled and said, "You may if you wish, my Lady. Now I must bid you good evening."

Mara walked him to the door. "Sleep well, Captain. I will join on the bridge bright and early for the inspection."

"Seep well, Lady Jade."

The door shut between them and Mara sighed as she headed towards her shower. Captain Atharious Rawshek was a good man. Not just a good officer, but a good man and that wasn't necessarily the norm for Imperial officers. They tended to be conniving, arrogant and self important men. This man was different and Mara found that she like him. Immediately, her brother's advice to get laid popped into her head but Mara discarded it. Galen may not have a problem with fraternizing with his personnel but Mara would not follow his example. When they stopped for a short break on Coruscant delivering their prisoners, she would sneak out in disguise and go from there.

* * *

 **Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

General Kota listened to Kyle Katarn's report, his three students and commanders standing behind him. It sounded like a golden opportunity to get some much needed support from some technological experts. Even so, the old general stroked his goatee. He had asked a lot of questions, grilling the two agents for information. Finally, he said, "Alright. We'll start with Fest and then go to Ralltiir. I want all squadron and platoon commanders to meet me tomorrow at 0600. We're going to put a strategy together to make this smooth and as easy as possible. Dismissed, Agents."

Kyle and Jan exited and Kota stood, turning to his three students. "What do you think, Gentlemen?"

X2 scratched his scruffy beard before stating, "Sounds like it could be too good to be true. Then again, Fulcrum has never failed us before. I'm not sure, Sir but I would use caution."

Keyan nodded. "It's true. If it's an Imperial installation and research facility, it isn't going to be lightly guarded. What do we know about it?"

Kota went over to a console and tapped in a search. Up popped a holographic miniature of the planet and a column of information on it. "Densely populated industrial world. Apparently a very tough metal called phrik is processed there. Damn! The stuff is practically indestructible. However, there is nothing about this base that Kyle is talking about. It would be, what, about here?"

He pointed to a mountain range far in the north away from any population center. Luke studied it for a moment before stating, "So are we going to send a scouting mission first or just drop out of hyperspace and launch an assault?"

"As X2 said, Fulcrum has never let us down before. We are going to act as if we have every detail, even without any report. Now let's discuss Ralltiir. The planet is a major financial center, much like Muunallist. It has three major continents and it would seem that on a small island less than a kilometer off the main land. Reports are that they are working on a revolutionary new shield technology. They want to join the Alliance and have valuable information, probably having to do with what the Empire wants to do with such shield tech. This planet is going to be far better guarded than the other. In fact, unless I'm mistaken, there is going to be at least one Star Destroyer and quite possibly several patrol heavy cruisers. If we don't move quickly, our old boat here might very well find it facing a fight that's bigger than it can handle."

The three novice Jedi nodded. After a moment of silence, Kota turned his sightless eyes on each of them. "I want the three of you to join me at the briefing in the morning."

They all nodded, successfully hiding their chagrin at the early wake up. Even so, the general seemed to pick it up in their mood. "Oh stop complaining;" he growled. "I can hear you from here. You're dismissed for the night. Go eat, go meditate and go to bed."

They all had to resist the urge to whoop as they rushed out.

To Luke's surprise, Rianna Saren was leaning casually against the wall outside. "Hey, Flyboy! Want a rematch?"

Luke shook his head as she fell into step beside him. "No, I want dinner. Care to join?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I hear they're serving ground bantha with veggies and sauce."

"Sounds boring. Can't wait to try it."

Rianna laughed and surprised him by throwing an arm over his shoulder. "I like you, Skywalker. By the time I'm done, you'll be one hell of a commando."


	5. Chapter 5 Raid to Fest

**Orbit over Imperial Center - Aboard the Raider-Class Corvette** ** _Conviction_**

The prison barge had carried the defectors to the processing centers and Mara and her operatives were in holo conference with Emperor Vader. The Emperor had a broad smile of pride on his face. "You have done very well, my dear. Three groups of defectors have been stopped thanks to your hard work. At the moment, ISB and Imperial Intelligence are sniffing up new targets for you. When they have them, you will be on your way. In the mean time, make repairs, obtain fresh stores and take some time to train and also to relax. You have all certainly earned it."

"Thank you, my Lord;" said Mara, hiding her proud smile.

The Emperor smiled and disconnected the call. Mara turned to her operatives and her highest ranking Imperial officers. "Before you are released, I must stress that you remain reachable. At any time, you may be called on to return to the ship. Pass this information on to your men. If I have to notify Imperial Center Security Forces the Palace Guard, there will be absolute hell to pay. Make sure that they are aware of that."

The officers saluted. "Dismissed;" she said and, with just enough decorum, the young officers hurried off, eager to get off ship and earn some hard earned credits. Mara was eager herself. With quick strides, she went to her personal freighter. All eleven of her operatives were there. "Mind if we hitch a ride?" asked Sarcev Quest on behalf of the others.

Mara suppressed her annoyance. "Of course."

They all piled on board. "Where are we going?" asked Quest.

Mara gave him a cool stare. "You can go wherever you like when we land. I will be going to my quarters and, from there, I'm not sure."

"Perhaps you and I can go and get some drinks or perhaps dance."

Mara turned full around and said, "Quest, I do not socialize with my operatives. I want our relationship to remain strictly professional."

Quest shrugged, his smile still confident and not at all put off. Mara took off and headed down to the Imperial Palace's private hanger, reserved for the Imperial family. Mara quickly ran to her quarters and ran into her closet - which was, in truth, a large room frilled with clothes, jewelry, wigs and hair extensions, contact lenses with different colors and a large storage locker filled with numerous fictitious ID cards and various items used to go under cover. Very quickly, Mara began to change. She didn't simply change her clothes but her hair, her eyes and her whole appearance. She hid her golden-red hair beneath a black wig. She put blue contacts in her eyes and put on a liberal amount of makeup. Looking through her identicards, she selected the best one and changed into clothing that was completely out of the ordinary for the proud and professional Emperor's Hand.

* * *

 **Hyperspace - Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

They were less than a day out from the planet Fest and General Kota gathered all of the ranking officers in the briefing room. Aside from Luke, Keyan and X2, there was the ship's Captain and Kota's executive officer, a grizzled veteran, the squadron commanders and the company commanders. X2 worked as his aide since the old general was blind. "Bring it up, X2;" he said.

A range of mountains in a northern part of the planet appeared and nestled in several crags and gorges was an Imperial facility. There was a power generator that powered a blast gate, numerous XX-10 turbolaser turrets, several barracks and vehicle pools and, of course, the massive main research facility. "Do we know what they're studying there?" asked Commander Wedge Antilles of Rogue Squadron.

"Nope but that's what X2, Col Serra and two dozen Renegade Commandos are going to find out. Luke and Keyan are going to be leading a dozen combat air speeders with blasters and toe cables for air support. Luke, you'll be with Rogue Squadron and will cover the defecting science officers. Keyan, you'll be with Blue Squadron and you'll be giving the commandos air support. You'll have six speeders apiece. Skywalker, you'll have Saren as your gunner. Keyan, you'll have Katarn. Any objections?"

They both shook their heads. Kota nodded, satisfied. "Gold squadron will be on standby for bombing runs in Y-wings. If the need arises, the _Arbalist_ will be available with turbo laser or ion bombardment. We will also, of course, have eight squads ready, just in case. Any questions?"

None were forth coming and the General nodded in finality. "Good. In twenty standard hours, I want everyone at their ships. Skywalker, Farlander, you'll be dropped out of modified medium transports inside orbit. U-wing support ships will drop off the commandos and then provide support from above with the airspeeders. The escaping science officers will be picked up by a Y-4 Raptor-Class Transport. There will be two T2B's and four T4B's and six squads waiting on them, holding the landing zone. Get ready, eat a couple meals, get some sleep and make sure you're ready."

The men headed out and Rianna suddenly ran up next to Luke as he headed towards his quarters. "Ain't that a shame?" she said.

Luke looked at her with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"I'll have to ware a flight suit. You won't be able to gape at me in this anymore;" she said, putting just a little extra sway in her hips and seductively motioning down her curvaceous frame.

Luke sucked in and blew out a breath before saying, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Really?" she said, shooting him very seductive smile and spinning right in front of him, almost causing him to run right into her. "Want to hit the mats, make sure you're still good without your fancy sword and your really big blaster?"

Her tone was absolutely filled with what could only be described as vocal lust and Luke couldn't resist. With a broad grin, he said, "You're on!"

They ran to the workout room and stood across from each other, feral grins plastered on their face. "Winner flies the speeder;" said Luke but Rianna shook her head. "Oh no, flyboy! Being a Jedi and all, you're definitely the one I want flying the speeder. No, we're doing this the way we do it in the fringe."

Luke suddenly felt the stirrings of misgivings. "Oh yeah? And how is that?"

Rianna feral grin took on a seductive curve. "When credits are lacking, favors are currency. Whoever loses owes the other a favor."

Luke was about to question what she would ask when she attacked. Their bout lasted longer than they had before, Luke mixing in Echani combinations with the techniques of Twi'lek martial arts that Rianna had taught him. In the end, however, the result was the same. Rianna's lithe, leather-clad legs were wrapped around Luke's neck and there was no way that he could get them off. "Submit?" Rianna growled.

Knowing that there was nothing to be served from passing out, Luke tapped her leg three times, the universal sign of submission when one could not speak effectively. They both lay their gasping for several long minutes before standing to there feet. "So..." Luke said just a little nervously once he had regained his breath. "What's the favor?"

Rianna just smiled and strode passed him towards the door. "I'll let you know;" she said, brushing her hand against his cheek as she left the room, her hips swaying enticingly as she made her exit.

Luke's mouth was slack as she walked away. Suddenly, a series of laughs, cat calls, wolf whistles and various other heckles were heard and Luke turned. A large group of the Renegade Commandos, Rogue Squadron pilots and other various members of the crew and combat force were clapping, laughing and generally showing their delight in the show. Col Serra strode up with a broad wink. "Oh she likes you, Kid. She likes you a whole lot. I'd be careful. If you ever get to owing her one, she'll collect in a way you'll least expect and will most likely most enjoy."

Luke snapped his jaw shut. The Renegade commander winked at him knowingly. "Go get some food and a shower, Skywalker, then I'd check on your assigned speeder. Everything needs to be ready to go."

"Yes sir;" said Luke and he hustled towards his quarters, another round of raucous cheers and jibes following him.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Mid-levels of Galactic City**

Mara swayed and spun to the music, having the time of her live. Decked out in a shirt with a plunging neck line, a hem that went to about half way down her ribs, tight trousers and her carefully selected disguise, she looked like a rich girl who had escaped for a night of rebellion and revelry. Numerous young men had danced with her, all hungry and thirsty for the pleasure they seriously hoped she could provide. Some were handsome. Some were strong. Some were wealthy and some were all three. Yet none of them were to Mara's liking. During a break, she plopped down at the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender looked at her suspiciously. "How old are you, Sweetheart?"

Mara gave a dazzling smile and pulled out her fake identicard that said she was twenty-two. The man swiped it to check and, when it checked out, handed it back doubtfully. "Here you go then, Darlin'. Go easy though. Not all these boys are as fun and noble as they seem."

"You're sweet;" said Mara to the bar tender, giving his thick forearm a squeeze. "but I'll be alright. Thanks though."

He still didn't seem all that convinced but he let it go. Suddenly, a tall, strong looking, handsome man sat down. He had a clean shaven face, a tight military haircut and the look of a man who had just gotten off a long tour. "Well I'll be kesselled if you aren't the most beautiful woman in the place;" he said brazenly to Mara.

She could smell his breath and he wasn't even close to drunk yet. With just a couple glances, she could easily tell his type. He was a soldier of the Empire of some kind - an off-duty stormtrooper probably, judging by the shape he was in. "You're pretty fun to look at too;" she said with a coy smile. "What's your name, trooper? What's your number?"

"Names Craig and number doesn't matter. When I'm off duty, Sweetheart, all that matters is my first name and what I can do for you."

"Oh really;" said Mara, her eyes quirking. "Don't you mean what _I_ can do for _you_?"

"That too;" he said with a nasty grin before turning to the bar tender and ordering a drink. Mara was beginning to decide she didn't much like this trooper. There wasn't anything he had specifically done, certainly nothing worse than what other men had done and said tonight. There was just a sense about him. "Want to dance, my sweet?" he asked after downing his drink.

Mara decided that there was no harm in a dance - better to be able to move freely than to be pinned against a bar by someone at least twice her size. "Follow me, big boy;" she purred and stepped out onto the floor, her hips swaying.

It took the big oaf all of four minutes to grope her. "Easy there, trooper;" she said with a growl. "Right now, the status quo is look, don't touch."

"What?" he growled in what she was sure he imagined was a seductive, charming way, "we stormtroopers are here to protect and serve. Honey, you look like you got a whole lot that I could protect."

That was enough. This guy had clearly started the party before he showed up and somehow managed to get the smell off his breath. "I think you're just a little too much ground pounder for me?" she said, easing away from him.

To her surprise, he grabbed her and yanked her close. "You said we'd dance and the song ain't over yet. You should be more grateful to a member of the Imperial military. Seems to me you're being down right ungrateful."

Mara glared at him balefully and was about to put him down on his ass and put him down hard when a hand clamped on his should and another voice was heard over the pounding bass. "Time for you to take your hands off, trooper;" said a cold, clipped voice. Both of them looked and Mara was startled to see Captain Atharious Rawshek staring down the stormtrooper.

The bigger man sneered. "Back off, Civy! This has got nothing to do with you."

Rawshek pulled his identicard and snapped, "You watch how you speak to a captain, trooper!"

The trooper, purely out of years worth of military etiquette being literally pounded into him almost as viciously as his well honed battle skills, snapped to attention. "Apologies, Sir!"

"Get out and return to your barracks or wherever you're staying, trooper!" snapped Captain Rawshek. "If I find you or hear about you appearing in another club, you'll be cleaning trash compactors for a blasted year. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed, trooper;" said the captain with finality.

When the trooper was gone, Rawshek turned to Mara. "Are you alright, young lady?"

Realizing that the captain didn't recognize her, Mara smiled beautifully and said, "Well the thug talked about protecting and serving and I got to witness it first hand from a real Imperial hero. Thank you so much, Captain. I was a little nervous that he was going to do something to me."

"Well whether or not, you should be fine now;" said the kindly captain.

Mara chewed her lower lip just a little before deciding to take the plunge. "You know;" she said, sidling closer to him. "You seem awfully young to be a Star Destroyer captain."

"Oh I don't command a Star Destroyer, miss..." and he paused, not knowing what to call her. "Camilla;" purred Mara, starting to dance to the music again.

"Well, Miss Camilla, I actually just command a corvette - nothing so grand a glorious as a Star Destroyer."

Mara laughed with sincere delight. Atharious Rawshek was honest to a fault, missing a chance to boast as almost any other military man doubtlessly would. He would even be able to name facts about Star Destroyers that only those who had served on them would know because of his years of service aboard the _Exacter_ , her brother's previous flagship. "An honest military man!" she said, pressing against him. "Now I _have_ seen everything. My short life is already complete."

Rawshek blushed but did not push her away. "Would you like to dance, Camilla?" he asked, his voice almost too confident, which betrayed his nerves.

Mara laughed again, "I already am, Captain. Join me!"

For almost an hour they danced, swaying and spinning and pressing close together as the night grew old. Mara could tell that Rawshek was hesitant to invite her back to wherever he was staying. "I'm getting tired;" she said, "want to get outta here and find a place with a little more privacy?"

Atharious smiled and nodded. He dropped a couple credit chips on the bar and they slipped out into the night. "Where I'm staying is only a half a dozen levels up;" offered Atharious. Mara was only too pleased to go along. As soon as they got to the public lift and it was on the way up, she pressed against him. They were the only two beings in the car at the moment and she was just slightly tipsy. "I don't do this very often;" she whispered, which was only half true. She did not often get the chance to go out and hook up. She had, however, used this method to track down and engage a target, getting them to take her back to wherever they were staying and, from there, thoroughly investigate whatever they were up to that had brought them under suspicion.

The Imperial captain blushed and said with his own smile, "Neither do I; you'll get no judgement from me."

"I'm sure; I just don't want it to be awkward;" she said.

"There's no pressure, Camilla;" he assured her, even as his strong hands rested on her waist. "If, at any point, you find yourself uncomfortable, you can leave. I won't keep you."

Mara giggled and said, "But that would leave quite... frustrated... wouldn't it?"

"Doesn't matter;" rumbled Rawshek. "Frustration can be fixed by a cold shower. Guilty conscience, on the other hand, cannot."

The more Mara learned about this man, the more she desired him. Not only was he handsome but he was noble to the point of being old fashioned. He was also built sturdily and Mara found herself curious to see what he looked like under his rather unassuming civilian garb.

The lift dinged just as she pressed her soft lips to his and she grazed along the seem of his mouth with her tongue just to tease him a little before separating. "Come on;" she said, smiling eagerly. "I take it that you're staying in one of the hotels around here?"

Atharious cleared his throat and said, "Yes, this one actually. It's nothing grand and glorious but it's clean, the food is good and the beds are comfortable. I usually stay here when I'm on leave on Coruscant."

They headed in through the lobby and a middle aged woman smiled at him. "Atharious, you had better not be taking advantage of that lovely young woman."

Rawshek blushed but before he could reply, Mara smiled and winked at the woman. "Oh no, that's not it at all, miss. I'm the one taking full advantage of him."

The woman laughed cheerfully and said, "Well I guess it's alright then."

Atharious shot Mara a grateful look as they went to his room. It was small but clean with a large bed, a small food warming unit, a miniature refrigeration unit and a 'fresher. "This is nice;" said the young woman as she went to the bed and sat down, leaning back and making it abundantly clear that the ball was squarely in his court.

Atharious cleared his throat and went over to her, sitting down next to her. Immediately, Mara swung around to straddle his hips and kissed him again - kissed him deeply and passionately. The man groaned with desire and wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her close while the opposite hand went into her silky black hair. When her hair moved in a very unnatural manner, Atharious pulled away and gasped. The gorgeous gold and red curls were visible and, after one long, close look, he finally recognized her. "My - m-m-my Lady Jade!"

Mara smiled and stepped back. "I should have figured the truth would come out eventually. I must thank you again for your assistance earlier this evening, Captain."

The man was pale and his mouth had fallen open as she pulled the wig off and shook our her thick, silky golden-red curls. From a hidden pocket, she pulled a small case and went over to a table. Deftly, she removed her contacts and well. With a smile, she turned the full intensity of her brilliant green eyes on him. A strangled noise came from the Captain's bobbing throat.

Rawshek was trembling as he stood to his feet. "My lady, I apolog-"

"Captain, why are you apologizing?" asked Mara with a laugh as she slowly began to approach him again. "Was I doing anything to indicate that I wanted you to stop? I was enjoying myself and still hope to enjoy myself."

As she approached, Captain Rawshek began to back away. "But Lady Jade, it wouldn't be proper. I am your subordinate and I'm sure your father..."

"Atharious, my brother is having a steady going affair with his personal pilot and my father doesn't give a damn. So long as it does not effect my performance, or yours, he wouldn't care and neither would I;" she said, her voice a purr as she pursued him.

Rawshek's knees hit the beg and he stumbled back onto it. "My Lady, wait! I don't - I just don't-"

Mara sighed and halted her advance. Standing to her full height and putting all of her baring into it, she said, "Captain Rawshek, if you do not want to do this, then I will, of course, not force you to do so. But I most certainly want to and I can assure that our relationship aboard the _Conviction_ will not change."

Rawshek chewed his lip and cleared his throat before saying, "My Lady, we would be breaking several regulations - wouldn't we?"

Mara smiled and sat down on the bed again. "No we wouldn't. There is an interesting loophole here since I am not an official member of the military. You see, if I were and general or an admiral, the regs would be against us. However, there is nothing within military regs about and Imperial officer and myself, the Emperor's Hand."

The Captain didn't look so sure and Mara sighed, standing to her feet again. "Very well, Captain; I will take my leave. Do please keep your comlink with you. We never know when a new mission will be given. Sleep we-"

A hand took hold of her wrist just as she was about to pick up her wig and contacts. With a smile, she turned and asked, "Yes, Captain?"

"If you really want this, then it would be both a pleasure and an honor. I find it hard to believe that the Emperor's Hand, who could have any man she wished, wants a simple corvette captain."

Mara smiled and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Your nobility, honesty and loyalty despite not always agreeing is more than admirable. I do not want a stuffy old Admiral or General or some twisted dark sider. A young man with a noble heart who is just handsome enough to visually please me is all I was looking for tonight."

Atharious blushed and averted his eyes and Mara laughed, "And ever so humble too. I am going to kiss you now. If you wish me to leave, tell me so. If not, well then..."

Mara pulled him down as she stood on her toes and kissed him again. At first, he was hesitant but then he groaned and sank into the kiss, his warm tongue meeting hers. Triumph warmed Mara and she slowly began to maneuver him back towards the bed.

* * *

 **Orbit over the planet Fest**

The _Arbalist_ dropped out of hyperspace and a medium transport made for the surface, escorted by half a dozen U-wing support ships. Inside it were fourteen T-47 Combat Airspeeders with blaster cannons and rear mounted swivel guns with harpoon guns and tow cables. As soon as the transport was far enough in atmosphere, four bay doors opened and the speeders zipped out and broke into their squadrons.

Luke flew with Rogue Squadron as they sped towards the main research facility. As quickly as possible, they targeted the XX-10 turbo laser turrets. The U-wings flew to their drop point, the port and starboard gunner positions targeting emplacements. At the same time, Keyan and Blue Squadron attacked the power generator, bringing down the shield after a single pass. That done, they began to target barracks buildings and vehicle motor pools. When three single person AT-PT walkers managed to escape one of the vehicle pools just before it exploded, Keyan called over all frequencies, "All Alliance ships, do not target those AT-PT's! I repeat: Do not target those AT-PT's! Those are our defecting science officers!"

Luke, who had been given temporary command of Rogue Squadron, responded, "Good copy, Blue Leader; Rogue Squadron is moving to provide cover. Rogue's One and Three, move on ahead and clear any ground forces that you can."

"Rogue Leader, we're picking up AT-AT Walkers blocking the defectors' paths!"

Luke cursed and said, "I'll be right there."

The sight of the towering, quadrupedal war machines was quite daunting and Luke gulped. "Alright Rogue One and Rogue Three, fall in on me and we're going to go on a run and see how good their armor is."

They complied and formed in a tight, weaving formation. The walkers seemed to be having a hard time targeting them. The rebels lit up the walker's legs, main body compartment and the head-like cockpit. All it left were shallow scoring marks on the outer armor plating. "These blaster cannons aren't doing a thing to the walkers." said Rogue Three rather obviously.

Luke replied, "Rogue Three, Rogue One - head back to the AT-PT's and keep guarding them. I'm going to look ahead."

Luke angled off towards the pre-selected landing zone. Aside from another two AT-AT walkers heading towards the evac zone, there were some tanks droids and scout walkers. Switching his comms, Luke contacted Commander Narra of Gold Squadron. "Gold Leader, this is Rogue Leader. We could use a bombing run. Sending two sets of targeting coordinates now."

After a moment, Commander Narra replied, "Understood, Rogue Leader. We are enroute now. Oh, and just to let you know, there are a pair of Imperial Light Escort Cruisers moving to engage the _Arbalist_. We should probably hurry before the Empire sends more help."

Luke couldn't agree more. Switching his comms unit again, he contacted X2. "Commander X2, what's your status?"

The grim older man replied, "We're downloading every bite of information this place has and we'll be on our way out in minutes. As soon as we're clear, I'm going to call a Base-Delta-Zero on this facility."

Luke winced. "Not sure if we'll be able to, Sir. The _Arbalist_ is being engaged by a pair of light cruisers. We'd be better getting back and getting out of the system."

There was a pause before X2 replied, "You're right, Skywalker. We'll get our intel we'll get out."

Luke acknowledged. Suddenly, Blue Leader hailed him. "Rogue Leader, I have TIE bombers making runs towards the escaping science officers and other about to bomb the facility itself!"

Luke spun around and lead the Rogues towards the four TIE bombers. Keyan had heard the communication as well. "We'll stop those bombers. Where the hell are they coming from?"

"There is a hanger set into one of the peaks nearby;" said one of the U-wing support ship pilots.

Luke squeezed the trigger and dropped one of the bombers. Wedge's Rogues were quickly overwhelming the Imperial pilots. He was beginning to get very anxious. They had cleared the bombers but these speeders weren't exactly fast or maneuverable. If the Empire had any TIE Striker's, they would all be in trouble. Of course, if they had TIE Strikers, they would probably have been deployed. Just then, Shara, the commando in charge of the soldiers holding the landing zone, commed over all channels. "The defectors have reached the landing zone! We're loading up now. What's your status, Commander X2?"

There was a long silence before the soldier replied, "We just finished and are heading back out the way we came."

"Excellent!" said Luke. "All U-wings, form a landing zone at the main entrance to the facility. We'll keep the skies clear."

Suddenly, General Rahm Kota's voice came to them across the comms. "All unit commanders, we just had a an Imperial Star Destroyer drop out of hyperspace. Put some energy into it. We need to be out of here quickly."

Rianna muttered over Luke's shoulder, "Alright, Fly boy, let's take one more sweep over the battle field. I don't want any surprises while we're pulling out."

Luke nodded and they swung around. A mixed group of commandos was pouring from the facility and boarding the U-wings. Off in the distance, more U-wings and the Y-4 Raptor-Class transport were rising towards space. "Rogue Squadron, this is Blue Leader, get back to the transport. We'll be right behind you as soon as our U-wings are ascending."

Luke really didn't want to leave but he trusted Keyan. "You heard him, Rogues. Let's get back and get out of here."

Landing on the transport was trickier than taking off had been but they managed. Luke and Rianna refused to disembark their speeder until the Blue Squadron speeders were safely landed behind them. Over the intercom, the transport's captain said, "All aboard. Secure the bay doors. We're heading back to the cruiser."

Luke went around, checking on the pilots and gunners of Rogue Squadron and Blue Squadron. They hadn't suffered any losses which was a surprise. Luke wondered if the Empire had ever expected an assault on this facility or if they just weren't prepared for the strategies employed by Rahm Kota. Either way, it seemed to have worked out just fine. "Attention, all personnel - were are making the calculations for the jump to lightspeed."

Everyone made sure they braced themselves or grabbed hold of something.

Outside, the _Arbalist_ was making for deep space, pounding away at the Star Destroyer as they did. The transport that held the air speeders and the U-wing ships in escort formation around it and the Y-4 Raptor were going to jump without gathering aboard the cruiser. As soon as all calculations were made, the Rebel ships escaped, carrying three science officers and a great deal of information on some of the Empire's more secretive projects. It was less than three standard hours before word reached Imperial Center about it.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - the Mid-levels**

Atharious Rawshek woke to find the bed empty next to him. Glancing over at the fresher, he saw Lady Jade making sure that her makeup was pristine and her wig was on straight. She turned to him and smiled. "Good, you're awake, Captain. There are a couple things we need to go over."

Atharious stretched and stood, realizing he was still naked and not really caring. "So, Captain, here's the deal;" said the Emperor's Hand as she turned away from the mirror to face him. "As impressive and gratifying as your performance was, I'm afraid that it will not count towards your evaluation. It will not count against you either. We have two choices: we can count this as a one time thing or we can decide to allow it to happen a time or two more. Either way, when we are aboard the ships outside of our quarters, we will maintain the same appearance as we have before. What do you think, Captain?"

Atharious Rawshek blew out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck. Suddenly, before he even had the chance to answer, Mara's comlink went. As she went over to it, she said, "I'll give you some time to think on it. Ah, please be quiet."

She activated the comlink. "This is the Emperor's Hand;" she said.

"Ah, my dear, I'm glad I reached you!" said the Emperor. "Return to the palace immediately. We have just received quite a bit of information, some bad and some very good."

"I shall be there within twenty minutes, father;" replied Mara, all professionalism again. "What is this about?"

"It would be best if it waited until you were here;" said the Emperor.

"Of course, father;" said Mara and they disconnected. "Captain, return to the ship and recall crew. I want them ready to leave before the end of the day. I'll contact my special operatives."

"Yes, my Lady;" said Rawshek, any thought or consideration of their night tabled for later. He quickly dressed. Just before she left, Mara turned and smiled. "I'll see you later, Captain. Make sure you take some time to think about this - us."

And she was gone.

* * *

 **The Imperial Palace**

Mara watched grimly as a MC75 cruiser dropped out of lightspeed and deployed a medium transport, a Y-4 Raptor Transport and almost a dozen U-wing support ships to the planet Fest. "What do we have- _did_ we have on Fest?" asked Mara.

Emperor Vader poured some brandy into a glass and replied conversationally, "We had a research facility there working with phrik alloys and other energy resistant metals. There were several designs for new war droids and combat armor and the like. There were also tests being done on certain force sensitive crystals that seem to give normally non-force sensitive beings a decent hold on the force and several other things. In truth, they aren't terribly important for the war effort but would be useful if they can be developed."

Mara watched as T-47 airspeeders, fourteen of them, swooped around destroying turbo lasers, tank droids, scout walkers, buildings and TIE bomber. Three AT-PT's made their way from a wrecked vehicle depot to a rebel secured landing zone. Occasionally, a trio of Y-wings swooped in and leveled a large area, including four AT-AT's. The U-wings were just mucking everything up, destroying buildings and cutting ground troops down. After some time, the rebels came out and boarded their U-wings. As soon as the transports and U-wings were out of orbit, they all jumped out of system. "Blast!" whispered Mara. She wished that she could lead a Star Destroyer into battle against the rebels but that wasn't her mission or her purpose. "What is the good news, father?"

To her surprise, Emperor Vader smiled. "We received a recording from a rather unexpected source. It shows the rebels' next target and... well... just watch and you'll see."

Mara did watch and listen and a smile crossed her face. When the recording was over, she said, "I will leave immediately, father."

The Emperor nodded. "Your brother will be meeting you there, though he will be quite few hours behind you."

Mara bowed and turned, "Goodbye, father. I'll return with my report - and the traitors in chains."

The Emperor laughed and said, "I'm sure you will. Go, my dear, and make me proud."


	6. Chapter 6 Landing on Ralltiir

**Deep Space - three lightyears away from the planet Ralltiir - Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser** ** _Arbalist_**

The scout ships had returned with grim news. The Imperial Warlord Zsinj had a fleet of Star Destroyers and a mammoth Executor-class Star Dreadnought and was blockading the planet. Learning that, General Kota changed the plan. "Come with me;" he said with a growl.

Luke and the others frowned and followed him to the hanger. In it, hidden in a closed section, was a light freighter. "Woah!" said Keyan. "That's a VCX-100! Hey, is the fighter/shuttle in the back too?"

"Yes it is;" growled Kota. "This ship belonged to Ahsoka Tano and her friend Hera Syndulla before that. It's called the _Ghost_ and the Fighter/shuttle attached to the rear is called the _Phantom_. Be careful with it. It will be fast enough and armored enough to get you and a commando team down to the planet bellow. Use the magnetic clamps to drop a tank with you but I think that would draw more attention than you want. X2, I'll leave the details to you."

X2 nodded as the departed. "So..." said the older soldier, "which of you two can fly a freighter like this."

Luke and Keyan looked at each other before the latter hesitantly said, "I flew freighters made by the CEC before I joined up."

"You can be the pilot and I'll take the ventral gun turrets;" said Luke.

X2 nodded. "Alright, let's go get the commando team together. Keyan, you pick the pilots. Luke, you pick the commandos. Our mission is going to be recovering the scientists. Meet me in the briefing room in an hour."

Luke and Keyan glanced at each other. This was the first time that Kota was trusting them to plan and carry out the mission. Neither of them could help but feel just a little nervous. "Well," said Keyan, "let's get to it."

Luke nodded and they headed out. Luke went to the main quarters cluster. There, in one of the lounges, was Commander Col Serra, sipping on caf and looking through a blaster holo-magazine. "Hey commander;" said the salty old mercenary with a grin. "Come and have a seat. What can I do for you?"

He poured a cup of strong smelling caf for Luke as he sat. "I'm putting a commando team together for Ralltiir. We're going to rescue some Imperial scientists who want to defect. It can't be a large team either, no more than a couple dozen. Who would you recommend?"

Col frowned and pulled a datacard from his jacket, popping it into the datapad next to his caf cup. "Let's see - we have a fair number to choose from."

Luke scooted closer as service files popped up and and disappeared. "There;" said Luke, pointing to a Bothan with dark gray fur.

"Trosk Nembis - expert sniper and marksman and mean with a vibroblade. His lover, Galena Chrisia, is also his spotter. She's just as vicious as he is and they both hate the Empire. Get them to a good spot and they'll cover everything for two kilometers."

Luke nodded. "I want them. Who else do we have for good snipers?"

"Rianna's a pretty good shot but I've a feeling you'll want her close by - or that is to see, she'll want to be close to you and me."

Luke chuckled. This old mercenary knew his thoughts pretty well. "Alright, show me another sniper team."

Col grinned and punched up a human and Devaronian - both female. The human had short cut blond hair, a shapely face and gray eyes that screamed mischief. The Devaronian looked just as much like a trouble maker. They were both rated as excellent snipers or spotters and were apparently known for spotting for each other through the scopes of their own blaster rifles. "Them too?" asked Col with a grin.

"Them too;" agreed Luke.

"Great. Now two or three demo experts wouldn't be a bad idea. Let me see here - I have Miet Kudis here, a Sullustan who, by all rights, should be classified as a mad scientist with explosives. And here..."

One specialty and person at a time, Luke and Col threw together a team of twenty-five commandos. When they were finished, both men stood. "Alright, Skywalker, I'll gather everyone and we'll be to the briefing room in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Sir;" said Luke.

Col Serra slapped him on the shoulders and headed off. Luke chuckled and began to head towards the briefing room.

* * *

 **Orbit over Ralltiir - Aboard the Raider-class Corvette _Conviction_**

Lady Jade stood at the forward observation port of the bridge. Behind her, Captain Rawshek was issuing orders and the ship dropped out of lightspeed. Mara frowned at the Imperial fleet that was blockading the planet. "Captain Rawshek, who's fleet is that?"

She could here the quick thuds of his boots as he went to the comms unit and murmured before stating. "That is Warlord Zsinj's fleet. He is aboard his flagship, the _Iron Fist._ Should I make contact, my Lady?"

"Please do, Captain;" she said and strode over.

Clearing his throat, the young captain said, "Star Dreadnought _Iron Fist,_ this is Captain Rawshek of the _Conviction."_

There was a long moment before a tall, beefy man appeared wearing the white uniform that denoted high Imperial Rank. His rank insignia badge denoted the rare rank of Imperial Warlord. "This is Warlord Zsinj of the _Iron Fist._ Is there something I can help you with, Captain?"

Rawshek barely hid an amused smile. "Stand by for the Emperor's Hand, Warlord."

Zsinj flinched as Mara stepped into view and Captain Rawshek stepped out. "Warlord Zsinj, I have received word that there is going to be a rebel attempt to abscond with several of the science officers in the facility below. I would recommend that the best course of action would be to send troops down there and take them into your custody aboard your command ship until the threat has been driven back or neutralized."

Warlord Zsinj nodded, stroking his second chin. "I would agree, my Lady. However, they have activated an energy shield that nothing can get through. It surrounds the research facility. We have already begun bombardment but have only succeeded in destroying the city surrounding the center."

Mara blinked. "What?"

The Warlord sighed, "It is most unfortunate. We had no idea that the shield would reflect orbital bombardment and, by the time we realized, the city was already in flames. Of course, we ceased fire as soon as we realized."

Mara glared at the man. "You destroyed the capital city of an Imperial world? Without any provocation?"

"It was a genuine mistake, my Lady;" said Zsinj rather defensively.

"I don't care!" she snapped. "Send down ground forces and I will meet them on the ground. Also, be sure to send relief to the survivors. Also, be sure, Warlord, that I will be sending this report to my father and I can assure that he will be most displeased."

"Of course, my Lady;" said Zsinj stiffly, bowing slightly. "My field commanders will contact you when they are boots on the ground and await your orders."

"Very good;" said Jade. "Also know that my brother will be joining us in a few hours. I would be careful about any of your batteries accidentally firing while I am down there. He really is overly protective about my safety."

The Warlord nodded, betraying no sign of fear or anxiety. "Of course that would never happen, Emperor's Hand."

"I'm sure it wouldn't, Warlord. _Conviction_ out."

Mara turned and went to the intercom system. "All special operatives to the bridge. I repeat, all special operatives to the bridge. Imperial Special Commandos, gear up and report as well."

Turning towards the viewport, Mara considered the fleet that they were falling into formation with and the planet beyond. The rebels would be there soon and, if everything went correctly, she would have the traitorous scientists and the rebels and her brother would be able to correct his greatest failure - the escape of Jedi Master and General Rahm Kota.

* * *

 **Space three lightyears away from Ralltiir - Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

X2 was quite impressed with the gathering of pilots and commandos. Luke, most likely with the help of Col Serra, had selected a good team of diverse species and specialties. Along with them, Keyan had selected two dozen pilots and a dozen expert gunners from Rogue and Gold Squadrons. The briefing room was absolutely packed. "Listen up;" said X2 as he activated a holo projector. It showed a city at the center of which was a large facility. "This research center here is where our defecting scientists are. They have reportedly been working on shield technology that is nearly impervious to all forms of projectile and energy technology. According to our scout ships, they have deployed a prototype shield that is standing strong against an Imperial bombardment by a one of those new Executor-class Dreadnoughts. Unfortunately the city around the shield has been all but destroyed."

There were angry mutterings around the room and one of the hot headed young pilots demanded, "Why don't we destroy this super star destroyer? We took out a Death Star! This should be easy compared to that."

Wedge Antilles snorted. "Sit down. The Death Star was on its own. There is a fleet out there that we can't handle with few dozen fighters and a single star cruiser."

There were angry mutterings and X2 infused his voice just a little with the force. "Lock it up! Our fighters are going to engage defending enemy fighters and light cruisers while the commandos run the blockade in a freighter. According to the intel provided for us, there is sewer system that works its way throughout the underneath of the entire city. On this side here, the river side, there is a drainage pipe large enough for us to get in through. With any luck, we'll also be able to get out that way to."

Keyan lifted a hand. "What about the freighter? We won't be able to hide it very well."

"You and I will be staying with it, hiding it as best as we can. If we can't, we'll land and we'll have a team stay with us to help guard it. I'll be coordinating and direction the operation from the freighter. Skywalker and Serra will be in charge of getting to the scientists and getting them out. Any questions?"

None were forth coming so X2 nodded grimly. "Fighters and gunners, to your ships. Commandos, to the main hanger bay. You'll find a VCX-100 light freighter waiting for us there. Get aboard but don't get comfortable. It's not going to be a long flight."

As soon as he was aboard, Luke jumped into the gun well and checked his weapons from there. His lightsaber and blaster pistol were on his waist and he had a A280 blaster rifle leaning against the doorway into the gun well. The sound of boots behind him caused Luke to turn towards the smiling orange face of Rianna Saren. "Well, well, Flyboy;" she said grinning, "they put you in charge of the recovery team, huh? You seem to be moving up in the universe."

Luke blushed slightly and grinned. "Seems so. I just wonder why Kota isn't joining us."

"I think he's suspicious. He's suspected a traitor in our midst, and anti-Fulcrum if you will, for some time. Now, however, given the massive Imperial fleet, Kota believes his suspicions confirmed. I think he's worried that Darth Starkiller will take personal if it is discovered that he still lives. If that becomes the case, the Dark Lord will make it his personal goal to hunt us down. Kota doesn't want that - at least not until you, Farlander and X2 are ready."

Luke nodded slowly. "That makes sense."

Unease began to tug at his gut and he must have been wearing it on his face because Rianna gave him a sympathetic smile. "Hey, you're going to do great - both for this mission and when you and your friends take on Darth Starkiller and, eventually, Emperor Vader. Don't let your anxiety cripple you. You have a team of the Alliance's best and craziest commandos behind you."

Luke couldn't help but grin. "That's a relief. I'm glad you'll be with me."

Rianna chuckled, "Yeah? All of us commandos or are you talking about me specifically?"

"Both;" said Luke, reaching forward and giving her hand a squeeze. Rianna leaned down and surprised him by kissing his forehead. Straightening, she smirked and said, "You know, Flyboy, I might just call in that favor you owe me when this mission is over."

Luke felt a thrill run up his spine. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Oh-ho!" and she chewed a plump lower lip, looking over him like a fresh piece of bantha steak. "Trust me, honey, you won't be complaining."

With a sultry wink, she walked back up the corridor, her hips swaying seductively. Luke felt his face morphed by a ridiculous grin and burning with a blush.

The freighter and fighters launched from the cruiser's hanger bays and formed up. As one, they made the jump to lightspeed and, only minutes later, dropped out again. The fleet of star destroyers and the massive, darker haul of the star dreadnought caused every one of them to pause. Finally, Wedge Antilles said, "Well it's not a Death Star. Let's go."

Formed around the _Ghost_ , the whole formation advanced. "So I had a thought;" said Wedge. "Why don't we just blow through and engage them in atmosphere? They can't engage us with destroyers that way and our fighters are batter in atmo than theirs."

Luke had already powered up the guns and waited. After a long pause, X2's voice came over the comms. "We'll have to spread out. Break into flight groups and put deflectors to double front. I don't want to lose any pilots on the way down. The mission is only beginning."

To there surprise, no TIE launched and the batteries didn't fire. "What's going on, Commander?" asked Keyan over the _Ghost's_ intercom.

X2's reply was slow to come. "They want us trapped against the planet. Getting out will be far more difficult."

* * *

 **Ralltiir - The Ruins of the Capital City**

"Lady Jade, this is Captain Rawshek - they are on their way."

Mara smiled coldly. The rebels were knowingly flying into the trap. "Are the survivors of the city evacuated?" she asked the field commander nearest her - a General named Asher.

"Yes, my lady. Our forces are all outside the city as well. We are all out of range."

"Good;" said Jade. "Tell the fleet to resume bombardment. I doubt that the rebels will land within the city but I doubt they will be able to get through it when there are turbo lasers destroying every square meter."

Even so, she felt uneasy. She turned to her eleven operatives. "Drogan, I want you to get a hold of the local garrison commander and have him send us a set of schematics of the city - both above and below ground."

"Of course, Lady Jade;" said the hulking Dark Jedi Knight.

Just as he headed towards the command post, the sky became bright with the turbo laser fire. It had started. Mara was secretly awed by the destructive power of the Imperial fleet. The entire city, filled with buildings that had been hundreds of meters tall, was being not only leveled, but it would be a crater as deep as the city had been tall. Despite the destructive power of the fleet, its fire did splash and reflect off of what appeared to be a sphere above the research facility. They couldn't even look into it, the energy storm was so bright.

* * *

The _Ghost_ hand set down a half a kilometer away from the bombardment. The commandos watched in silent horror as the city was leveled. "By the remnants of Alderaan;" gasped Luke. "They're destroying their own city!"

"Someone had better be recording this;" his Col Serra as he checked the load on his blaster rifle. Several of the commandos nodded and murmured affirmative as they watched. Suddenly, Luke's and Col's comlinks crackled, "I know it's terrible by you need to get to that sewer entrance. I'm having my rear guard spread out. Get moving, Luke;" said X2. He sounded as grim as they felt, even as he hurried them on.

Luke nodded and looked at Col. The man was using a planetary positioning device on his wrist to get their bearings. "Right, we need to head that way;" said the grizzled veteran. "We're going to come to the river in a kilometer or so and will cross and get to the drainage line. Most likely, we'll need to use ascension guns when we get there. Let's go."

They moved in a loose formation, keeping their eyes pealed and their weapons ready. Col and Rianna walked on either side of Luke in the center of the formation. The young Jedi was casting out with the force, trying to pick up traps and such. Col frowned and touched his ear piece before looking startled. "We have Imperial forces coming in - from APC's to AT-AT's. Rogue and Gold Squadrons are already moving to intercept the nearest Imperial formations but more are moving in on the city. If I were to hazard a guess, they're going to limit their fire and surround the research facility."

Rianna nodded, gnawing on a lip and checking on her compact blaster rifle load. "Well that makes things more interesting. We'd better keep moving."

Aside from the unending explosions caused by the turbo laser fire, they began to hear the explosions of proton bombs and the artillery of Imperial Walkers. Luke wished he could fly in a fighter and help out there. What's more, he was terrified at the position he found himself in. He was leading a commando team into battle and the idea that he was completely responsible for this part of the operation scared him badly.

He must have been wearing a worried or anxious look because Rianna reached over and put a hand on his forearm. "Hey, what's wrong, Luke?"

"I've never done this before. I'm scared to death that I'm going to screw up."

"Well;" said the gorgeous orange Twi'lek, "that's what Col and I are here for, to help you and give you advice and slap you on the head if we think you're making a bad decision."

Luke couldn't help but smile. Col slapped him on the back and said, "She's right and, thus far, you've been doing alright or we would have said more. Hey look ahead! There's the river and- damn! That thing is huge. Let's go take a look!"

The commandos hurried forward and found themselves at the edge of a gorge that was well over fifty meters deep and twice as many across. "You think that Farlander can bring the _Ghost_ over here so we can fly in there?" asked on of the other commandos.

Luke shook his head. "That would draw attention to us and to the ship. Right, let's start descending."

* * *

Mara watched for a little longer before comming Warlord Zsinj. "End your bombardment, Warlord. Our ground forces will move in."

The warlord affirmed and Mara signed off just in time for Jeng Droga to stride up. "I've found something you may be interested in, my Lady."

Tapping a small holo projector, Droga brought up a miniature representation of the city - above ground and below it. Mara cursed, "Some of those tunnels are so deep that it would take weeks of bombardment to get to. The best we can do is focus fire on the shield and have the AT-AT's add their weapons to the attack. Highlight the underground routes, place markers at their entrances and place a different marker for where we're at."

Droga wordlessly obeyed and Mara studied before pointing. "Which of these entrances do you think would be best to quickly cut off the group of rebel infiltrators?"

The Dark Jedi Knight studied for a long moment before changing the color of three of the entrance markers. "Any of these three would do just fine, my Lady."

"Agreed. Get the others together and that group of Imperial Commandos. We're going down there to kill them. And then..." she smiled coldly. "We also just found a way into the facility. After we deal with the rebels, we'll be able to capture our scientist friends."

Jeng Droga bowed and went to gather his Lady's forces and Mara commed her captain. "This is Captain Rawshek."

Mara couldn't help but smile. "Captain, this is the Emperor's Hand."

The sigh of relief made her smile even wider, as did his words. "I must confess that it is a relief to hear your voice, my Lady. My I request a status update of the operation?"

"We are about to take to the underground sewer system and track down the rebels there. We will then use those same sewers to get to research facility and capture the traitorous science officers within."

"A sound plan, my lady;" said the Captain. "I respectfully request that you report when you can so that I may keep an accurate record."

Mara chuckled. "Of course, Captain. We must keep accurate records and make accurate reports. When I return to the Conviction, we can compile the information and put it together over some caf."

There was a short pause before the captain said, "That would be most appreciated, my Lady. May the force be with you."

Mara signed off, feeling slightly warmed by his words.

"We are ready, my Lady;" said Droga behind her, chilling her mood.

"Right;" she said, "let's go."


	7. Chapter 7 Destroyer of the Death Star

As expected, the Ralltiir sewer system smelled of waste and stale water. The rebel commandos used night optics and made their way through carefully, ignoring the stench and keeping their three hundred and sixty degree awareness. Luke was casting out with the force in all directions, trying to sense everything around him. Col Serra was constantly checking his datapad to make sure that they were heading the correct direction and one of the other commandos, a Twi'lek male, used a portable scanner to check for life forms other than them. So far, nothing eerie was living in the muck but he kept it up. "Commander;" murmured Col, "we should be under the city square by now, only another klick and some change to the research center."

"Good;" said Luke distractedly. He had sensed something through the force - something bad and it was behind them and off to the side, closing fast. "We need to move faster;" he said. Col nodded, taking his word without question. "Double time it, commandos."

Luke turned to him. "You lead on, Col. I'll take the rear. I've a feeling we're being pursued by some familiar and unfriendly faces."

They moved through the very shallow water at a quick trot. Luke unclipped his lightsaber and continued to cast about with the force. He couldn't get a clear sense of where the enemy was or even where they were coming from but he knew they were somewhere and they had to hurry before they were cut off by the Imperials. Rianna dropped back with him. "What do you sense, Luke?"

Luke reached out again, concentrating. "I'm not sure. In fact, the only two things I _am_ sure of is that there are powerful Dark siders down here with us and that one of them is familiar. She's not necessarily a dark sider. In fact, she's far more neutral in the force."

Luke could sense Rianna's amusement. "Oh! Do you mean the other woman in your life? The lovely, dangerous and relentless Emperor's Hand?"

Luke could feel his cheeks burning and was glad for the darkness. "I don't know if she's a woman I really want in my life but yes, I think it is Mara Jade. I'm guessing that she's been sent after the scientists and that we're just a bonus prize. Unless I'm mistaken, she hunts down traitors, not rebels."

"Well most principle rebels were Imperials at one point;" said Rianna. "Maybe she's doing both."

"Maybe;" murmured Luke, "either way, she's going to be a problem."

* * *

Mara Jade lead her forces through the sewers, holding a hand held holo projector that showed the sewer system, their location and their exit hatch. Presently, they came to and intersection and Mara cursed. Considering the shallow water, probably only a dozen centimeters deep if not less, there was not real way to track them but Mara could sense that their enemy had passed them. Her intent had been to cut them off at the intersection but now, they would have to continue following them and make sure they didn't escape the facility ahead with the scientists. "My lady, I can sense them ahead. I'm guessing they are less than half a klick ahead;" murmured Sarcev Quest.

Mara nodded. "I can sense them too. We may have missed the opportunity to cut them off but this isn't over yet. We'll have them trapped inside the facility. When they try to exit, we'll kill the rebel infiltrators and capture the scientists. It won't be a difficult thing."

"Of course, my lady."

Mara turned to the stocky, bald headed Dark Jedi. "Cuis, lead on with your commandos. Kogo, Stele - go with them. If you manage to catch up, do not engage. Trail them and make sure you aren't spotted. We'll catch up and then engage as a unit."

"Yes, Lady Jade;" murmured Sa Cuis and he and his commandos rushed by with Vess Kogo and Maarek Stele, both of them primarily armed with blaster rifles. They hurried ahead at a jog.

Mara turned to the rest of them. "Since we didn't cut them off, I want them to be able to make it. Droga, do you have a calculation of when that shield is supposed to fall?"

Droga lifted a datapad and studied the numbers. "According to this, it will still be several hours - long enough for us to get in, arrest the scientists and get out."

Mara nodded. "Well let's not push our luck."

With sure strides, she led the remainder of her group. Aralina Silk strode up and kept in step with her. "Do we know who is in charge and any of the members of this special rebel task force?"

Mara nodded. "Yes, a few - we know that a man we though dead named Rahm Kota is leading the whole task force. He's a Jedi master and apparently considered a tactical genius. We thought that Lord Starkiller had killed him way back before Yavin - before the Death Star was even completed. Rumor has it that the rebel who destroyed the Death Star is with them too. Apparently there are three individuals learning the ways of the force from Kota."

"Fascinating;" said Silk. "I hope we get the chance to capture the destroyer of the Death Star."

"As do I;" growled Mara. "Having him publicly executed would be a massive blow to the rebels' moral."

They continued on in silence until Mara suddenly smiled. "My brother has just dropped out of hyperspace. He must have nearly burnt out the hyperdrive on his new Star Dreadnought. He will be taking command of the fleet in orbit."

* * *

Darth Starkiller stood waiting for Warlord Zsinj to respond to his communication. It wasn't a long wait either. The tall, portly man appeared in the form of a hologram and bowed. "My Lord Starkiller, it is an honor to speak with you again."

"What is the situation, Warlord?" asked the Sith Lord, not bothering to exchange pleasantries.

"Your sister is on the ground, working her way beneath the city through the deep sewer systems while my command ship focuses fire on the shield. We're hoping to be able to collapse it but it's still going to take a couple more hours."

"Make some room for my ship, Warlord and I will add my ship to the fire power. I take it that we are going to be focusing only on the shield."

"Yes, my Lord."

Starkiller smiled, "Alright so here is what we are going to do: using long range sensors, we are going to keep tabs on that shield's power. Once it gets below ten percent, we will launch turbo laser blasts in small volleys of no more than two or three at a time. Also contact your field commanders. Tell them to maintain their positions but to cease fire. Keep the area surrounded so that they won't try to use the streets. According to the Emperor's Hand, we have an informant and maybe, just maybe, that informant will be able to get us a hint as to their plans."

"My lord;" called Starkiller's sensors officer, "we have a bulk freighter dropping out of lightspeed at the edge of the system!"

The Dark Lord frowned and turned in the direction that the sensor officer indicated. A small, generic and run of the mill bulk freighter was making its ponderous way towards the two Imperial fleets. The comms officer suddenly called, "Lord Starkiller, it's hailing us!"

Starkiller frowned. "I see. Well see what it wants."

After a moment, the comms officer called out excitedly, "My Lord, the pilot says his name is Sarkli and that he has important information for the Emperor's Hand!"

In a burst of force speed, Starkiller was there. "Excuse me, Ensign."

Facing the comms unit, he said, "This is Darth Starkiller; am I addressing Sarkli?"

"Ye-yes my Lord. I have important information for you and the Emperor's Hand. I know where the rebel commandos are planning to go in and planning to exit."

Starkiller nodded slowly. He suspected that Mara already knew this but this rebel probably had a good amount of information about this special task force. "Come towards the nearest Star Dreadnaught to your position. I will be awaiting you there to welcome you personally and we will have a long conversation, Sarkli."

"I look forward to it, my Lord;" came the obviously anxious reply.

Starkiller grinned. This was a fortunate turn of events. It could only produce a little or could produce nothing more than another pilot or fighter for his ship. If they were absolutely lucky, this man would have a large amount of information for them.

Sarkli was a handsome man, tall and broad with perfect military baring. He wore a rebel officer's uniform - tan with a small Flight Officer's insignia on his chest and an armband that had become quite well known of late - the patch of the rebels' elite Rogue Squadron. Starkiller watched him come down the ramp, his arms held out to his sides to show that he was unarmed. "Welcome aboard the Executer, Flight Officer Sarkli. Please, follow me to a conference room. We can have refreshments and talk. I am very anxious to hear what you have to say."

Sarkli bowed. "It's an honor, my Lord."

Stormtroopers with the blue streaks of the 501st Legion, also called Bane of the Jedi, took up positions on either side of the defecting rebel. By Starkiller's side were a pair of black robed individuals carrying pulls that were two meters long with what looked to be emitters of some kind on one end. In the conference room, a tray of glasses and a decanter of some expensive looking and even more expensive smelling liquor. Starkiller waved aside the Imperial officer who was about to poor. "No thank you; I can handle this, Ensign. You are dismissed. Guards, you may go as well. I have nothing to fear from this young man."

They bowed and departed. Starkiller unclasped his cloak and tossed it over one chair, showing that he wore light armor beneath. He took off his armored gauntlets as well and poured two glasses of the liquor. "This is the best brandy from the planet Kuat. It's rich yet has not sting or burn. It is not too sweet, too sour, or too bitter and has a hint of what can only be described of a mixed woody and metallic flavor. I hear it take some getting used to but I rather like it."

Sarkli allowed himself to relax and took the glass, taking a small mouthful and swilling it. He nodded appreciatively. "It is different, my Lord. I could quite probably acquire a taste for it."

"It took me awhile but I certainly did;" said Starkiller. "Now, it is quite my favorite. But enough about this. What information can you give me?"

Sarkli slowly reach for a chest pocket and pulled out a data disk. "This contains a full roster of this special rebel task force's crew. I think you will find it quite interesting."

Starkiller took the disk, strode over to a wall terminal and plugged it in, still nursing his glass. A list popped up on the monitor and Sarkli waited for the Dark Lord's reaction, praying that the Sith would not elect to kill the messenger. As expected, Starkiller stiffened but that was it. Sarkli was mildly disappointed - until Starkiller went. "That's impossible. There is no way that Kota could still live! I threw his body through the view port."

Sarkli was silent until the Sith turned his blazing yellow eyes. "Is this true, Sarkli?"

"I have seen the general with my own eyes, my Lord;" said Sarkli, falling to one knee.

Starkiller nodded slowly before turning back to the monitor. "This other name, Skywalker, where have I heard it before?"

"My Lord may remember that there was a famous Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars who was called Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker was called the Hero with no fear. He was said to be the most powerful Jedi to ever live and fell fighting the 501st and the Emperor during the battle of Coruscant."

Starkiller nodded slowly. "And you think this may be his son?"

"That's the rumor, my Lord. Commander Luke Skywalker claimed that was the case. With all due respect, my Lord, I'm inclined to believe since General Kota is making such a blasted big deal of him. That, and he was responsible for the destruction of the Death Star."

Starkiller tensed and turned to him. "Is that so?"

To Sarkli's surprise, the Sith Lord had a mixture of admiration, amusement and perturbation on his face as if he couldn't decide whether to hate the rebel or respect him. "Well I think his arrest is in order, even if I wish to shake his hand before I sign his death sentence."

Sarkli chuckled and Starkiller finished up his list. "There are several former Imperials on the this. The clone X2, Kasan Moore, Tycho Celchu and several others. I'm sure my sister is getting as involved as she can without violating her mandate. Well I certainly believe that this information it highly important. As soon as this mission is over, I will be taking you and my sister to Imperial Center. My father will be very interested if you present this information to him."

Sarkli resisted the urge shiver at the idea. "It would be both an honor and a pleasure, my Lord."

"Great!" said Starkiller. "Now, the Ensign will lead you to your new quarters. I must keep an eye on Warlord Zsinj. He's like as not to shell the planet into a ball of charcoal. We shall speak more when my sister arrives, Sarkli, and I will ask her opinion what kind of reward should be given to you."

With that, Sarkli bowed and Lord Starkiller departed. The young ensign, a pretty girl with wide and excited eyes, strode in and snapped to attention. "I can show you to your quarters, Sir."

Sarkli smiled. "I have no rank here, Ensign. No need for formality. In truth, I probably rate less than you."

The young ensign smiled and said, "Come with me, Sir."

"I'm right behind you, Ensign."

* * *

The man hole hatch creaked open and Luke lifted with a heave. Outside of the sewer lines, Luke took a careful look around. They were inside the shield. Ahead of him and to his left was a large structure that looked more like a military installation than a research center, not that Luke was surprised. Most Imperial facilities looked like military installations whether they were or not. "It's clear. Let's go, Rebels."

He helped Rianna out and she winked at him, "And they say chivalry is dead;" she purred, stroking his cheek as she stepped by and took up a security position.

One at a time they piled out. "Commander, we have company;" murmured Col.

Luke followed his sight and saw eighteen to twenty heavily armed beings of varying species in gray and blue armor approaching. Col was about to move to cover them when he noticed their insignia and turned back to his original fire sector. "They're with the Peace Brigade - mercenaries who have been famous for working devastated worlds and cities and defending relief groups from pirates and other criminals. They helped in the aftermath of battles such as Ryloth, Christophsis and several others after the Separatists were driven off. Even the people of Mandalore let them help after the crime lords got done with them."

Luke nodded as the mercenaries took up security positions. One of them, probably the man in charge, strode up to Luke and said, "I'm Commander Killian of the Peace Brigade. Are you in charge?"

"I'm in charge of this team here, yes. I'm Commander Luke Skywalker."

The man nodded, "Glad you made it. I hope that you have a plan to get out."

Luke chuckled. "Well originally, I was hoping to just go back through the sewer lines but the Imperials are chasing us through there so we'll need to find another way out. I don't suppose you have any vehicles in here anywhere, do you?"

Killian nodded and pointed to one of the buildings connected to the main facility. "That's a vehicle depot where we have a few dozen combat speeders and fighter tanks. Luckily, there's also a speeder truck. We can try to work with that but the Imperials have us surrounded. Wouldn't it be better to fight our way through the sewers."

Luke shook his head. "Unfortunately not. The Emperor's Hand is leading an elite team through there."

Commander Killian blanched. "You're right. We'd be better off fighting through a siege line. I'll comm my people inside and start having them move towards the vehicle pool."

"Sounds good, and-" suddenly, there was an explosion in the direction of the shield generator and the flickering shield over head flickered and collapsed. Luke looked at Col and said, "Call the _Ghost_ and tell them we need an evac - NOW!"

Col was already on it. Killian was looking up. "They aren't going to shell us?"

"No;" said Luke, "I've a feeling they want the scientists alive at least until they get everything that the scientists know."

"I hope you're right. Come on! Let's go."

The rebel commandos and mercenaries made for the building. In the distance, they could all hear the crash of walkers and the hum of tanks. When they were half way to the vehicle pool, Luke heard the sewer hatch clang open. Whipping around, Luke aimed and fired, calling on the force to direct his aim. Several other weapons fired with him - Rianna, Col and Commander Killian kneeling and firing carefully. An Imperial commando caught most of the blasts and tumbled back into the sewer. Moments later, three beings armed with lightsabers shot from the hole, one after the other. Luke immediately stopped firing and said, "Hold your fire and run! They'll just deflect the blast bolts. Let's go."

Col advised, "The _Ghost_ and _Phantom_ will be on their way and our fighter squadrons are engaging the western siege line to give them cover. They should be here in five minutes."

Luke chewed his lip anxiously. "I doubt that we have even that long. Where did you tell them to land?"

"On the other side of the vehicle depot; originally I was hoping it would give us a little cover from the surrounding Imperial troops but the Emperor's Hand and her crew moved faster than I thought she would. Hey Shara;" called Col to one of his commandos. "Get everyone aboard as soon as the ships get here. Get the scientists aboard the _Phantom_ and the rest aboard the _Ghost_. Rianna, Skywalker and I will provide cover."

Commander Killian gave a sharp whistle. "We were hired and paid to protect these scientists and until they're off the ground, we aren't boarding."

They had made it to the vehicle pool. Luke wanted to argue with Killian but the Imperials didn't give him the chance. Drop ships hovered above the ground and Imperial Stormtroopers emerged, blazing away at the defenders. Luke's lightsaber was ignited in his hands, deflecting the blaster bolts. Killian gave another whistle and the mercenaries of the Peace Brigade laid down heavy fire, force the Imperials to duck for cover with heavy losses. Through the doors strode the three Dark Jedi Knights who batted and blocked blaster bolts. Behind them were the Imperial Commandos who used the lightsaber as their cover as they ducked behind crates and vehicles. Behind them were another series of Dark Jedi and, some armed with blasters and some armed with lightsabers. Last of all was a small, slender figure with brilliant gold-red hair and a magenta bladed lightsaber in her hand.

Luke saw her and glared. "We need more time;" he muttered.

One of the lessons Kota had been working on pounding into him was split concentration. As he deflected blaster bolts, he focused on one of the crates being used as cover. Gritting his teeth, he maintained his lightsaber defense while lifting the crate and throwing it towards one of the Dark Jedi. He had the element of surprise and the Dark Jedi scrambled gamely out of the way, resulting in two of the Imperial commandos behind his cover catching blaster bolts. Luke grinned tightly and moved another crate. This one caught a blaster bolt in the midst Luke's maneuvering it and exploded - clearly an ordinance crate of some kind. Apparently one of the Dark Jedi had enough and charged at Luke, a scowl on his face. Luke met him blue blade to red blade and was driven back a few feet. Then, all of the lessons with Kota began to kick in and Luke stood firm, trading with the Dark sider, blow for blow.

Mara watched as Sheyvan fought the young Rebel - fought Luke Skywalker, the destroyer of the Death Star. That tidbit from that rebel defector had been extremely useful. Now, she would get Skywalker. She had given standing orders that, unless there were no other choices, Skywalker was to be taken alive. At first, it seemed the Sheyvan would best the young rebel, but then Skywalker took a step forward - and then another. Slowly, he drove the Dark Jedi back, showing a great deal of skill and the ability to see and utilize his opponent's weaknesses. With twin roars, two ships were heard flying to the rear of the vehicle depot. Through the double doors behind the rebels and mercs, a VCX-100 light freighter landed and next to it was the accompanying VCX auxiliary fighter.

Mara cursed. They were going to get away. With a leap, she rushed forward.

Luke was amazed. Every weakness and mistake in his enemy's technique was becoming more and more clear. His movements became obvious and his style, almost elementary. One one glaringly obvious opening presented itself, Luke slashed, cutting his opponent from shoulder to hip. Shock filled him, mirroring the shock in the Dark Jedi's eyes as he tumbled to the ground. It was the first time that Luke had ever had to kill someone with his lightsaber. He wasn't given a lot of time to dwell on it though. The Emperor's Hand pelted towards him and leaped, bring her magenta blade down. Luke caught it with ease and shoved her back.

The Emperor's Hand was clearly talented with the weapon but just as clearly, she did not practice with it as often as she did her other skills. Her technique was rudimentary and systematic and Luke could see it. How could he see it so clearly? He could even pick out the numerous flaws in his own technique and could tell that it was not more creative than hers. "Skywalker, the scientists are aboard the Phantom and away and your rebels are boarding you _Ghost_. Get outta here! We'll cover you;" called Commander Killian. Luke thrust his hand out and blasted away the fiery woman before turning and fleeing. Augmenting his speed with the force, he blazed away just in time. Another three Dark Jedi had been about to join the fight, two of them wielding a pair of lightsabers apiece. The _Ghost_ was already lifting into the air as he jumped aboard and the ramp rose.

Mara and her Dark Jedi were under a storm of fire from the mercenaries. They were forced to fall back and take up positions. Mara was fuming. Once again, she had failed a mission, a mission involving that third rate farm kid from a tenth rate planet. Suddenly, she felt the immense power of Lord Starkiller approaching from behind her. "Fall back. Fall back outside of the depot. I want to make sure that no one can escape it."

The Imperials obeyed. Only a few minutes later, Darth Starkiller's one of a kind shit, the _Rogue Shadow_ , touched down. Down the ramp strode the dark robed and dark armored figure of the Dark Lord. His face was uncovered and his yellow eyes gleamed. "You started the party without me, Mara;" he said in a lightly chiding way.

Mara was in no mood for jests. "They got away, all of them. Now I have about thirty Peace Brigade mercs in there. I want them dead - just leave their commander alive for interrogation."

Starkiller chuckled. "You make it sound like you assume I'm going in there."

Mara smiled tightly. "You didn't leave your new flagship and fleet just to watch us."

The Sith Lord laughed quietly. "No, I didn't. Keep everyone out. This will be over in a second.


	8. Chapter 8 Errors and Mistakes

**Along the Ison Corridor - Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser** ** _Arbalist_**

After the third consecutive successful mission, the crew of the _Arbalist_ were in the mood for celebrating. Indeed, General Kota ordered that the officers organize something or another for the pilots, marines, commandos and crewers of the ship after a job very well done. "Don't let them go to off the bulkhead, gentlemen;" he said. "I'll have another mission ready for them soon enough and I need them to be ready."

Even so, the celebration was pretty spectacular. Music was playing over the intercom and anyone who wasn't on duty was either in the main hanger bay or in one of the many other open areas.

Luke was laughing with Col Serra, Wedge Antilles and X2, a drink in his hand as they discussed the missions when Rianna sashayed on over. "Hey, Flyboy;" she said, "want to dance? I'm feeling antsy."

The others backed up and said, "He sure does!"

"I just thought of something. See you later."

Rianna yanked him to where the improvised dance floor was and began to dance. "Remember that favor you owe me?" she asked, whispering silkily in his ear.

Luke nodded. "Well;" she drawled, "when this party gets boring, you and I are going to see it settled. Sound good to you?"

He nodded dumbly as she pressed her body against his. Every curve and contour of her body molded against his. "You feel good;" she purred.

"So do you!" he said, enjoying the silky smooth feeling of the bare skin on her waist.

Suddenly, the music cut off and the general's voice came over. "Skywalker, report to my command room immediately."

Rianna scowled, "Blast! Can't he let you relax just a little bit? Well, hurry back, flyboy. I'm not even close to done with you yet."

Luke nodded and hurried to the office. Inside, Kota looked grim. "Have a seat, Son. We need to talk about the dangerous situation we're all in now."

Luke sat cautiously and waited. "It would seem that someone defected from our command to the Empire - or perhaps I should say back to the Empire."

Luke was stunned into silence before asking, "Who?"

"A young pilot named Sarkli. He defected with the group lead by Crix Madine and Kasan Moore. Apparently, he's been feeding information to the Imperials for some time now - a reverse-Fulcrum if you will. Well during the Ralltiir operation, he stole a freighter and defected. Because of that, the Empire knows that I am still alive and also who you are, who your father was and what you have done."

Kota waited as it all came together for the young Jedi apprentice and commando. He was Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker and the destroyer of the Death Star. "They'll be gunning hard after us now, won't they?" he murmured, "Harder than they ever did before."

"Yes, they will." said Kota. He rose to his feet with a scowl and began to pace. "This comes with a list of advantageous and disadvantageous. For one thing, the rest of the Alliance will be able to set up bases and cells without needing to worry about Darth Starkiller - or Grand Admiral Thrawn. Apparently he has been sent to the Unknown Regions for a mapping expedition of some kind. This will help them greatly. However, it would seem that we now have our most dangerous enemy gunning for us now. Another bit of news - I doubt you'll get to see your Imperial girl friend again."

Luke frowned. "Imperial girlfriend, Sir?"

"Yes;" chuckled the old man. "You know who I'm talking about. Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand. She will be pulled off this assignment and sent to hunt down or investigate other defectors or perhaps several facilities that they suspect are supplying or helping us."

Luke sighed with relief. "That's a relief. She makes me blasted nervous, General."

"I'm sure she does;" chortled the general. "Anyhow, our next mission will be soon. The reason Farlander isn't here is because he's going on a scouting mission to the Imbaar System. We hear that the Empire is working on a project there thanks, once again, to Fulcrum. When he returns, we'll need to be ready. In the mean time, keep up with your training and enjoy yourself. You have certainly earned it."

Luke stood, hiding a smile. "Thank you, sir. I'll do my best."

"If Sergeant Saren has anything to say about it, you won't have to try very hard;" said the old general. "Oh stop blushing, boy. You're both consenting adults. Now get outta here and go celebrate. I need to meditate and make some contacts with Alliance command. Go on! Beat it!"

Luke nodded and left, resisting the urge to chuckle at the irascible old man.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Private Training Hall of the Emperor's Hand**

Captain Atharious Rawshek stepped cautiously into the hall. He hadn't seen or heard from his lady for almost six hours. She had told him that the crew of the Conviction could go to the planet below on shifts for a half a day at a time to see family or shop in the many, many markets but that they all needed to be prepared to be called at a moments notice. That was the last thing he had heard from her. Now, he had gone where Lady Jade's dark side operatives had directed him. There she was, engaging in a sparring match with a lightsaber training droid. It was giving her a run for her money too, chasing her around the room and forcing her to be on the defensive. It was clear that she was exhausted and Rawshek desperately searched for a cut off switch. His fears were unfounded however and Mara finally cut down the droid. "Come clean this one up;" she commanded to a many-armed maintenance droid; "and prepare to release another on my command."

Captain Rawshek's gray eyes widened and he called, "My Lady Jade!"

The Emperor's Hand turned to face him, her brows furrowed. At first, Captain Rawshek was about to insist she stop but instead, he chose what he considered the wiser option. With a formal bow, he said, "I have just come to report that the replacement commandos have been assigned and that we are, once again, fully crewed and to ask if you ave any new orders."

At first it appeared that Lady Jade would be perturbed at his intrusion of her private training chamber. However, her hard face softened and she even chuckled, though the chuckle was tinged with the breathlessness of exhaustion. "No you weren't, Captain. You're here because I've been gone for hours, haven't answered any attempts to comm me and most likely because I look exhausted. Isn't that right?"

In an attempt to keep her mood up, he smiled rather abashedly and replied, "Perhaps because I was also interested to see what you looked like in your training attire."

Mara looked down at herself. She wore a pair of pants that stretched and hugged her and a sleeveless top that also hugged every curve and contour.

With another chuckled, she clipped her lightsaber to her belt and brushed a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear. "Well I'm sure it would be interesting if I wasn't covered in sweat and flushed."

Relieved that she wasn't chewing him out, Atharious decided to go for the main reason that he was there. "My Lady, I must confess that I was concerned about you. You haven't contacted anyone since your audience with the Emperor ended. I just wished to be certain that everything was alright."

Just like that, her mood seemed to darken. With a sigh, she went over to where a duffel bag lay on the floor next to a bench. Plopping down, she bent forward, elbows on her knees and looked down at the space between her feet. "I failed again, Captain. Twice now, I have failed and I'm afraid that it is going to become a habit. I _hate_ failure. My father and brother insist, _insist_ that it was not my fault but I feel as though it was."

Rawshek went over and knelt at her feet. "My lady, forgive me, but I do not believe that the fault was yours. We weren't sure who we were dealing with. Surely someone skilled enough and strong enough in the force, if Lord Starkiller is correct as you and I believe he is, would be full of surprises, especially if we were unaware of just how strong. I've been reading reports of Anakin Skywalker and if this Luke Skywalker is his son and he inherited just a fraction of his father's power, guile and inventiveness, he is an opponent to be reckoned with. You could not have known that going in."

"Wherever he goes;" said Mara, as if not paying attention to his words, "if I go there, I fail. It is he that is causing this. It's all because of Skywalker."

Very carefully, Atharious chose his words. "General Kota and his task force have become your brother's mission now. Your father is making a list as we speak, of manufacturers and suppliers that may have deep ties with the rebellion. That is where we are to go next."

Mara scowled. "I know. It's absurd, sending me after them when I and my operatives should be used to hunt down these rebels with my brother. I'm wasted in this."

Rawshek thought very carefully before speaking. "My lady, Kota and Skywalker are still only two pieces of the Rebellion. By attacking there suppliers, we will be affecting the entire outcome of the war. It's something that is truly very important."

She was suddenly glaring at him. "Anyone could do it."

"Not so, my Lady;" he said, daring to take one of her hands. "To be effective, this is going to have to be more than just an inspection tour. We are going to have to go under deep cover - or more specifically, you are. This is something that no one else could do. If they could, your father would not have sent you."

"Unless he is punishing me;" she muttered.

"I doubt that. Anyhow, I should probably return to the ship and make sure all is ready. Please, my Lady, don't punish yourself to harshly for this. No one who faces enemies like Rahm Kota or like someone who managed to destroy the Death Star can expect to always win."

He stood and waited for her dismissal. Ever several long moments, he murmured quietly, "Lady Jade, if you allow two failures to crush you and turn you into a fanatic, the only thing you can expect is self doubt, which will then lead to more failure. Besides, the young woman that I admire would never allow that. The Lady Jade that I have become fond of and have a great deal of respect for would learn from her mistakes and correct them, therefore becoming a far better Emperor's Hand."

Mara looked up at him and studied his blushing face. It seemed that he refused to meet her eyes. The bashfulness and nervousness caused Mara to smile. "Captain Rawshek," she said, making her voice cool, despite her smile.

"My Lady;" he replied.

Mara allowed the silence to lengthen as she stood. Rawshek dropped to one knee. Unable to help herself, she took off his hat and said, "Rise."

Atharious stood and looked at her, only to find a mischievous smile on her face and his cover on her head. "You are such a serious, dower man, Atharious;" she chuckled.

The ridiculous picture of Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand and his lady, wearing his officer's cover caused Rawshek to chuckle. "I am not always, my Lady. Only when I feel it appropriate."

Mara stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I appreciate your concern and your words, Captain. Now I think I will shower before I go and eat something. Stars above, I am hungry!"

As if completely forgetting the hat on her head, she strolled casually over to the showers. Rawshek, unsure of what to do since he was now bareheaded, something that was highly against regulation either indoors or out of them, just stood, watching her walk away. "Captain;" called Lady Jade from her private 'fresher. "You should probably come and get your cover."

Sighing with relief, he hurried over to the open fresher door only to cover his eyes with a startled exclamation. Mara burst into laughter at his reaction to her stark nakedness. "Captain, you have seen all this before. It's nothing new. I would not have called you in here if I didn't want you to see me. Now you may come and get your hat and leave or you can stay and... attend to me."

Atharious stole a glance at her. There stood Mara Jade, in all of her feminine glory, wearing nothing but a smile and his cover as the room began to fill with steam. Gulping, he said, "My lady, are you sure?"

Sighing with exasperation, Mara used the force to send a thousand water droplets at him, soaking his uniform. "There, now you can't leave. Now get undressed and throw your uniform in the drying unit."

For good measure, she pulled the cover off and held it near the water stream, grinning wickedly. "My lady, with all do respect;" rumbled the Captain, "don't you dare."

But, oh, she dared. With what could only be described as a mischievous giggle, Mara pushed that hat under the water and allowed it to soak before throwing it at him. "I am going to get you for that, Lady Jade;" said Rawshek as he began to strip out of his wet uniform.

"You're all empty threats, Captain;" said Mara with a smirk, her hands on her hips. "What exactly are you going to do to me?"

"Just wait until I catch you and find out;" he said as he dumped his uniform into the washer/drying unit and carefully advanced across the wet floor. Grinning rather foolishly at her own childishness, Mara backed into the shower, the captain following closely.

* * *

Darth Starkiller went to his sister's personal training hall, hoping to find a way to cheer her up. When he got there, he noted the large scrap bin of destroyed lightsaber training droids to one side. Her bag was also sitting by a bench and he could see steam coming from the refresher. Cautiously, he went towards it, not wanting to encroach on her privacy but also wanting to get a sense of her mood. Reaching out with the force, he sensed her giddy excitement and mischievous delight at the same time that he heard her shrieking, hysterical laughter. "Atharious, stop it!" she said, "that tickles!"

"It's supposed to, my Lady! Serves you right for soaking my uniform."

Starkiller smiled and turned to leave. It seemed that his little sister had taken his advice and finally gotten herself a lover. He would have to have his one-time lover Roganda Ismaren keep an eye on Captain Rawshek and make sure that he behaved himself to his sister's satisfaction. If he didn't, Starkiller would make sure he lived only long enough to regret it.

As he strode away, he commed his command ship. "I would speak with Admiral Griff at once."

"Of course, my lord;" came the comms officer's reply. There were several long minutes before the Admiral showed up. He looked disheveled and his uniform looked as though it had been hastily thrown on. He also appeared to have lip stick on his neck. "My lord, I apologize for causing you to wait. I was not expecting a call."

Starkiller waved it away. "I expected to wait. Just make sure whatever lady you have with you is off the ship when the time comes to depart. We're only waiting on intelligence to find our target or to at least figure out their most likely target. The next time I comm you, it will be to depart so be ready. And I'd be careful about what guests you have aboard. I'd hate for word to get back to your wife."

Before the Admiral could reply, Starkiller cut the connection and sighed. It was time for him to get back to his quarters. Switching frequencies, he activated his comlink again. The beautiful voice of Juno Eclipse came from the other end. "Galen, where are you? I'm waiting in your quarters."

Galen smiled. "I wanted to check on Mara and contact Admiral Griff. I'm on my way back now."

"Do please hurry. I can't wait to see you alone."

"Neither can I;" replied the Sith Lord as he quickened his stride.

* * *

The short break only lasted a day and a half. The Emperor's Hand was sent with her Raider-class corvette and her team of Dark Jedi out towards the Doldur Sector world of Druckenwell. Apparently the rebels were somehow getting their hands on large numbers of advanced and powerful blasters - weapons that were said to be even too expensive to arm the Imperial military with, such as A280 Blaster Rifles and the more advanced A280-Covert Field Edition weapons systems - weapons that could be modified for several different configurations as the need arose. More and more rebel groups that were popping up seemed to be thoroughly and well armed with weapons like these and others. Because of that, the Emperor suspected treachery, either on the production line itself or in the shipping department of the company. Therefore, the Emperor's Hand was sent to investigate.

In addition to this information, there were a pair of recon X-wings sighted in the Imbaar System where Admiral Sarn was overseeing one of Grand Admiral Martio Batche's pet projects. An Executor-class Star Dreadnought named the _Terror_ was being fitted with an advanced cloaking shield generator, as was a Sienar Fleet System's factory where they were studying the cloaking shield technology and finding applications of them. If the rebels were planning a strike there, then Darth Starkiller and his fleet would be waiting for them.

From his observation tower in the Imperial Palace, the Emperor Darth Vader watched as the fleet departed with numerous flickers of pseudo-motion. He was proud of his son. Despite Starkiller's many failures, he had always pulled through and succeeded when it counted. Besides, remembering the numerous times he had failed in the past, the Emperor understood that it was inevitable. As Grand Admiral Thrawn had said numerous times to him and to Vader's daughter, "The difference between an error and a mistake is that an error only becomes a mistake if it remains uncorrected."

Well Lord Starkiller would correct his error of not being sure that the nuisance General Rahm Kota was truly dead years ago.

Over his shoulder, he heard the outer door to his observation chamber hiss open. Turning away from the transparasteel ceiling, he faced the Director of Imperial Intelligence Ysanne Isard stood there, her hands behind her back. "Your Excellency;" she said as she dropped to one knee.

The Emperor smiled fondly at her. "Ysanne, you and I are alone up here. No need for formality."

Ysanne gave a wicked grin, her multi-colored eyes gleaming. "Perhaps but you seem to enjoy it when I'm on my knees in front of you."

Laughing with delight, Vader strode and lifted her, embracing her and kissing her. "You are a dangerous woman, my love. I fear the day you decide you wish to rule the Empire yourself."

"Don't you hear the rumors, my Lord?" she purred before kissing him again. "You are simply my puppet. I use my body to manipulate you to do my bidding. I already rule the Empire."

Vader snorted. "Is that what the holo-tabloids are saying?"

"Not just the tabloids, my Lord. I've heard that several Generals, Admirals and Moffs seem to honestly believe that. I had a group of them approach me and suggest some agenda or another, I honestly didn't care enough to listen that carefully, and also suggested that I could make you do it."

Vader chuckled dangerously. "And what do you think?"

"I think that I would never risk my position or any of its numerous benefits by trying to push my own agenda. I simply bring things to your attention and allow you to choose the shrewdest course of action. I know who rules this Empire and who hopefully will for decades to come."

"And I;" said Vader, directing her towards the lift that went down to his suite, "am supremely glad to hear that. Now, before we get to pleasure, there are a few matters of business that I do want to discuss with you. We know that General Kota is out planning an attack, most likely in Imbaar but do we have any word of the rest of the Alliance?"

"We do, my Lord. If our intelligence is correct, there High Command is scattered with their command ships in different parts of the galaxy. Where exactly, we aren't sure but there have been actions against our facilities and outposts in several different sectors. Judging by the ships and equipment used, we can guess which ones are within the sector or even within the system, assuming they are foolish enough to stay. Not many of the targets are very meaningful, however. Most are little more than nuisances."

Vader rubbed his smooth, chiseled chin. "Well I highly doubt that they're hanging around after their attacks. I doubt that Mon Mothma, Jan Dodanna or Garm Bel-Iblis are that bold - or foolish."

Ysanne gave him a satisfied, bordering on smug grin. "You didn't know, my Lord? I must have neglected to tell you during our last rendezvous and you clearly aren't thoroughly reading my reports. Garm Bel-Iblis has split with the rebellion."

The Emperor gazed at her. "Is that so? Are you sure?"

"I am, your excellency. According to our most recent battle reports, there have been none of the tactical signs that he is involved - except, of course, when it comes to Rahm Kota. However, before he left, Grand Admiral Thrawn gave our analysts several patterns to watch for to help us tell between the two."

The Emperor chuckled. "Well I will more thoroughly read your reports from here on. I also wouldn't be surprised if Thrawn suspected that our enemies would have a schism. Has there been any action from Bel-Iblis?"

"None reported. If he is going to continue fighting, he needs to rebuild his base and regather resources."

Vader nodded slowly. They reached his suite and Ysanne smiled at him. "Does that mean that our business is concluded, your Excellency?"

Vader removed his outer robe, standing in a simple black tunic, trousers and boots. "Yes it does, Madam Director."

* * *

 **Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

Luke awoke to the sound of his alarm telling him that it was time to go to his training with General Kota. With a big yawn, he tried to stretch, only to find something soft yet firm lying on half his body. Looking down, he saw head and a pair of lekku, one of them prosthetic. It all came back to him then: Rianna pressing him against the door of his quarters and kissing him passionately as he slapped for the door, missing a half a dozen times. The gorgeous commando stripping first him and then herself out of their clothing and pushing him onto the bed. "Are you sure you want this to be the favor?" Luke had asked as she straddled his hips. "I've a feeling I'll get more out of it than you will?"

She had leaned over him and purred, "I'll tell you in the morning."

Luke felt himself grinning foolishly, remembering the feel of her lips on his flesh and the taste of her flesh on his tongue. Suddenly, she began to shift. "Shut that noise, flyboy. I should probably let you get up and get ready. Force knows that the general does not like to be kept waiting."

Slowly, she sat up and stretched and Luke took the opportunity to look at her glorious body. It was curvy and yet lean. There was plenty of it wear it counted though. Rianna was smiling as she looked him over too. "Jedi training is treating you well, Luke. Me likey!" she purred running a hand over his torso.

Luke pulled her into another kiss and rolled her over, starting to kiss along her neck and to her collar bone. "Easy, Jedi boy!" she gasped. "You need to meet the general!"

Luke sighed and said, "I know,"

He quickly hopped up and quickly dressed, grabbing his lightsaber and blaster. Rianna just watched him hurry around, chewing a plump lower lip. When he was ready, he hurried back over and kissed her between her lekku. "I had a blast last night. Maybe next time you kick my butt for favors, we can do this again."

"Oh I don't that excuse anymore, flyboy;" chuckled Rianna. "I'll do this with you any time for nothing."

Luke blushed and grinned. "Lucky me."

Suddenly, Rianna's comlink went off. Frowning, she grabbed it and said, "This is Sergeant Saren."

"Get your orange ass out of Skywalker's bed and get to the briefing room;" growled General Kora. "And drag that cloud-headed farm boy with you. I have a mission - an important one."

Before she could reply, the connection was cut.

* * *

Luke, Rianna, X2, Keyan Farlander and two dozen of the toughest and most skilled commandos were seated in the briefing room. With them were the full roster of Rogue Squadron and Blue Squadron. Kota motioned Farlander forward and said, "Shut up and listen! The Rebel Alliance has a serious situation on its hands and we need to settle it."

Dead silence followed. Keyan took a deep breath and said, "We went to the Imbaar System and scouted around. At first, we didn't find anything but then, out of empty space, a Sienar Fleet Systems facility and an Executor-Class Star Dreadnought appeared. Judging by the scans we got, both were using a massive amounts of power and were nearly completely out of it when we scanned. I think that both have some kind of cloaking device. If they find a way to use it, they could place hidden installations everywhere and we wouldn't be able to do a blasted thing; and a Star Dreadnought with a cloak - I think it speaks for itself."

Dead silence remained. General Kota cleared his throat and said, "I will personally be leading this mission. X2 will be my executive officer on this mission. Skywalker, you and Sergeant Saren will lead a large group to the moon below. According to Farlander's report, they have a supply base below. From the base, you will hijack a shuttle and board either the station or the Dreadnought. Once you do, your first objective will be to put down as many homing beacons as possible, all on the same frequency so that we will be able to find them. Second, you will find the cloaking device and sabotage it. That way, when we arrive, we will be able to more easily engage our target. Destroying both is our ultimate goal. Once you bring down the cloaking device, the _Arbalist_ will drop out of hyperspace and our fighters will launch - all of them. Half of our remaining commandos will board via dropships and rush over."

They were all stunned. Luke cleared his throat and said, "Sir, that's - that's pretty risky."

Kota gave a cold smile. "So was the Death Star, Son. Trust me. I have one or two ideas of how this will work out. Each team will have an astro droid with them. Skywalker, you will bring your Artoo unit. I have another droid for my team. I expect you to improvise and make sure that you are ready for us."

Luke nodded firmly. "Good;" said Kota. "You have twelve hours to prepare. Dismissed."

He left and the commando officers and squadron commanders to plan - and plan they did. For the next six hours, they discussed and theorized and even argued. At one point, Rianna punched one of Col Serra's Bothan commandos in the voice and they both had to be dragged apart before it devolved into a massive brawl. After that, anyone of the rank below commander was dismissed. Things got done more quickly and a plan was ironed out. "Though I'm guessing that Kota will have his own ideas about my part of the plan."

"Lucky you;" growled Luke as he exited. He needed to get a good meal and perhaps a few more hours of sleep and then he needed to get his gear ready. This mission, more than any of the others was going to be challenging.


	9. Chapter 9 Imbaar

**Druckenwell - the Blastech Industries Manufacturing Facility**

Mara easily maneuvered the cargo loader up to the large crate of A280 Blaster Rifles, activated the mag clamps and lifted it a meter off the ground. Activating the warning alarm, she reversed into one of the lanes and went off. Behind her, a half a dozen cargo droids followed, each with crates of blasters, powercells, gas cylinders and various components. They were heading to the loading and hanger bays where BFF-1 bulk freighters waited to be loaded, six at a time. With practiced ease, she slid into line with the other loader drivers and loader droids and waited her turn. It wasn't a long wait. Blastech's methods were quick, efficient and safe and it was only minutes before she was heading back towards the plant. Checking her chrono, Mara sighed with relief. Two minutes to end of shift. The facility remained in production for twenty-four of the thirty-two hours of the Druckenwell rotation. The other eight were allocated to systems checks and maintenance and also to catch up on the loading of the manufactured goods so that the deliveries would be made on time. "Hey, Arica!"

With an internal wince, Mara turned to face the man who had addressed her. He was a big, friendly fellow and had 'refreshed' her on the use of the cargo loader. Throwing him a pleasant smile, she lifted a finger and smoothly parked her loader before hopping down and pulling off her work gloves. "Hey, Yance. What's up?"

He grinned and said, "You're getting pretty good with that thing."

"I already told you I've done this before, just with a different model of loader."

Yance blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, right. Hey, a bunch of us are going to get dinner and some drinks tonight. Want to join?"

"Sure!" said Mara, wanting to seem like a brand new employee who wanted to fit in with her coworkers. She had done this a dozen times before - worked her way into one group or organization or another, earning their trust and either exposing their treason or treachery or suddenly disappearing when she discovered that the group or organization was innocent of suspicions. "I'm not so familiar with the area. Can you wait for me to steam off and get changed?"

"Sure;" said Yance with a smile. "I'll be in the meal lounge waiting for you after you're done."

Mara cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think you'll be ready to go before me? Because I'm a girl?"

Unable to help himself, Yance grinned and said, "Maybe..."

Mara gasped and gave him a light swat. "Sexist much?"

She tossed her dyed black hair as he laughed. "Fine then - first one in the lounge buys the first round of drinks. Sound fair?"

Yance was chuckling. "Not really; I'm pretty fast at getting cleaned up and changed. Always have been since I played shock-ball in school."

"Well then let's get to it and see;" said Arica before hurrying towards the females' storage crate and refresher room.

As she went, she used her chrono to send a quick coded signal to her unit. It wasn't lengthy or detailed, simply stating that she was going to make her move that night, sneaking back while every system and droid were down for maintenance and systems checks. The facility would only be under hired guards who would be patrolling heavily. The good news was that the Imperial Security Bureau had put six of its commandos into security cover months before in preparation for a raid. They had been identified and contacted. Everything was ready."

* * *

 **Orbit over Imbaar**

The ship they were given had been something that Kota had ordered out of his personal hidden storage facility and delivered to the staging point in Dreighton Nebula barely on the inside of the Dantus Sector where the _Arbalist_ had been waiting. It was an old ship, one that Kota and his militia had snagged from one of the old Republic fleets going into moth balls. It had been aboard a freighter apparently making for one of the emperor's precious store houses when Kota and his militia men and women had snuck aboard, killed those on board, destroyed the TIE fighter escort and jumped to hyperspace.

Now, Luke and Rianna sat in the cockpit of the ship. "Ready to revert back to real space in three, two..."

Rianna eased the lever back and the heavily forested and swamped world of Imbaar appeared with its two moons. There was absolutely nothing else visible. "Stealth field generator active and stable. They won't be able to see us or pick us up on sensors or scanners;" she said, sounding relieved.

Luke nodded as he visually scanned the space before him. Col Serra was standing between and behind their seats, wearing camouflage fatigues. "I don't see anything;" he murmured. "they must have their own stealth generators up and running."

From behind him, Kyle Katarn, who had run aboard and joined them with his partner Jan Ors just before the ship's boarding ramp had closed, shrugged slightly. "Probably. I still can't figure how they have enough power to run stealth field generators throughout an entire facility or entire star dreadnought."

Jan, who was leaning on Luke's chair, scratched her chin. "If I were to hazard a guess, they have a series of the generators spread throughout the ship and facility, each responsible for a section. I'm guessing that there is a large power core or reactor tied to several or perhaps a secondary reactor all just for the stealth field generators."

Luke was about to reply when, suddenly, the space over the planet flickered and a massive Executor-Class Star Dreadnought and beside it, a Sienar Fleet Systems TIE fighter construction facility appeared out of nothing. Luke hissed in surprise and Rianna muttered, "Woah;" and had to stop herself from reaching to scan the facility and dreadnought.

Doing that would alert the Imperials to their presence, even if they wouldn't be able to see the ship or catch it on scanners or sensors. Her scan would be caught on their own sensors even though the ship would not. "Right;" said Luke before he cleared his throat and brought his focus back. "alright so that planet is where we're headed. We're stealing a shuttle from the supply base below and boarding either the facility or the dreadnought - it doesn't matter which. We'll sabotage the stealth field generators and call in the the _Arbalist_."

"I'd recommend that we try for the ship;" murmured Col Serra. "We can take over some batteries and open fire on the facility. If we can keep it up, the _Arbalist_ will be able to identify both targets."

"Risky;" murmured Luke, "but better than nothing. We can try for it. If it doesn't work out, we can sabotage the entire facility, not just the stealth field generators."

"We could also try to steal some fighters;" murmured Rianna. "Alliance Intelligence would love to study them."

Luke nodded. "One thing at a time though. Col, go prep the troops. We need to be ready."

"Yes, sir;" muttered Serra.

Suddenly, Luke flinched. "What's wrong?" asked Rianna.

Wordlessly, Luke angled to port and looked out one of the small viewports. A low murmur came from the back and one of the commandos hurried forward. "Commander Skywalker, an Imperial fleet just dropped out of hyperspace. Sir, it looks like Death Squadron and the _Executor_."

"Starkiller;" growled Luke as he re-corrected his course back towards the planet. "Things just got even more complicated. We're going to have to do this very carefully."

* * *

 **Aboard the Executor-Class Star Dreadnought _Executor_**

Darth Starkiller watched the main viewport as the star lines turned to stars. The _Terror_ and facility were visible before him. It appeared as though the rebels had not yet arrived. But the Dark Lord knew that appearances were often deceiving. Turning to Admiral Griff and Captain Piett, he commanded, "Hail Admiral Sarn and tell him to prepare for out arrival."

"Yes sir;" said Griff, who quickly turned and marched to the comms section. To Starkiller's mild surprise, Captain Piett took a few steps closer and bowed. "If you'll excuse, my Lord; I have it on good authority that Grand Admiral Martio Batch will be arriving within the next rotation on an inspection tour."

Darth Starkiller winced. He didn't like the Grand Admirals or Grand Generals or Grand Moffs. Well, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Grand General Malcor Brashin were respectable enough but they were most definitely the exceptions. "He's probably going to have one of his Death Squads with him, isn't he?"

Science officers under Grand Admiral Batch had developed personal stealth field generators that could be utilized, similar to those used by shadow stormtroopers. These ones, however, were less expensive and just slightly more effective. In addition, he had equipped elite soldiers - not just stormtroopers, but the best that any branch of the military had to offer. They all war dark gray and black armor and had the most advanced weapons available, including some not authorized to be used at large in the Imperial military.

In response to Lord Starkiller's, Captain Piett gave a look of mild distaste. "He does seem to be proud of them, my Lord."

The Sith Lord nodded before giving a tight grin. "I want High Inquisitor Tremayne, my personal Dark Jedi Guardian and the full compliment of Shadow Guards to accompany me. With them, I also my Imperial Guard retinue. Do you think that will be sufficient to show how unimpressed I am with Grand Admiral Batch's little toy soldiers, Captain?"

Captain Piett looked slightly nervous. It was no secret that most members of the Imperial military did not like or feel comfortable with any of the Dark Jedi that the Emperor and Lord Starkiller employed. Even so, he managed to clear his throat and say, "I'm sure it will make the desired impression, my Lord."

Starkiller nodded. "Good; go on and transmit the orders then, Captain."

Piett bowed and marched off to follow his orders. Starkiller strode over to the comms station where Admiral Griff seemed to bee conversing with Admiral Sarn aboard the _Terror._ As Starkiller appeared, Sarn bowed respectfully. "We are honored by your presents, my Lord. Grand Admiral Batch did not mention that you would be arriving before him - or at all for that matter."

"That is no surprise;" replied Starkiller. "The Grand Admiral was unaware that I would be here. He is here on inspection. I am personally here for two reason. The first of these reasons is to deliver a warning. We believe that the rebels are planning an assault on this station and your ship as well."

Admiral Sarn seemed to be choosing his words with the utmost care. "With all do respect, my Lord, the Terror is a fully armed war ship. None of its weapons systems were removed to make room for the stealth field generator. It is more than capable of defending itself and this station against any attack the rebels are likely to make."

"I would agree except that I am confident that the man in charge of this particular task force is brilliant enough to discover a way to destroy this station and your ship."

Sarn nodded. "In that case, my lord, I am eternally grateful for your offer of assistance. What should I and my personnel do?"

Starkiller shrugged. "Continue with your work. Leave the rest to me and my troops. I doubt they will be able to get past my blockade."

"Of course my lord. Will I be entertaining you aboard this station?"

At first, the Sith Lord was about to say that he would be boarding immediately. However, at the last moment, he decided, "I will board when the Grand Admiral arrives, Admiral Sarn. In the mean time, I shall stay aboard my ship. If you need me, I shall be in my quarters."

"As you will, my Lord;" replied Admiral Griff.

* * *

 **Imbaar**

The area of the planet that they had set down on was wet, humid and swampy. The five kilometer march to the Imperial supply base was going to be difficult. As the fifteen commandos made their way through the muck and weeds, Rianna gave a growl. "Why the blazes do they have a supply base down here anyway? There's a station and a Star Dreadnought above. Why wouldn't all drops just be delivered to either of them?"

"I've a feeling there's more to the base than just supplies;" muttered Col in response and adjusted his grip on his A280 Blaster Rifle.

Luke nodded, casting out to the force for guidance. It was only marginally helpful. There was something about the base that made him uncomfortable and anxious but his senses were not yet attuned enough to figure out what.

"Hey, Jedi boy;" said Rianna as she nudged him with her elbow, "you getting anything from the force?"

Luke nodded but then slowly shook his head. "Yes - well, no - well, I don't know. I can sense that there is something wrong but I cannot figure out what it is. I don't think that we're in direct danger - at least not yet. But there is something off. Col, have everyone spread out but to stay in sight of each other. We're going to take our time and keep our eyes open."

Col dropped back and began sending hand signals to the other commandos. Rianna, armed with her favorite field weapon, a special operations A180 blaster weapons system, stayed side by side with Luke. The weapon could be broken down to the size of a heavy blaster pistol or built up to be a heavy blaster rifle, even a sniper rifle or to launch a powerful ion charge. In fact, it was quite similar to the A280 CFE system, just lighter, smaller and more compact.

"You know, Luke, you may want to actually have your weapon ready;" she muttered.

Luke pulled the A280 CFE from his holster. It was stripped all the way so that it was no larger than a DL-44 side arm and Rianna rolled her eyes. "When we get back, I'm giving you a crash course on weapons and when and which to pick. You can't rely on a blaster pistol and lightsaber in a war like this."

Luke chuckled and muttered. "Fine, fine. I brought the whole system and, for the record, I know how to assemble it. This is just lighter."

It was only a few hours before they came into view of the base. It looked like a supply base but there were a few things out of place. For one, there was a massive power generator, one that was way to big to power just the buildings and systems of the base. For another, a targeting array poked up above the trees and buildings. Col Serra was looking around with a pair of macrobinoculars. "That targeting array is usually used for planetary emplacements," he muttered, "like turbolaser cannons or ion cannons. Weapons like that are usually pretty inaccurate, only able to hit large ships like cruisers or destroyers when they are pretty close to the planet. With a targeting array like that, I'm willing to bet that they can fire much more accurately with that - only where is the planetary weap-"

His question was cut off i a gasp when a massive emplacement, an Imperial HVs-2 Hypervelocity gun. Rianna cursed. "Oh blast! That thing could shred the _Arbalist_ with ease, especially with the targeting array."

Luke nodded slowly, casting out with the force again before asking, "Col, how many troopers do you see at the moment?"

"Not enough. With a supply base like this, plus the secret cannon and all that, there should be - what? Thirty Imperials? Forty maybe?"

Luke nodded slowly. "Well, our first order of business will be to jam any transmissions. We need to make sure that the fleet above doesn't know about our attack. Other than that, do we have any other ideas about what to do?"

Rianna chewed a plump lower lip before shrugging and saying, "So why don't we just take the base?"

Luke and Col both looked at her incredulously. "Wanna run that by me again, Honey?" asked Col.

"Why don't we just take the base? Not all thirty or forty of those Imperials are going to be soldiers or troopers of any kind. There will be technicians and such there too. Fifteen Alliance commandos should be able to take them pretty quick and if we jam the comms, the ships above won't be the wiser."

"Okay;" asked Luke, sounding intrigued with the idea. "What would we do then?"

"We'd leave most of the commando group here and a few would go to either the station or the super star destroyer and sabotage the stealth field generators;" said Rianna.

Col began to warm to the idea to. Turning to the other commandos, he motioned three of them forward. "Set up the jamming device and wait to activate it until we give the word."

Turning back to face forward, he said to Luke and Rianna. "I got another idea - a few of us can take the destroy up and board in disguise. It will get us close before the fighting starts in earnest."

Luke smiled. "Sounds good. I'll lead that group. How many of our commandos were Imperial soldiers or troopers? We'll have them join us."

Col looked around and said, "Maybe three others. They were stormtroopers before something or another caused them to defect. Alright, so how are we taking this base?"

Rianna was already switching her A180 to sniper configuration as she answered, "We'll have sharpshooters spread out and engage targets from the shadows while the rest of the group goes in and engages the main defender groups."

Col grinned and said, "Alright, gather everyone up."

It didn't take him long to explain the plan and only a little longer before everyone was in position.


	10. Chapter 10 Calm Before a Storm

**Imbaar - Imperial Supply Base and Weapons Emplacement**

Taking the base had taken no more than an hour and a half. Anyone not under cover was taken out by the rebel sharp shooters. The jammers made sure they couldn't call for assistance until one of the saboteurs snuck up and managed to temporarily deactivate it while the main group stormed the barracks section and facilities building, taking a good chunk of the garrison by surprise. The technicians and crew men who were operating the hypervelocity gun didn't last much longer either. It was pretty clear that no one was expecting an attack on a lowly supply base and since the rebel's ship had utilized a stealth field generator, there hadn't even been time for a quick response force to be sent. When all was said and done, Luke stood in the command center of the base, glancing at holo-displays of the super star destroyer and the station. They had managed to take the center before the techs had wiped the system and there was a decent amount of it to look over.

Luke scratched his chin as he, Rianna and Col gazed at their two prospective targets. "Well, which one are we boarding?" asked Rianna as she cleaned his weapon.

Luke winced and said, "Um... I think it would be best if you and any of the non-humans stay here."

That caused both Col and Rianna to freeze, staring at him. "Not because I don't want you to go or think you couldn't handle it;" he said, his hands up in a 'please don't kill me' gesture. "But it's going to be hard to sneak around disguised as Imperials will non-humans in our group."

Rianna frowned and then shrugged, "That makes sense. So what should we lowly aliens be doing down here while you humans are on the suicide missions?"

Relieved that she wasn't taking offense, he pointed at the viewport to the now visible HVs-2 Hypervelocity cannon. "Learn how to use that. If shove comes to shake, we may need it to destroy the station, the star dreadnought or both. Also, I'm sure this base is supposed to send all clear codes and periodic reports to the station above. Try to figure out what the codes are and the formatting of the reports."

"Oh is that all;" growled Rianna, glaring at him. "And how am I supposed to figure those out, if you don't mind me asking?"

Luke shrugged rather sheepishly. "We have a couple of slicers in the team, right? Maybe they can help."

"They're both human;" commented Col as he continued to study the holographs of the star dreadnought and station.

"That's fine. Look, let's turn the slicers and such loose on these systems and everyone else loose on the buildings and find everything we can. With any luck, we'll be able to figure something out."

Col nodded and pulled his comlink, beginning to issue orders. Luke was studying the cannon before saying, "Come on; let's go check out the firing control facility. Grab a couple techs and one of the slicers, too."

Rianna smiled and put her weapons components away. "Let's go."

As they headed that way, she commed the techs and slicer before asking, "So, which are you going to board and how are you going to do so?"

Luke shrugged slightly. "I was thinking the station. An explosion of its size would at least drop the super star destroyer's shields. After that, we can use that cannon, assuming our techs can figure it out, to finish it off."

"And what about the fleet in orbit?"

Luke chewed the inside of his cheek before sighing, "We'll deal with it when it becomes an immediate issue. One step at a time."

Rianna nodded uncertainly as they strode back out into the muggy air. The two techs, a Bith and a Ishi Tib, and the slicer, a very young human dark skinned woman, waited for them outside. "Right;" said Luke, "let's take a look at this technological marvel."

The young slicer looked eager. She had three datapads on her belt and a backpack of gear in it. "I can't wait to see what kind of tech these Imps are using in there,"

Luke looked at her with a furrowed brow. "How old are you exactly?"

"Sixteen;" she said, "why?"

"Wow..." said Luke.

* * *

 **Druckenwell - the BlasTech Industries** **Manufacturing** **Facilities**

Mara giggled, pretending to be ever so slightly tipsy as Yance walked her up to her apartment door. "Thanks for walking me back, Yance. I prob'ly woulda gotten lost."

The big man chuckled. "You don't drink much do you?"

"Nope;" she giggled more as she pretended to struggle with her access code. "Would you like to come in?"

Yance blushed and said, "Um... yeah. Just to make sure you'll be okay."

They entered and Mara hung her jacket up. "Would you like anything?" she asked.

"No, thank you. Do you need anything, Arica?"

Mara smiled, "You know, you can stay if you want, Yance. I certainly wouldn't mind."

Yance blushed even more and shook his head. "Oh no, I couldn't do that, not in your current state especially. Besides, we only just met."

Mara sighed, "You don't have to worry. I'm a big girl."

Yance grinned broadly. "Oh no you're not. You're just a little bitty thing. Anyhow, I should get home. See you on shift tomorrow?"

Mara pouted and said degectedly, "I suppose, if you're sure."

Yance smiled and awkwardly hugged her. "I am. Sleep tight, Arica."

"You too;" she said, giving him a little squeeze.

The door hissed shut behind him and Mara waited, using the force to enhance her hearing. When she heard the turbo lift door hiss shut, she used the force purge her mind and body of the effects of the alcohol. Yance had been right about her size and how often she drank, both of which had actually left her slightly buzzed, just not as much as she had pretended. With the help of the force, she was as alert as ever. Grabbing his commlink, she contacted her team. "Droga, it's Lady Jade. I'm ready to make my move. How does the facility look?"

"Just as we expected;" came the deep voice of one of her Dark Jedi Knights. "The security is on constant patrols and there are quite a few of them. In fact, judging by their pattern, you're going to need to get creative while you sneak around."

"We don't have the ISB agents identified and in the loop?" she asked as she changed into a tight combat jump suit and black cloak.

"Yes but with the exception of one of them, they are all in security offices monitoring security displays. We have one of those offices manned completely by ISB agents. Sending building schematics to your terminal with locations and patterns right now."

Mara stomped on her boots and hurried over to the terminal. With a few quick key strokes, she had it up. "What do you think, Emperor's Hand?" asked Droga.

"You did an excellent job;" she said. "I should be able to get in without a problem."

"On the off chance that you can't, we'll be ready to retrieve you."

Mara smiled. She had absolute faith that they would be able to get her out. She also highly doubted it would be necessary. "I'll call you if I need you. In the mean time, Emperor's Hand out."

* * *

The facility was on a power generator, leaving it with low lighting and a few dozen security guards. Mara easily spiked the lock and slipped inside. She had taken an hour to memorize the guards' positions and patterns and avoided them with little difficulty, usually by climbing onto some of the machinery or racks of pallets and crates. It was a close thing a couple times, though. Even with all of her skill, she wasn't completely silent. A couple times, she had to remain completely still in the shadows and wait for the guards to pass by. It took her an hour to get to the security center. The guards had their blasters ready. "Clearance code?" one of them asked.

"Hapspir, Barrini, Corbolan, Triaxis;" she replied.

The guard nodded. "Lieutenant Jenk, at your service, Lady Jade."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I just need a terminal for the moment."

The lieutenant motioned her over to a vacant one. Even as she strode, he said, "We've been looking through the shipping logs and manifests from this facility. Neither indicate that the rebels are getting weapons from this facility. At the same time, weapons recovered from rebel cells also indicate by lot number that they came from this facility."

Mara frowned as she pondered that while waiting for the terminal to power up. "So we can say with some degree of certainty that the weapons came from here."

"Yes, ma'am;" said the ISB agent. "We just don't know how."

"Hmmm..."

Mara began to rifle through the information, only half paying attention since it only verified what he said. "Do the machines record the number of parts that they put out?"

"No;" said the Lieutenant. "They record by crate. Each crate carries between thirty and eighty blasters depending on what kind they are. They each also certain amounts of various parts and power packs and so on."

Mara nodded slowly. "Alright then, let's start with this: according to the news, this facility had massive upgrades about eleven years ago, making it able to double its output. Can you get the records from back then?"

With a wince, Jenk shook his head. "We'd have to get to the archives. For that and it's all the way across the facility, where the offices and the like are."

Mara mentally filed that away for later. The archives would have to wait for another night. "Alright, how about an inventory of all production machines?"

"Sure;" said Jenk, indicating a file. "That's it, right there."

Mara nodded and looked at the list, her brows rising in interest. Using her datapad, she called up the production numbers over the past couple years. "With the number of machines, droids and employees they have, they should be producing about twelve percent more product than they currently are. The maintenance shut downs ensure that their equipment is always running at peak efficiency during working hours."

Jenk took a look at the numbers and nodded. "Not sure how we missed that. You're right, of course, Lady Jade. But how do we verify that they produced the weapons and such and then shipped them away off the record?"

That was the question, of course. Mara rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "When are the crates loaded and added to the count?"

"They crates are filled at the end of each line by a set of droids who also counted the contents."

"And immediately from there, they're taken to the loading bays;" Mara said, knowing from experience from her own work. "I didn't remember any of the crates inexplicably going off on their own. Is there any sign of it on the holo-cams?"

Jenk shrugged. "We haven't been keeping an eye out for it. We will now and I'll have one of my agents start combing through the security recordings."

Mara nodded in acknowledgement, running of the records one more time before standing to her feet. "We have five more hours of shut down time left. Let's see what we can dig up."

* * *

 **Imbaar - Imperial Supply Base and Weapons Emplacement**

Luke had never been more impressed in his life. After a quick skim through of the hypervelocity cannon's operations manual, the two techs and the slicer had rigged a way to operate the whole thing with just the three of them using the main firing control, the power regulator terminal, the communications terminal and about eighteen datapads, all of which had been quickly programmed by their young slicer friend for the express purpose of controlling the weapon. "It wasn't that big of a deal;" she said.

To add to their good news, the second slicer in their force had found a datapad with all the clearance codes, all the report configurations and everything they needed to ensure that no one in the station or on the ship above would discover that the base had been taken any time soon.

"Well that's lucky;" murmured Rianna.

Kyle Katarn frowned. "It's massively against Imperail regs for someone to have information like this recorded anywhere at all. Where did this datapad come from?"

"The barracks;" said a Mon Calamari medic. "It was in a lock box. If I were to hazard a guess, it was to help some naive trooper keep track of everything and, since no one thought this place would ever be found, much less attacked, his superiors probably let such a breach in protocol slide."

"Lucky for us;" chuckled Katarn.

Luke nodded. "Alright, gather everyone and we'll put a briefing out."

An hour later, the whole strike force was gathered in the command center. It was a mixed group. In fact, most of them weren't human. Of the fifteen commandos, only seven were human - Luke, Col, Kyle, the Slicer who had rigged the cannon, Jan and two others. "From what we could figure out, the Zeta-class cargo shuttle usually has a crew of two plus however many to unload the gear. We're going to go aboard the station with six commandos, disguised as Imperial troopers, officers and techs. From there, we're going to make our way to the cloaking field control center and sabotage it. From there, we'll make our way to a turbolaser battery and open on the super star destroyer, specifically targeting the stealth field generators. From there, we'll work out a plan to destroy the station. When the _Arbalist_ and General Kota arrives, he'll attack the ship."

Everyone seemed to be stunned. "Um..." said Rianna hesitantly, "who's idea was this?"

"Mine;" said Katarn and he pulled up a large schematic of the station. "Stations like this have a large network of maintenance access ways and shafts, complete with their own lifts and ladders. Using them, we should be able to travel from section to section without being noticed. The only problem is going to be Skywalker's Artoo unit."

Luke half-raised his hand. "I'll take care of that. It's not a problem."

Most of them still looked pretty skeptical until Kyle said, "Trust me. A mission like this is going to be hard and dangerous but given the people we're working with, it's definitely possible. When the general gets here, it will go that much more smoothly."

Kyle chuckled. "You all seem to have a lot of faith in General Kota."

Rianna grinned and said, "When he gets here and you see him in action, you'll see why. The man's tactically brilliant on top of being a powerful Jedi Master."

Luke clapped his hands together. "Right, let's get moving. We have a lot to do before we're ready to take the shuttle to the station above."

It took less than an hour for them to be ready to go and loaded. According to the schedule, a large load of food stuffs were expected to be delivered. In fact, the delivery had been laid out and ready to be loaded before the rebels had taken the base. The human rebels who would be infiltrating the station changed into the black Imperial trooper uniforms, complete with the ridiculous black helmets. When they had all changed and switched out their regular weapons for the Imperial issued DH-17 blaster pistols and E-11 Blaster Rifles. Of course, they each carried their own weapons either hidden on their persons or in the crates of food stuffs. As they strode towards the waiting shuttle, Rianna laughed at Luke from the hover loader she was sitting on. "Hey Jedi Boy, you know what they say about a man in uniform?"

Luke sighed and resigned himself to her haranguing with some grace. "Yes;" he replied patiently.

"Well they weren't talking about that one;" she laughed.

The others joined her too and even Luke had to chuckle. These uniforms were ridiculous - all black with thick leather gloves, knee high boots and capped off with the ridiculous helmet. "I can't protest;" he said as he walked by her.

Suddenly, a hand connected with his backside. "Oh, I partially take it back. Those pants make your butt look pretty fantastic."

Luke was blushing fiercely but he managed to turn around and grin. "This coming from the girl who wear's skin tight leather pants."

Rianna laughed before growing more serious and said, "Be careful up there, Luke."

Luke squeezed her hand and smiled, "I will and I have a good crew here. We'll be just fine."

Rianna nodded before kissing him on the cheek and heading back to the command center."

"Come on, Skywalker;" called Kyle. "We have a station to board, infiltrate and sabotage."

"You got it. Let's go."

From the point that they took off to the point that they landed in one of the station's cargo bays, everything went smoothly. However, the sight of not one but two fleets of star destroyers did cause them worry. Kyle guessed that whoever was in charge of the project was there on an inspection tour at the same time that Darth Starkiller was there to defend the nation. That was even more evident since it seemed that everyone was heading towards the main landing bays. "Lucky for us;" murmured Luke. "We'll get that much further before we are noticed."

While loader droids emptied the shuttle, the rebel commandos began to move through the facility. Kyle took charge since he had taken a tour of a Sienar facility while he was a stormtrooper cadet. Before the reception of the two very important visitors was over, the commandos had disappeared into the maintenance shafts and access ways of the facility.

* * *

 **Orbit over Imbaar - The Sienar Fleet Systems Fleet System's Research Station**

The reception was impressive. Admiral Sarn had drummed out all those not immediately working on a project to greet Grand Admiral Martio Batch and Darth Starkiller. After all the preliminaries and "pleasantries" were out of the way, Admiral Sarn took Lord Starkiller and the Grand Admiral on tour of facility while all of the personnel returned to their duties.

Starkiller was only moderately interested in the facility. It was a bit larger than the standard TIE construction factory. What _did_ impress him was the number of Phantom TIE fighters that were ready for battle. The cloaking field control room was also quite impressive. "There are six generators over the station which is enough to hide the entire facility and they are all controlled from right here."

"Do you have a secondary command center?" asked the Dark Lord.

Sarn nodded, "We are working on setting one up right now, my Lord. We are only waiting for a few more parts and consoles and it will be ready."

"The Emperor believes that there is a rebel attack coming;" commented Starkiller. Grand Admiral Batch gave him a startled look while Admiral Sarn nodded.

"I have our weapons and shields ready to be powered up at a moment's notice. Every guard, navy trooper, navy commando, soldier and stormtrooper is standing at combat readiness, my Lord."

"Wait one moment, if you please, my Lord;" said the Grand Admiral. "Do you mean to tell me that the Rebel Alliance is insane or, perhaps, suicidal enough to send a fleet to attack a facility with an Executor-class Star Dreadnought and fleet of phantom TIE fighters defending it?"

Starkiller turned his pale yellow eyes on the man. "The man who will be in charge of this assault is a Jedi Master and strategically brilliant man named Rahm Kota. Believe me when I say that if there is anyone who can pull off the impossible, insane or suicidal, it is him. That is the very purpose of my presence here with my retinue."

Grand Admiral Batch looked highly skeptical and the Sith Lord smiled coldly. "Let's look at it this way, Admiral Batch: if you are correct, then I will simply return to my mission of hunting down the rebels after delivering a report to the Emperor that this whole project is coming along excellently. If I am correct, I will crush the rebel attack and then deliver that same report. Either way, you gain from my presence here."

The Grand Admiral gave an almost sneer. "Thank you, my lord. I'm sure _your_ delivery of that message will make _all_ the difference."

He brushed a hand beneath his Grand Admiral's bars as if trying to swipe away a piece of lint or debris. Starkiller's smile chilled the air. "Yes;" he said, "it will, Grand Admiral Batch. Perhaps I will visit your other projects when we are done here. I can only hope that my report with your _Tarkin_ super weapon can be as favorable."

The Grand Admiral glared at the Dark Lord. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Admiral Sarn said, "I was hoping to give you a demonstration of our new fighters, my Lord."

Darth Starkiller smiled. "That would be excellent, Admiral. Tell me about this advanced fighters of yous."

Sarn eagerly complied. "They are twice the size of a regular TIE fighters and have hyperdrive capabilities. They are two man craft , utilizing a pilot and a navigator/gunner. Thanks to their stealth field generators, I would pit an average fighter pilot in one of these against any of our best in the most advanced fighter we have - other than your Dark Jedi of course, my lord. There is no accounting for those strong in the force."

Starkiller nodded as they made their way to an observation deck. Admiral Sarn pulled his comlink and said, "Commander, I wish to demonstrate the effectiveness of our Phantom TIE's. Take our two best fighter squadrons in TIE Interceptors to engage one of our squadrons in the Phantom ships. Make it quick, Commander."

Starkiller watched with great interest. His own ship, the _Rogue Shadow_ , had a stealth field generator and, if he was impressed enough with these fighters, he might ask Admiral Sarn to have it upgraded.

* * *

 **Druckenwell - the BlasTech Industries** **Manufacturing** **Facilities**

Mara slipped back into her apartment and sighed tiredly. Their search had born quite a bit of fruit and revealed that the archives would need to be examined. One thing that they did finally learn is that single weapons were taken off the line, labeled as defective, and secretly put into crates. None of these were caught on the holo-cams, nor was the crates being loaded on to smuggler ships and shipped off world. The only reason they found it was because of two sets of recordings pulled from maintenance droids. One showed the crates being filled and the other showed the crates being loaded. Since the maintenance droids did not realize anything wrong was going on, the recordings were downloaded and archived without thought. Who was in charge of this arms dealing scheme, Mara wasn't sure yet but she would find out.

Before turning in, she stripped out of her jump suit and put on a fluffy robe and commed her special unit, updating them with the information and telling them to be ready to move in and make arrests. When that conversation ended, she was about to get some sleep but, given the thirty-two hour day, she had plenty of time and decided that she would holo-com Captain Rawshek. His face half covered in shaving gel, bare chested and wide eyed, Atharious was a site for sore and tired eyes. Bursting into laughter, Mara said, "My, my, Captain but don't you look ravishing this evening!"

Atharious chuckled and said, "I don't know about that, my Lady, but you certainly do. I apologize for my appearance but I was just so surprised to be receiving a call that I answered it without thinking. But never mind all that! How goes your mission thus far?"

"Off to a great start. We know how their getting the weapons off world. What we aren't sure about yet is who is in charge of this whole operation. That is what I want to find out before I make any arrests. How is the ship?"

"The crew is getting antsy but they are still remaining well within military discipline. I'm hoping that we either get some action soon here or that we can perhaps get some actually leave, not just white space between missions."

Mara understood how he felt. "I will try to work something out after this mission but I can't guarantee anything."

A silence followed before Mara chuckled and said, "You may finish shaving, Captain."

Atharious chuckled and said, "I'll be right back."

After a few moments, he returned with a basin and his shaving blade. As he ran the blade along his cheek and jaw. "How goes working at the factory every day?"

Mara chuckled. "Not bad. It's honest work and gives me insight about the people of the Empire, something I think is very important. My 'coworkers' are nice. We all went out for drinks earlier tonight."

"I wish I could have joined you;" Atharious said as he swiped down his cheek with his blade again.

"So do I;" said Mara with a smile. "When we get leave, you and I should go somewhere. We can disguise ourselves and spend a few days together."

"I'd like that;" he replied as he wiped the excess shaving gel. "In the mean time, do you have any orders, my Lady?"

"No; just remain as you are. Now I really must get some sleep."

"Sleep well, my Lady."


	11. Chapter 11 Storm Front

**Druckenwell - the BlasTech Industries Manufacturing Facility**

Mara, alias Arica, skillfully maneuvered her hover-fork lift and loaded one more crate of blasters aboard the bulk freighter. She had kept her eyes open her whole shift and never noticed or spotted anyone moving single blasters, powercells, blaster packs or components suspiciously to another location. In addition, the ISB agent had not contacted her with any information either. When the lunch time hour rolled around, she ate alone - until Yance suddenly showed up. Smiling brightly, she said, "Hi Yance. I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

Yance was blushing and looked just a little uncomfortable. "I've been around. How are you feeling after last night?"

"Surprisingly well;" chuckled Mara. "It's a wonder what water, caff and a pair of electrolyte tablets can do for you. How about you?"

He nodded and Mara put a convincing frown on her face. "Is everything alright?"

The big fellow nodded and asked rather hesitantly, "How much do you remember from last night?"

Mara giggled and said, "I remember the bar and drinking - a lot. I remember that you were being a giant worry wart, constantly asking if I was sure I wanted to drink more and never really going further than arm's length from me. You're a good friend, Yance."

That seemed to help him feel just a little bit better. "Do you remember heading home?"

Mara put another frown on and said, "Not really."

Suddenly, she put her hands over her mouth a forced a blush into her cheeks. "Oh no! Did I go home with someone?"

Yance lifted his hands reassuringly. "No, no! You got safely back to your apartment, that I can promise. It's just that... well... I walked you back to make sure that you were okay and..." and he seemed to be struggling with how to word his next statement.

Mara buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I came on to you, didn't I?"

Yance nodded and said, "Yeah. You invited me to stay the night, actually."

"I am SO sorry! I didn't want to put you in that position;" insisted Mara earnestly. "And thank you so much for looking out for me, Yance."

"Of course, Arica;" said the big fellow, patting her small hand reassuringly.

Mara smiled gratefully and looked down at her food in mock-shyness. "You know, as far as I'm concerned, it could have been a lot worse."

Yance chuckled and said, "Yeah it could have. Another, more slimy guy could have walked you home."

"Exactly;" said Mara with a smile.

Despite the fact that Mara thought they had cleared the air, Yance still seemed uncomfortable. "Did I do something else?" she asked just a little nervously.

"No, that was it. It's just..." again, he struggled.

Mara smiled and said, "You know, Yance, even if I was drunk, it wasn't just the alcohol talking. I mean, I was pretty wasted but you've been so nice that... well..."

Yance was blushing and looking away. Finally, she said, "Would you like to go to dinner some time? Just the two of us, I mean."

The big fellow hesitated and then grinned. "You know what? I'd like that a lot. I can't tonight, though. It's my youngest brother's birthday party and I have to help my mom with the celebration plans. She won't get off shift until just before the party."

Mara's eyes widened. "Your mother works here too?"

"Yeah; me, my mom, my two older sisters and one of my younger brother all work here on different parts of the line. There really isn't much else to do in the area as far as jobs go. My dad died during an industrial accident. The life insurance checks help out a little but there were seven of us and that's a lot of mouths to feed. Plus my youngest brother has some medical problems and healthcare isn't cheap either, even with the benefits from the factory so as many of us have to work as possible. Even so, we get by and are putting a little bit away with each check to make sure that my youngest brother and sister can maybe even go to university."

Mara listened in fascination. It wasn't often she had to work in the lower to lower-mid levels of Imperial society. Normally her undercover work was to military installations, government offices or administrative centers of any given world. This was, by far, the lowest position she had ever pretended to be in.

On one side, it was refreshing and enlightening. On another, it caused her to realize just how fortunate she had been to be raised in the palace, no need to worry about small things like money or healthcare. Even when it came to worrying about her brother, it wasn't a huge issue. Galen had the force and rarely got more than the odd scratch during any of his various missions.

Clearing her throat, Mara smiled and said, "Well I hope you have a good time at your brother's birthday party. Let me know when works best for dinner and we can go to that diner - you know, the Corellian place."

Yance smiled and patted her small hand again. "That would be great."

Mara forced a blush again and stood. "Thanks again, Yance. Now, I really should get back to work. Those freighters won't load themselves."

Yance chuckled behind her. As she headed back to her loader, her fake earpiece, a small device that looked like a one of the plugs meant to protect one's hearing, chimed and Lieutenant Jenk said, "Emperor's Hand, we think we might have something. Every once in a while, there is a blaster, power pack, blaster component or energy cell that doesn't meet Imperial standard. What we picked up is that, over the passed few years, the numbers of unacceptable products have gradually risen. If I were to hazard a guess, they take perfectly good weapons, components or what have you and smuggle them out before packing them, loading them and shipping them from another location. Send confirmation as soon as you can."

Mara reached up as if brushing aside her hair and sent the code. That done, she went back to work. After receiving this news, she was really quite happy that Yance wasn't able to do dinner that night. She would have had to come up with a viable excuse as to why she suddenly had to cancel and that would have been a major pain.

* * *

 **Orbit over Imbaar - Sienar Fleet Systems Research Station**

"This is insane;" muttered Luke as he and his commandos slipped through the maintenance shafts and corridors.

Kyle Katarn chuckled. "This is the best way to go about it, trust me. We avoid suspicion and as long as we're careful, any sensors or scanners or droids will assume we're just maintenance crew working on some system or another."

"How much further to the cloaking field control center?" asked Col, just a little anxiety becoming evident in his voice.

Luke turned to Artoo. "Where are we at, buddy?"

With a couple of beeps, the droid projected a holographic diagram of the station. A tiny orange dot signified their position while a section of the map blinked green, indication their objective. "Alright, not too far;" said Luke. "Hopefully we'll be able to find a lift."

The droid whistled again and this time, a red vertical line blinked, indicating a maintenance lift. "Hey, look at that!" said Col with a chuckle. "You're little friend was thinking ahead."

"He has a mind of his own;" chuckled Luke.

They moved on through the facility, going into the main hallways and corridors only when they absolutely had to and placing the requisite homing beacons everywhere as they did. The closer they got to the control center, the more anxious they all became.

* * *

Darth Starkiller was very impressed with the Phantom TIE Fighters. Admiral Sarn had been absolutely correct in suggesting that a mediocre squadron flying them would be superior to a far more elite squadron flying advanced fighters. There ability to use their stealth field generators, shut them down, fire, and reactivate them was marvelous. "You have done exceedingly well, gentlemen;" said the Dark Lord. "I will send a full report to your superiors and to my father. I am certain he will be most pleased."

Suddenly, he frowned. He could sense something - a disturbance in the force. There was someone close by who was very strong in the force, possibly even two someones. What's more, one of them was familiar, though he couldn't place where from. Admiral Sarn and Grand Admiral Batch exchanged glances. The latter was about to make sure everything was okay but the former managed to ask first, "My Lord, is there a problem?"

Starkiller snapped back to the present and said, "There is a disturbance in the force. I think we have intruders on this station."

Immediately, Admiral Sarn pulled his comlink and began ordering a security sweep. Grand Admiral Batch resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead electing to say, "With all do respect your mysterious and no-doubt considerable talents, my Lord, who would be insane enough to sneak aboard an Imperial Station?"

Starkiller gave him an amused if mildly reproachful look. "I believe it was about two years back now, Admiral. General Rahm Kota infiltrated a station not too unlike this one and managed to make a mess of it before I managed to stop him. Even after I did, the station had to be scrapped due to the amount of damage to it. While I doubt it's the general this time, I sense one being or perhaps more than one being who are strong in the force. We may have some of Kota's forcelings running a mission for him."

Grand Admiral Batch still looked skeptical but Admiral Sarn said, "My lord, I'm having Navy Commandos and Stormtroopers run a sweet of the whole station, reporting in as each section is cleared. If we have enemies aboard, they won't be able to hide."

Starkiller nodded slowly before saying, "Take me to the main manufacturing section of the station and the main control area of that section."

"Of course, my lord."

During his attack on the facility of Nar Shadda, Kota had sent troops to the main plant's control center to try and sabotage it before the general himself went to the main command tower of the whole facility. It wouldn't hurt to check and see if history was going to repeat itself.

* * *

The Rebels were ascending towards the command level of the station when Artoo suddenly beeped frantically. The slicer they had brought with them said rather excitedly, "He says that security is on to us and that Navy Commandos and Stormtroopers are searching the station one section at a time."

Luke cursed and said, "Well, we made it further than I thought we would. Once we get our destination level, we got to the main hallway. It will be much less suspicious than being caught in a maintenance corridor."

Kyle and Col both nodded. As soon as they reached the main level, the went into the main corridor, thankful that there were no security holo cams or Imperials around to catch them. "As soon as we get inside, the shooting is most likely going to start;" muttered Kyle. "Get yourselves ready."

They all braced themselves as they came up to the stealth field generator control room door. With weapons drawn, they entered and froze at the sight before them. Inside were a dozen engineers, four troopers, a pair of black uniformed officers and one of the olive-drab uniformed officers. Thinking on his feet, Kyle said, "Alright, I need everyone to go to the back wall and have their ID cards and code cylinders ready. Admiral Sarn seems to think there is a breach and we need to check everyone's credentials."

 _There is no way that is going to work,_ thought Luke as he casually lowered and holstered his blaster.

To his unending shock, the engineers left their station and they all lined up, ID card and personal code cylinders out and ready. Kyle pulled a datapad and began working his way down the line while Artoo inconspicuously went to a terminal jack and plugged in. The slicer went right up to the command system and began to work. "Excuse me!" said one of the blacked uniformed officers, "but that is heavily restricted!"

"He's making sure there hasn't been any tampering with the system;" growled Kyle. "We have a report that rebels have infiltrated the station. As crazy as it sounds, Admiral Sarn doesn't want to take even the smallest chance since both Grand Admiral Batch _and_ Darth Starkiller are on station for inspection."

The officer hesitated and then nodded, though he still looked quite anxious. The officer in the olive-drab uniform wasn't so easily impressed. "And who are you, Officer?"

Kyle scowled at him. "Major Klief of the ISB, Commander and I suggest you keep your questions to yourself. We all have a job to do and your needless and foolish suspicion of a fellow officer in the Imperial military is wasting time. Now show me your credentials and we'll let you get back to your work."

The commander nodded. "Apologies, Major. I assure you that you will find everything in order."

"I have no doubt;" said Kyle, "but we have our orders."

When he had finished the line of personnel, pretending to check their information but, in reality, just downloading all of it, he turned to his team. The slicer and astro droid were back in line. "All set, Tech Sergeant?" he asked.

The slicer nodded. "Yes sir. The system's clean. I can assure you that no one will find anything wrong with that system."

"Good;" said Kyle.

Turning back to the Imperials, he said, "Return to your posts, Gentlemen. We're through here."

The Imperials hurried back to their equipment as Luke, Kyle and the others quickly, though not suspiciously so, left the control room. As soon as the door closed behind them, the slicer murmured, "I wasn't lying. They won't find a thing wrong with that system. However, I back fed the power through the couplings to the reactor. If they try to power it up again, it will cause the system to fail. While I did that, Artoo-Deeto reprogrammed the system to automatically hard-shutdown when the system fails. When they try to start it back up, whole system will have to go through a diagnostic and a test sequence which will include testing the cloaking field. That will just start the whole cycle over again."

Kyle chuckled. "And for all they know, it's just a bug that needs worked out. Great job, you two. I like your droid, Skywalker. He's a devious little guy."

Artoo's responding whistles and beeps were clearly smug to anyone who knew just a little binary. "Alright;" said Luke, "what do you think we should do next, Kyle?"

"Hey, you're the one in charge here, Kiddo. I'm just the expert here on all thing Imperial."

"Exactly," said Luke, "and that means, you have a better idea than me on how to blow this station - especially in such a way that will, at the very least, drop that super star destroyer's shields."

Kyle chewed the inside of his cheek for just a moment before shrugging. "Alright, I have an idea. We should get to the main reactor monitoring chamber. We should be able to-"

"All of you, stop!" came a sudden command from behind them.

They turned around and found themselves face to face with an Imperial High Inquisitor and four Shadow Guards. "Aww blast!" muttered Kyle before calmly asking, "How might I help you, Inquisitor Tremayne?"

* * *

Lord Starkiller stood in the primary manufacturing control center, watching as the officers and engineers and techs worked diligently at their stations to maintain control. He was impressed with what he saw but something was making him uneasy. He had sent Tremayne and his Shadow Guards to scour the station, using their knowledge of the force to try to track down the rebels and more specifically, the force sensitive individual or individuals that were with them. "As you can see, my Lord," said Admiral Sarn, no doubt fishing for praise or affirmation of some kind, "Our systems have been upgraded so that the added step of building and applying the cloaking device barely adds any time to the manufacturing process. It takes us only one fifth more time to produce a TIE Phantom than it does a standard TIE fighter."

The Dark Lord smiled and decided that the Admiral had earned a little approval. "You are doing very well, Admiral and your technical team should be commended for their work. The Emperor will be most pleased with my report."

"Thank you, my Lord;" said the Admiral.

He sounded perfectly professional but Starkiller could sense the man's relief and pride.

Turning to Grand Admiral Batch, Starkiller was about to inquire as to the current status of some of his other weapons projects when his comlink chimed. As he reached for it, he felt the disturbance in the force intensify. Something had just happened and it need his immediate attention. "Admiral Batch, I want you to ready your security detail for battle. There are intruders on the station and we cannot allow them to hinder or stop the work being done here."

Before the Grand Admiral could respond, Starkiller answered his comlink. "This is Lord Starkiller."

"My Lord, it's Tremayne. We've found the rebels but they are putting up stiff resistance."

Starkiller immediately headed to towards the door. "What is your location? I will be there shortly."

"My Lord;" came Admiral Sarn's startled call.

The Dark Lord turned and gaped for just a moment. Outside of the Imperial blockade, a lone rebel cruiser, an aged MC75 Star Cruiser at that, floated in space. Darth Starkiller could sense him on board. The old man was there - Master Rahm Kota. Immediately, the rebels aboard the station were forgotten. Starkiller cut off the connection with Tremayne and commed his pilot. "Juno, get the _Rogue Shadow_ ready. I have an old score to settle."

"But my lord-" protested Grand Admiral Batch.

"You are a Grand Admiral of his Excellency's military, yes?" snapped Lord Starkiller. "I should seriously hope that a handful of rebels will not be able to escape you for long aboard your own station. There is a Jedi aboard that ship and I intend to end him."

With a quick stride, the Dark Lord was gone. Grand Admiral Batch quickly stepped to the comms unit. "I want an alert to all security personnel. Send teams to every research station, every command or control center and to every hanger. Lock them down. If anyone up to and including myself tries to enter, they must be verified."

When he received his confirmation, he turned to Admiral Sarn. "I will be returning to my ship and will coordinate with you there. Since Lord Starkiller is focused on his Jedi pray, I will also take command of the defensive fleet in case any more rebel ships appear."

"Yes sir;" said Admiral Sarn.

* * *

 **Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

Rahm Kota gazed out at the double-fleets and Star Dreadnought before. He could already sense Darth Starkiller's hate, even across the expanse of space. Turning to X2, he smiled and said, "You'll have to take command from here, Son. This operation is important and I must draw Darth Starkiller away from it or else the whole thing will go up in fire and force lightning."

X2 hesitated but then nodded. "I'll see this done, General."

"Good man. Now comm the hanger and tell them to have a spare ship ready. I'm heading down to the planet below."

X2 obeyed wordlessly as the old man left him the bridge. After he had made sure that Kota would have a ship, he prepared to comm the boarding units when the comms officer called, "Sir, we have a call from Sergeant Saren"

X2 hurried over and answered, "This is Commander X2. Report, Sergeant."

"Commander, I'm afraid to tell you this but the General's plan has already been thrown for a bit of a loop but I think it will help us save lives."

X2 frowned. "Explain what you mean, Sergeant."

"Well this base isn't just a supply base. They have a HVs-2 Hypervelocity cannon down here. After the commando team sabotages the station itself, hopefully completely destroying it, and gets off, we can use it to shred what's left of the star dreadnought. If you'll take my advice, Commander, leave your boarding troops where they are and keep your fighters ready to defend the Arbalist or get our commandos off station and off planet."

X2 considered her words and said, "I'll agree with you but keep me informed, Sergeant. Also, the General is heading planetside. He expects Starkiller to come directly after him and it leading him away from our operation."

"Is he insane?" asked Rianna. "No disrespect to the General but... but..."

"I know;" said X2. "All he can hope to do is slow Darth Starkiller down. Do not, I say again, DO NOT interfere, Sergeant. We need to trust General Kota."

It was clear that she was unhappy about it but the Twi'lek sergeant said, "Understood, Commander. We'll stay put and I'm going to have this big gun ready to start shredding those Imperial starships."

"Good girl;" said X2. "Be carefully, Rianna."

"You too, Commander. Sergeant Saren out."

X2 turned and faced the Imperial fleet and station, his uneasiness growing into a hard knot in his stomach.

* * *

 **Orbit over Imbaar - Sienar Fleet Systems Research Station**

Luke faced off against the High Inquisitor. He had already eliminated three of the four Shadow Guards and the fourth one had been gunned down by Kyle Katarn. "Col, take them to the objective. I'll hold off this dark sider;" commanded Luke.

Col didn't want to leave the young rebel behind but he also knew that the mission had to come first. "Let's go."

They pulled back, leaving Luke along with High Inquisitor Tremayne. The Imperial sneered at him. "Boy, you're out f your league. Stand aside and surrender or suffer the very painful consequences."

"I can't do that;" Luke said, not bothering to waste his breath on any more unnecessary talk.

The young Jedi allowed himself to sink into the force as his opponent moved in to attack. Again, the force revealed to him his enemy's flaws and Luke struck before Tremayne had the chance. But the High Inquisitor was far more experienced than the young Jedi and was able to defend against his assault before counter attacking.

"You're skilled, Boy. You would make a valuable addition to Emperor Vader's Dark Jedi Corp. I'll wager I could even get Lord Starkiller to take special interest in you."

"Not going to happen;" said Luke before renewing his attack.

Tremayne drove him down towards the direction that the other rebels had gone. Realizing this, Luke managed to back down the other direction, ducking into through a set of doors and into what appeared to be a internal rail system for the station. Thinking fast, Luke leaped backwards, flipping as he did onto a large container or something or another heading to another part of the facility. Just before the rail car left, Tremayne jumped on and joined him. "If you are hoping to lead me away from your rebel friends, you're deluding yourself. My job is to track Jedi and your rebel friends will simply be stopped by Grand Admiral Batch's personal guard. I will deal with you and they will deal with your friends."

Luke felt the stirrings of unease in his stomach but pushed it away. He had a job to do. As Tremayne advanced, Luke blasted him with a telekinetic blast before rushing forward, taking advantage of throwing his opponent off balance. The Inquisitor managed to hold him off until her fully regained his balance and sent torrents of force lightning at the young man. Luke managed to block the attack with his lightsaber before they reengaged with their blades and rail whirred through station.

* * *

Col and his commandos ran into the main reactor chamber control room, blasting everyone who was in there, not even giving them a chance to make a defense. "Alright, get to it. We need to find a way to set this thing to blow. Remember, we still need time to get off this station."

"You got it;" said the slicer.

He and the droid jumped to work and on the system while coal and the others jammed the doors and readied for any defense. The slicer whistled. "This is going to take awhile;" he said.

"We might not have awhile but do what you can;" said Col, readying his blaster.

Time seemed to crawl by as they waited for something, anything, to happen. To Col's surprise, their slicer said, "We almost have something worked out. Just a coulpe more minutes."

As if his words had been a warning that the Imperials suddenly decided to heed, the door began to clang and grind. "Get ready, boys;" said Col.

After the grinding and clanging stopped, the hiss of a plasma cutter was heard and they could see the door beginning to glow. "They'll have shaped charges too;" murmured Kyle.

Suddenly, he straightened and said, "And that gives me an idea."

From his satchel, he pulled a pair of proximity charges. "What the hell?" asked Col.

"I have a bad habit of gathering up and carrying weapons and equipment I come across. Let me see."

He ran to the door, even as the sparks flew, and set the charges, activating their motion sensors before backing up quickly and jumping behind a console. The slicer ducked down too and said, "Done. Now we just need to get out of here."

The charges suddenly blew the door outward towards the Imperials. Before the smoke even cleared, the rebel commandos began to pour fire through the smoking hole. To their shock, Skywalker's little Astro droid rolled to the door and sprayed his fire suppressant into the corridor, effectively giving the rebels a smoke screen. "Let's go!" said Col.

They rushed through the breach and blasted anything that moved in the smoke before rushing towards the nearest maintenance shaft. "Time to try and disappear again;" murmured Col.

Turning to the slicer, he said, "So what did you two do?"

The slicer chuckled. "I drained the coolant reservoirs. That in and of itself won't do much except cause all none critical systems to shut down. All that will be left is life support and internal lights and it will take awhile for it to get there. I also rerouted a lot of power to the defenses. I we were to stop on the way back at one of the turbolaser batteries, we could probably rig them to open fire on the star dreadnought. What that's going to do it cause the main reactor to continue to heat. Now, if I can find a way to force the main reactor to keep working without its coolant, it will eventually go critical. Even if this station doesn't explode outright, it won't be worth scrap when everything is finished."

"What's to stop them from reversing it?" asked Col.

The slicer shrugged. "Nothing, I guess, but I hid my tracks pretty well. They'd have to find the problems and fix them and that's easier said than done. Hey Katarn, I don't suppose you'd know the Imperial procedure for a situation like this."

"Not a clue;" said Kyle. "Come on. Let's keep going.

* * *

 **Druckenwell - the BlasTech Industries Manufacturing Facility**

Mara slipped back into Lieutenant Jenk's officer. "Report, Lieutenant;" she said, heading over to a vacant station.

"We've managed to figure something out. At first, we ignored those components that looked like they were heading towards the scrap bins but it didn't take long for us to discover that they all headed that way. In fact, when we took a look, it seemed as though all of the parts taken away made their way to the scrap bins. So, we followed the scrap bins and that is where we discovered something interesting."

Mara went stood and went to watch over the technician's shoulder. "And that is?"

"The waste is all taken to a scrapper contracted to melt it back into raw materials and redistribute it around the facility again. They require that no less than eighty percent of the material hauled off is returned and it's always more than that but never even close to a hundred."

Mara frowned. "Shouldn't that always be a red flag?"

"Not necessarily. Sometimes the material has to be completely disposed of or can't be reused for its originally intended purpose. If less the eighty percent is returned, a report explaining the situation has to be filled out explaining why. If it isn't enough to satisfy the plant overseer, an investigation is launched. It's never happened, not since the upgrades were made to this facility."

Mara nodded slowly. "So our next stop will be the scrapper."

"Yes, my lady."

Mara nodded. "Alright, continue your observations. I'm going to get my commando team down here and we're going to take a look at what this guy is up to."

"As you will, Lady Jade."

* * *

The shuttle touched down and eight specialized Imperial commandos in black, special stormtrooper armor strode down the ramp, led by the Dark Jedi Knight Sa Cuis. "Ready to serve, Lady Jade;" said the stocky Dark Jedi.

"Good; let's go."

They headed towards the contractor's place of business and, without even bothering to knock, spiked the door. It hissed open silently and the commandos filed in with absolutely flawless precision. "I want your weapons on stun, do you understand?" hissed Mara.

The commandos murmured assent and she heard eight clicks as the weapons switched over. The front of the place, a reception area with an office on either side and a hall that lead towards the back, was unsurprisingly empty. After each office was cleared, they filed down the hall, clearing every room from side to side. As they advanced, they heard voice beyond a set of double doors. When they reached them, Mara lifted her hands and leaned against the wall, listening. Using the force to heighten her senses, she listened to what was said.

The first voice said, "We have an irregularly large haul tonight. There a reason for that, Kid?"

"No;" came a second and very familiar voice. "that is, nothing especially. We just heard that several of our freighter pilots would be here so we tried to get enough to fill all of them."

"Well the big wigs should be glad to see all this. Chewie and I will take the weapons to our ships and get going. You take care of yourself and your family, Yance."

Shock filled Mara's system for just a moment before she dialed her senses back to normal and growled, "Right, let's move!"

She opened the doors and the Commandos rushed in. Before she even had the chance to demand a surrender, a tall, familiar looking man in a black leather vest and blue pants with a Corellian bloodstripe, opened fire, bringing two of the commandos down. "Get out of here kid!" he said, and Mara realized that his voice sounded familiar too.

The shop was empty. There were no crates of weapons and the tall man was making a retreating fight of it. Mara went after him, yelling, "Cuis, find out who's still here and apprehend them. I'm after that smuggler!"

She raced after the man, following him through a door and into a back alley. Two blasts spat duracrete near here face and shrapnel stung her cheek but she kept after him. The smuggler, whoever he was, was fast and smart, throwing trash containers and compactors to try and slow her down but Mara was agile, able to avoid the majority of it. He rounded a corner and moments later, she followed, just into to see the smuggler jump into a speeder truck driven by a Wookiee with crates in the back of it. Even as she charged, it roared off. At first, she thought to try and put a burst of force powered speed and roar after it. Instead, she grabbed her comlink and contacted the local space sport authority. "This is Emperor's Hand Mara Jade, recognition code Hapspir, Barrini, Corbolan, Triaxis. I want the whole spaceport shut completely down."

There was the briefest of pauses before the Imperial officer at the port said, "Of course, my Lady. If you'll excuse me a moment."

Mara waited, tapping her foot anxiously before electing to head back towards the scrap shop. Just before she entered, the officer on her comms came back. "It's being locked down right now, Lady Jade. Should we be searching for anything in particular?"

"Go through every ship that is not an official government vessel and search its holds. Scan it too. We're looking for crates of Blastech weapons from the plant."

"Will do, my lady. Anything?"

Mara was about to say no when she remembered something. "Yes; look specifically for YT-1300 freighters."

"Of course my lady. Port Authority out."

Mara strode back in and found her commandos guarding a dozen individuals, including her coworker and friend, Yance. She marched right up to him and said, "Hello, Yance. We have a lot to talk about, it would seem."

Yance's expression wasn't angry or scared. In fact, it was calm and resigned. Mara looked a Sa Cuis. "I want him put in one of the offices. I'll interrogate him myself. The rest of them, I want locked in the local prison. Contact the garrison commander and have him send squads and vehicles to pick them up."

"Of course, my Lady;" replied the Dark Jedi Knight.

As her underling began issuing orders, Mara studied Yance, beginning to realize that he was like her - something completely other than what he seemed.


	12. Chapter 12 Storm Break

**Druckenwell - Local Garrison's Detention Center**

Yance seemed calm, unconcerned and completely at ease. That confused Mara. Most individuals who faced Imperial interrogation were at least nervous or threw up screens of false bravado. On top of that, the sight of lightsabers was usually enough of a motivation to spill whatever information a given individual had. But Yance wasn't effected at all.

Briskly, Mara stepped through the door, holding a datapad. Brushing her cloak to the side, she sat down without addressing or even looking at him. From behind a screen of golden-red hair, she shot him a glance. The young man just considered her, seemingly willing to wait on her pleasure. Well, it would seem that making him wait wouldn't do any good so Mara set the datapad down and looked his square in the eyes. "Yance Kierog - native of Druckenwell; received a regular education meeting all Imperial galactic standards and, rather than going to University, elected to work at the plant. I have to say, Yance, your file is quite vague and very basic. Either you are the single most boring individual in the galaxy or this is an apply thrown together fake identity. Why don't you tell me?"

Yance shrugged. "My first name is Yance. They got that right."

Mara nodded. "That's a start. I take it that the rest of this is a load of lies."

"I also never went to University but I'm pretty sure that I did better than simply meeting the standards in school."

Mara chuckled and set the datapad to the side. "Alright that's a little more progress."

"Don't you worry, Lady Jade;" said Yance. "Before we leave this room, you're going to know a whole lot about me. You'll know a whole lot about the Rebel Alliance too and yet, it won't help you. All if will do is open your eyes to why, in the long run, you, your father and even your brother will not win."

Mara's smile grew cold and tight. "I've heard all this before, you know. It's no more impressive when you say it than when others do. So, you sound like you're going to cooperate. Why don't we start with you, then."

Yance's smile mirrored hers. "My name is Yance Brunwelks, formerly of Alderaan. My father, mother, three sisters and two brothers died there, along with the millions of others. I was going to attend the military academy at Lothal when it happened."

Mara nodded, feeling a pang of sympathy for the young man. Even so, she didn't let it reach her face. "I see. So after Alderaan, you decided to take up with a terrorist organization."

"Not quite;" said Yance. "I was actually in the bottom of a bottle on Lothal when Imperial propaganda was interrupted by an Alliance transmission talking about the destruction of the Empire's super weapon - the weapon, what's more, that had destroyed Alderaan. So I struck out for the Mid and Outer Rim, trying to find the Rebel Alliance. Well, I didn't exactly find them. I found this crew that you've apprehended."

Mara nodded. "So you don't know anything about the Rebel Alliance at all."

"I know enough;" said Yance. "I know that they were founded by those who saw what the Emperor was going to do years before he ever put his plans into motion. They are the survivors of genocide, the champions of the principles of the Old Republic and I've even heard that there are a few surviving members of the legendary Jedi Order involved."

"Yes, we are well aware of the involvement of the treasonous Jedi and their involvement with the terrorists."

Yance shrugged. "For millennia, governments, whether tyrannical or just, have called freedom fighters 'terrorists.' History will be the judge."

Mara nodded and stood. "Well it's clear that you don't know anything about the Rebel Alliance. We're done here."

"I know that the Empire's time is coming and every member who stands with Vader, Starkiller and their corrupted militaristic regime will be brought to judgement before the end."

"Is that so? But not me?" asked Mara, one eyebrow raised.

"You are different than them, Lady Jade. I can tell. There is something about you that- I don't know. Whatever it is, it will show you the truth of what I say."

Mara snorted. "If you say so."

With that, she stepped out in time to see Sa Cuis awaiting her. "The Starport Authority and the local patrol ships have reports. A YT-1300, a YT-2400 and an Action VI freighter have all blasted through, making the jump to lightspeed."

"Blasted local bureaucrats!" said Mara. "How did this happen?"

"The Starport Authority said that they caught one of their officers deactivating the tractor beams to the three slots. It didn't take long for him to spill that he had accepted a substantial bribe;" replied the Dark Jedi.

Mara snarled. "Well it would seem that we've managed to take care of our BlasTech Industries problem. I want an ISB task force here to make sure that both the manufacturing plant and the Starport Authority are kept in check to make sure that none of this happens again. In the mean time, we will return to the _Conviction_ and I will contact my father."

* * *

 **Orbit over Imbaar - The Sienar Fleet Systems Research and Manufacturing Station**

Luke began to realize that this Inquisitor's staying power was beginning to flag. Apparently he was used to having the help of his Shadow guards. Unfortunately, Luke's limbs were getting tired as well. Stretching out his hand, he blasted the dark sider back and took off, running down the corridor and found a lift. Jumping in, he slapped the door closed and the up button. It was only after he realized that this lift wasn't one between levels. It only had two levels. When it opened, Luke found himself in one of the dorsal turbolaser battery stations. Inside were a trio of crew members doing regular checks. They didn't get a single word out before Luke slammed them against the bulkhead with the force. Pulling his comlink, he contacted Col. "Skywalker? Where are you, Kid?"

"I'm in a turbo laser battery blister looking at a really big star dreadnought. Thoughts?"

Col actually laughed and said, "You, so are we. Let me see here - okay, which battery are you at?"

Luke glanced over the consoles. "Starboard Battery Cresh-32-Aurek."

"Oh geez, kid! How did you get all the way over there? Look, find yourself a map and find your way to docking bay Aurek-14-Desh. We'll steal a shuttle from there. First, see if you can rig the guns to open fire on that super star destroyer's shield generator domes. We're going to be stopping by every battery and turret we can and firing at different parts of that ship."

"I'll uh... I'll do what I can;" muttered Luke as he looked over the controls.

It didn't take long for him to figure things out, at least for the most part. There were the gunners positions, the comms unit, the regulator monitor's seat and the crew commander's position. "Okay;" he muttered to himself, "here we go."

* * *

Grand Admiral Batch watched in horror from the bridge of his flagship as one of his precious station's batteries after another began firing on the _Terror._ Due to the impending rebel attack, the Star Dreadnought's shields were on full but as yet another battery joined in firing. Hurrying to the comms station, he shoved the comms officer aside and raised Admiral Sarn. Before the station's commander even had time to greet him, Batch snarled, "What the hell is going on, Admiral? Why is your station firing on my dreadnought?"

Admiral Sarn was as anxious as the Grand Admiral but still managed to maintain a modicum of composure. "The rebels are moving seemingly at random, Grand Admiral. We have teams working at the batteries that they've sabotaged but nothing seems to be working. The best we've been able to do is completely cut off power to the batteries but if we keep doing that, the station is going to be defenseless."

"Defenseless against _what?"_ demanded Batch, "A single relic kilometers out from even the defending fleet? Pull power from the batteries. NOW!"

"As you command;" replied Sarn.

* * *

Darth Starkiller cast about with the force. His old enemy was somewhere nearby. "Come on out, General. Let's finish what we started years ago."

Out of the mist, a spectral figure appeared. "You've changed, boy;" said the old man conversationally. "You were an unsure apprentice when we last met."

"And now, I have no reason to be unsure. I defeated you then and now I'm even more powerful now."

Kota chuckled. "I'm sure that you are. However, I don't plan on making this easy for you, boy."

Just like that, he faded into the mist. Starkiller was after him in a heartbeat, his red bladed lightsaber drawn and ready to fight. Echoing through the swamps, the Dark Lord could hear amused laughter.

* * *

Luke was running as fast as he could down the corridors towards the hanger. Behind him, he could hear the clang of duraplast boots from the Navy Commandos who were chasing him. Every now and again, one would get a clear shot and take it. Thanks to the force, Luke would either avoid it or catch it on his lightsaber blade. When he pelted into the hanger, he was both relieved and chagrined to see that the only ship there was a single Stormtrooper dropship. There were no crew members or Imperial personnel there so Luke ran to it and jumped in. The controls were wholly unfamiliar and there was a lot of educated guess work but just as the Navy Commandos came in, Luke had the ship running and was swiveling it around to face them. They didn't even have time to duck for cover before a withering stream of fire. When the area was clear, he activated his comlink. "Col, where are you? I secured a ship but you might want to hurry."

The reply was short in coming. "Great, we're in a turbolift that's about to stop on your level. Just hold that gunship until we get there."

"You got it. Oh blast! Hurry up!" snapped Luke.

Inquisitor Tremayne strode in with several other individuals - four more Shadow Guards. They fanned out and Luke deliberated opening up on them. However, he feared that if he did that, they might simply decided to cut the ship apart with their lightsabers. Setting the ship down, he got up from the seat and disembarked. Immediately, the four Shadow Guard engaged, using lightsaber pikes to try and overwhelm him.

The weapons had reach but Luke had learned with his first engagement with the dark acolytes that it wasn't hard to get passed their guards. He ducked, avoiding being speared by two of them and parrying one of their blades before neatly slashing through one of them. Immediately he used the force to grab the weapon and pull it through another one. The other two backed off and circled silently.

Luke was about to reengage when his fellow rebels stormed in, immediately opening fire on the two Shadow Guards. Luke took full advantage and charged, cutting down one while the other was overwhelmed with blaster fire. The inquisitor charged Luke, trying to overwhelm him only to find himself surrounded. The rebels circled around him. "You might as well surrender, dark sider;" growled Col.

"I'd rather take a few of you with me;" snarled Tremayne and tried to lunge at Col, only to have a blue blade sprout from his chest.

Luke deactivated his weapon, allowing the Inquisitor to slump to the ground. "Get aboard that drop ship;" he said.

Suddenly, one of the commandos was jerked back towards the door to the hanger and was cut down by another armored and robed figure. Luke ignited his weapon again. "Go;" he snapped.

Col and the others boarded - except Kyle. Surprising everyone, especially himself, he stretched out his hand and Inquisitor Tremayne's red bladed lightsaber leaped to his hand and he ignited it, striking a swordsman's stance.

"Kyle? What the-"

"Ask me again when we aren't about to die;" snapped the rebel agent. "Col, get out of here."

The rebel commander didn't hesitate. He didn't know what they were capable of but he trusted the Jedi and agent to figure it out.

"Kyle, do you have any idea how to use that thing?" muttered Luke.

"I did some competitive fencing at the academy. How much different could it be?" asked Kyle dryly.

That's when the dark warrior ignited the second crimson blade to his weapon. "Oh - that's different;" muttered Luke and the dark sider attacked. Luke and Kyle were forced on the defensive, being driven the length of the hanger. When the dropship was clear and heading back to the base on the planet below, Luke put all his focus on their dangerous opponent.

* * *

Col was already on the comms, trying to get a hold of Rianna. When the Twi'lek commando finally answered, he said, "Use the cannon and open fire on the super star destroyer."

"What about the station?" asked Rianna.

"Skywalker and Katarn as still on the station. Open on the ship."

There was a long silence, broken by the sound of Rianna shouting orders. When she spoke into the comms unit, her voice was perturbed. "I'm going to kill him. I swear that if he survives this, I'm going to kill that boy."

Col couldn't help but chuckle. "No you won't. You'll be too busy kissing and kriffing him. Anyhow, we're on the way down in a stormtrooper dropship. Get everyone ready to pack up and get back to the ship as soon as both the station and the destroyer as destroyed."

"Copy that. Just get down here."

The line disconnected and Col yelled to the pilot. "Put more power to the thrusters! We need to get down there!"

The nice thing about stormtrooper dropships is that they were designed for rapid deployment and easy transition from flight through the vacuum of space to flight through atmosphere with nothing more thy a minor jolt. Even the pilot muttered, "Damn! Whatever they're doing to these ships to make transitions that smooth, we need to do it do out dropships."

Even as they landed, Rianna hustled up to meet them. "We're gathering everything up and getting ready to move. I even have them setting charges around the gun just for when we're ready to actually go."

"Why isn't that cannon-" Col's question was cut off as a bright stream of white hot projectiles blazed from the gun. It was a beautiful sight. The slugs disappeared into the thin clouds, punching a hole through them.

"Woah!" said Col.

"That was pretty amazing;" said one of the commandos.

"Alright;" said Rianna, clapping her hands. "Let's get back to work. Col, we need to get hold of X2 again. I think that as soon as Luke and Kyle are on their way down, he and Farlander should burn sky down here. If we're lucky, they may be able to save the general."

"I got that;" said Col. "You keep directing the loading effort."

Rianna nodded before glancing towards the sky for just a moment. The sun was sinking fast and, so long as the clouds didn't thicken, she would be able to see the station and star dreadnought. With a shake of her head violently enough to cause both her lekku to swish, she brought her head back to the task at hand. There was work to do and Luke wouldn't be served by her daydreaming.

* * *

Luke and Kyle were fighting a retreating battle against their dark opponent. He was good, easily the most dangerous enemy that either of them had ever faced. Kyle, much to Luke's surprise, was able to keep up quite handily. Those swordsmanship lessons from Carida seemed to have stuck well. Not only that, but it seemed that the operative had a strong connection to the force. He was already naturally calling upon it to increase his speed and stamina without even realizing it.

Aside from having the extra help from Kyle, Luke was also able to identify one major flaw with the double bladed weapon their opponent used. While it certainly looked intimidating and allowed rapid attacks and a very tight defenses, it seemed that the weapon required a lot of energy to use. What's more, he had to move his body around the weapon and vice versa in order to avoid being burned on his own blade. However, the glaringly obvious weakness of the weapon caught Luke's attention like a beacon in the night. As Kyle attempted to power through the defense, while simultaneously and skillfully avoiding the twin blades, Luke struck, acting as if to cut off their opponent's head. When the weapon was moved to defend, Luke anticipated and angled his struck, cutting the hilt cleanly in half. The dark sider spun away as one of his blades sputtered out. "Nice one, Luke;" said Kyle.

Though he couldn't read his expression behind the black mask, Luke could sense that the dark sider was only mildly perturbed. When Luke and Kyle engaged again, they found that it was almost as difficult as when their opponent had two blades. The only reprieve was that he couldn't counter attack as often. As Kyle fiercely engaged the man, Luke was more cautious, waiting for the force to reveal an opening in his opponents defense. Each time they came, Luke would lunge in and attack. The Dark Jedi was always just a little ahead of him but eventually, he began to flag.

Seeming to realize that he was beginning to slow down, the dark warrior blasted Kyle back with force lightning and then through himself at Luke with a vicious snarl. Fortunately for the young Jedi, that opened him wide. After just a few blows, Luke slipped beneath a powerful overhead stroke and slashed through, cutting his enemy down. With a strangled gurgle, the Dark Jedi fell to the deck. Luke turned to Kyle just as the rebel operative got to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"That smarted but I'm alright. Okay, we need to get off this station before the reactor goes critical. Let's check out that navy commando armor and see if we can salvage a couple suits."

Luke looked skeptical. "I tried the stormtrooper thing before. The armor didn't fit too well."

"Oh don't worry about that. Navy Commandos tend to just be special operators aboard stations and shipyards, especially in places where there isn't usually a rebel presence. In fact, the only reason there are stormtroopers here is because of the importance of the station and its manufacturing facilities. There should be a suit for someone your size."

It took a few minutes but they were soon outfitted in the right gear. Kyle said, "Alright, we're going straight to the hangers where the Phantom TIE fighters are and we're stealing one and getting out of here."

As they went, alarms staring going off and an automated voice announced over the intercom. "Prepare for impact. Prepare for impact."

Hurrying to a nearby viewport, they watched as a full payload of metal slugs came from the planet below and slammed into the Executor-class Star Dreadnought. Even considering the size, the damage seemed severe. The ship and station shuddered since they were docked together at several points. "We need to hurry;" muttered Kyle. "When that ship goes up, it's taking a good chunk of this station with it. Let's go."

Luke nodded and they headed towards manufacturing at a brisk march. "Don't hurry too much;" muttered Kyle, "don't want anyone to be suspicious."

Ironically enough, when they reached a very populated section of the station, everyone was running to and fro. Wordlessly, Luke and Kyle picked up the pace but no one seemed to pay them any mind.

* * *

Grand Admiral Batch was fuming. He roared to his comms officers. "Get Darth Starkiller on the comms. I want him back here. Now!"

Turning to the commander of his forces, he roared, "I want ground forces on the ground taking that base back!"

Turning to the station and the Terror, he scowled deeply, gritting his teeth as another salvo of hypervelocity slugs slammed into the keel. If Lord Starkiller allowed this station to be destroyed, Batch would demand, _DEMAND_ that the Emperor see him disciplined. Such an important and expensive project could not be lost.

"Grand Admiral Batch," called the comms officer. "Lord Starkiller is not answering!"

Again, Batch gritted his teeth. He refused, absolutely refused, to give the station up.

As he watched, dropships and transports streaked towards the planet below.

* * *

Rianna pulled her chiming comlink from her belt. "Sergeant Saren, we have a dozen incoming ships from infantry to medium armored carriers."

Rianna cursed and said, "I want charges set everywhere. As soon as we're done, get to the ship. We can't afford to stay any longer."

She cut off the communication before contacting Col. "We need to go, Col. Any word from X2 and Farlander?"

"They're on their way in now and we have our equipment mostly loaded. Get those explosives set and get to the ship."

"Got it;" and she cut off again, racing to the cannon.

Inside, she yelled, "Give me one more salvo into that command ship and then we're leaving. Set the charges to go off in a reasonably short amount of time and then lets go."

They shouted acknowledgements and another salvo of slugs shot into the sky. Moments later, the hypervelocity gun went up in fire and smoke as they pelted through the swamps towards their stealth ship. Behind them, the Imperial ships set down and the troops, tanks and scout walkers stormed into the supply base in time for the other buildings to go up in fire and smoke, joining the cannon in spewing smoke into the sky.

Col was waiting for them at the top of the loading ramp and waving them over. "Hurry up, Saren! You're making me wait!"

As soon as they were up and the ramp was closed, the stealthed ship was in the air, heading back to the _Arbalist_.

* * *

Finally, Starkiller had caught up to his prey. The old master was kneeling in an opening in the swamps. There was no covering over his face and the silver scar and white, sightless eyes were perfectly visible. He looked almost identical to how he had looked the last time they had met. "Congratulations, boy;" he said wryly. "You finally caught up. I'm beginning to question whether you've grown as powerful as you seem to think."

Darth Starkiller chuckled as he watched the old man stand to his feet. "What can I say? I was surprised by how spry you were for you age, old man. On top of that, it would seem your eyes might be having a problem. I'm curious as to why you didn't get prosthetic ones."

Kota shrugged. "A Jedi doesn't need eyes, boy. He has the force. Besides, I've always found it the case that eyes tend to deceive. They aren't always the most reliable witnesses. For instance, your eyes are telling you that I'm a blind, feeble old man who you should be able to overpower quickly."

"And what should the force be telling me then?" asked Starkiller.

Rahm Kota gave a feral grin and said, "If you don't know, then I'd just be ready for anything."

His emerald green blade _snap-hissed_ to life and Starkiller attacked. Their blades clashed and crackled several times before they separated and began to circle. Starkiller sneered, "I think you're all talk, old man. You're just trying to get into my head."

"Why would I want to be in your head, boy?" laughed Kota. "I'd have to limit myself to do that."

Starkiller chuckled but it seemed strained. Kota's grin grew, happy to realize that slowly but surely, he was getting in to the Dark Lord's head.

They engaged again, trading blows for over a minute straight before disengaging again. "I'm impressed, General;" commented Starkiller. "You've managed to improve your skills. And they say you can't teach an old hound new tricks."

"And you'll find I'm full of surprises;" said the general.

The Sith Lord stepped to engage when the ground beneath his feet suddenly split, causing him to lose his footing. Kota was on him in an instant, trying to take advantage of the misstep but Starkiller was able to fend him off. "Parlor tricks;" snapped the the Sith. "They won't save you."

"They aren't to save me, Starkiller;" said Kota, "They just provide entertainment during this very dull sparring match."

Starkiller's yellow eyes were almost glowing with rage despite his best effort to remain calm. He wrenched his foot free and steadied himself, facing his opponent. Just as he was about to reengage, they both sensed somebody approaching. Down through the clouds came a VCX-100. Even before it hit the ground, two figures dropped from the ramp. Kota actually scowled as two lightsabers, a blue one and a green one, _snap-hissed_ to life in their hands. "What are you both doing here?"

"We're your reinforcements;" said X2, his weapon at the ready.

Starkiller laughed and said, "You were buying time until your two forcelings could come to your aid? Do you honestly think that you and two padawans will overcome me?"

Keyan Farlander smiled tightly. "We don't need to overcome you, Sith. We simply need to hold you here until the mission is done."

"Do you honestly think that Grand Admiral Batch will allow his facility to fall to a rag-tag group of terrorists?" scoffed the Dark Lord. "Now, which of you is Luke Skywalker?"

X2, a normally dower man, laughed and said, "Neither of us is Skywalker, Starkiller. Starkiller is aboard your station right now."

Starkiller's smile faded. Kota's feral grin returned. "That's right, boy. You fell right into my trap."

* * *

Luke and Kyle hurried into one of the hangers and paused. Three squadrons of TIE pilots were lounging around, some of them in their ships, some of them on crates and some of them just standing around and talking. "Okay;" said Luke, "What now?"

Kyle made a quick count of the TIE's and said, "There are a few extras. Let's get one of those on the storage racks. I doubt that any of the pilots will be using those. Come on."

Moving casually, their weapons held against their chests, they headed towards the stairs up to the racks of TIE's. "Should we each take one?" asked Luke quietly.

Kyle poked his head in and said, "Nope, they're two seaters. We'll take this one. Let's go."

They quickly climbed in and Kyle said, "Start her up. I'm going to do something real quick."

Luke nodded and looked over the controls. He had gone over TIE controls with a couple of the newer Rogue Squadron pilots like Tycho Celchu and Kasan Moor and had even done some simulation training but he had never actually flown a TIE before. Taking a deep breath, he began powering the vehicle up. The pilots in the hanger below began waving frantically and several were heading for the stairs to the racks. Kyle sat up and grabbed his blaster. "Hurry up, Skywalker!"

Luke grabbed the yoke, hit the switch to disconnect the rack and carefully pulled the fighter away. When he was sure he was clear, he gunned it out of the station's hanger bay. None of the weapons fired at them. "Now let me see;" muttered Luke, "how to power up this cloaking- AH! Here we go."

He hit the switch and looked around. Kyle laughed. "Luke, the only indication that it's working is that you activated it and no troubles or alarms came over the system."

Luke blushed and said, "I was wondering. Anyhow, can we use comms with the cloaking device?"

"Nope but we're far enough away that they won't get to us in a hurry."

Luke closed down the device and a timer came up that indicate how long it would take for it to reset. Kyle activated the comms unit on to X2's frequency. When the commander didn't answer, he frowned. "That can't be good."

Luke stretched out with the force and his eyes widened. Instantly, he jerked the ship to the planet below. "Hey!" said Kyle.

"Get a sit-rep from Col. I think Rahm's in trouble."

Kyle was about to ask how Luke knew but his own gut had been twisting and the mention of it made it twist even more. Wordlessly, he tried for Col Serra's frequency. "This is Commander Serra."

"Commander, this is Kyle Katarn. What the situation?"

"We're off planet and heading back to the _Arbalist._ The General, Commander X2 and Commander Farlander are down there to engage Lord Starkiller. Originally, General Kota just wanted to draw him away and slow him down but I think the others are trying to save him."

"Great;" muttered Luke.

Kyle replied, "Get the _Arbalist_ ready to jump to lightspeed. As soon as we get back, we need to go or we're going to have Starkiller's fleet and Grand Admiral Batch's fleet gunning for us fast and hard. We're going down to help the general."

There was muffled yelling in the background and Col came back, barely containing some amusement. "Tell Skywalker it would behoove him not to die. What about about the station and the- _WOAH!_ "

Though he couldn't see it through any viewport, the TIE's sensors let him know anyway. The station was starting to explode. Col said in wonderment, "By the force! That whole station is going up! And the dreadnought, it's - it's going with it! That hypervelocity gun must have done just enough damage for the station's destruction to finish it off. We did it! We won!"

"And the Imperial fleets are moving to engage. You can't wait for us, Col. Get to the rendezvous point and we'll meet you as soon as we can;" said Kyle.

A long silence followed and then Col said, "Alright but you had better hurry up. Col Serra out."

The line went dead and Luke gunned the engines towards the planet below.

* * *

Starkiller found to his private satisfaction that it was turning out to be much more of a fight than he had previously thought it would be. While the two apprentices were quite easy to keep up with, he was confident that he would have easily overcome them if it hadn't been for Kota. The three worked well together, probing his defenses and even working to defend one another against his attacks. Even so, the inexperience of the students was beginning to show and Kota trying to keep them both away kept him from bringing his full skill to bare. As they began to flag, Starkiller made a plan to cut the two down in quick succession. Kota barely got ahead of it. "You're flagging, old man;" chuckled the Dark Lord. "You aren't going to last much longer."

Kota chuckled and said, "That's fine. My mission is a success. Your station and your experimental star dreadnought are space debris. Can't you sense it?"

"Sure I can;" growled Starkiller. "But killing you and your two forcelings will be a great consultation prize."

"Tell that to your father. I'm sure he'll agree;" retorted Kota sarcastically.

As they reengaged, the scream of a TIE fighter ripped the air apart. It landed right next to the VCX and two figures wearing navy commando armor and carrying lightsabers ran to join the fight.

Luke charged, leading with a powerful telekinetic blast. Surprised by the power of the attack, Starkiller was forced to backflip and land on his feet. Finding himself facing not three but five opponents now, he began to reconsider his fight. "What the hell are you two doing here?" demanded the general, almost exasperated.

"The Alliance still needs you, general;" said a young man with sandy blond hair and intense blue eyes.

Another man, slightly older and wielding a lightsaber that had clearly belonged to Inquisitor Tremayne, said, "Besides, taking out the supreme muckety-muck of his Imperial tyrant's military couldn't hurt things either."

Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber and thrust out both his hands, sending torrents of blue force lightning at all of them. The Jedi managed to catch it on their blades - except Kota. With gritted teeth, he absorbed the energy and waited for the Sith Lord to let up, hoping that he would before he became overwhelmed.

Starkiller cut off the attack only to be blasted by a counter attack by the old general. He threw up a defense. When three of the other four Jedi joined the attack, sending telekinetic blasts into him. The combined assault was too much for the Sith Lord and he was forced several dozen meters back towards the swamps. He still managed to land on his feet but the Jedi were retreating, all piling aboard the VCX-100 freighter. As it lifted off, the lower turret suddenly fired, destroying the Phantom TIE so that the Sith Lord couldn't immediately follow.

* * *

Keyan was in the pilot seat and Luke was beside him in the co-pilot seat. X2 climbed out of the ventral gun turret and Kyle was lounging in one of the seats. General Rahm Kota was glaring at all four of them. "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded. "I was attempting to buy you time so that you could escape."

"But who would continue to teach us if you died, General;" asked Luke.

Rahm's face softened only slightly. "The force would guide you, boy. At any rate, I'm very glad to see that you're alright and that your mission was a success. Very well done, Skywalker. Now," and he turned to Kyle, "it would seem that you and I have something to discuss, Katarn. Let's go to the lounge and talk."

Kyle might have been uncomfortable but he hid it well as he followed the old man.

Luke looked at the others and said, "Alright, setting course for the rendezvous point."

* * *

 **Imperial City - The Imperial Palace**

The Emperor's Hand and Darth Starkiller knelt before their father. No one else was in the throne room. For long minutes, both of the Emperor's children kept their faces towards the ground, waiting to be addressed. Finally, the Emperor said, "Rise, Emperor's Hand."

Mara stood and faced him. His smile warmed his soul. "You have done very well, my child. The rebels will have to resort back to piracy and scavenging battle fields to meet their demand for blasters, parts and power packs and even then, I doubt they'll be able to. I have another mission for you, one much line the one you just completed. I will inform you of it but first, there are other things I must attend to."

Mara saw her father's eyes shift disapprovingly towards her brother. Feeling sympathy, she bowed. Through the force, she entreated her father, _please do not be to harsh with him, father._

His reply, though warm, was still firm. _He made a grave error on this last mission and we lost a very important, not to mention expensive, facility along with a star dreadnought. I cannot simply let this go._

 _I know,_ replied Mara, _just don't maim him too badly._

With that, she retreated, leaving Galen to his punishment.

The young Sith Lord remained in a kneeling position as his father said, "I am most displeased with your performance during your last mission, Lord Starkiller."

"Yes, your Excellency;" said Starkiller, knowing that anything more would be a mistake.

"You sensed General Rahm Kota and allowed the sting of that passed failure to effect you during this most important mission. The _Terror_ and this Imbaar research facility would have discouraged anymore systems from rebelling. Who would fight if they knew that a stealthed star dreadnought with a fleet of stealthed TIE fighters would appear out of nowhere? But now, you have allowed it to be destroyed and on top of that, you have nothing to show for it."

"Yes, your Excellency;" said the young Sith again.

"Stand, Darth Starkiller;" commanded the Emperor.

He obeyed and looked into his father's eyes. After another long pause, the Emperor rumbled, "I am going to have faith in you that you will not make such a grave mistake occur. I will trust that you will not allow personal vendetta's to blind you to the ultimate goal. Therefore, considering your past successes and your sister's wish that I not maim you;" and the Emperor allowed an amused smile to cross his face, "I've decided that you will begin your next mission immediately."

Starkiller, feeling both embarrassed that his sister had saved him from punishment and relieved that his father was feeling uncharacteristically merciful to him, bowed again and asked, "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"I will give you your mission when I give your sister hers. I wish to send you both out at once. Your missions will await you the day after tomorrow. I am still waiting on a few odd pieces of information from Intelligence. In the mean time, rest. You may go."

Starkiller bowed and strode out of the throne room, his pride stung. Though he would never say so to her, he wished sometimes that Mara would not interfere on his behalf. At least he would still have his pride if he had faced his father's wrath. Facing his mercy seemed almost like a mockery. As dark anger began to swell within him, he swore that he would, indeed, be more careful to keep his eyes on the ultimate goals - victory over the Rebel Alliance of course, and bringing peace back to the Empire but also his own ascension to the throne as the Dark Lord of the Sith and ruler of the Empire, just as the Rule of Two demanded.


	13. Chapter 13 The Vor'Na'Tu

**Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser** ** _Arbalist_**

Kota sat in meditation in his chair on the bridge. All around him, he could feel the bustling and enthusiastic beings hard at work. Morale was at an all time high since their last successful mission. As the old general contemplated, a Mon Calamari comms officer came up and said in a gravely voice, "General  
Kota, we have Princess Leia Organa on the long range comms."

Kota's sightless eyes widened and he stood. "Thank you, Ensign. Let's go see what she needs."

The Ensign was kind enough to hit the activator button. "Thank you, Ensign;" rumbled the general before clearing his throat and saying, "Princess Leia? This is General Kota. How may I be of assistance?"

"Hello Rahm. It's good to hear from you? Our intel reports indicate that you are causing quite a stir, what with gathering high profile defectors and destroying important Imperial installations. High command is very pleased;" said the very young Princess from the lost planet of Alderaan.

Kota smiled tightly, "I'm glad to hear it, Princess. How goes the war on the main front?"

Even though he couldn't see, Kota could detect the anxiety in her voice. "Times are hard, General. Our BlasTech suppliers were apprehended by the Emperor's Hand recently. If Princess Mara Jade is being sent after our supply lines, we may be in a tough spot. Considering the size of the Alliance, scrounging weapons, fighters and supplies by piracy and battlefield plunder isn't going to be enough for the demand. But that isn't what I called about."

Kota frowned slightly. "Oh? Then what is it that I can do for you, Princess?"

"It's not her, Rahm. It's me who needs your help;" said a deep, accented and gravely voice, a very familiar voice.

Kota's sightless eyes widened again. "Who is this? Your voice has a familiar ring but I..."

"It should, Rahm. You and I have a few things in common. We both fought in the Clone Wars. We are both Jedi Masters and our Jedi Master was Mace Windu."

The old General's jaw dropped and he said, "Shen-Jon! But I thought you were killed at the conflict on Krant!"

"I told my then-apprentice to report that. I had fallen perilously close to the dark side during the war and exiled myself, giving up my lightsaber. For twenty years, I have been in exile, living as a simple farmer and quietly keeping a holocron entrusted to me. That is why I need your help. The Vor'Na'Tu has come into the hands of the Empire."

"What?" said Kota, feeling panic lance through him even for just a moment.

The Vor'Na'Tu was a holocron that held a massive sum of Jedi knowledge. For generations, Jedi Grand Masters had kept the holocron themselves. It had been lost some time during the Clone Wars. Many believed that the traitorous Jedi Count Dooku had stolen it or destroyed it. "How did this happen?"

"A terrible failure on my part, Rahm - the most recent in a life of failures;" said the other, his voice filled with shame.

"Master Yoda found me near the end of the War and told me that he had felt a massive disturbance in the force. He entrusted it to me in case the Sith should kill him before the war was over. I asked why me and not another master on the council and he simply stated that he did not think that the Jedi would survive. It turned out that his foresight was correct. But when I left to assist the Princess here, someone came to the cave where I had hidden the holocron and stole it away. Then, a massive Imperial base was quickly and thoroughly constructed here on Krant, a base with an Inquisitor's enclave and a large garrison, including mechanized armor and air support. There is even a fleet of Star Destroyers blockading the planet. I don't know what they are waiting for but I need your help."

Kota remembered Echuu Shen-Jon. He was the apprentice to Mace Windu before Windu was accepted to the Jedi council, his second apprentice. By all accounts, Echuu had been level headed and a gifted warrior, not to mention a very shrewd commander. His apprentice Naat Reath had returned on her own with his lightsaber, stating that he had fallen during the battle with the Separatist General Sev'Rance Tann. Clearly the padawan had not meant died, but to the dark side.

"No disrespect intended but how can we trust you, Shen-Jon. You said yourself that you fell close to the dark side."

Princess Leia cut in. "He helped us, General. He saved myself and my escort from an Imperial ambush and assisted us in saving a large city here on Krant from an Imperial raid. But we'll need your help. If Darth Starkiller learns of the holocron, he will come here himself to retrieve it and bring it to the Emperor on Coruscant."

Echuu's voice was grim. "We cannot allow that, General Kota. A thousand generations of Jedi teachings are on that holocron from the most wise and powerful masters our order has ever seen. Awdrysta Pina, Biel Ductavis, Nomi Sunrider, Zym, Satele Shan - all of their teachings will permanently be lost and in the hands of the Empire. We _cannot_ allow that."

Kota was silent as he considered the repercussions and weighed the risks of such a mission. It was true. Such an artifact would be devastating to lose and an even more devastating tool in the hands of the Empire's Sith rulers. "We'll head that way immediately, Echuu. How long do you think you will be able to hold out?"

Relief and a trace amount of the old Jedi's smugness was detectable in his voice. "Long enough for you to get here for sure, my friend - as long as you don't dilly-dally."

Kota grinned. "Then we shall see you in a few days. May the force be with you, my old friend."

"And with you, Rahm."

The humming and crackling of the comms unit cut off and Rahm called, "Ensign, activate the intercom."

"Yes sir."

"All Jedi commanders, report to the bridge;" announced Kota.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

Mara sat in a shimmersilk robe as she looked over the fake identicards and files stacked before her. They were masterfully created, courtesy of Ysanne Isard and Imperial Intelligence, for Mara herself and two more of her operatives. Rogonda Ismaren and Maarek Stele would also go undercover with her, working in the Incom Corporation factory facility on Fresia. It was one of three major factories and it produced Z-95 Headhunters, usually considered a heavily outdated fighter but still majorly popular in the galaxy, T-47 air speeders, a favorite of the Alliance, U-wing Support Craft, another favorite, and numerous other Rebel and Imperial fleet ships.

Officially, the T-65 X-wing was no longer in production after the schematics and the first of the fighters were stolen by the Rebel Alliance. However, the rebels always seemed to have more of them - which meant that either the Rebels had their fighter factories, a good possibility, or that Incom was producing them in pieces and having them smuggled out, also a possibility.

Smile in satisfaction, she stood to her feet. Arms wrapped around her from behind and she smiled. "I thought we were asleep, Atharious;" she murmured as his lips pressed against the side of her neck.

"And I thought you were next to me;" replied the Captain before kissing her again.

Mara bit her lip as the stirrings of desire began to warm her core. "I just had to go over these files. The Emperor will be sending us on our mission soon. I thought I'd look over them, just to get an idea."

"Hmmm..." said Atharious as he kissed down her neck and shoulder, moving the silken robe out of his way.

"Alright, alright;" giggle Mara. "Let's get back to bed; but then, I want breakfast."

Atharious took her hand and led her back. "As you wish, my Lady."

* * *

Lord Starkiller clenched his fist around his lightsaber handle as he looked around at the wreckage of what had once been a dozen IG-100 Magnaguard Droids. They had been purchased for the purpose of keeping the young Sith Lord up to par on his lightsaber skills. At the moment, he was wishing that they had been more of a challenge. Striding over to the control console, Starkiller was about to summon another batch of droids when a young and very nervous Imperial aide entered. Bowing, he stated, "My Lord, I beg your pardon for disturbing you but the Emperor commands your presence."

Mixed anxiety and annoyance crossed Starkiller's mind. "Very well. I shall go directly."

In the throne room, the Emperor was gazing intently at a slowly rotating image of a small white cube. It was a Jedi holocron, Starkiller could tell.

"Come over here, my son. I have a very important mission for you;" said the Emperor.

Starkiller approached while the Emperor indicated the glowing cube. "This is the Vor'Na'Tu - a very important holocron to the Jedi Order. It has been passed down from Grand Master to Grand Master since the foundation of the Jedi Order. Sometime before the Great Jedi Purge and the end of the Clone Wars, the holocron disappeared."

"And yet, it has recently been found;" stated the young Sith Lord.

The Emperor nodded. "Indeed - an Inquisitor Apprentice under High Inquisitor Jerec found it hidden in a cave on Krant. He suspects that a long-hidden Jedi has been keeping it."

"How?" asked Starkiller, "we've been hunting the Jedi for twenty years. How could he have escaped?"

The image changed to the figure of a man of shorter stature in the brown robes of the Jedi Order. He had black hair and a long, wispy beard and mustache. "During the Clone Wars, a Jedi Master named Echuu Shen-Jon was lost during the battle of Krant. His padawan and what was left of his command returned to Coruscant with his lightsaber. I suspect that Master Yoda found him and gave him the holocron, a contingency in case the war did not end well for the Jedi Order."

"Which it didn't;" murmured Starkiller. "So you want me to personally retrieve it from Krant."

"I do. High Inquisitor Jerec has been commanded not to examine it but to lock it up. He has stowed it away in a vault within the palace of the capital city of the planet. Take the _Rogue Shadow_ and retrieve that holocron. Bring it back to me."

At first, Darth Starkiller wondered why he was being sent on such a trivial errand, one that even a courier droid could handle. But he dismissed that line of thought, assuming that it spoke to the seriousness of his father's need. "I will not fail you, father. Has there been any Rebel activity?"

"Yes; apparently the Governor Yittreas has been raiding villages and towns for their stockpiles of nova crystals and ore deposits. The whole planet's economy has been devastated by it. Anyhow, apparently a Rebel ship crashed on the planet. Among its passengers was Princess Leia Organa. She managed to lead a successful counter strike against Moff Yittreas's forces. Reports are vague but they all agree that a Jedi was with her - one that has not yet been positively identified."

Lord Starkiller frowned. "Then shouldn't I bring my fleet, your Excellency? Would it not be best to eliminate one of the key leaders of the Rebellion once and for all?"

Emperor Vader shook his head resolutely. "No, your priority must be to bring the Vor'na'tu back to me. Nothing else matters on this mission."

"As you wish, my Lord."

The Emperor smiled. "Go, my son."

Starkiller bowed before turning and quickly striding out of the throne room. As soon as the great doors shut behind him, he was on his comlink. "Juno, it's Galen; prep the ship. I'll meet you there in a half hour. We have a mission all to ourselves."

* * *

 **Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

Luke and Kyle circled, seeking openings in one another's stance. In the short time they had been training together, they had become fast friends. What's more, both were very talented swordsmen. In a blur, blue and red crackled and hissed together as they probed and struck, parried and riposted.

Ever since they had started towards Krant the day before, all four of the Jedi students had kicked their training into high gear, practicing the swordsmanship, unarmed combat and control of the force as well as spending copious amounts of time meditating.

Master Kota watched, pleased with all of their progress. Kyle was proving to be a very fast learner with a disciplined mind and easy grasp of the force.

Keyan was still a very excellent pilot and had quite a quick and adaptive mind. His swordsmanship was mediocre but even so, he couldn't be good at everything.

X2 was progressing as well but it seemed that something was always holding him back. He was also a skilled duelist and a highly disciplined soldier. As far as combat went, he was lightyears ahead of all three of his other students due to his decades of fighting. Even so, something seemed to be blocking his progress. Kota had asked about it but the clone had always clammed up, saying that he wasn't sure or that he was sure it was nothing to worry about. Kota knew better though. The clone's template Falon Grey had also had such a mental or emotion block like this many years before while Kota was teaching him.

Then there was Luke Skywalker. He was the youngest of them and the most naive. Clearly, he had come from a much more sheltered background. It had been quite amusing to watch as the one-time farm boy got used to being surrounded by the rough and rowdy soldiers, fighter jocks and cruiser crew members. However, Skywalker's affinity to the force was considerable. His skill with a lightsaber, formidable and his eagerness and ability to learn was unflappable. In truth, none of this really surprised Kota, considering who the boy's father was. By all accounts, Anakin Skywalker had been similar, although he had also been reported to be much more arrogant. Kota wasn't too sure. He'd never met Anakin Skywalker. According to Imperial record, the elder Skywalker had been killed defending the Jedi Temple as so many other great Jedi had.

"Gather around, gentlemen;" called Kota. "We are going to drop out of lightspeed in the Krant system in seventeen hours. Go get yourselves a good meal, meditate and spend some time relaxing. As soon as we get their, I would not count on any such luxuries. By all accounts, Moff Yittreas, the governor of the system, is brutal to the extreme, even for an Imperial governor. I have no doubt that he will keep us on our toes."

Luke lifted his hand slightly. Glaring at him, Kota growled, "What is it, boy?"

"Are we going to have any more help than just Princess Leia and her escort? We don't exactly have the hardware for a siege against an Imperial fortress and garrison."

Kota nodded with a tight smile. "Yes, in fact, we will. I contacted a friend of mine who owes me a rather substantial favor and he said that he, personally, will be leading a strike force to assist - complete with some heavy artillery and even some armored units."

Luke nodded.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

Lady Jade strode into the throne room. She could see the gathered individuals at the other end - her father the Emperor, Director Isard of Imperial Intelligence, Colonel Oniye Namada of the Imperial Security Bureau and several other Moffs and program or section directors. To Mara's disappointment, her brother was not among them. "Ah, my Dear;" called her father as she approached. "Thank you for joining us. I trust that your operatives and your ship are ready for the coming mission."

"They are, your Excellency;" she replied as she bowed.

"Excellent! These ladies and gentlemen have just finished outlining the plan for me. You and two others will join the administration staff of the Incom Corporation facility on Fresia. According to the intelligence we have, it seems most likely that components are being sent from this and other Incom facilities to an as-yet unknown location where they are assembled into X-wing fighters. Considering that more than fifty percent of the fighter is also used to construct those venerable but still highly functional Z-95 Headhunters, it is a small wonder they have been able to do so under our noses."

"Your main focus, Emperor's Hand;" said Director Isard, her mismatched glaring contemptuously at Mara, "will be to find a way to figure out how and where these components are being shipped and assembled."

"Very well;" said Mara. "I will not fail, your Excellency."

The Emperor embraced his adoptive daughter and kissed brow affectionately. "I know you won't, my dead. Before you go, please tell your captain to report to me here. I very much would like to speak to him."

Mara's heart skipped a beat. "Of - of course, your Excellency."

Her father laughed with amusement, "No need to be anxious, my Dear. I just have a few things to discuss with him. I would not deprive the Empire of such a fine captain for no reason."

"Of course, Father;" she replied before turning on her heal and marching out, her black cape billowing behind her.

Despite his words of reassurance, she was a little nervous for Captain Rawshek.

* * *

Atharious Rawshek strode quickly and slightly shakily towards the Emperor's throne room. Being a simple Corvette captain, he had never expected to be summoned by the leader of the Empire. The idea scared him out of his boots. As he approached them, the two great doors slid apart and the large, impressive throne room stretched before him. From the other end, the Emperor called with a loud, not entirely natural voice, "Ah, Captain Atharious Rawshek, do come in and approach. I am quite eager to speak with you."

At a quick march, the captain strode to the throne and bowed on one knee. "Rise, Captain Rawshek. Come, have a drink with me."

The Emperor poured amber liquor into two glasses. Beside the crystal decanter and glasses, a datapad rested. "Here, the best Chandrillan brandy that money can buy;" said the Emperor with a smile.

"Thank you, your Excellency. It's an honor."

"You're very welcome, my young friend. I have recently been reading my daughter's reports on her operatives and senior officers. I must say that she has given you quite the glowing report."

Atharious felt himself blush. "I am glad to hear that. I do the very best that I can for her and for the Empire."

The Emperor nudged him lightly with his elbow and said, "That includes after hours, I suppose, Captain?"

Atharious nearly choked on his drink and the Emperor laughed, offering him a linen napkin. "Relax, Captain; I have not summoned you to threaten or discourage you. In truth, Lady Jade's reports match the reports of your previous commanding officers. I am sure she is judging only your competence as a ship's captain and Imperial officer. However, her fondness for you does seem to put you both in a potential quandary."

Captain Rawshek frowned. "It does, my Lord?"

"Mm-hmm;" replied the Emperor around the rim of his glass. "You see, Captain, my daughter is clearly very fond of you and gives you full marks as your former commanders did. Under almost any other circumstance, this would put you on the lightspeed-fast track to promotion and reassignment to another post of your choosing. Do you see the quandary now, Captain?"

Atharious did. So long as he was with Lady Jade, his career, despite the best recommendations, would be at a stand-still and yet, he would be with a woman he had grown very, very fond of. And yet, if he were to leave, it would be highly unlikely that he ever saw her again. The Emperor seemed rather sympathetic to him. "I had a similar conversation with my son's lover as well. She said that so long as she served Lord Starkiller, she did not care about the promotions or her career."

After several long moments, Atharious asked, "How can I best serve the Empire, your Excellency?"

"Ah;" said Emperor Vader, "not that is an interesting question. Clearly, you are a gifted leader and star ship commander with an agile mind and great loyalty. I could one day see you commanding your own Star Destroyer or, should you prove yourself exceptionally loyal, skilled and charismatic, your own fleet. The Empire would truly be fortunate to have such a commander. However, if I am being frank, you are good for my daughter's spirits. You bring comfort and joy to her during these operations and are focused enough not to be a distraction. In either position, Captain, you are a great asset. That is why I want you to consider your potential paths and make the decision that you deem to be best."

Atharious nodded slowly and finished his drink. The Emperor drank the last of his and sighed in satisfaction. "The Emperor's Hand awaits the Captain of her ship, my friend. Go and serve her well."

Atharious bowed again. "Yes, your Excellency."

He did a perfect about face and marched from the throne room. As the doors closed behind him, a voice caused him to turn around in surprise. "He didn't give you the 'don't hurt my daughter or else' threat, did he?"

Lady Jade stood there, ready for her mission in her sleeveless, skintight jump suit and black cloak. Captain Rawshek smiled. "No he did not, my Lady. He merely gave me something to thing about - something that I personally think we should both consider."

Mara fell into step beside him. "Oh? What might that be, Captain?"

Atharious winced slightly and said, "This is going to make me sounds terribly selfish but I hope you understand that I don't mean it that way. The Emperor simply pointed out that, thanks in the most part to your glowing assessments of me, I could be on the fast track to promotion to almost any ship up to and including a Star Destroyer but to do so, I would have to leave."

"Would you, though?" said Mara, a twinkle in her emerald green eyes. "What if I were to turn around right now and tell my father that I wanted my own Star Destroyer to command? What do you think he would say?"

Captain Rawshek laughed. "You do have a point, my Lady. Anyhow, it's just something her wants me to consider. In truth, I think he is using it as a test of commitment to the Empire and to you."

"And what did you say?"

He shrugged. "I didn't say one way or the other. Suffice to say that, at least for the moment, I am perfectly content where I am."

He didn't bother looking at her but he was certain that she was smiling with pleasure. Discretely, her hand brushed his. Clearing his throat, Atharious said, "Anyhow, how is this mission going to work, my Lady? What will I and the ship be doing while you and your operatives are investigating the Incom Corporation?"

All business and professionalism, Lady Jade replied, "You will be staying out at the Fresia space port while my other operatives interview the port authority. If we do so correctly, we will hopefully avoid the situation we had on Druckenwell with smugglers getting out from under our very noses."

"As you will, my Lady. Any special orders?"

Mara contemplated for a moment before shaking her head. "Not at the moment, Captain. Is my ship ready to depart?"

"Yes, my Lady. Your ship is ready and all personnel are aboard. We depart as soon as you give us the command."

Lady Jade smiled. It was a hard, predatory smile. "That is good, Captain;" she said. "I am looking forward to finding the traitors and bringing them to justice."

"As am I, my Lady;" murmured Rawshek, brushing her hand lightly as they headed to the airspeeder pads.

* * *

The Emperor stood at the very pinnacle of the Imperial Palace. It was quite the view. The city-scape glowed brightly around him and off in the distance, he could see the Menarri Mountains with their snow capped peaks glittering in the afternoon light. Behind him, he heard the doors open and turned to face his next visitor. A very attractive younger woman with auburn hair that went down to her waist in a very un-military style and a uniform that was also too tight to be in regulations approached and bowed. "Your Excellency, it is an honor to finally meet you in person;" she said in a confident yet respectful voice.

The Emperor smiled. "Admiral Natasi Daala; you may rise. Welcome back to Coruscant. I trust that the trip went well."

"Yes, your excellency;" she replied. Reaching up to one of her code cylinders, she removed it from its place and said, "I have all the information you ask for right here. Is there anything specific you wished to see?"

The Emperor took the cylinder and placed his other hand on the small of her back, gently and graciously ushering her towards the computer console on one side of the room. "There are quite a few of your projects that I would like to see."

"I feared that since you cancelled the Death Star project and after my summons, I would be reassigned;" said Daala.

Vader shook his head with a reassuring smile. "No, no - Admiral. I eliminated the Death Star project because its weaknesses were glaringly obvious, in hind sight at least, and could not really be improved upon. I thought it would be a weapon that, especially after it was so publicly demonstrated. However, I'm afraid it turned into more of a resource-devouring nuisance. But some of these designs are absolutely incredible. Let me see here;"

He inserted the code cylinder and keyed in the information call up. "I would love to hear about three projects in particular. They are currently all under development already I believe."

Admiral Daala waited as three holograms appeared and, when she saw them, smiled tightly. "These are personal favorites of mine as well, your excellency."

"I can imagine. Tell me about the Eclipse Project, the Devastator Project and the Conqueror Project."

With a smile that was equal parts pleasure, pride and viciousness, Admiral Daala replied, "It would be my pleasure, your Excellency."


	14. Chapter 14 Echuu Shen-Jon

**Krant - Hidden Alliance Stronghold dubbed: Ghost Base**

Princess Leia Organa watched as the Corellian VCX-100 Light Freighter landed in the open slot. "That's the _Ghost_ ;" she explained to the aged Jedi Master beside her. "It was originally owned by one of our best Commanders, Hera Syndula. She was killed along with her crew but General Kota and his militia were able to recapture the ship with the assistance of one of our agents code-named Fulcrum."

Jedi Master Echuu Shen-Jon nodded. "Kota was always resourceful. He never trusted or wanted to work with the Clone troopers the Republic had purchased, said that it was almost as bad as conscripting child soldiers. Apparently, he had a lot of experience with child soldiers on his home planet. Anyway, he worked with a single cruiser and a tight-nit group of militiamen. Because of that, he was able to pull off missions that a whole army of Clone troopers wouldn't have been able to do."

As he spoke, the ship settled onto the ground and the boarding ramp lowered. Down strode Rahm Kota, wearing his signature battle armor and behind him walked four others in Alliance combat fatigues. "Echuu;" said Rahm, smiling a little larger than he normally did. "It has been some time."

The clasped hands the Master Shen-Jon said, "Indeed it has. According to the reports, we should both be dead and have come back to be a thorn in the Empire's side. Are these your students?"

"Yes they are;" said Rahm as he motioned back to them. "Luke Skywalker, Kyle Katarn, Keyan Farlander and X2. He's a clone but don't let that bother you. His template was my old Padawan Falon Grey."

Echuu looked at them grimly for a long moment before saying, "It's good to see so many Jedi gathered in one place. Come, we have a lot to discuss and a plan of action to devise. You always were a far better strategist than I was, Rahm."

"Doubtful;" chuckled Kota. "You defeated Sev'rance Tann, arguably the best strategist the Confederacy had before Grievous. I'm sure we can put something together. I have some help coming, too - help with artillery and armor."

Echuu's eyes widened. "Really? Let's go discuss this."

The Jedi Masters headed towards the command center. Luke hugged Leia and said, "How are you?"

"I've been better and I've been better and I've been worse;" she said before letting him go. "I'm glad you and Rahm are here, Luke. We're going to need your help with this."

Luke nodded grimly. "According to the general, it's a pretty serious situation. This Vor'na'tu artifact sounds important."

"It is if half of what Master Shen-Jan says is true. Oh and by the way, there's someone else here who I'm sure you'll be happy to see."

Waiting for them inside was a golden protocol droid. "Oh! Master Luke! It is so good to see you again!"

Luke grinned broadly. "See-Threepio! Are you taking care of the Princess?"

"To the best of my abilities, Sir. How is Artoo? Is he with you?"

"He's back on the cruiser. I'll have him come on down when we get an understanding of what's going down here."

"Skywalker;" said Kota gruffly, "pay attention. This is serious business."

"Yes, sir;" said Luke, trying not to chuckle.

He and the other Jedi Padawans sat to Kota's left and right. The whole discussion was around a ring-shaped table with a holo-projector in the middle of it. Leia looked over at Threepio and said, "Why don't you go get us some refreshments, Threepio."

"Of course, Mistress Leia! I shall be back shortly."

Luke watched him go, chuckling again before focusing on the matter at hand. Leia cleared her throat and said, "Thank you for responding so quickly, General Kota. The situation is too much for myself and my small escort, I'm afraid."

"Of course, Princess;" said the General. "Now tell us exactly what we're dealing with."

"The Imperial Warlord Moff Yittreas is holding the Vor'na'tu holocron in a fortress - one of two Sith Temples on this planet. The other has been converted into a base for the Imperial Inquisitors - more specifically, High Inquisitor Jerec and his Inquisitor team, including four apprentices. They have a full team of Shadow Guards, Stormtroopers, Storm commandos and even a private army of mercenaries guarding the temple for them."

Kota looked grim. "Is the holocron being held in Yittreas's palace or in Jerec's temple?"

Master Echuu grimaced slightly. "I'm not entirely sure, I'm afraid, Rahm. We just know that it's being held in one of them. If I were to hazard a guess, Jerec has probably taken command of the artifact so that he can study it."

Kota shook his head slowly. "I highly doubt that the kid Starkiller or Vader would want him looking at anything in there. However, considering that Jerec is more ambitious than a Moff whose superior just died, I would guess that he is copying as much information as he is able until the Emperor sends for it."

"Well he won't have much longer;" rumbled Kota. "Starkiller will be here within a few days."

They all looked at him in shock. "Can you sense that, General?" asked Leia.

"No, I can't. I listened to our most recent intel report just before heading down here. According to Fulcrum, Starkiller left less than twenty-four hours ago and is on his way here. We have a couple days at the most."

Echuu looked grim. "That isn't a lot of time to take an Imperial fortress - especially if we don't know which one to assault."

General Kota gave a tight smile. "When my old friend gets here, we'll have a lot more resources to work with than a handful of bodyguards, two Jedi Masters, four Jedi apprentices and a cruiser full of elite pilots and commandos."

Echuu raised one bushy eyebrow. "Really? All I was counting on was your elite pilots and commandos."

Rahm grinned broadly and one of Leia's guards came in. "Princess Leia, over a dozen ships just dropped out of hyperspace and are coming in to land. Eight Amphibious Intersteller Assault Transports and another six Low Altitude Assault Transport/Carriers are landing a hundred meters or so outside the base. They don't have any Imperial markings and we couldn't understand what they were saying over the comms."

Kota stood and said, "That would be my friend. Let's go say 'hello'. Make sure your droid comes along, Princess."

Outside, Leia and the others were pleasantly surprised to see the towering hairy figures of Wookiee warriors disembarking and detaching equipment from the ships. One of them, a tall figure with a strange headdress and a read cloak, strode up with two others beside him. "Attichitcuk! I did think you'd lead the force yourself!"

The brown and silver haired Wookiee in the lead gave a low growl and embraced the old general. Leia was wide eyed. "I thought the Wookiees were all enslaved!"

"They were;" said Rahm with a grin. "During the eighteen odd years between the end of the Clone Wars and the battle of Yavin, I've freed tens of thousands of Wookiees as they were transported from Kashyyyk and Alaris Prime to the various Imperial construction projects. They tended to gather together and form large resistance groups, though some stayed with me or joined the Rebellion. Kashyyyk is still subjugated and so is Alaris Prime but we've been working together for some time now."

He turned back to the Wookiee chieftain. "You've brought some pretty heavy equipment. That's good. I'm going to need you to work with this Jedi Master here and the Princess to give us a decent distraction. You'll also have three elite Alliance fighter squadrons and a small army of elite commandos and militiamen at your disposal. Out of curiosity, exactly what ship did you come in to get here?"

The Wookiee gave a short reply and Kota's sightless eyes widened. "You still have a couple Venators and Acclamators? Well done. Anyhow, come on inside and we'll make a finalized plan and explain the full situation."

Attichitcuk turned to his second in command and gave a growl before following Kota towards the command center. Luke's blue eyes were wide. "That is a lot of Wookiees!"

"Just be glad they're on our side, kid;" chuckled X2.

* * *

 **The Raider-Class Corvette _Conviction_**

Captain Rawshek gazed out through the viewport, gazing at the brilliant blue tunnel of hypersapce. He had always been fascinated by the swirling miasma that appeared during lightspeed. During his younger years, he had read about the discovery and innovations in light speed travel. It had been dangerous at first but now it was something that beings almost took for granted, traveling for star system to star system in a matters weeks, days or even hours. Many scientists who studied it theorized that, when one passed the speed of light, they entered a corridor outside of reality. This corridor, if properly or improperly navigated could be used to travel, not just great distances, but also through time. Atharious wasn't so sure about that. It sounded plausible in theory but he was a practical man.

"Lady Jade, on the Bridge;" called out a Lieutenant behind him, snapping him out of his revelings.

Captain Rawshek turned and snapped to attention as the gorgeous young woman, dressed in a standard Imperial officer's uniform now, made her way down the walk towards him. "As you were, ladies and gentlemen;" she called.

Atharious smiled and turned back to the viewport. Moments later, Lady Jade said, "Good day, Captain."

"Good day, my Lady. I trust all the planning and preparation is going well?"

"It is. As soon as we reach Fresia, you will be landing at the Imperial base and getting in contact with the local ISB liaison. We will be coordinating with them for the duration of the mission."

Atharious managed to hide his disgusted grimace but clearly Lady Jade's force senses were strong enough to still detect his feelings. She chuckled and said, "Now Captain, I don't love the ISB any more than you do. But they are a necessary evil. Without them, operations like this would be alongside Imperial Intelligence instead."

The Captain managed to suppress his smile. He was well aware of Lady Jade's aversion to Director Ysanne Isard. "That is true of course, my Lady."

They were silent for several long minutes before Lady Jade murmured, "This is going to be a long undercover mission, Atharious. It's going to take months to follow up every lead and investigate every shipment until they get to their final destinations."

Atharious nodded. He had expected this. The investigation at Blastech hadn't taken long simply because the weapons they were tracking were highly regulated for the Imperial military or law enforcement. These ships now, they were much more difficult. The T-65 X-wing Starfighter had been taken out of production and banned and all schematics and blue prints had been confiscated, or so the Empire thought. Unfortunately the similarities between the Z-95 Headhunters and the X-wing made it easy to smuggle pieces and parts of the ships to who-knew-where and reassembled them there. And everyone from local security forces to mercenary companies used the Z-95 Headhunter. It wasn't expensive, it was easy to modify and it was, all around, a sturdy ship.

"I've been hired on as the new secretary for the shipping and receiving supervisor at the Fresia plant. By all accounts, this supervisor is a fair and honest woman and employer and nothing in her record or psych profile indicate any kind of duplicity or that she would even be willing or capable of it."

The Captain nodded, considering her words before asking, "Then why would you get a position so close to her?"

"Access, my dear captain;" said Mara with a devious smile. "I will have the access to anywhere and everywhere that shipments are being sent out to. I'll have a list of all clients ordering starfighters or starfighter parts for Z-95s. With a copy of that list, I'll be able to send investigative teams to the most likely culprits."

Captian Rawshek frowned. "Wouldn't it be far simpler to simply come in with the full authority of the Emperor's Hand and demand a look at the records? From there, you could search through records and investigate the suspects at will."

Mara chuckled, "Because it is far easier to gain full cooperation when acting as a helpful and loyal employee and to simply do a job than to try and force it with a group of scary Dark Jedi and Imperial Commandos. This way, I'll be able to compile lists and send them to ISB and Imperial Intelligence without the suspects ever knowing I had anything to do with it. Besides, I do enjoy going under cover, sometimes."

Atharious chuckled. Their conversation faded into a companionable silent until Lady Jade murmured, "Since this may be the last time we get the chance to, I would like you to have dinner with me tonight."

Captain Rawshek smiled, "And breakfast with you tomorrow, I suppose?"

"My, my;" replied the Emperor's Hand with mock surprise, "aren't you getting bold - and presumptuous. I said 'have dinner' and never mentioned anything else."

"Ah, of course. My great apologies, Emperor's Hand. Moving forward, I shall have zero assumptions. So, dinner tonight, assuming the invitation is still on the table."

Mara laughed quietly. "Of course it is, Atherious. Anyhow, I have briefed my operatives and, until ordered otherwise, they are at your disposal if you have need of them."

He shivered. "I'll use them sparingly then. I have no desire to offend any of his Excellency's Dark Jedi."

"Ah but for the moment, they are _my_ Dark Jedi, Captain. You have nothing to fear from them."

They were quiet again before she turned and said, "I think I will go and meditate for awhile. Alert me if anything changes, Captain."

"As you wish, my Lady;" he turned and watched her stride down the walk, thinking that even in the drab, rather boring Imperial Officers uniform and even with her brilliant red-gold hair in a bun, she still looked breathtaking.

* * *

 **Hyperspace - Aboard the _Rogue Shadow_**

Lord Starkiller sat cross-legged on the cold durasteel floor, immersing himself in the force and following the currents and eddies that flowed through it. The paths of light and darkness were clear to him and easy to follow, especially since the single largest bright point in his life was in the cockpit, humming quietly to herself as she looked over the instruments on the console. The Sith Lord smiled and eased himself out of his trance before standing and stretching. "Juno - are you hungry? I was going to put a light meal together."

"That would be nice, Galen. Thank you. Would you mind putting some caf on as well?"

He chuckled. "Getting sleepy on me?"

"Well it's not as if you let me sleep very much last night, Dear." came the good-natured reply.

"Hey now! I was satisfied and you were just insatiable."

A laugh came from the cockpit, followed by a tallish, beautiful woman with blond hair pulled into a tail. "Can you blame me? It's not as if we get a lot of time together these days. We have to be so discrete in the palace or on the _Executor_. Here on the _Rogue Shadow_ , we have no such restrictions."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tenderly. After several minutes, she pulled away and said, "I'm glad we had this opportunity, Galen."

"Me too;" he said before kissing her forehead.

They held each other quietly for awhile, reveling in their privacy and closeness. "Some day;" murmured Starkiller, "you and I are going to be able to live together in the open, not as a secret."

Juno chuckled, "Galen, everyone within the highest echelons of the Empire already knows that we're having an affair."

"Yes, but I want the whole of the Empire, the whole of the galaxy, to know that I love you. And I don't want you to be in danger because of it either. Some day, you will be known as the woman I love and you will be protected by the best security that I can get you."

Juno's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "You say such beautiful things, Galen - but what happens if you decide that - that I am no longer of interest to you?"

Galen looked stunned. "I would never do that to you, Juno! I love you!"

In a voice that was quiet and almost afraid, she asked, "The same way you loved the adept you found during the hunt for Shaak Ti on Felucia? The same way you love Roganda Ismaran?"

Galen sighed and led her over to the seats next to one of the tech stations. "Juno, look at me;" he said, taking her chin in his hand and gently guiding her eyes to meet his.

"I didn't love them. At that time, I didn't love anybody. I was still in my training and they were nothing more than a way to relieve stress. You, I truly love."

"I want to believe you, Galen;" she whispered.

"Then believe me;" he said firmly. "I never even told them that I loved them because I never did."

She searched his eyes and Starkiller silently begged her to believe him. When she smiled and said, "I believe you. And I love you too."

Galen smiled and kissed her and said, "I'm going to shower off while the food and caf are being prepared. They should be ready soon. Care to join?"

Juno chuckled and said, "The last time we did that while food was in the auto-chef, it was burned to a charred lump, so no thank you."

Starkiller gave a mock pout. "Fine. I'll make it quick then."

Juno smiled as he disappeared into the fresher. As soon as he was out of sight, the tears threatened to spill again. She hated this. She absolutely hated it. The only reason that she could continue with the lies was that she truly loved and cared for Galen and firmly believed that he had a good heart and that some day, she could pull him away from his dark beliefs. Until then, she had to keep the truth hidden.

Turning to the tech station, she picked up her personal data pad and then walked over to where one of Starkiller's large black cloaks hung on the wall. She took it and put it on, tucking her blond hair back into it and pulling the hood low over her face. Once she was ready, she began recording. "This is Fulcrum to General Rahm Kota. Darth Starkiller has arrived on Krant and will be heading directly to Moff Yittreas's Palace where the holocron is being held. You must move quickly if you wish to avoid another confrontation with him."

She ended the recording and sighed. The whole situation was tearing her apart. She loved Galen and hated the idea that she was betraying him but after Corulag, after Alderaan and after hearing about entire species brought to the edge of extinction like the Caamasi or enslaved like the Wookiees, she couldn't stand for it anymore.

During leave around six months back, she had gone off the radar and found a way to contact the rebels, volunteering to give them information from the top. After nearly a week of questioning, the Alliance had given her the code name Fulcrum and whenever a major Imperial move was going to be made or whenever a big opening for an attack appeared, she would contact the Alliance - and she hated herself for it, even as she believe she was doing the right thing.

* * *

 **Krant - Alliance Stronghold Dubbed: Ghost Base**

Gathered around a large holographic representation of the fortress of Moff Yittreas and the surrounding terrain, the Rebel leaders listened as Kota went over the finalized plan for the battle. As the blind general spoke, X2 would point, beginning with a flat area in front of the fortress, "The Wookiee force will set up and dig in here with the majority of my commandos and vehicles. While this is going on, a much smaller unit of myself and my students and a dozen of my very best commandos will go in through this side here;" and X2 indicated a craggy area. "We will use the secret passageways pointed out to us by Master Shen-Jon and sneak in the west side, under cover of darkness. From there, we will get into the vault or treasury or wherever the holocron is hidden and capture it. Any questions?"

X2 lifted a hand. "Sir, how will we know where to look for the holocron? We won't have time to look through the whole fortress."

"We'll trust in the force to guide us, of course;" replied Kota. "A relic that powerful will be bound to put out a noticeable sensation in the force."

Kyle chuckled and said, "That and when you see a bunch of Shadow Guards and Dark Jedi guarding a room, that might be a good indication as well."

"Besides;" said Master Shen-Jon, "considering the two cruisers we currently have in orbit, including starfighter support, we will most likely be able to take the fortress. There are also rumblings among the people of the nearby cities about them sending help. Apparently they have grown tired of the Moff's oppression and want to drive him off Krant."

X2 frowned. "Are they armed?"

Reasonably well;" said Echuu. "And I've helped them get some military training in as well. Hopefully it will be enough. I hadn't done maneuvers before that since the Clone Wars."

"I'm sure it will be more than enough, Master Echuu;" said Leia with a smile and a friendly pat on the arm.

"Are their any questions?" asked Kota.

When none were forth coming, he deactivated the holo-projector and said, "We have a couple another day and a half to prepare. The day after tomorrow, I want barrages of ordinance level those fortress walls at mid-morning, no later than 1000."

They all frowned slightly and Luke asked, "But sir, why so late?"

Kota gave one of those rare wicked grins. "Because while the Wookiees, out forces and any locals that might show up to help dig in and coordinate, the six of us Jedi as sneaking into the Inquisitor post in the other Sith Temple."

Echuu gave a feral grin of his own. "Just in case the holocron is there and not at the main fortress. I like it. When do we leave."

"I see no reason to wait. Does anyone else?"

Leia didn't look too happy about it but she didn't protest. The Wookiees didn't either. "Alright;" said the old general, "let's get our gear together and head out. Princess, we'll have our comlinks on us but don't try to contact us unless it's an emergency."

"Yes, General."

"We leave in a half hour;" Kota announced.

Luke went to the Ghost and grabbed the A280-CFE from his locker and a hold out blaster as well, stuffing it in one of his empty belt pouches. "This really is a magnificent ship. I wish we'd had these back during the war."

Luke whipped around to see Master Echuuu Shen-Jon looking around in interest. Luke chuckled, "It is a great ship. I've only seen one better, at least as far as light freighters go. Of course, that one was a flying maintenance project but it was fast and had some decent armament."

Echuu turned his brown eyes on Luke and studied him for a moment. Finally, he said, "I met your father a couple times, you know. He was young and some would say that he was arrogant. But by the reports I heard, he was just that good - one of the best pilots and swordsman the order had ever known, or so the reports say. The 'Hero with no Fear' he was called, though of course, that was after I had gotten out of the war."

Luke listened hungrily, wanting to know every detail about his father. Echuu smiled and said, "Don't get too excited, Lad. I never worked with him. While I was here fighting the Separatist General Sev'Rance Tann, he and Obi-wan Kenobi were busy tracking down something called the Dark Reaper."

"The Dark Reaper? What was that?"

Echuu waved it away. "Oh, some kind of Dark Side super weapon from way back during the First Great Sith War. I don't know much about it."

"The Great Sith War?"

A small part of Luke's mind realized that he sounded like a ridiculous, over-eager kid but he had never heard of any of this before. Master Echuu laughed, "Yes, The Great Sith War - but I'm not a historian, Lad. Once we retrieve the Vor'Na'Tu, I'm sure it will be able to teach you about every war since the First Great Schism."

Luke blushed slightly and said, "I look forward to it, Master."

Echuu studied him for a long moment before saying, "I sense darkness in you, young Skywalker. Deep within you, I sense a desire for revenge. Take it from one who allowed it to consume him - down that path lies only regret, pain and loneliness. It isn't worth it to get your vengeance, only to realize that you cannot go back to the life you had. Remember that."

Luke wanted to snap back at the old man, tell him that he didn't know what he was talking about but the sadness and pain in Echuu's eyes stopped him. After a long silence, Luke replied, "I will keep that in mind, Master. Thank you."

"Good lad. Now come on. If Kota is anything like Master Mace Windu, being late will get a short, but efficiently stern lecture about time management."

"Who was Mace Windu?"

"Later, Lad. Later, I'll tell you all about Jedi Master Mace Windu."


	15. Chapter 15 The Battle of Krant Part 1

**Krant - The Inquisitor's Outpost**

The ancient Sith Temple was at the top of a plateau. It was carved from shining black stone and twisted upwards almost like some monster's tentacles around a single black spire. "So;" said Kota, "how do we get in that thing?"

"There are several entrances;" said Echuu as he continued to peer through his macrobinoculars. "The main entrance is obviously not going to work. They have turbolasers, Shadow Guards, specialized stormtroopers and auto turrets. There's a vehicular garage entrance on the other side that has a small guard station and full scanning equipment. There's the main hanger and it's side entrance but their both about fifty meters up and we don't have the access data cylinders to us the lift."

"Why would we need those?" asked Luke.

"Facilities like this would need high levels of clearance. The Inquisitors technically fall under Imperial Intelligence. That's they have their own specialized stormtrooper units too;" answered Kyle.

Luke felt mildly silly for asking the question but then again, he was the only one of them who hadn't served a long period of time in a military organization. He was at just over a year with the Rebel Alliance.

Kota looked over at his old friend. "So how do we get in then?"

Echuu grinned and said, "In order to get large amounts of supplies up to the plateau, there was a large chamber mined in the very base of the mountain. Other than being a rich source of workable ore and valuable nova crystals, it also allowed them to cut upward and created an industrial cargo lift system to get supplies and the like up to the temple. I'm guessing it also allows them to not have to worry about the security clearance of freighter or cargo shuttle pilots. They just load up the lift and send it up and the Imperials at the top unload and store it as needed. Now, using that way has its own set of issues as well of course. The entrances is guarded by an Imperial Army outpost with those fancy All Terrain Personal Transports and All Terrain Advance Raiders."

Kota glared at him. "How many exactly?"

"Six of the first and two of the second. It's probably just a show to keep the local Human and Bothan colonists away from it. There are only about forty troops all told and no real heavy weapons."

Kota nodded. "Alright, take us there. "

* * *

Princess Leia watched the Wookiees work with great efficiency as they set up their four tracked artillery weapons. "What are those?" she asked Shoran, who was standing beside her, serving as the liaison between Attichitcuk's Wookiee strike force and the Alliance's forces.

The Wookiee gave a series of growls that went right over Leia's head. "He says that the Wookiees call them 'Catapults'. It's apparently a joke, a call back to an ancient style of warfare that dates back to pre-black powder projectile thrower weapons;" translated See Threepio

Shoran also pointed out a trio of small, two person vehicles. They looked like small tanks but there were no evident armaments mounted on it. As the Wookiee warrior continued his rumbling monologue, Threepio said, "He says that they call those weapons pummels. They were apparently based off of lightsaber technology. Just like lightsabers, they emit a focused beam of energy that is contained by an energy field that keeps it at a consistent length. These weapons are less stable and certainly less elegant than an actual lightsaber but are great for shredding durasteel, duracrete, permecrete or just about any other material."

Leia was fascinated. The Wookiees had always been first rate engineers and tinkerers. It was why the Emperor had 'conscripted' them to build the Death Star and other projects.

Aside from the heavy weapons, there were carious sized combat speeders and fighter tanks as well, all operated or accompanied by two hundred Wookiee warriors. Coupling them with Kota's militia and commandos and the vehicles and tanks they brought along and the fighter support, Leia didn't anticipate this being a long fight. Still, it would be the first time she engaged in siege warfare. A small part of her was anxious to see it.

While she contemplated, two of Kota's commandos approached her. "Princess Leia, our scouts just brought in word that the Imperials attempted to launch a sizable counter attack but were thwarted by an ambush from some of the local militia elements;" reported the speaker, a short, thick-set man with a scraggly-bearded face.

If Leia remembered right, this was Commander Col Serra of Renegade Squadron. Beside him was a gorgeous female, orange skinned Twi'lek. The only physical mar of her beauty was the fact that she seemed to have a prosthetic lekku. She said in a husky voice, "It seems that governor Yittreas noticed the offensive we've set up against him."

Leia chuckled, "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised. The fact that it took him this long to mobilize a counter-offensive is much more shocking to me. Out of curiosity, how did a militia group manage to take out an Imperial strike force?"

The Twi'lek motioned towards an approaching group of Bothans and Humans. "Let's go ask them. They were leading the ambush."

Leia nodded and they headed over to them. Three humans and two Bothans, all heavily armed and dressed in lightly armored combat suits clearly made from salvaged material inclined their heads respectfully. "Greetings;" said Leia. "I'm Leia Organa of the Rebel Alliance."

"We know of you;" said a Bothan with a polite smile and rippling fur. "I am Utric Sandov - the chosen spokesman for our little confederation here. I must say that it is a great honor to meet the famed Rebel heroine. We are here to offer our assistance in any way that we can, though by the look of it, you may not need much help."

Leia inclined her head and replied, "You have already done us a great service by defeating the Imperial counter attack. May I ask, what kind of resources do you have?"

Utric's fur rippled again as he replied, "Most of our gear is decades old but still well maintained and we have the munitions and ordinance to use them. In truth, our population comprises of the survivors of the Separatists attack. We are mostly Humans and Bothans but, as a show of faith to you, we may also reveal the secret that there is a large refugee colony of Wookiees as well. At first, they were survivors of the Clone Wars battle here but as time went by, escapees and fugitives of the Empire have shown up here."

Leia's eyes widened. She looked at Shoran and asked, "Do your people know about this?"

The Wookiee nodded in affirmative and gave a few growls and rumbles. "He says that it has always been a secret. It is a refugee colony for those unwilling to assist directly against the Empire but are willing to assist those in need."

"And that's why Kota was able to convince Attichitcuk to help, isn't it?" asked Leia.

Threepio translated the answer. "He says the Master Kota and Attichitcuk have been friends since the Clone Wars but that Attichitcuk believes that the entire Wookiee race to owe Master Kota for his services during the Dark Times."

Leia nodded. She knew quite a but about Wookiee life debts. Chewbacca, the copilot of Han Solo was a prime example of it. "I see;" she replied, no sure of what else to say.

Turning her focus back to Utric Sandov, she asked, "So what is the extent of your arsenal?"

"We have everything from blaster pistols to mounted blaster cannons from the Clone Wars era. We also have three All Terrain Tactical Enforcers that we managed to cobble together, three more of the smaller bipedal clone walkers, All Terrain eXperimental Transports I think their called, a half a dozen TX-130 fighter tanks and four of the old CIS Ground Armored Tanks. We even have a Republic Artillery Cannon up and working. We also have two squadrons of fighters and a couple hundred old CIS B1 and B2 war droids. We were hoping to keep most of those hidden though, that way the governor doesn't decide to come down and confiscate all of it, not to mention issue fines that none of us could ever hope to pay."

Leia looked at them with wide as, "Utric, you ambushed an Imperial military strike team. I'm afraid that you are way passed fines and confiscations. If you are captured, enslavement and execution will be your futures. The best thing that you can do now is fight to drive the governor off this planet and out of this system."

The other Bothan and two of the humans murmured in agreement. Utric's fir rippled uncomfortably. "The Empire has another fortress on an orbiting commit called Geddes - a back up for the one here on the planet. Perhaps we were too hasty in rendering our assistant, my friends."

"No!" said the second Bothan, a female judging by the pitch and key of her voice. "My beloved, we were and are correct to fight. If we move quickly, we can drive the Empire off our world and out of this system."

One of the Humans, a surprisingly young male nodded vigorously. "Manice is right, Utric! While Princess Leia attacks down here, we'll launch an assault on the Geddes fortress! They'll never expect it!"

"They'll never expect it because it's suicide;" said another Human, an older male this time.

"Listen;" said Leia, getting their attention. "If I can convince the cruisers overhead to provide orbital fire, that will at least give you time to land your forces. If I'm not mistaken. Your fighters can take care of any air support the Empire has."

They all looked skeptical. "We will speak on this;" said Utric, much to his mate's apparent frustration.

"Thank you once again for heading off the Imperial counter attack;" said Leia. "You have bought us precious time."

They all inclined their heads as they turned to go back to their cities and villages. Shoran spoke in his Wookiee tongue and Threepio translated. "Shoran wishes that he could convince the Wookiee population to fight as well but fears alienating them or worse, bringing them to the Empire's attention."

"If we can free this system;" said Leia, "it will send a message to everyone - the people of the Empire and the government of it. Even seemingly small victories like this speak volumes."

Shoran's reply required no translation but Threepio obliged anyway. "He agrees."

* * *

The Imperial Army post at the bottom of the mountain wasn't even aware that they were being hit until it was too late. Echuu and Kota slashed through the energy gate's power source and the six Jedi and twelve commandos were in before the Imperial soldiery could do anything about it. The entire base was cleared in twenty minutes. Unfortunately, there was no cargo to load onto the massive lift. To make matters worse, it seemed that the deliveries were on a rigid schedule. To cap it all off, the lift went through a scanning field upwards along the shaft so there would be no sneaking in for sure. "Well since stealth is out, we should use fire power;" said Kota with a shrug.

They all looked at him. Looking at the commandos, the said, "Get to those walkers and power them up. We'll position them on the lift and use whatever material we can find to make barricades. That way the commandos can hold the lift while we go after the Vor'Na'Tu."

They were silent or a moment before Echuu said, "Rahm, we aren't even sure if the Holocron is there."

"Stretch out with the force, old friend. What is it telling you?"

Echuu sighed. "That you are most likely right, my friend. Alright, let's go."

There was a lot to work with. While some of the commandos mounted the walkers and drove them onto the lift facing outward, the others took crates and cargo containers and, after making sure that they didn't have explosive ordnance in them, made a good barricade. It took the better part of two hours to do so but when they were finished, Kota and Echuu were pleased with the results. "Load up and get ready."

The lift rose fairly quickly. It was about two thirds of the way up when they went through the scanning field and Kota said, "Get ready. As soon as we're up there, we'll have less than three minutes before they have Stormtroopers all over us."

Just moments later, a massive chamber opened up around them full of crates and storage units. As soon as the lift had stopped, the Jedi leaped over the barricades and bolted for the nearest visible door. Luke's lightsaber was in one hand and his blaster was in the other. They pelted through the door and down a corridor, following Kota. "Do you know where you're going?" demanded Echuu."

"I can sense the holocron, Echuu;" said Kota, "Can't you? We need to get to a turbo lift and get to the upper levels."

As they ran, Echuu Shen-Jon muttered, "We are following a blind man. Why are we following a blind man?"

"Because this blind man has more attuned senses than any of you do, old friend?" retorted Kota, "a single benefit of not having eyes. This way."

As they rounded the corner and saw a tubrolift bank, the four lifts opened and disgorged stormtroopers with commando pauldrons and red stripes on them. They opened fire immediately but the Jedi were too close for that. They slapped aside the incoming blaster bolts before easily cutting down the defenders and cramming into two of the lifts. "Go up seven levels;" ordered the old general.

Luke, Kyle and Echuu were in one lift while Rahm, X2 and Keyan were in another. When they reached the specified floor, they opened the stores and stepped out. Kota cursed. "Blast! We're still a level too low!"

Echuu glared at him and the blind Jedi Master said, "It was an educated guess, dammmit! Get back in the lift!"

They tried but when they hit the button for the level above them, the lifts didn't move. An automated voice commanded, "Insert Code Cylinder! Insert Code Cylinder! Insert Code Cylinder!"

"Great!" muttered Kota. "Any ideas?"

They exited the lift cars just in time for a group of Shadow Guards and more stormtroopers to emerge from hallways on either side. The fighting was fast and intense as the Jedi attempted to deflect blaster bolts and engage the Shadow Guards. Echuu engaged three of the Shadow Guards on his own, easily cutting them down one at a time before going after the stormtrooopers. Some of them tried to escape but didn't make it far before they were cut down. Kota summoned a lightsaber pike to his hand and weighed it before ordering, "Check them for code cylinders and let's make this quick."

As if to prove his point, his comlink chimed. "General, this is Lenix;" it crackled, identifying the man left in charge of the commandos. "We're holding alright but they just dropped a half a dozen huge armored troopers. I'm not completely sure what they are but they have heavy weapons and we've already lost to of the AT-PT's before we took them down."

Kota answered back, "Hold fast. We'll be down there in no time."

"We've got a couple of the cylinders;" Luke notified him. "Let's go. One more level, right?"

"Right;" said Kota and they hurried back into the lifts.

When they tried it this time, the lifts said, "Alert! Alert! Alert! Unauthorized Attempted Access!"

"We just can't seem to catch a break;" muttered Kyle Katarn.

"That's why I got this;" Kota said, holding out the lightsaber pike.

X2 took it and cut a wide hole in the ceiling of the lift care. "One at a time, Jedi;" said the old general.

Luke went first followed by Kyle, using the force leap up and balance on the top of the car. One by one, they leaped up and looked around. Ten meters above them, they saw the doors. "Okay, now what?" asked X2.

"Is there a ledge that can be used to land on or something to grab onto?" asked Rahm.

"Not really;" answered Luke, "There is a ledge but it's narrow. We'd land and then fall right back off."

"Not if we used the force to steady you and hold you there;" pointed out Echuu.

Rahm smiled broadly. "Alright, go ahead and jump on up there, Skywalker. We'll hold you in place."

Luke looked very nervous of a sudden. "Me?"

"Yes you, boy!" said Kota impatiently. "Go on! Jump!"

Luke obeyed, gathering the force and using it to push off the top of the lift care, leaping straight up and landing on the ledge, which was about a third of a meter wide. Immediately, he was pressed against the door by an invisible force. Igniting his lightsaber, he cut as wide of a hole as possible and avoided the molten edges. When there was just a little of the blast door still in tact, he used the force to blast it inward, hoping to catch anyone inside off guard. It worked. One of three Shadow Guards was pulverized by it and the other two were caught off guard enough for Luke to yell down, "Get up here!" before engaging them.

Moments later, Echuu was up their with him. They cut down the Shadow Guards before the rest were on their level. "This is the right level;" said Rahm.

They could all feel it now - a great disturbance in the force. They were nearing the very sanctum of the Sith temple and that, coupled with the call of the holocron, caused the force to swirl about them. "Carefully now;" muttered Rahm. "We don't know what else to expect."

Just then, Kota's comlink chimed again. "It's Lenix again, Sir. We're down to half our forces. I don't know where they keep coming from but it seems like for every one that we kill, another one just jumps into place. They have more of those armored troopers too."

"Get out of there, Lenix. We'll find our own way out;" ordered Kota.

There was a pause before the commando came back, his voice grim, resigned yet determined. "The lift's been locked down, General. Looks like we're staying here. Don't worry though; we'll make sure that there aren't a lot left to get after you."

Kota's face went from his customary scowl to one of resigned sorrow. "May the force be with you, soldiers of the Alliance."

"You'll need it more than we will, Sir. Lenix out."

There was a momentary silence before Kota cleared his throat and said, "Let's get going. If twelve of my best are going to die in this hell hole, I'm going to be damned sure it was worth it."

They ran through the halls and corridors, their unease growing as they approached the heart of the temple. When they made it past the final set of blast doors, they found themselves in a long, dark hall. On the far end was a throne of black stone and on that throne sat a man, holding a white, glowing object. Even from almost a hundred meters away, they could hear a voice speaking and a voice answering. At full speed, they ran down the hall, their lightsabers igniting. As they approached the throne, a tall, lean figure in armored robes stood and the glowing cube dulled slightly. "Welcome, Jedi. I'm surprised you had the courage and the ability to make it this far."

As if that were the signal, a series of _snap-hisses_ came from all directions. All around them, red blades hummed and Shadow Guards, Inquisitors and Dark Jedi of varying ranks began to circle them. Luke and Kyle recognized one of them, directly between the Jedi and the man with the holocron, as a Dark Jedi Guardian. Kota sneered, "Jerec, your half trained acolytes will not stop us from retaking the property of the Jedi Order."

"Old fool;" laughed the man.

Luke noticed for the first time that he had a strange device over his eye sockets - _empty_ eye sockets. "The Jedi Order doesn't exist anymore and I assure you that even my newest acolytes have more training in the ways of the force than more of yours."

Kota snorted, spun towards three Shadow Guards and sent them smashing into pillars. Echuu Shen-Jon slammed two more into their comrades, causing two of them to impale themselves on the lightsabers. He followed up with throwing himself into four dark side acolytes and cutting two down before they were ready to react. Luke went for the Dark Jedi guardian and Kyle Katarn flung himself straight for Jerec, the High Inquisitor.

Jerec laughed and ignited his weapon. He easily fended off Kyle with relative ease, nearly bringing him down several times - until X2 fought his way through as well. The old soldier kicked Jerec back and the holocron suddenly fell from his hand, clanging onto the floor. Before it could bounce twice, it flew to Luke Skywalker's hand. With a roar, the Dark Jedi Guardian over extended - and died on the young Jedi's blade.

"Back!" yelled Kota. "Back to the door."

As if their minds were joined, he and Echuu sent massively power blasts of telekinetic energy in all directions, sending the dark siders flying back and away. Even Jerec was forced to flip backwards to land on his feet. "Stop them!"

"Where are we headed?" asked Luke, holding tight to the holocron.

"The hanger; we'll steal a drop ship and get the hell out of here;" said Kota.

Stormtroopers, Shadow Guards and even the strange heavily armored troopers, revealed to be advanced versions of the Purge trooper war droids that Kota had run into numerous times, tried to bar their path, only to be cut down or throne to the side. It was an intense running fight. Luke thought it more fast-paced and more dangerous than even the escape from the Death Star. When they made it to the hanger, the doors were shutting. Kota and Echuu stretched out and gritted their teeth, holding them open. "Would one of you boys get that for us, please?" gritted the old general.

Keyan was moving towards one of the drop ships, skillfully blasting pilots and troopers as he did. Kyle and X2 were guarding the Masters from attackers and Luke bolted towards the doorway to the hanger control center. Inside were two stormtroopers and a field officer who lived only long enough to realize they were facing a Jedi. Luke opened the doors and, once he was satisfied that they were locked open, slashed the controls. By the time he made it back down, Jerec and his acolytes were pouring into the hanger. "Skywalker!" yelled Kota as he cut down one of Jerec's Inquisitors, "let's go, boy!"

Luke channeled the force into his mad dash through the carnage, slashing down any who tried to get in his way. When the High Inquisitor himself stepped into his path and sent a torrent of force lightning at him, Luke caught it on his brilliant blue blade, leaped over him and blasted him with telekinetic energy, sending him to stumble to his knees. As soon as Luke's boot hit the deck of the drop ship, Keyan had it moving out of the hanger. For good measure, X2, who was on the guns, sprayed the hanger before Keyan took them out and away from the Sith temple.

Luke looked down at the holocron in his hand. "This is it?"

Echuu took it from him and said, "This is the Vor'Na'Tu - the Grand Master's holocron."

To everyone's surprise, he handed it back to Luke. "Keep it safe, lad. The force tells me you will need it some day."

Luke looked at Kota but the old man was nodding.

* * *

Leia saw the drop ship approaching and, after dismissing her initial thought to call for it to be shot down, she grabbed Shoran and See-Threepio and headed out to meet it. When it landed and the six Jedi disembarked, Leia's smile faded. Kota sighed and reported, "Sergeant Lenix and his squad were killed to make sure that we could escape. We secured the Vor'Na'Tu."

Leia nodded solemnly before making her own report. "The attack is prepared. We'll begin tomorrow, just before down. We also may have convinced the locals, who actually have a considerable arsenal, to attack the asteroid base of Geddes. Hopefully they'll let us know one way or the other."

"That is good;" said Echuu.

He turned to Luke and said, "Study that holocron, lad. It's absolutely full of wisdom and ancient Jedi knowledge. Share it with your fellow students as well."

Luke nodded and turned towards where the _Ghost_ was landed. "I'll lock it up for the moment."

As he headed over, the orange skinned Twi'lek, Rianna Saren, ran over and nearly tackled him with a hug and a kiss. After a few words, they headed towards the ship together, shoulder to shoulder. Kota grunted, "Great! "He won't be coming back for at least an hour!"

Leia frowned. "Why not?"

Immediately, it dawned on her and she blushed, "Really? Those two?"

The others laughed and even Kota gave a wry smile. "Does that surprise you that much? She's a very attractive Twi'lek woman and finds Skywalker attractive as well. They both share a lot in common and yet are different enough to compliment one another."

Leia shook her head. "It's just surprising. I never figured Luke to be interest in a woman like Rianna."

All of them turned to look at her then with lifted eyebrows and wry smiles. Leia blushed and said, "NOT because she's a Twi'lek! I promise I didn't mean because she's a Twi'lek! I meant because she a stone cold, elite commando type. Somehow, I didn't figure he'd be interested in her."

They all nodded, giving variations, "Oh, I see."

The princess stood there blushing before Kota chuckled and said, "I understand what you mean, Princess. Anyhow, let's get some rest. We attack tomorrow before local dawn."


	16. Chapter 16 The Battle of Krant Part 2

**Krant - The Imperial Fortress**

Princess Leia stood next to Master Echuu Shen-Jon and Attichitcuk, the Wookiee chieftain as their forces got into their positions. She was garbed in an Alliance combat officer's uniform and had her weapon of choice, an SoroSuub-produced X-30 Target Blaster Pistol, sometimes called a Lancer, holstered to her right hip. Over her right shoulder was a E-17d sniper blaster rifle. Her Rebels and those from Kota's cruiser were in the midst of the Wookiees, crouching behind the team-carried blast shields that the Wookiees had brought with them. The artillery guns were set up and ready and the pummels were primed as well. Interspersed throughout their forces were also the Wookiee fighter tanks and combat landspeeders, adding rapid or heavy fire power to the Wookiee's bowcasters, ornate blaster rifles and wicked looking vibroblades which she learned were called Ryyk blades. With the rebels were also eight T2-B light hover tanks, four T3-B tracked tanks and two T4-B Heavy tanks from the _Arbalist_ 's armored contingent. The T2-B's would add rapid fire power to the battle while the T3-Bs would send volleys of homing rockets at specified targets and the T4-B's would slam against the shielded walls of the fortress, adding to the heavy shells of the artillery to hopefully bring them down. As the final troops and vehicles found their positions, the fortress's shield generators powered up and the shimmering blue dome appeared.

The sky was turning orange and gold as the sun slowly began to rise behind them. Shoran rumbled to Attichitcuk and the Wookiee chieftain lifted his long, ornate blaster rifle over his head, uttering a mighty war cry. Leia and the Rebels prudently activity their auditory dampeners as the warriors around them took up the cry. The artillery pieces fired and the ground forces advanced on the shields. Tanks and speeders added their fire to the energy shield before them. The battle for Krant was beginning.

* * *

From a rise to the north of the fortress, Luke watched through a pair of marcobinoculars. "It's begun;" stated Kota behind him. "Time to move. Our first target is that shield generator."

They advanced towards the ore refineries behind the fortress. A series of shallow mining shafts were also there and led under the outer walls of the fortress and up into its lower maintenance shops and bays. Twelve commandos, all of them former Antarian Rangers, accompanied Kota and his four Jedi students. With them was little Artoo-Deetoo who had hitched a ride down to give them technical support inside the fortress as needed.

As they made their way through the streets between the refinery buildings and warehouses, the only sound that was heard were the sounds of battle in the distance. The refineries were still and cold for the moment and the warehouses were empty as well. The odd cantina, shop and restaurant were also lifeless and dark, giving the whole facility an eerie air to it. The Jedi kept their senses alert and Artoo had his scanner extended, on the lookout for any signs of life around them or of any electrical signatures. For the most part, the little droid was as silent as the soldiers around him.

"According to Master Echuu;" murmured Luke, "the main refinery administration building has a lift in one of its shipping dock areas that leads down into the mines themselves. From there, we should be able to work our way into the fortress itself."

The others nodded silently. All the dark, silent buildings around them were beginning to give them the creeps. Artoo gave a low, morose whistle of anxiety and Luke patted his dome. "It's alright, buddy;" he murmured, trying just as hard to convince himself of that.

Finally, they made it to the main administration building. It was sealed up tight and there was no power going to it. "Stand back;" said Kota. "Skywalker, go ahead and cut us an entrance."

Luke cleared his throat and ignited his weapon. All eyes were on him as he took a firm stance and thrust the brilliant blue blade into the blast door. It was like driving a rod straight into the sand. Gritting his teeth, he began to cut. "Easy, boy;" murmured Kota. "Let the lightsaber do the work. We have plenty of time. The energy will melt through as long as you keep constant pressure."

Luke followed his advice, keeping constant pressure and allowing the lightsaber to do its work. Kyle murmured, "Should I help him?"

Kota shrugged and said. "It's risky to have two Jedi cut through a door like that. It could end in a serious injury if one were to slip or get in the other's way."

Kyle pursed his lips and said, "If I may, General;" and he ignited his red blade, crouching beside Luke and driving his blade into the thick metal. With extreme care, he began cutting in the same direction as Luke. Together, they cut a large oval out of the door. Kota chuckled and said, "Well done. You two work very efficiently together. I don't sense anyone inside so lets head on in. Droid, you go first and let us know if your scanners detect anything?"

Rather defensively, Artoo whistled and rolled in and, after a few moments of scanning, whistled the all clear. "Good;" said Kota. "Let's get going."

They filed through the opening and activated glow rods and lightsabers for light. The entry way was huge with numerous halls and corridors opening and heading in several different directions. The floors were marked with colored luminescent paint and signs on the wall identified which colored path went where. "This way;" said X2, pointing along a neon orange pathway. "Towards the main loading/shipping docks."

They only moved a few feet before they heard the _snap-hisses_ of numerous lightsabers. All around them, crimson blades ignited and the voice of Jerec was heard in the darkness. "Did you really think that I would allow you to steal the Emperor's Holocron?"

Rahm snorted. "No, I didn't think you'd let us. I just figured that you wouldn't be able to stop us. Does the governor know that you're in his refinery admin building?"

"Your only current concerns are my followers and servants, Old Man. Now, where is my holocron?"

"Already sold it;" said Kyle sarcastically. "Got a half a dozen credits, an old blaster and a used landspeeder for it to - great deal."

"Enough!" snapped Jerec. "Kill them!"

The Shadow Guards moved in and blaster fire erupted from the commandos. It immediately turned into an advancing battle. The Shadow Guards and Saber Guards did everything they could to slow down the Rebel's advance but they weren't successful. Wherever Jerec was, he wasn't getting himself directly involved either. After his initial order, it seemed that he had made himself scarce.

Luke and Kyle fought side by side, easily overcoming any single opponent they each faced. The from the shadows, Imperial troops opened fire but in revealing their locations, they made themselves know to the Antarian Rangers, who were experts at fighting in numerous different climates and situations, including very limited lighting. As they headed through the large hauls, Kota snapped, "We don't have time for this! Skywalker, stay with me and we'll bring up the rear. Katarn, you and X2 clear a path and break for it."

Immediately, they all shifted to new positions and formed a choke point in one of the smaller hallways. Luke and Kota faced all comers side by side as Kyle, X2 and Keyan pushed on, blasting their enemies aside with telekinesis and slashing down those who resisted. They were fortunate that less than a dozen Shadow and Saber Guards remained. As they tried to break through, Luke and Kota eliminated the last of them. Even so, blaster fire continued to pour in from behind them, forcing them squarely on the defensive. "Alright, Skywalker;" said Rahm. "Let's give them one good blast before we follow the others. Ready?"

Luke nodded and as one, they sent a massive wave of telekinetic energy in a wide arc into the hall behind them. They couldn't see anything in the dark but they could sense it and turned, fleeing at top speed after their friends. When they reached the loading/shipping bay area, they found the other Jedi and Rangers pinned down by heavy fire from catwalks above. Barricades were placed with stormtroopers and heavy repeating blaster cannons as well. Ironically, however, none of them actually barred the rebels from getting to the secret turbo lift. Indeed, once Luke and Kota rejoined their friends, they were able to dodge from cover to cover laterally in front of the Imperials, easily avoiding their heavy fire.

The lift was in a small room, clearly made to be a way for the Imperial administrator of the refinery facility to get from his office to the governor's palace more easily. The Lieutenant in charge of the Rangers said, "Go on, General; we'll hold them here."

"No;" said Kota firmly. "Lieutenant Lenix and his entire squad were lost. I'm no going to lose another squad like that."

"With all due respect, Sir;" said the Ranger lieutenant firmly, "you'll need someone here to man the controls or they can have you come right back up. We'll be fine, General. By my reckoning, there aren't enough of them to dig us out of here and we can seal the door from this side to buy time. We'll just need you to comm us when it's over."

Kota cared for his men but he also knew that his officer was right. "Give us the charges then. We'll be back for you."

The satchel charges were handed over and the five Jedi and Artoo piled in.

* * *

The shield was holding strongly against the artillery and tank fire. Even fire from the cruisers in orbit didn't seem to cause even a flicker in it. Leia, Attichitcuk and Echuu were highly uneasy. The T3-B and T4-B tanks were put into a defensive position in case enemy air support came from the asteroid fortress of Geddes but for the moment, they were stuck on the outside. In truth, the ground forces could penetrate the shield in they were at a slow enough pace. Even the vehicles would make it through but if they did, they would immediately come under heavy fire from the XX-10 turbolaser turrets mounted to the fortress walls as well as any other weapons they had mounted. As soon as Kota and his team got the shields down, a bombing run would made against the walls and their defenses, giving the attackers a chance to bring the pummels into line and chew through the un-shielded durasteel gates.

As they waited, Leia tried desperately to form a secondary plan, one that would speed things along. The Wookiee chieftain rumbled something in his language. Threepio, who was not at all happy to be in the midst of a battle, said in a nervous voice, "Chieftain Attichitcuk assures us that General Kota will bring the shields down. We just need to do whatever we can to keep their full attention here on us."

Leia nodded. "If we remain out here, just milling about, they're going to wonder why we aren't committing to this attack. I hate to say it but we need to send our forces through the shields."

The Wookiee chieftain was silent for several heartbeats before roaring out orders. Threepio turned to Leia. "He's having them form a blast shield wall. The shields will be locked and their energy fields activated. He's confident that they will be strong enough to withstand the turbolaser towers with enough Wookiee's and shields. Hopefully, they will be able to fire homing rockets into the nearest towers and snipers will be able to force the Imperial's heads down long enough for the pummels to reach the gate, though what they will do there, I'm not sure. The force fields that we would have to breach before we got to the gates would still need to be breached."

"That's fine;" said Leia as she watched the Wookiee's gather into two thickly packed groups, their blast shields locked together, looking for all the world like a piece from some massive reptile's scaly hide. "We just need it to look like we're making a real effort so that all the Imperial's focus will be on us."

She hurried over to one group with Echuu and they crowded behind the shields. With another roar from Attichitcuk, the two formations advanced. Immediately, massive amounts of fire began to slam into the shields. Gritting their teeth and snarling, the Wookiee's advanced before stopping and bracing the shields while one of their number armed a PLX-2 portable missile launcher loaded and, once their was a short break in the enemy fire popped our from behind the wall, aimed and fired before immediately ducking down. The shot was good and the missile obliterated the nearest tower. Another missile shot from the other formation and shredded its target as well. "A good start;" murmured Leia as she shouldered her sniper blaster rifle and opened fire.

* * *

Luke had expected the old caverns and mines to smell dank and moldy but to his surprise, it was quite clean and well lit. Clearly this passage was separate from the ore and nova crystal mines. They all held their weapons ready but unlit as they worked their way along the well carved corridor. They were alone down there. So deep in the ground, they couldn't even hear the battle above or behind them. It was eerie below. "We have another kilometer to travel;" said Kota gruffly. "Let's get a move on."

They increased their speed, anxiety coloring all of their force signatures. When the lift finally appeared, they were forced to come to a halt. Blocking the way between them and was High Inquisitor Jerec and four of his Inquisitors. Their crimson blades were lit.

Kota turned his sightless eyes on Keyan Farlander. "Take the explosives, boy. Get to the power and shield generators and destroy them."

Keyan blinked but then set his jaw. "Consider it done, General."

He took the explosives and held his ground as Kota, Luke, X2 and Kyle stepped forward. "I remember you when you went off to the Archaeological Corp, Jerec;" said Kota, his voice conversational as he ignited his green lightsaber. "You were so eager to find the ancient secrets of the Jedi Order and the Sith Empire. Lady Jocasta Nu would be so disappointed."

Jerec gave a wicked sneer. "Do you think so? Good! The old crone was a glorified bibliophile without the will to gain true knowledge. That holocron you stole from me, you can keep it. I already know what I need to - a source of massive power - enough power even to destroy the Emperor!"

"You're insane;" snorted Kota. "There is no way that one can simply obtain that kind of power as if in a market or shopping center."

"Of course you can, Kota;" laughed Jerec. "One must know where to find such a place."

"Whatever;" said Kota, suddenly finding himself tired of the conversation.

As one, the Jedi engaged and Kota went straight for Jerec.

Kyle was engaging two enemies at a time and Keyan realized that there was an opening. Putting a little force enhanced speed into his rush, he lunged for the turbo lift up into the fortress, blasting two of the Inquisitors out of his path as he did. Both of them were struck down by their Jedi opponents just as the lift doors closed between Keyan and the fight.

* * *

Leia blasted yet another Imperial soldier before he could man the E-web repeating blaster cannon and switched out her second power cell. "We can't stay here like this, Master Echuu;" she said.

The Jedi Master swatted another half a dozen blaster bolts back in the direction they came. "You're right but the pummels are having no effect on the energy barrier between us and the durasteel gates. Do you have any other ideas?"

Leia took a chance and peaked around the blast shields. Seven of the XX-10 turbolaser towers were destroyed - all of them on their side of the fortress. However, the walls and gate still had a energy field and ray shields between the Wookiees and Rebels and the durasteel and permicrete. It left them exposed both within and without the defensive shield. Suddenly, one of the rebels came through and reported, "Princess, we just received a report of fighters and transports launching from several nearby cities."

Leia frowned. There had been no reports of additional Imperial fortresses and Echuu Chen-Jon sure didn't mention it. "Master Echuu?" she asked.

The old man was grinning broadly. "I think we no longer need concern ourselves with the asteroid fortress of Geddes, Princess."

Realization dawned on her. The locals were rising against the Empire and assisting the Alliance. Turning to the reporting rebel soldier. "Tell someone to get the cruisers to support them if needs be."

"Yes, Princess;" said the young soldier before trying to hurry out of the shield.

He slammed face first into it. He jumped up, blushing deeply and eased through it the second time. Were she not in the middle of a battlefield, Leia would have laughed. As it was, she ignored it, turning back to the walls and searching her mind for ideas. Unfortunately there wasn't much that they could do but wait. "At least we don't have to worry about an assault from space - at least for some days;" murmured Echuu.

"I'm not worried about the system defenses;" said Leia. "I'm worried about Darth Starkiller."

Echuu nodded slowly. The Sith Lord had been growing on his mind as well. If Rahm had been correct, they had a little over a day to take the fortress, capture, kill or drive away Moff Yittreas and then flee. But unfortunately there just wasn't a way to break in. "At this point, we just need to be ready for when the shield goes down and the power generator for the fields over the walls and gates is destroyed. I have absolute faith that Rahm will come through."

Leia firmed her jaw and nodded. Thus far, General Kota hadn't failed them yet. Looking around, she saw that several Wookiees were injured and in need of first aid. Setting aside her weapon, she grabbed a first aid kit and began to tend the injured. It wouldn't do to use all of her ammunition before they even breached the fortress. Shoran and Threepio hovered over her, giving her instructions on some of the unique parts of Wookiee biology that sometimes required specific treatments as far as combat medicine went.

Echuu gazed at the walls of the fortress and felt a dark sense of foreboding. He had felt it for many years - indeed, ever since he cut down Sev'rance Tann outside the very Sith temple he was looking at, the force had foretold that this day was coming. He would assist in the deliverance of the people of Krant but the cost would be high indeed.

Putting his dark musings aside, the Jedi Master watched as the pummel's energy rams tried to short out or drain the power from the energy field protecting the durasteel gates. Unfortunately, the weapons themselves would run out of power long before the energy fields did. He wondered if maybe he could use the force to send feedback of some kind and cause a short, giving them time to demolish the gates. Gritting his teeth, he reach out and sensed the energy being channeled into the field. The direct manipulation of energy like this was tricky. The best that most Jedi could do was absorb it or, in the case of the more powerful Master, reflect it with their hands. Falling further into the force, he pressed harder and harder. "Echuu, are you alright?" asked Leia.

Echuu tuned her out and pushed more. Suddenly, a pop loud enough to be heard from outside the walls of the fortress came from within. The energy field sparked out and the pummels' energy rams bit deep into the gates. With a roar of triumph, the Wookiee's redoubled their efforts, advancing their blast shield formations closer to the walls. "We won't have long;" said Echuu, fatigued by his exertion with the force. "It's probably just a blown fuse or power coupling. We need to get in while it's down."

The pummels were easily making short work of the gates, aiming for the locking mechanisms in the center and the hinges. When they had been sufficiently cut through, the pummels used forward facing repulsers to push the gates over. It took several simultaneous blows but then Echuu gathered his power and sent a massive telekinetic blast against the gate and knocked them inward. The Wookiees hurried forward with their blast shields as heavy fire greeted them. Even with the gate down, it was going to be a hard and costly fight.

* * *

Keyan moved as silently as he could through the fortress. There weren't any troopers around, most likely all trying to hold off the Wookiee and rebel forces. Stretching out with the force, he tried to detect danger or even any signs of life in the but he didn't sense either. Though he didn't have the lightsaber skills of Kyle or Luke or the hard earned experience of X2, Keyan was sure that his instincts and danger sense were more than a match for theirs any day. His only foe at the moment was his unfamiliarity with the fortress. In short, he had no idea where he was going. Finally, he decided that getting to a courtyard would be his best bet and that turned out to be the best decision he could have made.

He hustled through a door and was nearly blinded by the daylight. Not too far away, he heard the sound of fighting but he didn't focus on that. Instead, he focused on the scaled-down DSS-02 shield generator that was partially buried up against the corner of the walls. Around it was a three meter energy fence that could only be deactivate with an access code cylinder or identicard. Keyan chuckled and called on the force, leaping clear of the energy field and landing on the other side. He began setting the explosive charges, setting them each ten seconds apart with a ten second difference on the timers. It wouldn't be exact but the charges would hopefully go off with in less than a second or two of one another. When two thirds of them were set, he leaped back over the fence and headed towards the fighting, fervently hoping that the power generator would be between him and the combat. Suddenly, he heard a loud popping noise a few dozen meters away and a curl of dark smoke began to rise.

Keyan was no generator mechanic but he had been around them enough to know that sound. Either the fuses or the power couplings had just burst, probably because of a power surge or some kind of energy feedback. With his lightsaber in hand, he followed the smoke, peering around a corner of the fortress. The power generator was nestled up against the main citadel of the fortress. Already, four technicians had opened up the large access panels and exposed the power core. "Thanks, fellas;" murmured Keyan as he pulled another charge from his bag.

With the power core exposed, he wouldn't even need the rest of his explosives. In fact, he would need only one, straight into the center of it. That would cause a chain reaction that would destroy the whole thing. Using the force, he caused the charge, primed to blow when triggered, to float out towards the power generator. When he was within three meters of the power core, the shield generator exploded. Three things happened at once; , Keyan lost his concentration, dropping the explosive, the shield went down above them and Keyan knew that he had minutes before Y-wings would be coming in on a bombing run, and lastly, he four technicians turned around and saw him standing there. Immediately, one pulled him comlink while the others pulled blaster pistols. Cursing, Keyan used the force to cause the explosive to go off, buying himself enough time to pull his blaster. Even now, he preferred a trusty DL-44 blaster pistol to his lightsaber. Using the force, he swung around the corner, aimed and fired, bring down the two techs that hadn't been disabled by the explosive charge.

Breaking cover, he grabbed another charge and ran towards the power core. It was less than thirty meters away but Imperial soldiers were beginning to arrive and there was no cover. After blasting several, he chose his lightsaber, using it to swat aside blaster bolts. When he was within fifteen meters, he threw the charge before throwing himself backwards and onto the ground, covering his ears. An roaring explosion and a blast of hot air went right over him. Even with his ears covered, the shock left them ringing and his mind fuzzy as he lay there.

* * *

The duel had been savage but not terribly long. Keyan's force blasts had given Kyle an edge and allowed him to kill one of his opponents. X2 was also able to cut his enemy down before throwing himself at Jerec.

The High Inquisitor was fighting savagely but with great skill, matching Kota blow for blow. When X2 joined in, Jerec reverted to a defensive stance, utilizing short, tight movements that kept his whole body well defend, maximizing efficiency of movement and minimizing his exertion.

Luke easily got passed his opponents guard and cut down the Inquisitor and Kyle finished off his last opponent. Jerec, realizing that he was on his own against four Jedi, elected to retreated. With a snarl, he whirled around and disappeared in an eruption of force energy.

Luke gasped, "What the-"

"It's an old technique;" explained Kota. "Allowing one to essentially teleport a short distance. The more powerful you are, the further you can shift to but it takes a great amount of concentration and energy. Think of it as using the force to hyperspace-travel a minuscule distance."

"So he's still around here somewhere;" muttered Kyle.

"Probably but Jerec isn't our mission. We need to get up there."

They filed into the lift and rode the car to the top. The scene before them was eerily calm considering the sounds of chaos coming from seemingly every direction. "We're heading to the top;" said Kota. "Keyan's brought the shield and power generators down and the Wookiees and rebels are coming in."

As if to prove the point, a series of loud explosions were heard in rapid succession and the building shook around them. "That will be the bombers;" said Kota. "Let's go. The sooner we capture Yittreas, the sooner this whole battle ends."

They didn't make it far before they ran into a group of four tall, dark gray colored droids. "Purge trooper battle droids;" muttered Kota. "They have energy wrist blades and hand held energy shields like the CIS used to use."

"Before our time, General;" muttered Kyle, earning himself a sightless glare.

"Watch it, Katarn! Republic and Imperial troops used them too."

Slowly, with weapons activated, they advanced on the four droids. It took a couple seconds for the droids to register them as viable threats. The droids clicked and rumbled in a strange binary of some kind before spreading out and facing the Jedi. From the top of their shoulder emerged strange objects. "Um... General;" said Luke, "They have rocket launchers to."

Kota nodded. "That's right. The good news is that we're too close for the droids to use them on us without damaging themselves or each other. You should be more worried about their wrist energy blades."

To demonstrate, Kota blasted one of them, rocking it back on its feet before moving in to slash at it, severing one of the arms at the shoulder and slash it across its midsection. The lightsaber blade didn't cut through the thick armor as deeply as it had the shoulder joint. The droid swung around with surprising speed and nearly caught the old man with its wrist blade but Kota ducked before driving his lightsaber into the droid's vocabulator speaker. It all happened so quickly that the other droids were moving to engage when the first clunked to the ground. Luke, Kyle and X2 jumped in to engage them. It seemed as though it would be easy to exploit the chinks in their armor until, when Luke made the attempt, a red disk of energy appeared from the droids, left arm, stopping his blade. Luke dodged and twisted away from the droids energy blade, recalling that Kota had lead with a telekinetic blast and then attacked the left arm before finishing the droid off. Thinking to himself that if these droids had any sort of learning capability, the move would work, he gave it a try. Moments later, the droid was on the ground. "Nice work;" said Kota. "Let's get moving."

"I take it we're looking for a lift cluster?" asked Kyle.

"No, lad. The power generator's out, remember? We'll have to used the stairs."

The young Jedi looked at one another. "Better idea;" said X2. "Let's find a hanger and fly up. It would be much easier."

Kota paused and then nodded. "It would be, assuming we can launch a ship and the hanger doors aren't closed. If not, we wasted that much time."

Luke nodded. "Even if the doors as shut, we can use a gunship or dropship to blast the doors open. It's still better than climbing a couple thousand steps to the top."

"Alright, let's get going."

* * *

Leia's rifle was empty and she had tossed it aside, drawing her blaster pistol. She and Echuu were leading the rebel commandos towards the hanger in the hopes that they could take them before the Imperials could launch their fighters. The going was slow, however. Aside from the Imperial soldiers and stormtroopers, there were also tall, gray armored droids that fired rockets from shoulder mounted launchers. The armor was tough and the droids also utilized disk shaped energy shields that deflected their blaster bolts. Luckily, they didn't deflect PLX-1 rockets. Even so, the war droids slowed them down. As they cleared another corridor and rounded the bend, they found themselves face to face with Kota, Luke, Kyle and X2.

"Woah!" said Luke.

Kota smiled, "We're making progress but we still need to take the citadel. Did either of you see Farlander?"

"Medics are taking care of him. I think he was a little to close to the power generator when it went off. We found him lying unconscious not very far from the ruins. He's gonna be fine, though."

"Good; very good;" said Kota. "Let's get going. Skywalker wants us to get to the hanger and steal a ship."

Leia nodded in agreement. "Taking the hanger will make sure that the Imperials don't have any fighter support as well."

They hurried along, rebel fire teams breaking off to clear rooms and hallways as they went. When they finally reached the hanger, they were shocked to see that none of the fighters had launched and none of the pilots were even moving in that direction. "Where are the pilots? Why haven't they even attempted to launch."

Rianna Saren shouldered her way to the front and said, "I'll check it out. You three, come with me."

They hurried towards the pilot ready rooms. "Go with them, Skywalker;" said Kota.

Luke followed them. When the doors opened, all the Imperial pilots were just sitting in there, not even in their flight uniforms. "What the hell?" asked Rianna quietly.

None of the TIE pilots moved, all simply lounging in chairs and waiting expectantly for the rebels to capture them. "Okay then;" said the Twi'lek.

She pulled her comlink from her belt and said, "Col, send about fifteen more here. We have probably forty pilots surrendering."

Luke chuckled and hurried back to the main group as X2 powered up and outdated but still functioning Nu-class assault shuttle. Echuu and Leia were already on board with Rahm, Kyle and X2 as Luke ran up the ramp. "They just sat their, surrendering. Is it all over?"

"No;" said Rahm. "If I were to hazard a guess, they were waiting for orders to mount up and launch and the orders never came. Is there no emergency power generator to this fortress?"

Echuu snorted. "Probably. The question is, was it maintained? The way Yittreas ran things, I suspect that he didn't make it a priority since the locals were terrified to do much more than work and stay out of the way."

Luke sat down and buckled in as the assault shuttle launched and left the hanger, lifting into the air and swinging around. Kota used the comm systems to tell the rebel pilots not to shoot them down as they lined up with the fortress's throne room. With a burst from the main cannons, X2 tore a hole in the side of the building while Luke, Kyle and Rahm lowered the ramp and leaped inside. A very shocked collection of Imperial officers faced them. "Governor Yittreas;" said Kota in a conversational voice. "I invite you to surrender immediately and call your forces to do so as well."

The look of shock was replaced with hate. Even so, the Moff said, "Sound a surrender over all frequencies. The rebels have won this one. But be warned, General; Lord Starkiller will be here. Your victory is short lived."

Kota smiled tightly. "We will see."


	17. Chapter 17 Krant Aftermath

**Krant - The Governmental Palace**

Rahm Kota, Princess Leia Organa, Echuu Shen-Jon and Attichitcuk stood in the military strategy room of the palace. "So, what now?" asked the Princess. "We won the battle but Starkiller will arrive in less than a standard rotation."

The Wookiee chieftain rumbled and growled. See-Threepio translated, "Chieftain Attichitcuk says that his forces are loading up and will be leaving as soon as they are done dropping off emergency supplies for the hidden Wookiee stronghold here on Krant."

Rahm nodded. "We should do the same, your Highness. We can't try and hold this planet. Even if we could drive off or kill Starkiller, an Imperial fleet is more than our combined forces could handle."

"What about the militia groups?" asked Leia.

"If I were to hazard a guess, they'll be fine and so will this whole planet. The Empire isn't worried about this lowly planet when the Alliance is reeking havoc on military targets across the galaxy. Ironically, the longer they wait, the more likely it is that the Krantian militias will become stronger. They have three fortresses now that will be able to help them hold. Not only that, I'm willing to bet we can convince command to provide small amounts of support for them - especially if we want to buy high-quality carbon products, ore and nova crystals. The worst thing we can do is try to stay and hold this planet. That will directly draw the Empire here."

Echuu nodded and folded his hands into his sleeves. "The Alliance's forces and hardware are being transported back to the _Arbalist_ but it's going to take a lot of time. We also have the wounded to transport."

Leia looked slightly anxious. "A medical frigate is on the way. We can't move many of them until it gets here. As soon as it gets here, we need to be ready to leave. The truth is, it's going to be a very close thing."

"No, it isn't;" said Echuu gravely.

They all looked at him and Kota murmured, "What do you mean, old friend?"

"I mean that Starkiller is going to arrive before you are ready to leave. He will come here to this very fortress. None of you can afford to be here."

Again, they were all silent. Attichitcuk rumbled and growled again. "He says that we must leave as soon as possible then. He bids his farewells."

The Wookiee roughly embraced Kota and Echuu before more gently embracing Leia and walking out, his two lieutenants flanking him as he exited. "So what can we do?" asked the Princess.

"We have a transport. You and your retinue can get out of here;" said Rahm. "We'll stay with the injured and, if needs be, hold off Starkiller."

"No, my friend;" said Echuu, a small smile on his face. "The Alliance still needs you and your Jedi. Move all forces out of the palace and back to Ghost Base. Make that your evacuation staging point. I will wait here for Starkiller."

The old general was going to protest but the old master shook his head. "No, my friend. You have what you came for and the people of Krant are better for it. Reports are that Jerec and the remaining darksiders have already fled. I will hold off the boy prince while you finish your escape. Young Skywalker will take care of the Vor'Na'Tu."

There was a long moment of silence before Kota nodded and proffered his hand. "We will move out immediately. May the force be with you."

"And with you, my old friend. And with you, Princess. Let's go. I need to contact the local Krantian militia command to call in a big favor. Then I will assist where I can and await Starkiller's arrival."

* * *

 **Aboard the _Rogue Shadow_**

The hyperspace alarm went off, rousing Juno and Starkiller from their sleep. After a few sweet kisses, they dressed and Juno hurried to the front. "Reverting in three... two..."

She eased the levers back and the galaxy returned to normal. An orange and green world with white clouds and a few deep blue oceans appeared before them. As soon as they dropped into real space, there was a beep on the comms. Frowning, Juno activated it. Before she could speak, a recording began to play. "I, High Inquisitor Jerec, regret to inform you that the Temples have fallen and, thanks to Moff Yittraes's incompetence, we have lost the Vor'Na'Tu. He insisted we keep it in his palace which was taken by an attack of the Rebel Alliance and an army of Wookiee insurgents. They apparently had help from the local Krantian militia forces as well, who managed to take the Geddes asteroid base during the fight. A full and detailed report will be forthcoming when I return to my flagship and, as always, I will be available for questions."

The figure bowed and the message ended. Lord Starkiller frowned. "So it would seem that Yittraes and Jerec followed my orders to their failure."

Juno couldn't help but snort. "I doubt it but we'll never know for sure now. Where did the message come from anyway?"

Starkiller pointed out the forward viewport, slightly off to starboard. "That there. It's a transmitter cylinder. It can be dropped off a ship and set to a time to start transmitting a message at a set frequency - every five minutes or so, for example. It stops once the message is received."

Juno nodded. Imperial Intelligence and the ISB used neat toys like that fairly often to great effect. Suddenly, their comms system pinged again. "It's coming from the government palace;" said Juno.

Starkiller reached over and hit the receiving button. "This is Darth Starkiller, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"This is Jedi Master Echuu Shen-Jon. So the boy prince has finally found me. I'm surprised it took the Empire this long considering I've been living under the nose of an Inquisitor Watchpost since its establishment. I must say, I'm not really impressed with your dark siders, Starkiller. Most of them cut down and the rest fleeing towards the Core with their tales firmly tucked between there legs."

The Sith Lord gave a cold, brittle smile. "Masher Shen-Jon; you know, I've heard a lot about you. You have the reputation of a warrior. I'm very impressed with your ability to hide from my Inquisitors. They are normally quite adept at finding runaway Jedi. But now I am on your trail and you will not escape me."

"Escape isn't my plan, boy;" came the reply.

Starkiller ignored it. "I'm here for the Vor'Na'Tu, old man and I'll cut my way through you, Rahm Kota, Luke Skywalker and any other rebel scum to get it."

"Oh don't worry, Starkiller. The only living being you'll deal with is me. I wouldn't trust the Grand Master's Holocron to anyone save a Grand Master."

The Sith Lord laughed. "Then you're practically giving it to me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I said that's I'm the only living being. I still have a few hundred surprises for you here. I'll await you in the governor's command room at the apex of the fortress."

The line went dead. Starkiller smiled viciously. "Whenever you're ready, take us down, Juno."

"On our way, my Lord;" she said.

During missions, she resumed her role as his dutiful pilot, perfectly professional. He appreciated that. It helped him keep his mind on the mission.

As they approached the fortress, Juno said, "Most of the hangers are sealed except the main hanger on the ground level. The scanners are picking up hundreds of signatures inside. They aren't alive though. There droid frequencies, and old ones at that. Unless I'm mistaken, there are almost four hundred old Separatist droids waiting for you."

Starkiller looked down at the scopes in surprise. His father the Emperor had told him all about the Clone Wars and the droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He had always wanted to test himself against them. Now, it seemed that he had his opportunity. "Take us down, Captain;" he said.

The hanger doors were wide open and they could see several squads of B1 and B2 battle droids, not to mention a half a dozen vulture droid fighters that were up on the tips of their wings. With a broad grin, Starkiller leaped into the hanger and charged. Blaster bolts streaked towards him and those that came too close were reflected or simply avoided. With a blast of telekinetic energy, he swept one squad to the side and shorted out another with force lightning. The vulture droids' laser cannons tore chunks out of the permecrete hanger deck as he rushed towards them. One was quickly disassembled and another was thrown into a squad of battle droids. The laser cannons from the _Rogue Shadow_ blasted another group of the droids and after only a short time, the hanger was cleared. Via comlink, Juno contacted him. "Should I find their control source and eliminate it? I think it's a warehouse in the middle of one of the cities not too far away."

"That won't be necessary, Captain;" said Starkiller. "Go over to the rebel Ghost Base and recon it. I want to know what they're up to now."

"As you wish my lord."

She lifted off the deck, gracefully spun the ship around and headed out. Starkiller turned inward. Just out of the hanger, another squad of super battle droids waited for him. They fell just as quickly as the droids int he hanger despite their rapid fire and wrist rocket launchers. From there, her searched for a security control room. They were rarely far from any given hanger. Inside, he was greeted by dark gray droids with rounder heads than regular battle droids but similar bodies. These droids, armed with blasters and vibroswords, were faster and far more accurate than the regular B1 battle droids. "Commando droids;" murmured Starkiller, grinning with excitement.

He hadn't had this much fun since he had personally taken out that smuggler's nest on Tatooine, out in the spires of the Dune Sea. Though they were faster and more agile than either of the other droids he had fought, he still cut them down with ease. When the last one was sparking on the floor, he went to the center console and called up a diagram of the fortress, looking for the nearest turbo lifts or stairwells. After locating them, he checked their statuses and wasn't at all surprised to find the lifts were locked down from the palace's primary control room.

Starkiller growled with irritation before heading back out into the hallway. He wasn't at all surprised to here a strange sound - like the sound of metal wheels rolling down the halls. When a pair of odd shaped droids rolled up and unfolded, Starkiller quickly brought his lightsaber back to a defensive posture. Droidekas - one of the separatist's most useful tools against the Republic. They had two pairs of twin rapid fire blasters and shield generators that could withstand even powerful force attacks - one reason that even Jedi were weary of them.

But Starkiller wasn't a Jedi. He was a Dark Lord of the Sith. Reaching out with the force, he ripped panels off the walls behind the two droids and yanked them towards the droidekas. The panels smashed through the droids from behind where the shields were weaker. Another pair were coming at him and he grabbed one and slammed it hard into the other before either of them could deploy. Satisfied, he hurried towards one of the stairwells.

It was a fight all the way up. Starkiller cut through dozens and dozens of droids and they barely even slowed him down. When he reached door outside the command center antechamber, four IG-100 MagnaGuards awaited him. At first, he thought that they would be little to no trouble That's why he was surprised when they attacked with greater speed, ferocity and skill than the droids he used to keep in lightsaber practice. Even so, he knew they wouldn't stop him. One by one, he cut them down, beheading, bisecting and stabbing each of them through the optical receivers on their chests. When the last one stopped sparking at his feet, Starkiller stretched and said, "Okay, now I'm warmed up."

Slapping the door plate, he went into the antechamber, only to find one last droid waiting for him. It's metal plating was painted a dark red and its photo receptors were glowing red as well. On its hips were a pair of lightsabers.

Starkiller frowned. He had heard that General Grievous, the cyborg commander of the Separatist droid army had wielded the lightsabers of the Jedi and Dark Jedi he had killed but he hadn't heard about a lightsaber wielding war droid.

The droid grabbed the twin lightsabers and ignited them, two scarlet blades _snap-hissing_ to life. It's stance was the perfect imitation of a Niman form six fighting stance. Starkiller's weapon came to life again and he readied himself for combat. The droid's movements were graceful and sure - even more so than the magnaguards had been. When it attacked, it's speed and strength were unnatural. It's form was flawless and it's technique was vicious.

Starkiller was forced to fall back into the use of one of his favorite two forms: Form three Soresu. It was a primarily defensive form with the goal of using the lightsaber to be an impenetrable shield with as little kinetic movement as possible. It served well against other duelists and against blaster fire since it was so centrally focused on the practitioner that nothing could get through. However, it's defensive nature meant that counter-attacking was not a focus until the opponent made a blatant mistake out of exhaustion or impatience.

When facing a droid, however, waiting on exhaustion, impatience or a mistake of any other kind would in and of itself be a mistake. Droids didn't get tired. They didn't make mistakes either. The fact that the droid was utilizing Niman, a lightsaber form without any inherent strengths or weaknesses, further complicated things. Even with the force, Starkiller would tire long before this droid did.

Snarling, the Dark Lord changed up his tactics. Switching the grip on his weapon to a far more preferred reverse grip, Starkiller attacked with the vicious techniques of the seventh form of lightsaber combat, named Juyo. Apparently, the Jedi Master Mace Windu had created a variation of the form that was very powerful and taught it to two of his apprentices, one of which was Echuu Shen-Jon. The original style was almost a polar opposite of the Soresu, going from completely defensive to nearly completely offensive. It was chaotic and unpredictable and against a droid, that is what Starkiller needed.

The droid was forced on the defensive even more than the offensive. Each time it tried to move in for a counter-attack it had to interrupt its movement to keep itself from beings beheaded, bisected or impaled.

To Starkiller's surprise, it lifted one hand and a plasma cannon suddenly fired at him, forcing him to cartwheel out of the way before resuming his attack. The fight became more and more vicious but no droid, no matter how it was armed or how it was programmed, could defeat Darth Starkiller, Dark Lord of the Sith and heir apparent to the Imperial throne.

As he force the droid back, it bumped against the door into the command center. The loss of maneuverability was more than enough for Starkiller to take advantage and cut it down. As the remains lay sparking on the ground, Starkiller took the lightsabers. They were identical and generic - twin cylinders with activation switches and grips made for the droid's metal fingers. The crystals were likewise generic synthetic crystals, probably mass-produced in a forge somewhere. The only puzzling question he had was who built the lightsabers. Only those strong in the force could shape and line the crystals up correctly with the guidance of the force so this droid certainly didn't make it.

Filing away the question for later, Starkiller placed them in one of his belt pouches since they didn't have belt clips and palmed the door control. There, inside the command center, stood an aging man who was strong in the force. "Master Echuu Shen-Jon, I presume."

The old man nodded. He wore a dark brown tunic with a rough leather mantel over it. On the utility belt hung a lightsaber made of obviously scavenged parts. "And you must be Darth Starkiller. It has been some time since I have faced a truly powerful darksider. In fact, I haven't since the middling years of the Clone Wars."

"Sev'rance Tann, right? Darth Tyranus's personal holocron stated that she was one of his most promising Dark Jedi he had ever trained."

Echuu shrugged. "She was a worthy opponent as a commander on the battle field and as a swordswoman. If only the Jedi had gotten to her before the Sith had."

Starkiller chuckled. Here came the Jedi platitudes and dogma that his father had quoted to him with many a sneer and amused chuckle. "I came for the Vor'Na'Tu. Give it to me."

"Why would I do that, Starkiller?" asked Echuu with one raised eyebrow. "You'd kill me one way or another so why in space would I make it easy for you?"

Starkiller ignited his weapon. "You have a point, old man. Fine. I'll just take it off your corpse."

Echuu unclipped his weapon and ignited it. The blade was a bright green, obviously formed from a nova crystal from Krant itself. "No, you won't, boy."

Striking an unfamiliar fighting stance, Echuu waited. He and Starkiller stared at one another, waiting for the other to flinch. When it happened, they both moved at the same time in a vicious dual. Immediately, Starkiller found out what it was like to face a master of the Vaapad fighting style. In a chaotic whirlwind of green energy, the Jedi Master drove him towards the door. It seemed as though Echuu had a dozen blades and was attacking with each one almost simultaneously. Starkiller was forced to move back into a defensive stance, backpedaling as the Jedi master drove him from the room. Outside in the anti-chamber, Starkiller took a brief opportunity to flings the wreckage of the war droid at Echuu, forcing the Jedi Master to momentarily halt his attack.

"Did you like my EG-5 Jedi Killer droid, Starkiller? I figured he'd warm you up for me;" said Echuu with tight grin.

"That he did;" strained Starkiller as he intercepted another furious assault. "I guess I don't feel too insulted since you didn't actually expect it to kill me."

"Of course not, lad;" said Echuu, "you are a Sith Lord after all."

They had made it to the antechamber door leading out to the hallway and Starkiller used the force to activate the pressure plate. Echuu followed, continuing his brutal assault. As they fought, Starkiller flung the remains of the four magnaguards at the Jedi Master. It had a little more effect than the EG droid had. Several of the pieces of debris stuck the Jedi Master. Even so, he kept coming, barely a limp appearing in his movements. As he was backed towards the stairwell, Starkiller sent torrents of force lightning at his opponent. To his shock, Echuu caught them on his blade and then returned them. The young Sith had never seen that done before. He had seen lightsabers block and absorb force lightning but had never seen a being use a lightsaber to return it to its caster.

As they continued to battle, the young Sith began to understand the Vaapad technique. It used the darkness within both the practitioner and the opponent to make a vicious circuit of energy. All that energy empowered the practitioner but also drew them terribly close to the dark side. "So this is how you defeated Tann;" he gritted out. "You took her darkness and turned it on her, killing her in anger."

There was a stutter, a minuscule interruption in the circuit as Echuu hesitated at the Sith Lord's words. Starkiller reacted, using a telekinetic blast to send the older man back up the stairs. A knowing smile crossed the Sith Lord's face. So, the old Master still felt guilt over his actions over two decades ago. The insecurity and lingering guilt would be the death of him. "You betrayed the teachings of the Jedi for your own vengeance."

The Dark Lord doubled his attacks, grabbing one of the droid's lightsabers and beginning to utilize a furious assault with two, shifting seamlessly into the fourth form of Lightsaber combat - Ataru. "And worst of all, you led your second padawan down the path of darkness as well. Do you know what happened to her in the end, Shen-Jon? Do you know what happened to Naat Reath?"

It was clear that the Jedi Master was battling anger, shame and guilt. During his stay here on Krant, he had clearly never fully dealt with all of it, deciding instead to leave the galaxy at large and never have to deal with it or think about it, putting it firmly out of his mind. Now that Starkiller was bringing it back to the forefront of his mind, it was making him unsteady and unsteadiness was clearly not helpful for a Vaapad practitioner.

With a force blast, Echuu drove Starkiller away to gain some room. As the Sith Lord returned to attack, he noticed that the Jedi Master had changed his stance from Vaapad to Makashi - the second form of lightsaber combat. With a predatory grin, Starkiller redoubled his attack and quickly began to overwhelm the Jedi Master. As their blades were locked, Echuu Shen-Jon smiled. "You won't win, Starkiller. The Vor'Na'Tu is gone and if you strike me down here, I will become more powerful than you could comprehend, even more powerful than your Emperor."

Starkiller's yellow eyes blazed. " _What_? _Where_ is the holocron?"

Shen-Jon pushed him off and countered, hoping that he had off-balanced the Sith. "I gave it to the future Grand Master. He will take care of it and learn from it. Neither you nor the Emperor will ever get your hands on it."

With rage, Starkiller doubled his attack, blasting at his opponent with force lightning and striking at him with all of his furry. Shen-Jon was barely able to stay ahead of him but still managed to chuckle. "Your father will be sorely disappointed when he realizes that you allowed your tunnel vision to effect your judgement and the Vor'Na'Tu was delivered into the hands of General Kota as a result. How many times have you failed him now concerning Rahm, anyway?"

With a roar, Starkiller blasted his opponent, ripping through Shen-Jon's defenses and slamming him into the wall. Faster than the eye could see, he drove his blades into Echuu - only to have the clothes simply collapse against him, empty of any being and the lightsaber to clatter to the floor.

Looking around like a kath hound seeking out a nerf to devour, he looked for his opponent before the fury within finally faded. As was his custom, he knelt down and took up the lightsaber. It was well designed and the crustal inside produced a lovely blade. It was be a great addition to the large collection he had. Pulling his comlink, he contacted Juno. "I'm finished her, Captain. Meet me at a hanger in the south-west side of the fortress."

"Did you secure the Vor'Na'Tu?"

Starkiller sighed. "No. Echuu Shen-Jon deceived me and managed to pass it to another. What is the status of the rebel forces?"

"The Wookiee forces were gone before we arrived. The rebels' last ships are heading back up to the cruiser with the last of their hardware. Apparently, Ghost Base is now just that, a ghost base."

Starkiller nodded, clenching his hands as he went into the hanger control room. As he unsealed and opened the door, he said, "We will rendezvous with the fleet near Kothlis and then resume our search and pursuit of Kota and his little task force. The next time they appear to reek havoc at an Imperial installation of any kind, we'll be ready."

"Of course, my Lord. I'm landing now."

The Rogue Shadow eased into the hanger and spun around so that it was facing outward. Starkiller hurried up the ramp and she took off, making for space as Starkiller got in contact with his fleet admiral.

* * *

 **Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

They had all felt it as Echuu Shen-Jon passed. Rahm Kota faced his students and sighed. "Echuu Shen-Jon, Jedi Master, is one with the living force now. We must ensure that his sacrifice isn't for nothing. Luke, bring forward the holocron and activate it please."

Luke set the milky-white cube on the floor and closed his eyes. From the top of the cube emerged an image of a short being leaning on a twisted staff. He was green skinned with large pointed ears and a wrinkled forehead. With a sigh, he began to speak in a strange, croaky voice. "Darkening is the universe around us. Clouded is our sight in the force. The end of the Jedi I feared and to Echuu Shen-Jon, I entrusted this holocron. Now, sense his death, I do."

Even Kota seemed surprised at that. "Master Yoda, how is it that you can sense the death of Echuu? You're a gatekeeper of this holocron, not the true master."

A chuckled came from the cube. "True that is, Master Kota, but very attuned this holocron has become to Echuu. He has studied it and conversed with all of the gatekeepers of this holocron. Many there have been since the holocron was first made. Now, my young friend, what questions do you have, hmm?"

Kota looked in Luke's direction. "You are the keeper of this holocron, Skywalker. Ask anything that you wish?"

A thousand questions tussled in Luke's mind but only one constantly returned to him. "Master Yoda, tell me about my father, Anakin Skywalker."

The image nodded with a sigh. "Much there is to tell about young Skywalker. Much that the Jedi Council hopes and much that it fears. Sit, young Jedi, and I will tell you all that I can."

Luke sat before the holocron as the other Jedi filed out.

Rahm went to the bridge where Princess Leia was gazing into the blue tunnel of hyperspace. "Where will we be dropping you off, Princess?"

"I contacted Han Solo just before we made the jump. He'll pick me up on Ord Mantell and take me back to my next assignment. Where will you go next, General Kota?"

Rahm stroked his chin before shrugging. "In truth, I'm not sure, Princess. There are so many Imperial targets out there. Deciding which one would be the most meaningful and worth our time isn't easy."

Leia pulled a data cylinder from her pocket and handed it to him. "Here are some ideas for you, General. Apparently General Rom Mohc is behind those droid troopers you faced and is prototyping a whole series of war droids like them. This is the intel we have so far. There are a few other targets on here as well. When you are finished with them, Mon Mothma wants you to get back into contact with command - if no other important missions come up of course."

Kota nodded as he held his hand out and she placed the cylinder in his hand. "Thank you, Princess. Tell me, where is the Alliance's new home base going to be?"

The Princess sighed, "Each time we find a place, the Empire finds it very quickly. I frankly have no idea. We want it to be obscure but not so much so that we can't readily his any targets. That would defeat the purpose."

Kota nodded in understanding. It was a problem that the Alliance had dealt with since their foundation. He and his troops would have to be on the look out for just such a place during their missions. Suddenly, something came to mind. "We received a message from Fulcrum just before Starkiller landed at the fortress. That's how I knew that we had enough time to empty out Ghost Base. I figured they sent the message via the Jerec's repeater cylinder that he left in space."

Leia nodded slowly. "Whoever they are, they are a brave being."

"Hmmm." murmured Kota by way of agreement.


	18. Chapter 18 Scorched Sand

**Fresia - The Good-day Tapcafe attached to the Incom Corp. Facility**

Mara Jade, alias Celenna Marniss, studied her data pad over a bowl of hot cereal and a strong cup of caf. The mission had started out slow and didn't seem to be speeding up anytime soon. Incom was one of the largest producers of starfighters in the galaxy and the Z-95 Headhunter, the ship that she was attempting to track, was one of the most popular products, used by planetary defense forces, paramilitary and mercenary groups, pirate fleets and, of course, the Rebel Alliance. Sifting through all of them was taking longer than even she had anticipated.

As she studied the pad, crossing off a few possibilities of the many that were listed, two men, a tall slim fellow with a lean face and a sardonic smile and a larger, bulky fellow who smelled of cigarra smoke, sat down across from her. Looking up, she asked politely and with a tentative smile, "H-Hello; can I help you with anything, gentlemen?"

"No actually;" responded the bigger fellow with a smile. "But we can help you, I think," and he leaned in real close to whisper, "your Highness."

Mara didn't even flinch. Rather, she forced a blush and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't worry;" said the man with the sardonic smile. "We aren't here to rat you out. We're actually here to help you track those rebel X-wing assemblies - if you're interested that is."

Now that was interesting. How in space would they even know about that? Now she had to decide whether to keep up the charade or drop it. To buy time and, perhaps, to probe just a little more, she asked, "Rebel X-wings? I don't understand. Incom shut down the T-65 X-wing fighter line over a year ago after insurgents stole the designs and the entire first production line."

"And yet, they still keep using them in battle, don't they?" said the big man.

"Look, Highness;" said the other man, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "I'm a con man in the fringe. I can recognize a fake, even the best fake, from a kilometer away and you-" he grinned, "-you are most definitely not the average logistical admin assistant for a major corporation."

Mara kept her eyes wide and confused and her lips barely moved as she said, "If you know who I am, you know that this is a very dangerous position to be in. What's to stop me from having you both killed so as not to give away my identity?"

The big man smiled. "Like I said; we're here to help you. You see, I know the exact line that each and every part of the X-wing goes through before they converge. I know where they all come together, are assembled and who takes them to the Alliance from there. It took me, oh, about a year and a half to figure it out bit I finally did."

It was a real test of her discipline but Mara managed to maintain her composure and tamp down her excitement. "Alright. I'm guessing you don't have the information here but you'd love to set up a meeting where the two of you and I will meet alone. Am I right?"

"Not at all, Sweetheart;" said the lean-faced con man. "You can bring whomsoever your pretty little heart desires. We'll certainly be coming alone - as a sign of good faith to your royal integrity and desire to find these X-wings quickly."

They both stood and the big man said, "Meet us in the lodging district tonight, two hours before local midnight. There's a hostel called the Hidy-Hole. We'll be behind it in the alley. Like we said, you can have the whole garrison join us if you want."

Mara gave a thin smile. "Right. So what are you asking in return for this information and what do I call you both."

The big, cigarra-smelling man said, "I'm Niles Ferrier and he just goes by Flimm. We'll discuss price and whatnot tonight. If you don't show, then the information goes to the highest bidder. I'm sure that the Bloodscars or Cavrelu gang would love to know how to pick up some X-wings."

Mara actually chuckled, causing the two men to glance at one another. "Don't worry, gentlemen; the Empire rewards its citizens well, even its fringeward citizens. I'll be there and will have a substantial amount with me. Now, run along and have a good day. I look forward to meeting with you both."

Her smile, though polite and even pleasant enough, had just enough edge for the two men to recognize the danger. They left and Mara looked at her datapad. With a sigh, she continued working, reasoning that, if these two didn't work out, she would still have work to do.

* * *

Mara arrived wearing her normal black combat suit and black cloak twenty minutes before the agreed upon time. With her were Captain Artharious Rawshek on one side and Jeng Droga on the other. The commandos were wearing smoked out combat armor and had taken positions on the rooftops all around. Overhead, Marek Steele and Shira Brie wheeled in borrowed TIE Strikers, looking like just another pair of paroling fighters from the garrison. "This could be a trap;" said the hulking Droga.

Mara smiled thinly. "Possibly but I liked to think that we have the upper hand. Keep your senses alert."

Five minutes after they had arrived, the commando captain commed her. "My Lady, we have incoming from the north, two beings, looking to be human males."

"Very good, Captain. Let us know if anyone else arrives."

Moments later, Niles Ferrier and Flimm strode into the alley. The latter smiled. "Good evening, Lady Jade. We're glad you could make it."

"Good evening, gentlemen;" said Mara politely. "Let's dispense with the pleasantries and get down to business, shall we?"

"Sure thing, Red;" said Niles, much to Captain Rawshek's indignation.

Mara put a hand on his shoulder. "Leave it be, Captain. Not everyone can be raised with courtesy in the galaxy."

Ferrier chuckled at that and shrugged, "Courtesy is different in the Outer Rim. Anyhow, this datapad has everything you need to know - every single line that every single ship and ship part goes through, who the movers are and who's in charge of the whole operation. It will take you directly to each and every source, all the way to the final delivery staging area."

"But you don't know where the finished products are being delivered to?" asked Mara.

"Afraid not, your Highness;" said Flimm with an admirable expression of regret. "They split up and go all over the place from there - I'm guessing that they go to the various fleets and bases of the Rebel Alliance. I'll bet you'll be able to follow them though, won't you?"

Mara nodded and said, "Let me see what you have, Ferrier. Show me just one line of where the parts or ships go."

"Nice try, Sweetheart but I wasn't born yesterday. I do that, and you leave us here without any pay."

Mara actually chuckled and said, "Captain Ferrier, we need every single stop and assembly area for this mission to be a success. I just want to be sure that I'm getting a genuine product here. No offense but your partner _is_ a con man."

Flimm chuckled. "It's okay, Niles. Just show her the s-foil build kit lines."

With a shrug, Niles stepped beside her and opened up one of the files. "They start here, on this factory station just in orbit. The excuse is that they still build them for orders of those ancient ARC-170 heavy fighters or even those V-19 torrent fighters but no body orders those in bulk anymore and the builds they make would fit on either of them anyway. So they're sent from there to Xizor Transportation who, for a generous fee, delivers them to a warehouse on Christophsis where a group of techs assemble them with the sets of wings. From there, they are sent to an abandoned Czerka facility on Tatooine. Jabba the Hutt owns the place and his techs put the wings and s-foils on the prepped ship bodies themselves. He pays them well to do a good job so as not to lose his contract with the Alliance. Jabba the Hutt then contracts smugglers to carry them to their appropriate destinations."

"So what you're saying is that Jabba is the final stop before the rebellion;" said Mara.

"That's right and it all looks like a series of transactions - Xizor buys them from Incom and send them to Christophsis where he has them assembled and then, they are bought by Jabba, who has the wings and s-foil components attached to them put together with the ship bodies and their s-foil components. Now this is just one example. They bodies go through even more hands since they have to have astromech slots put in them. Those slots are actually a separate parts of the ship and a decent amount of work has to be done on the Headhunters to make it work. Fortunately, the custom bulk orders put in by their first stop makes it easier. Basically this way, everyone else can claim plausible deniability - except the smugglers who are blatantly committing crimes as it is."

Mara smiled and pulled out a cred-stick. "So, let's talk deals. I think all of this information is worth, at most, ten thousand credits."

"Are you joking or just being insulting, Princess?" asked Ferrier with a derisive chuckle.

Both Atharious and Droga took a step forward but, to their surprise, Mara chuckled and said, "Ferrier, I could just take it off your corpse now. What is your counter offer?"

"How about twenty-five thousand and we all go about our business without a bunch of your commandos on the roof-tops winding up dead."

She could sense her compatriots' tempers growing shorter and shorter. Mara herself was enjoying it. "Very well then. To show our appreciation for you hard work, and in the hopes of more such assistance, I'm willing to go to fifteen thousand."

Ferrier and Flim looked at each other hesitantly and the latter said, "Eighteen and you have a deal, your Highness."

Mara made a show of chewing a plump red lip before smiling and said, "Alright. Eighteen it is. We will continue to pay for any additional assistance or information you may be able to provide."

She programmed the credit stick and gave it to Ferrier who handed her the datapad. "Good luck, Highness."

Before they were even gone, Mara was looking through the information, making mental notes of who they would need to contact for each part. As she did, she began issuing order to Captain Rawshek. "Get everyone back to the ship and get ready, Captain. We'll be taking off tomorrow after I alert the ISB cell here. They'll take care of the facility itself and find out who's behind it."

"Of course, my lady;" he said, clearly as eager as she was.

"Take this datapad and start contacting local commands and garrisons. Have them get ready and, when the order is given, I want all identified targets taken down and taken out;" she said, a feral grin of anticipation on her face.

"We'll go to Tatooine and take care of the final stop before the finished products are sent to their recipients."

* * *

 **Orbit over Talay - Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

Kyle stood at parade rest as he finished his report of the Tak Base on Talay. General Kota remained silent for some time before sighing and turning to him. "And we know that the _Gray Damsel_ escaped?"

"According to what was left of the base's main computer, they managed to escape but the Alliance has had zero contact with any of the survivors."

Kota walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can feel your anger, Kyle. It's a righteous anger but do not let it overcome you. No matter the reason, that way leads to the dark side."

Rahm could feel the young soldier's annoyance and chuckled. "But you don't need to hear that right now. I'd recommend getting some time in at the range or maybe some hand to hand combat training in to relax yourself. I'm pretty sure Skywalker is in the fitness bay. We both know he'd love an opportunity to show off for his girlfriend."

That got Kyle to crack a smile and Rahm could sense his begrudging amusement. That satisfied him. "Dismissed."

As Katarn strode away, Rahm frowned. He worried for Kyle. In fact, he worried for all four of his students. Skywalker, Katarn, Farlander and X2 all had a deep anger within them against the Empire, anger that was only waiting for the right fuel to turn into an inferno of rage. He was trying to teach them control but the truth of the was was that he had always been a man who fought with his rage and it had only been the rigid discipline he had learned as a soldier on his homeworld, coupled with Jedi teachings of course, that helped him keep the rage at bay.

With a sigh, he changed his focus of his pondering from his students to the mission at hand. They had heard about these new Dark Trooper droids but the information was very limited, only bits here and there. At first, Rahm had been sure, especially since the purge troopers they had encountered on Krant hadn't been much of a challenge for them after all. But these Dark Trooper droids had managed to wipe out an entire base and a good bit of the city around it. That suggested not only devastating training and weapons but also the orders to permit no one to survive and be a witness. The Empire was trying hard to keep it under raps. Hopefully, Fulcrum would be able to get them some leads.

In the mean time, they had received word that one of the Imperial Moffs had moved his system defense fleet away from the Chandrila System and gone rogue, attacking the bacta producing world of Thyferra - a risky move because, if the indigenous peoples, the insectoid Vratix, went on strike, they would not produce the bacta that all factions needed for healing. That is why, for the most part, both the Rebel Alliance and the Empire tended to leave the planet alone and purchased their goods at just about whatever price the Vratix charged.

The Alliance had several battle groups who's sole purposes were to attack and steal shipments of bacta that were going to the Imperial military but if that Imperial Moff was successful in taking the facility and forcing the Vratix to work, the Alliance would be running on a serious shortage. All Rahm was waiting for was the High Council's order to engage. He was certain that they would be able to take care of it without him but if everyone else was tied up, he would gladly take the _Arbalist_ and engage the Moff.

Just then, General Kota sensed the young comms officer run up behind him. "Sir;" he said, "we're receiving a communication from Fulcrum."

"Thank you, Ensign;" replied Rahm, following the ensign over to the station.

They activated the holo-station and a hooded and cloaked figure appeared. "I have obtained information for you on the Dark Trooper Project but I can't tell you over the comms. You'll need to send an agent to meet me as soon as possible on Imperial Center."

Rahm's sightless eyes widened. "Recognition Code?"

"Talas Haroon Ten - Eleven thirty-eight;" came the reply.

Rahm nodded and replied, "I will have someone meet you there in four days. They'll meet you outside the Galaxies Opera."

"Thank you, General. Fulcrum out."

The communication cut off and Rahm was stock still, thinking about who he was going to send. At first, he had thought that Luke Skywalker and a squad of the Renegades should go but, somehow, he felt as though the force was telling him to send Kyle Katarn. With a shrug, he turned and headed back to the viewport. Pulling his comlink, he contacted the young agent. "First thing in the morning, report to me on the bridge. We just received word from Fulcrum about the Dark Trooper Project."

"Understood sir;" said Kyle.

"In the mean time, get some rest;" ordered the General.

After disconnecting, Rahm turned to the Captain. "Prepare to jump to lightspeed. We're making for the Boz Pity system. If my memory serves me right, there is a secret hyperspace lane that goes directly from there to Coruscant - General Grievous was given them by Darth Sideous. Hopefully they're secret enough for the Emperor to not think they need to be guarded - or Sidious never told Emperor Vader."

Moments later, they were in the tunnel of hyperspace.

* * *

 **Orbit over Tatooine - Aboard the Raider-Class Corvette _Conviction_**

"All Imperial groups are ready, my Lady;" reported Captain Rawshek. "As soon as you give the word, they will all converge at once."

In the main communications center of the ship, twenty-six quarter-sized holos of Imperial officers from the military to the ISB surrounded Captain Rawshek and the full-sized holo of Mara Jade. She wore a combat suit, sleeveless with a wrap around her neck and pulled over her head. Her goggles were firmly in place as well and her lightsaber and blaster pistol were in hand. "Excellent, Captain; I have received a coded transmission from an Imperial contact with a high level of clearance - an ISB Admiralty code. After I meet with them, we will begin this operation - and end it."

Captain Rawshek smiled at her confidence. "Understood, my Lady Jade. We're standing by as ordered."

* * *

Mara had seriously hoped that she would never have to return to the Mos Eisley Spaceport. It seemed that the universe, and the force, had a rather dry and cruel sense of humor. She entered the cantina and headed to the bar. "Ale, Tarisian if possible."

The bar tender nodded and poured her a glass. She took a couple sips and pulled a face. The stuff was delicious of course but the fizz bit slightly at her mouth. It took some getting used to. "I'll have what she's having;" came a feminine voice from beside her.

A tallish woman with black hair in a tail and wearing the leather boots and bloodstripe trousers of a Corellian ship captain along with a black shirt and a long brown duster. Clearly, she wasn't Corellian. Mara recognized instantly that she was military, despite the easy slouch she sat down with. With an amused smile, she asked, "What are you moving these days?"

"Classified;" came the clipped, equally amused reply.

Mara lifted her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, what did you say? Classified. Look this one up, Honey. Hapspir Barrini Corbolan Triaxis."

The woman pulled her datapad and plugged it in. Mara had to give her credit - the surprise she felt didn't show up on her face. "Apologies, Ma'am. but we can't discuss it here. We'll finish our drinks and find somewhere more private to talk."

Looking at the bartender, Mara asked, "Do you have a back room? We need to discuss some business."

"It's been reserved;" said the bartender.

Rolling her eyes, Mara pulled twelve thousand in local scrip. The man's eyes widened and said, "Up those stairs to the left."

"Thank you;" said Mara as they both took their glasses and headed up the stairs.

As soon as they were inside, Mara used one of her many tools to scan the room for bugs, transmitters or any other devices used by spies or suspicious bar owners. Once the room was clean, she turned to the mystery woman. "Who am I addressing?"

Immediately, the woman stood to attention and said, "Commander Iden Versio, my Lady, Commanding Officer of Inferno squad."

Mara's eyes widened fractionally. "I've heard quite a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Commander. At ease."

Commander Versio relaxed slightly, folding her hands together behind her back. "What is your mission, Commander?"

"To Infiltrate Jabba the Hutt's organization. Apparently, he's been supplying the Alliance's X-wings, though how so, we haven't found out."

"I have;" chuckled Mara, sitting down and crossing her legs. "Have a seat, Commander. Your just became an asset for my mission. No need to worry though, at this moment, our mission is the same."

Commander Versio sat down hesitantly and said, "My lady, please allow me to be frank. My superiors are not comfortable when Inferno coops with other combat units. It tends to make a mess of an operation."

Mara nodded as if contemplating as she took a sip of her drink. After swallowing and clearing her throat, she shrugged and said, "That's a shame, Commander - because, you see, you don't have a choice now. If your father has a problem with it... well... he can talk to my father."

Commander Versio nodded. "Well then... when do we move?"

"As soon as this conversation is over and your team and mine are in position. Where were you going to infiltrate?"

Versio blinked, "The palace of course. Where else would we?"

"There is an old Czerka factory out in the desert. My troops are ready to deploy from several different angles. That is where we will be infiltrating from. Come here."

Mara pulled a holo-emitter from her belt and set it on a table. A three dimensional rendering of the whole facility appeared. "I was able to obtain this with a little pressure on the corporation. This main part here - this is where they finish with the assembly of the fighters. It has two exits - three if you count the docking bay doors."

"How do they keep such a large facility hidden?" asked Versio.

Mara shrugged, "It probably takes less than a day for the sand to cover a bay door even that size. Anyhow, my commando team with be moving in here at the southern entrance. If your special forces team were to move in here at the north eastern entrance, we'd be able to ensure that no one escapes - especially with my ship and TIE's overhead."

After a moment, Iden Versio smiled. "It's a good plan. I'll have my corvette waiting overhead as well. Between the two ships, we should be able to handle just about anything that gets out of the bay doors. If we let the garrison know, they can also have ships to assist."

"Already done. I was actually almost ready to move in until I got your message. Right, that's the plan. Let's get to it."

Iden snapped to attention. "Yes, Ma'am; we'll send a signal when we're in position."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Mara and her commandos were moving towards a rocky outcropping. With her was Sa Cuis and Jeng Droga. "We're in position now;" she commed to both Commander Iden Versio and Captain Rawshek.

"Dido for Inferno;" said Commander Versio.

"All units ready, my Lady;" said Captain Rawshek.

With a grin of anticipation, she said, "All units, engage."

They breached the door with shaped charges and went in with weapons ready. There was a long tunnel heading down towards the facility with the occasional room or chamber on either side. Each one was cleared and those who occupied any of them were subdued and arrested. When they finally reached the main part of the facility, they sliced the door into it and went in with perfect military execution. "Freeze in the name of the Empire;" order Cuis.

To no one's surprise, the occupants, smugglers and such, opened fire. The fight wasn't long, despite their valiant efforts. However, they heard the sound of engines powering up and the overhead bay doors opening ahead of them. "Let's go;" said Jade.

As quickly as caution and thoroughness allowed, they headed towards the assembly area/docking bay. Again, they had to place shaped charges and they knew that their would be more smugglers waiting for them. "Stay back, my lady;" said Sa Cuis, his twin lightsabers ready.

As soon as the door opened, his commandos stormed in, followed by him. On the other side, Iden Versio and her team breached the door and they managed to get the smugglers in a cross fire. That didn't make a difference, however. The massive bay doors were already opened all the way - a huge five hundred meter square of blue sky above. Cursing, Mara got on her comlink. "This is the Emperor's Hand to the _Conviction_ and the _Corvus_ \- I have eleven smuggler ships heading your way: two modified Interceptor Frigates, six Marauder-Class corvettes and a mismatch of different ships. You _cannot_ let them get away."

She barely noticed their acknowledgements and she blasted two more smugglers. After another ten minutes of intense blaster fire, it was all over. Eighteen beings were kneeling with their hands on their heads. Mara stationed the commandos to watch them as she headed over to Commander Versio. "What are we looking at, Commander?"

"I have several manifests but I doubt we'll be able to make much of it. My Huttese is rusty but even I can tell that they aren't using real names for people or locations. They're using a clever mixture of Aurebesh and Huttese lettering. Unless we know what each glyph or letter stands for, we won't be able to crack it."

Mara resisted the urge to curse. "That's fine;" she growled. "I know who can. I'm willing to bet that Jabba will know how it works, or at the least, one of his underlings will now."

Versio looked slightly nervous. "My Lady, that's risky at best. Perhaps we should wait for back up of some kind."

"Oh I plan to let my brother know I'm here;" said Mara with a tight smile. "After that, I plan to go straight to Jabba's palace. First things first, however. I want this facility leveled. We are going to place every explosive charge we cant get out hands on. We'll put it on the power generator, the back-up power generator and on every key support beam."

Iden Versio grinned and yelled, "Agent Meeko, you get to blow stuff up."

Mara chuckled as she headed back to her commandos. "Half of you get into pairs and set all the charges we have available on any critical part of this place."

Just then, Mara realized that her comlink was chiming. "This is the Emperor's Hand;" she answered.

"It's Captain Rawshek; I regret to inform you that the smuggler ships managed to get out, passed our fighters and even a star destroyer and several light cruisers and heavy transports. I'm afraid those smugglers were better pilots than we thought and their ships were heavily modified."

Mara's eyes widened. "Where did they come from? The star destroyer and such, I mean."

"I thought to put in a quick call to any ships on patrol in the sector, my Lady;" explained the captain.

"That was quick thinking, Captain; well done."

"For all the good it did us, my lady;" said Captain Rawshek.

"You did your part, Captain;" she said briskly. "And those smugglers shouldn't be underestimated. Keep me informed of anything pertinent. I'll be in touch."

"Do be careful, my lady;" came the reply before she cut the line.

Commander Versio came back and said, "We're setting the explosives, Lady Jade. What's next?"

"I'm going to talk to Jabba the Hutt and get a reckoning from him. The Empire has been very lenient with the Hutt Cartel families and now, it seems they're taking advantage of that. Sa Cuis, gather your commandos and relocate them as soon as they charges are placed. Resupply with ordnance and get into over-watch position. Commander Versio, if the need arises, I'll send you three consecutive beeps on the comlink. You'll enter through the motor pool and we'll meet half way. The commandos will come in and assist from the main entrance."

Jeng Droga scowled, "What about the rest of us, my Lady?"

"Return to the _Conviction_ and wait for me there," she said, "I don't want a half dozen hulking Dark Jedi to scare the Hutt before I can even talk to him."

She headed towards the main entrance when Commander Versio called her. "My lady, do you need a scout bike or something like that perhaps? There are a couple of swoops at the back entrance we came in at?"

Mara smiled and said, "Absolutely. Lead the way, Commander."

As they headed that way, Mara asked, "I don't suppose you have a long-range comms system on hand, do you? I'm going to get in touch with Lord Starkiller and inform him of the situation."

"We have one on the dropship we came in on. Ma'am, with all due respect, is this a good idea?" asked Commander Versio.

Mara shrugged. "We don't have a choice, my mission was to shut down the Rebel Alliance's supply of X-wings and I want to make it clear to everyone involved that the Empire will not tolerate conspiracies against it - not even from the Hutts."

"Understood, Ma'am. We'll be ready for your signal."


	19. Chapter 19 Fallout

**Tatooine - Jabba's Palace**

Mara halted her swoop and cut the power as she gazed at the imposing, rust colored structure. It was clearly an old B'omarr monastery that the Hutt had taken over. The monks were an odd sort with odd beliefs that were really no concern of Mara's. Pulling her goggles down so that they hung around her neck and lowering the head wrap from over her tightly braided hair, Mara strode boldly up to the door. Using a rock, she banged on the door and waited. It was just a moment before a TT-8L/Y7 popped out. It looked like a sparkling eyeball on a stick. In Huttese, it demanded What do you want?

Lifting her chin, she declared, "I am Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand. I've come here to speak with Jabba on behalf of the Empire."

The droid seemed to consider this before saying, Enter then, if you dare. and laughed as if it was a good joke.

The gate rose with a terrible shriek and as soon as it was open enough for her to get in without bending over, Mara strode in confidently. Her father had taught her many years ago how to deal with beings like Jabba. A mixture of respectful speech and confidence was key.

As she made her way inward, Mara could sense the occupants of the palace closing around her from the sides and from behind - Gamorreans, Klatooinians, Niktos, Weequay and other hired guns. If this was meant to intimidate her, it was a valiant but still unsuccessful effort. Mara knew that Jabba was shrewd enough to at least wait to see why she was there before having her killed.

In the main room, three Twi'leks, a Zeltron and a Rodian all danced in next to nothing before the corpulent Hutt's lustful eyes. The guards and bounty hunters around him also watched with equal interest. Mara herself watched as well. The Emperor had required her to take dancing lessons in case a mission came up that required her to know how to. These females were quite skilled and they were certainly beautiful. When the jazzy tune was over and the after the dancers had sashayed over to gather around the Hutt, Jabba spread his stubby arms and made a declaration of some kind. A dingy looking protocol droid imitated his master by spreading his arms and saying, "The mighty Jabba the Hutt welcomes such a distinguished guest as Lady Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand. He also asks what brings such a beautiful and powerful woman to grace him with a visit?"

Mara allowed a tight smile to cross her face and inclined her head. "I ask of the mighty Jabba the Hutt is he knows anything about a very large abandoned Czerka facility in the Dune Sea."

Jabba gave a booming laugh and answered, followed by his droid. "The mighty Jabba says that he is, indeed, aware of this facility but that he only recently learned of it when one of his employees suddenly attempted to abscond with one of his cargo skiffs. The man has been interrogated and thrown into a cell. My master has left him alive and relatively unharmed so that he may answer any questions the Empire may have."

Her face hardened and Mara demanded, "You mean to tell me that you had no knowledge of what was going on on your own planet, Jabba? Do you truly expect me to believe that?"

More booming and the droid answered, "He says that he had entrusted the facility to his man. My master trusted him with much and, after hearing that he broke the mighty Jabba's laws of neutrality by supplying the Rebel Alliance with X-wings, was greatly displeased."

Mara didn't believe a word of it. Clearly the man was someone the Hutt was using to take the heat off of himself. But she wouldn't be able to prove it. Besides, one thing she was confident about was that Jabba would not give her a patsy who would be useless. Without a doubt, this man, whoever he was, would have valuable information. "I thank you for your consideration, oh Mighty Jabba. Please, bring the man forth so that I may take custody of him."

Jabba issued orders and four guards moved to obey. As they did so, Jabba seemed to make a comment. "My master says that you are even more beautiful than rumor suggests and asks if you have ever done any dancing."

Mara's smile became cold and tight. "I do enjoy dancing, yes. However, at the moment, I am pressed for time. My father would have me get what information I can out of the prisoner before I either kill him or have him sent to a penal colony. That leaves not time for indulging."

Jabba chuckled and answered and the droid said, "Oh... um... the... uh... Mighty Jabba's says that it is a pity. He would have been much obliged if you would have had the time to dance for him."

"I am the daughter of the Emperor;" said Mara tersely. "I do not dance at the behest of any save those whom my father commands for."

Just then, the the guards arrived with a battered excuse for a young man. He could not have been thirty yet but he was obviously a warrior. His eyes were blackened and one was swollen shut. The way his left arm was held against him, his ribs were most likely broken. After a glance, Mara called for Inferno to bring their combat shuttle to the front of the palace and to have an emergency med pack ready. This man was in trouble.

The droid was interrupting for the Hutt again. "My master hopes that you find the information that this man gives useful information and only asks that you remember his consideration in the future."

As soon as she was done on the commlink, she smiled coolly at the Hutt again. "I always remember my allies - and my enemies, Jabba. _Always._ "

Within minutes, the black armored Inferno commandos were inside, surrounded by guards as she had been. With them, they brought a hover gurney. "We're ready to go, my Lady;" said Iden Versio.

"Very good, Commander. I want this man stabilized and back aboard the _Conviction_ as soon as possible."

Mara turned back to Jabba. "Thank you for your cooperation and assistance, oh Mighty Jabba. We will not forget this."

With a courteous bow, she turned and headed towards the exit with Inferno Squad in toe.

* * *

 **Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

Luke worked his way through the his lightsaber velocities. Unbeknownst to him, Kota considered him from the doorway. Young Skywalker was becoming a masterful swordsman and warrior, not to mention a fine commander. While Kyle Katarn searched for the origin of the Imperial Dark Troopers, Skywalker led raids on supply convoys to keep food, fuel and blaster packs coming in. Farlander and X2 always gave stellar reports when they went with him and he of them as well. "General, we have contact from Command."

Rahm turned in the direction of the comms officer. "Very well, ensign. I'll take it on the bridge."

When he received the call, The image of Mon Mothma appeared. "General, we have very grave news. Each of the fleets and commands recently received shipments of X-wings and with the fighters, we received word that the Emperor's Hand and the ISB has successfully shut down every part of our X-wing supply line. That last shipment was our last shipment for the time being."

General Kota winced. "That is very unfortunate, Mon. I'm guessing every fleet and base they were delivered to is now scrambling to relocate."

"As per our procedures, yes. Some of those bases took years to establish and now, we have hundreds of thousands of personnel and tons of equipment to move and place and very limited places to do so - including our primary base since the one we just established is found out. I need you to leave off whatever mission you are working on and start locating bases immediately."

Rahm nodded slowly. "We will make it our next priority. How many bases are we going to need?"

"Nineteen; the fleets can find plenty of nebula or back-rocket hyperspace lanes to hide in. But we need planetary bases where we can gather supplies and resources. Only your task force is small enough to search with impunity."

Again, Rahm nodded slowly. "We'll get it done, Mon. Any ideas where to start looking?"

"We have a list of needs but no suggestions. We're limited on time, Rahm. I know what I'm asking seems unreasonable but that's why I'm asking you. Only you can pull it off, one way or another."

The Jedi General nodded. "It won't be easy but we'll work on it. Transmit everything you can as far as what the Alliance needs. I'll send out scouts immediately."

"Thank you General. Mon Mothma, out."

Rahm stood solemnly for a moment, his hands clasped behind his back as he contemplated. "Sir;" the comms officer said hesitantly, "Command has sent a list of requirements and the units that will need relocation."

"Put it on this datapad and give it to me. We'll find the suitable bases in order of importance."

The ensign took the proffered datapad and Rahm waited until it was placed in his hands. "Thank you, Ensign. Summon command staff to the tactical room."

"Of course, Sir."

As the summons blared over the intercom, General Kota felt a deep sense of foreboding come over him.

* * *

As Rahm strode into the tactical room, he could sense all of his command staff around him - with the exception of Katarn. Kyle was still on a mission after the Dark Trooper project and, as far as Kota was concerned, that mission was important enough to leave one of his apprentices out of this operation.

"Skywalker, come down here and plug this in." said the general gruffly.

Luke hurried to obey while Kota explained. "Due to an unfortunate series of events, many of our bases were forced to be abandoned. The Emperor's Hand and the Imperial Security Bureau have completely shut down our supply line of X-wings and, most likely, tracked those lines to their delivery points. Therefore, the Alliance was forced to uproot nineteen bases - bases that we will need to replace. Skywalker;"

"According to this, we'll need a watch-post in the north-eastern quadrant of the Inner Rim as close to Obroa-Skai as possible. Three of the bases that helped obtain our food supplies are also on the list. Two of our best recruiting and training bases are lost as well and our staging bases in the south western Colonies quadrant and in the Core Worlds as well. Four of those bases were manufacturing bases - used for producing combat speeders and tanks mostly. The other five were just garrison bases. Lastly, the main headquarters base has been lost."

Kota nodded and said, "The main base can wait. Every member of Alliance Command can operate on a flag ship for a short period of time. The same goes for the training and recruiting bases. In fact, the bases I'm most concerned about are our food and the two staging posts. The watch post, we'll take care of more quickly because I already know of a great place for it - Carest 1."

There were numerous murmurs and Rianna Saren said, "If that's the case, I request and immediate transfer to that posting, Sir."

Unable to completely stifle a smile, Rahm said, "Request denied, Sergeant. I need you ready for a fight, not sitting on a beach working on your tan in a bathing suit. Skywalker, as soon as we are done with this briefing, you will draw supplies and sign out the _Ghost_. Your mission will be to find the best possible way to hide a rebel installation on that planet. Pick a crew to go with you as well."

"Understood, Sir;" said Luke.

"Farlander, I want you to take a group and check out the Myto's Arrow and the Veragi Trade Route. I want a good location for a privateer base where we can capture supplies from the farms on Dantooine."

X2 pulled up a star map of the known galaxy and zeroed in on the area that the General was referring to. "Something in either of these areas should do for lightning fast hit, capture and fade attacks."

"Ah, X2! You'll be going to Manaan and attempting to set up a base for us there. The Selkath have no love for the Empire. In fact, they have been requesting Alliance presence for some time. They just didn't have any strategic relevance - until now."

"Yes, sir."

Kota scratched his goatee before saying, "Lastly, Commander Serra, you're going to do the same on Pakrik Minor. While Pakrik Major may have a strong ties to the Empire, those ties do not bleed over to the Minor. It shouldn't be too difficult to establish something there. Those are enough to start. Any questions?"

None were forthcoming. "Get to it, rebels;" said the general before turning and leaving.

Rianna sashayed up to Luke and said, "Hey, lover boy? Can I come with you to Carest 1?"

Luke blushed and grinned. "Of course. I figured I'd need at least one more person."

"You'll need at least three more people in addition to you and Rianna, Skywalker;" chuckled Col Serra.

Rianna frowned for a moment before saying, "Leave this one to me, flyboy. I'll get your team together and meet you at the _Ghost_. Go ahead and draw those supplies."

With a wink, she sashayed away.

* * *

 **Orbit over Tatooine - Aboard the _Conviction_**

The Emperor beamed at his daughter. "You have done very well, my dear. Without a steady supply of weapons or X-wings, the Rebellion will be force to take risks. You have made me very proud of you."

Mara smiled at her father - bright, genuine smile. "Thank you, your Excellency."

"Come home as soon as possible. There is going to be a ball and I want both you and Starkiller there for it. I want to brag about my children before all the Grand Moffs, Grand Generals and Grand Admirals. After that, you earned a long rest - as long as you wish. Intelligence says that, after tracking the X-wings as best as they could to the final delivery points, they lost track of the rebels so it would seem that we no longer have any leads."

"I look forward to it, your Excellency;" said Mara. "I will see you soon."

The Emperor blew her a kiss over the hologram and disappeared. Quickly, Mara strode to the bridge and said, "Captain, set course for Imperial Center. We have all earned ourselves some leave!"

A cheer went up around them. "And Captain, join me in my state room as soon as the jump to lightspeed is made."

"Yes, my Lady;" said the Captain before beginning to issue orders.

Before she returned went to her stateroom, Mara wanted one more opportunity to speak with the rebel they had been given by Jabba. The man had been dunked in bacta and given a full treatment. He was now most certainly on the mend. Even so, he was shackled to the infirmary bed when she arrived under guard. Looking at the two Navy Commandos, Mara said, "Wait outside."

They inclined their heads and left the room. For a long moment, Mara and the prisoner studied one another. "Well;" he said irritably, "what do you want, Princess?"

"That is Lady Mara Jade to you, Rebel scum;" she said coolly. "And I have just decided to satisfy my petty curiosity - nothing more. You see, I don't need any information. We've completely shut down your whole X-wing line of supply - from the Incom factory on Fresia all the way to the assembly site down below on Tatooine. If I'm being completely honest, I'm here to gloat to yet another traitorous rebel."

The prisoner just rolled his eyes. "I always figured that if only a fraction of the rumors about you were true, you'd know a fall guy when you met him but apparently I'm mistaken."

Mara's emerald eyes widened. "I no, I'm certain you're a fall guy. Jabba was using the X-wings to make a tidy profit off the Rebel Alliance and, if I really wanted to, I'm sure that I could bring the whole Hutt Cartel to justice. I would just need to tell my father the Emperor that it would be necessary. But I'm certain that, will the whole line shut down, I won't need to worry. Plus, I'm sure that Jabba will prove very useful in the future."

Suddenly, the prisoner laughed and shook his head, ragged brown hair brushing back and forth. "Lady, you have no idea what you're talking about. You see, this wasn't just Jabba and the Hutts involved with this scheme, or with the Alliance. There are so many organizations working with them that you don't even know about - organizations that get them supplies, weapons, ships and, most importantly, information."

Mara waved away the declaration as if swatting it aside. "We may not have the details but for the most part, we know all of this already. You're not telling me anything new."

Again, the prisoner just shook his head. "If you say so."

"We know about Fulcrum, rebel. We just don't know who they are. It's a title that's usually passed on from one double agent to another - has been for some time. Intelligence figured out who it was before and they'll figure it out again."

"No;" he said, "Grand Admiral Thrawn figured out who it was. Intelligence had nothing to do with it and now Grand Admiral Thrawn is away in the Unknown Regions on a mapping expedition."

That almost caused Mara to lose her perfect composure. How the hell did this nobody know so much? "You seem to know a lot, I grant you - more than anyone outside of the Imperial Family and thirty highest ranking Imperial Officers and Directors. If this is the case and the Alliance knows so much, why aren't they hitting more effective and meaningful targets?"

"I never said that the Rebel Alliance knew all of these things, Jade;" he said with a smirk.

Mara narrowed her eyes. "I see. It would seem that someone in the fringe is getting their hands on some very valuable information. It would behoove you to tell me who, rebel."

"Lady, I'm either dead, in a penal colony or in the spice mines anyway. Why would I tell you anything?"

"To avoid the very painful interrogation procedure that happens before you get sent to any one of those;" she said harshly.

Stepping right up to him, she growled, "Trust me, Director Isard has a very great talent for getting information out of unwilling participants. In fact, I think she gets a great deal of pleasure out of it. Do you really want to turn into one of her new toys to play with?"

Not even slightly unnerved, the prisoner shrugged. "I'm not worried about it."

Mara allowed a cold, cruel smile to cross her face. "You should be. You really, _r_ _eally_ , should be."

Turning, she exited the room.

Captain Rawshek was waiting for her when she swept through the door. "Ah, my Lady;" he said with a smile. "Another job very well done."

"You as well, Captain;" she said as she strode around the long, wide table towards him. "It's quite impressive that you were able to drum up patrol cruisers and a Star Destroyer so quickly. I'm quite impressed indeed."

When she reached him, Mara surprised Atharious by kissing him. After a moment, she whispered, "You must have been quite authoritative, Atharious. I like that in a man."

"Really?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh yes;" she all but purred as she leaned into him. "Dare I say - I even find it sexy."

The Captain smiled down at her. "You do? So if, during our private moments of course and never anywhere near the crew, I were to order you to, I don't know, go and sit down over there, would you find that sexy?"

"Well that depends, Captain;" chuckled Mara as she took his cap and plopped it on her head. "Am I playing the part of a subordinate officer or do you really expect me, as I am, to do it?"

Captain Rawshek chuckled. "I would never expect the Emperor's Hand and princess of the Empire to obey an order given by me, a lowly Corvette captain."

Mara winked and took the cap back off, handing it to him. "Well, we have leave coming up, Captain, and you will be taking me somewhere after a ball. You'd better make it good, or I will be sorely unhappy."

"I'll keep that in mind, my Lady. In the mean time-" and he took her and kissed her again.

At first, the Emperor's Hand tensed but then she melted into it with a quiet moan and enjoyed the attention.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

Darth Starkiller awaited his impending punishment. He had failed once again and there was no way his father would spare him this time. The great doors opened, a clear summons from the Emperor and Starkiller stepped inside. It was a long walk to the stairs that led up to the dais the throne sat upon. To Starkiller's surprise, the Emperor was coming down the stairs to meet him. That couldn't possibly be a good sign. When the Emperor was only ten meters away, Starkiller dropped to one knee and lifted the lightsaber up. "You Excellency;" he said.

The weapon was lifted out of his hand. "Who's weapon was this?" asked the Emperor in a quiet, deadly voice.

"Jedi Master Echuu Shen-Jon, my Emperor;" said Starkiller. "He was a formidable opponent indeed."

"I'm sure he was - and yet, you managed to defeat him. I must say, my son, that this is an impressive feat. Echuu Shen-Jon was quite the warrior in his time. How did you manage it?"

"He was filled with doubt, your Excellency. I exacerbated his doubt, causing him to lose focus, diminishing the effectiveness of his fighting techniques."

There was a long pause before the Emperor said, "Rise, Lord Starkiller."

The young Sith Lord stood and looked his father in the eyes. "You are growing more and more powerful, my son. Very soon, there will be no one in the galaxy who can stand against you - no one except me. Now, tell me about the Vor'Na'Tu."

"Between High Inquisitor Jerece and Moff Yittreas, they managed to lose it to the rebellion long before I arrived."

The Emperor scowled and shook his head. "I figured as much. I should have had Jerec bring it to me forth-with rather than trust him to keep it with him."

Lord Starkiller nodded. After another moment, Emperor Vader smiled and offered him the lightsaber. "Keep your spoils, my son. We will be having a ball in a few days. I want you and your sister to be there with me. It is so rare these days that I get to show off my children."

Starkiller smiled. "Thank you, father. It would be my pleasure - plus, it will be good to see Mara again. I heard that she is doing remarkably well."

"She is indeed;" said the Emperor. "I am indeed proud of you both."

Starkiller smiled with pleasure. The pleasant surprise that he had not been punished had warn off and Starkiller began to wonder if, in his old age or after his easy life in the palace for so many years, his father, the Emperor was growing weak.


	20. Chapter 20 Relocation and Celebration

**Carest 1 - Resort Hotel in the Capital City**

Luke, Rianna and there three commandos Deena Shan, Gev Jodin and Teracca Torrh dropped their bags in their suite, acting for all the universe like a group of university students who went on a last-minute break. In fact, that's exactly what they were going as. The University of Chandrilla had just started a break so they incorporated it into their story, in case anyone bothered to ask. "This place is amazing;" murmured Luke, who had never see so much luxury and beauty.

A veranda was just out a set of double doors off the main room and from there, a breathtaking view of the blue seas stretched out. There were fresh fruits in a bowl and in the refrigeration unit, bottles of drink were stocked, all part of the resort company's vacation plan. Coming back to himself, Luke turned to his commandos. "Right, so we're here to find a good location for an Alliance watch post. You've all been doing the intel gathering and such longer than I have. Any ideas?"

Rianna had changed from her normal skin tight combat attire, had changed into a gauzy white dress thrown over a rather scant bathing suit and had covered her prosthetic lekku with a thin sleeve the same color as her orange skin. She grabbed a bottle of something or another, examined it, popped the top and took a drink before answering, "We'll keep our ears and eyes open and keep pretending to be bratty college kids. We'll ask around about sites to see and so on and we'll take in the scenery. Honesty, a post on the planet may not be possible. We'd be better off on the moon perhaps or on an orbiting asteroid or something. Even so, it would be best to keep our eyes out. In the mean time;" and she smiled and chugged her drink before assuming the most ridiculous, airy tone. "Let's go have a blast."

The others fell right into the part with cheers, scurrying to change into bathing suits and grabbing towels and drinks. Luke looked skeptical but followed their example, changing into a sleeveless shirt and a pair of trunks. Rianna tossed him a drink and said, "Drink up, flyboy! You need to fit in. Stars know you're going to have a hard enough time doing it."

Luke chuckled, opened the drink and took a big mouthful. Even thought he was fully expecting it to be strong, he had to fight it down somewhat. "Wooh!" he said and grinned, "now that stuff's good. Is it local?"

"Tarisian;" said Rianna.

With a grin, she stripped off the gauzy sun dress. "Want to go to the beach?"

They all grabbed more drinks and put them in cooler bags before hurrying out. Even in the midst of their faux vacationing, they kept their eyes open and talked to the locals. Rianna and Deena Shan were instantly popular in two piece, very small bathing suits that left plenty of skin showing and Luke and Gev themselves were pretty popular, being soldiers in good shape themselves. Gev was a smooth talker, able to keep them interested but Luke wasn't able to break out of his self-conscious farm boy shell. He was friendly enough and smiled in a way that seemed to draw attention but he just couldn't seem to keep it.

After several long hours, and after most of the day-time crowd had left the beach, the five of them lounged around, lying on the sand. "That was fun;" commented Luke.

Rianna chuckled and surprised him by going over to him and propping up on one elbow. "You looked like you were absolutely visible the whole time. Did you learn anything?"

Luke shrugged, "About a few abandoned fortresses and research facilities that no one ever goes to reportedly. Apparently there's an entire lost city near the north pole. But I don't know how I feel about abandoned places for a post. What would happen if some curious explorers went there just because."

Gev Jodin stifled and yawn and replied, "You're right there. I did hear a tidbit though - one of the big-time local resorts wants a surveyors station up in the northern mountain regions. Apparently they want to build a resort their too. You think we know any good "surveyors" for the job?"

They all chuckled and Luke lay back, putting his hands behind his head. "We'll contact command at our first appointed time. Until then-" and he shrugged.

They all relaxed, keeping an eye around them and enjoying their 'vacation'.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

The ball was in full swing when Mara strode in. The twelve Grand Admirals stood in their bright white uniforms and the twelve Grand Generals in their perfect olive drab uniforms. Numerous Grand Moffs, agency directors and so on were milling about, as well as the specially invited individuals. Atharious Rawshek, invited by the Emperor himself, stood at a well stocked bar drinking from a tumbler of amber liquid. Mara smiled and wanted to go over to him but, instead, decided to leave him be. She had her father invite Atharious because the fewer beings knew about her involvement with her ship's captain, the safer he would be. Her brother, Darth Starkiller, was talking amiably with a group of Imperial officers and the Emperor sat on his throne, smiling down at everyone around him. With a smile, Mara stepped into the room and all who saw her smiled and inclined their heads.

Dressed in a long, white dress with a golden sash around her waist and a broach on her left shoulder. Her hair was elegantly styled and piled atop her head and she had great satisfaction to see Atharious's eyes go wide and nearly drop his drink when he saw her. Starkiller smiled and approached her. "Mara, as usual, you look spectacular."

"Thank you, Galen;" she said, embracing him and kissing his stubbly cheek. "Where is Captain Eclipse?"

"She said she would be here a little later. Apparently she had some things to attend to before hand. How about your captain? Where is the dashing Atharious Rawshek?"

Mara winked and didn't reply, instead headed towards the raised throne. When she reached her father, Mara was slightly pleased to see Director Ysanne Isard step out of the way so that she could greet her father. "Mara, you look beautiful;" said the Emperor.

"And you look very handsome for an old man;" said Mara before leaning in and kissing her father's cheek.

"Old man?" asked the Emperor in a faux incredulous voice. "I'll have you know that I am still as spry as the day I took office. I can still beat you in the sims!"

"You can prove it later;" said Mara before turning to Director Isard.

"Madam Director. I trust you are well."

Ysanne Isard gave her a respectful nod. "I am, thank you, Emperor's Hand. I must concur with your father. You look wonderful."

"Thank you. You as well, Madam Director. I was curious about something, if you have a few moments."

Both the Emperor and the Imperial Intelligence Director looked surprised before Ysanne smiled brilliantly and said, "Of course, my Lady! Come, let's grab a drink and then find a corner to talk in, away from the ears of the military men and women - well, woman, I should say."

Isard motioned towards Admiral Daala, who stood over on her own, examining the crowd around her with an emotionless face. Just then, Grand General Rom Mohc went over to her and struck up a conversation. Mara chuckled and said, "The heads of two mad science and weapons sectors; I wonder what the general has in mind."

"Need you ask?" said Director Isard dryly as she grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed her one. "Now, what do you wish to ask me about?"

"What do you know about fringe organizations gathering intel on Imperial military movements and deployments?"

Director Isard looked shocked. "Fringe elements, my lady? What is this about?"

Mara chewed her lower lip for a moment before explaining, "During my last operation, I ran across a thug who worked with Jabba the Hutt. Apparently this thug was in charge of overseeing Jabba's whole X-wing supply business for the rebellion. Jabba, of course, gave him up as soon as I stepped in the door, claiming that he knew nothing about it."

Isard laughed and said, "A lie, of course. Your man was just a fall guy."

"Indeed;" said Mara. "But this man insinuated that Jabba was just a part of a much larger fringe conspiracy to earn money off the war while helping the rebels. They even know about Grand Admiral Thrawn's reassignment."

Director Isard nearly spat out a sip champagne. "Where is this prisoner, my Lady?"

"Awaiting your return to Lusankya Prison on the morrow."

Isard's multi-colored eyes were filled with eager sparks. "Very good. I look forward to getting every little bit of information out of him. Thank you for informing me of this, my Lady. Will you be joining me for the interrogation?"

Mara managed to suppress a disgusted grimace. "No, thank you, Madam Director. I do ask that, as you keep my father informed, you will also keep me informed as well."

"Of course;" said Director Isard before inclining her head respectfully and turning back to the Emperor.

Mara decided that it was time that she introduced herself to Admiral Daala. From what she had read about the Admiral, Daala had been brilliant during her academy but had to do as much of her work as possible anonymously, pretending to be a male. Suffice it to say, it had rubbed a lot of people the wrong way when it was found that she was a woman. Some time after graduation, Grand Moff Tarkin had discovered her and quietly had her promoted to Admiral before assigning her to a secret weapons development project, the actual think tank and prototyping section behind Orson Krennick's final development and assembly section.

The Admiral glanced at her for a moment before standing stiffly to attention. Unlike other women, including the officers and directors, Daala was wearing her uniform instead of an elegant ball gown. "Good evening Admiral;" said Mara with a pleasant smile. "are you enjoying yourself?"

Admiral Daala, a woman only a few years older than Mara, seemed to upraise her in just a few glances. "It's tolerable, I suppose. I'm not normally one for the frivolities and decadence of the Imperial court. I'd prefer to be at my work, if I may be frank, my Lady."

Mara's smile grew slightly. "I can understand the sentiment. I remember many a night spent here dancing when finding traitors or hunting rebels would have been far preferred to wasting time here at a pointless balls. Today, however, I think I can allow myself to indulge in celebration."

Daala gave a small snort and asked, "What do we have to celebrate, my Lady?"

"It's more of a personal victory, to be honest. My unit successfully shut down a couple of rebel supply lines - one that supplied advanced BlasTech weaponry and one that shut down their X-wing supply line."

The Admiral's eyes widened slightly. "I see. Well allow me to congratulate you, Lady Jade. This victory should be celebrated by everyone. Even so, I wish I could get back to work overseeing the development of my weapons."

Mara nodded. "Understandable, I'm sure, Admiral. Did the newly promoted Grand General Mohc impress you with his war droids?"

Admiral Daala smiled slightly. "I must confess, I found them very interesting. The use of phrik alloy in their armor was very innovative. I especially liked he phase two and phase three designs. The General mentioned that six his phase two models managed to completely destroy a rebel base - and the city around it."

"It's true, they did. The only qualm my father has is that they are quite expensive. If I were to guess his designs, I would say that the Emperor is going to have perhaps a few thousand of the phase two rigs built and maybe a few dozen of the phase three. They could then be used as heavy support for ground assaults and the like."

Daala nodded. "It would certainly eliminate the need for large scale super weapons and put me out of work."

"Nonsense!" said Mara. "We still need weapons that can make rebels too afraid to engage. I may not have agreed with the Death Star's use against planets and worlds but against enemy capital ships, a weapon like that would be brilliant."

Just then, the Mare sensed her father saying to her over telepathic link, _Would you mind dancing for us, Mara? I would so enjoy it and so would everyone else._

 _Of course, father;_ she said. "Excuse me, Admiral. The Emperor has requested that I dance for everyone."

"Your own father asks you to demean yourself to entertain his guests?" asked the Admiral, sounding ever so slightly scandalized.

Mara smiled. "I enjoy dancing and the outfits aren't anything you'd see out in the Hutt Space - unless I want them to be. He allows me to choose my attire."

She hurried off towards a changing room off the ball room.

Starkiller watched as his sister hurried off before considering Daala. Just then, Captain Juno Eclipse strode into the room wearing a shimmering blue dress. All eyes turned to her and Starkiller watched as several Imperial officers decided to head in her direction at once. It took all of his self control to not dash over their. He knew that, while the majority of the highest ranking Imperials knew about them, none of them knew how close they were. To most of the chauvinistic officers, she was Starkiller's very attractive pilot and was readily available whenever he had an itch that needed scratched. Surely the prince of the Empire would have no real interest in a lowly pilot and Captain in the fleet.

Three officers went to her with smiles and compliments and Juno, playing her part well, thanked them for their compliments and politely rejected their offers to get her drinks. When one of them got a little to brazen, she shut him down neatly, but firmly. Just then, an elderly gentleman, an ISB Captain judging by his uniform, went over and shewed the others away before requesting that Juno dance with him.

Starkiller felt a small amount of relief. Clearly, the ISB Officer was just trying to make sure that none of the younger officers bothered her and Starkiller was grateful for that. After a song had been finished, he went over and said, "Captain, may I cut in for the next song?"

"Of course, my lord;" the Captain said with a polite bow.

"My Lord, you honor me;" said Juno, blushing convincingly.

"You look breathtaking tonight, Captain - the most beautiful woman in the court."

Juno blushed even more deeply - for real this time. "You are too kind, my Lord. Oh! It looks as though Lady Jade is about to perform for us."

Galen turned and saw his sister sashay out onto the dance floor wearing a tantalizing shimmer-silk ensemble. It showed enough to tease the male population that was not related to her rather cruelly while still leaving just enough to the imaginations of those watching. As the music changed, she began to weave and sway and bob and twirl hypnotically to the rhythm. All eyes were upon her as she performed, a small smile on her face, her eyes hooded or closed most of the time. When the music reached a rather slow, almost quiet point, she slowly approached one of the officers, her hips swaying, her eyelashes batting.

Starkiller smiled. She was, of course, walking past all of the Grand Generals and Grand Admirals and Grand Moffs to a single, solitary corvette captain. Of course, the Sith Lord recognized the captain as his sister's secret lover Atharious Rawshek.

Slowly, she danced around him and pressed herself against him, biting her lower lip and bumping and grinding against him to the beat. When it started to pick back up again, she pulled him onto the dance floor. For the remainder of the song, Rawshek stayed out on the floor with her, a willing prop in her performance. When the music finally ended, she pulled him into a mind-numbing kiss before winking and sashaying away as the crowd applauded.

* * *

 **Carest 1 - Resort Hotel in the Capital City**

Luke signed off the heavily encrypted comms unit and packed it away. Heading back to the main living area, he announced, "The alliance is sending a team right now. They'll be here before we're even ready to leave. Command wants us to have an intel packet ready for them as soon as they arrive."

The others were already writing up intel on the situation, working on datapads and mobile computer consoles and monitors. Rianna, who was still obnoxiously dressed in her bathing suit, rubbed her prosthetic lekku. "Sounds good. Are we looking at anything in particular for this report or just a general cover-all?"

"Cover-all;" answered Luke as he plopped down behind his own console and monitor.

For several hours, they recorded every detail about the planet - the local politics and people and the status of the Empire's presents - which was minimal, as it turned out. There was a garrison of course and the system and sector fleet patrolled the area and so on but there was nothing exceptional. Clearly, this was the last place that the Empire expected the Alliance to establish a base. Naturally, of course, that made it a perfect place for one.

When all was said and done, and the information was compiled and stored on a single datapad, Rianna stood and stretched out her lithe, athletic body. "Well, for our first two days here, we got a lot accomplished. When did Intelligence say to expect the team?"

"Day after tomorrow;" said Luke as he lounged in a reclining chair, taking the opportunity to enjoy the full view of her body through hooded eyelids.

"That's too bad;" said Deena Shan, "I could use a little more tanning time."

She was wearing a fluffy white robe provided by the hotel over her bathing suit. Gev stood and stretched. "Well, I'm going to take a power nap."

Deena dropped her robe and said, "I'll be sunning myself on the veranda. Coming Teracca?"

"Sure;" said the other, removing the shorts and shirt she had been wearing as well.

Luke stood and said, "I think I'll go sit in the hot tub."

"I'll join you;" said Rianna, taking his hand and eagerly pulling him towards it.

"Great;" muttered Gev, "I guess the tub is off limits for an hour or so."

* * *

 **Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

General Kota sat cross legged in his quarters, meditating and resting within the force. In moments like these, he could see thing more clearly than anyone with functioning eyes ever could. All around his ship, hidden deep within a nebula cluster in the Outer Rim, he sensed the swirling and eddying energies. As he cast out throughout the galaxy with his mind. Darkness still emanated from the areas that were once called Sith Space, as well as random pockets throughout the galaxy. Yavin IV's temples were drenched in the dark side, as was Dromund Kaas, Korriban, the Malachor System, Ziost and many, many other worlds. As he continued his examination, he was surprised to sense that a small, swampy world he was not familiar with also had a nexus of dark side energy.

Turning coreward, he cast over Coruscant. It was permeated with the dark side as well yet something about the sense of Imperial Center always seemed different. Rather than being black and cold like the dark side was on graveyard worlds and old Sith planets, the feel of Coruscant was gray - like a billowing storm cloud during midday, rather than in the evening when it was nearly black. "General Kota, I apologize for disturbing you but we have Mon Mothma on the comms for you?"

Kota eased out of his meditation and stood to his feet. He knew that once Garm Bel-Iblis left, Mon Mothma would be micromanaging him, even on this mission. With quick steps, he went to the comms center and activated it. "This is General Kota;" he said.

"Rahm, I hear that we have several bases being established already. Well done."

"Thank you, Mon;" he said, managing to keep the impatience out of his voice. "But what is it that I can do for you now?"

"We need a main base;" she replied. "A place where High Command can be and command the Alliance from. It is too costly and resource inefficient to do so from a Star Cruiser. I need that to become your next priority."

"The next group that returns will be sent on a search mission. Do you have any requirements for the location?"

"It needs to have access to a lane that goes straight through the other regions, yet be isolated enough that it will escape notice for a good amount of time." replied Mon Mothma.

Rahm nodded slowly, casting out through his memories from the days when he traveled all around the galaxy as a Jedi and then as a general and then as a fugitive. A dozen such places came to mind and all of them were good. However, they were also places that the Empire would most likely be checking as soon as rebel activity and attacks picked back up. "I'll think on it and my command crew and I will find a location and report it to you."

"Thank you, Rahm. This whole business with Garm has left me with few people that I can rely on."

It was still a sour subject for the general. He and Garm had been friends and had been in agreement far more than they had been in opposition. But it seemed that the destruction of Alderaan and Bail Organa's death had changed a great many things. The worst that it had caused was the differing philosophical ideals between Bel-Iblis and Mon Mothma had gone unmediated and because of that, the Alliance had split. Garm was gone now, waging his own private war against the Empire and he had taken a massive amount of their Corellian personnel with him.

"And who do you have to blame for that, Mon?" he asked, his voice neither gentle nor kind.

Even over the distance of space, Rahm could feel her surprise. Before she could object, he growled out, "You summarily name yourself President and Commander-in-Chief of the Rebel Alliance, without any vote or any decision by any of your compatriots or military commanders and, when Garm Bel-Iblis, a man who was there with you in the beginning and who stood by you has the temerity to questions a highly questionable tactical decision, you make the singular decision to essentially ban him from the Alliance."

The silence between them was thick with tension. Finally, she replied coolly and tersely, "Report when you have a prospective base, General. _Home One_ out."

Rahm sighed in disappointment. He knew that it was unlikely she would respond well to his declarations but he didn't care. If there was one person she could ill-afford to lose even more than Garm Bel-Iblis, it was him. In the mean time, he was going to need to begin searching for places to set up a new command base. He would choose the Outer Rim again, since it was vast and filled with largely unexplored worlds on the outer fringes. Beyond that, and wanting to be sure that it was close to a nearby hyperspace lane, he had no idea where it would be.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

Lady Mara Jade and Captain Atharious Rawshek lay gasping and cooling in the great four-poster bed in the Emperor's Hand's quarters. They had been going at it for over an hour since the ball had ended and Mara had grabbed him and hauled him away, clearly within the sight of all the officers and the like. Many laughs and cat calls from the younger officers could be heard behind them. When he could speak clearly again, the Imperial Captain said, "That was terribly cruel of you, my Lady, driving me to distraction and desperation like that."

"In my bed, it's Mara, Atharious. You enjoyed it and we both know it;" she chuckled breathlessly. "Besides, it certainly seemed to make you more vigorous. Maybe I should do that for you more often, though I think I'll keep it mostly private from now on."

Atharious chuckled. "I would appreciate that. Speaking of which, if I remember correctly, you wanted me to plan us some leave time, is that correct?"

Mara smiled and said, "That is correct, I did and I still do. Why?"

"I was thinking perhaps the resorts in the Cascardi Mountains on Duneeden; by all accounts, they are wonderful and peaceful resorts where guests can be absolutely alone and yet still just a comm call away in case of emergency. How does that sound, my Lady?"

Mara kissed him so passionately that his mind went blank for a moment. She pressed herself against him and moaned before pulling away and murmuring, "I love you Atharious."

Not even giving him a chance to reply, she kissed him again before leading them both into another heated round of love making.


	21. Chapter 21 Finding a New Base

**Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser Arbalist**

Rahm Kota looked proudly at the officers under his command. They had successfully managed to locate bases for many of the of the Alliance units displaced by the Emperor's Hand's investigation. "Well done, ladies and gentlemen;" he said. "We have done a lot of good work for the rebellion. The vast majority of the displaced units did manage to find their own locations to set up shop but Command has specifically requested that we work on finding a new base for High Command."

There was a low murmur and Col Serra lifted a hand, "Excuse me, sir, but what it command looking for in a base exactly?"

"It needs to be isolated enough to escape notice but at the same time, it needs to be close enough to a hyperspace lane to make meaningful attacks against the Empire. I have already meditated and come up with several possibilities, each of which will be scouted out thoroughly. With any luck, I'll have something to report to command in a few days. Any questions?"

None were forthcoming. Turning to X2, he said, "Commander, start handing out assignments. When he calls your name, go and get the datapad. They'll have your op orders. Once you pick them up, sign out supplies and a ship and get to it. We don't have forever and High Command is pressuring us."

When both Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles' names were called, they were ecstatic to find that they were assigned to the same scouting mission. "Great!" said Wedge, clapping Luke soundly on the back. "It'll be like old times just of Yavin, right?"

"That's right! So, Rogue Squadron in their X-wings and, let me see here, a trio of U-wings with wilderness scouts and surveyors led by me;" said Luke as they headed towards the supply room.

"Where are we heading? Dac? Manaan? Somewhere warm and sunny where beautiful females prance around in scant bathing suits?" asked Wedge eagerly.

Luke chuckled and then groaned. "Afraid not, my friend. We're going to the worst possible place in the galaxy."

Wedge groaned. "Tatooine? But we already had a base there and Starkiller turned it into a crater and a graveyard. Why would they think sending us back there was a good idea?"

Luke looked at his friend with a very hurt expression on his face. "Hey! That's just hurtful, even if it is mostly true! No, I'm talking about Hoth."

Wedge's brow furrowed. "Hoth? What place is that?"

Luke called up the information on it. "It's an ice world; never gets above -34 degrees according to the info I have here. That's just fantastic!"

Wedge, and those in earshot, groaned loudly. "That's going to be fun."

Luke just shrugged. Waiting for them just outside the supply room was Rianna Saren, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Luke smiled. "Hey. What can I do for you?"

"You can take me with you as part of the survey team;" she said with a smile.

Luke grinned. "Sure, if you don't have any other assignment. It'd be great to have you along. Dress warmly though. We're going to Hoth."

"Thank you;" she said, kissing him as she passed by. Luke, quite predictably, turned and watched her head back the way he and Wedge had come. "Focus;" said his friend with a tap on the shoulder. "You can stare at her ass later. We have work to do."

Luke blushed as he headed in to the supply area. The quarter master and his aides were already scowling, never really a good sign. With a polite smile, Luke walked boldly on up and said, "Good afternoon, Quartermaster. I have a list of supplies I need to requisition."

The quartermaster's scowl only darkened.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

The Grand Moffs, Generals and Admirals all came in and took their seats in their proper positions. Their aids each to seats behind them with their datapads and such made ready for note taking and such. They all gazed coolly at one another, their minds occupied with the tense rivalries that they each had with the others. As they waited and murmured to their aides and to one another. The doors hissed open and the Emperor and Darth Starkiller strode in. Between them was a young woman wearing the standard olive drab uniform and the bars of an Imperial Fleet Admiral. "Gentlemen;" said the Emperor cheerfully, "let's get down to business. This is Admiral Natasi Daala, the head of our Weapons Research Division formerly located in the Maw. Now, she has absorbed the Advanced Weapons Research Division and is working to create new weapons for our use against the rebels and for upholding of peace and justice in the Empire."

There was a low murmur and Grand General Rom Mohc lifted a hand. "Does this mean she will be taking over all of our projects, your Excellency, or simply Krennics?"

"No, General, only Krennic's. The Dark Trooper Project and others of that scale, such as the Advanced TIE Projects and the like, will continue to be under the supervision of the current directors. However, there are other super weapons being developed right now and they have full priority when it comes to the allocation of resources. Admiral Daala, if you would please."

The young woman took a data disc and slipped it into the holo projector. Immediately, an image appeared. Indicating it, she said, "This is the Conqueror Project. It takes an Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer, strips much up it down and places a superlaser cannon within it. Obviously the cannon will be significantly smaller than that of the Death Star, but it will still be more than sufficient for obliterating enemy cruisers and even small moons and planets with ease."

Grand Admiral Octavian Grant lifted a hand. "A question if you please, Admiral; if one great battle station or even a group of battle stations with such a weapon was unsuccessful, why would a superlaser-equipped star destroyer be any better?"

"It would not simply be a single destroyer;" replied Admiral Daala. "It would be one per fleet - a ship that, once the enemy command ship was located, would be able to utterly annihilate it or, if a rebel base was found on a planet, a Conqueror-class Star Destroyer would be able to target the base and literally make it disappear while leaving the vast majority of the planet untouched."

Octavian seemed to consider that with great interest. The Grand General Malco Brashin, the man in charge of all Army and Stormtrooper units that defended the whole of the Corusca sector, snorted and said, "It all seems very good in theory but how would it be any better or less vulnerable than the Death Star? The amount of power it has and the size of the main cannon would assure that its shields would be all bit nonexistent during firing sequences."

As patiently as she could, Admiral Daala explained, "As I said, Sir, these ships will not be left alone with a few hundred fighters to defend it. It will go in a squadron or fleet. It is a direct response to the destruction of the Death Star by a mere thirty rebel snubfighters."

"How many are in production right now?" asked Grand Admiral Nial Declann.

Daala permitted herself a tight smile. "Twelve are currently under construction as we speak, Admiral. Four are being built at the Star Destroyer shipyard over Raxus Prime, three at Fondor, Three at Kuat and two at the shipyards of Corellia. Since they are all being rebuilt from the first generation of Imperial I-class Star Destroyers, we can expect them to be finished and ready for testing within a few months."

Silence followed until Lord Starkiller broke it by asking casually, "And who will receive one of these first twelve Conqueror-Class Star Destroyers, your Excellency?"

The silence took on a cautious, brittle edge and the Emperor smiled. "Well since many already have projects to their name, such as Grand General Mohc and Grand Admiral Zaarin and so on, they will not need to be burdened with new weapons. When they are finished, we can assign them as needed. If the constructions and overhauling cruise stay on schedule, which I'm sure you will see that they do, Admiral Daala, those twelve ships, three new Executor-Class Dreadnaughts and a half a dozen battle cruisers will also be ready for assignment. Does anyone have any other questions for the Admiral?"

None were forthcoming but it became clear that Daala had just become a major player in their game of high-level Imperial politics. Many of them were considering her cautiously while others still foolishly seemed to not be considering her at all. "Very well, Gentlemen;" the Emperor said as he stood to his feet. "You are dismissed."

They all stood and bowed before departing. As soon as they had vacated the room, another group came in. Director Ysanne Isard of Imperial Intelligence, Grand Inquisitor Ja'se Yiaso, Procurator of Justice Hethrir and Colonel Oniye Namada of the Imperial Security Bureau. "Ladies and gentlemen;" the Emperor said, "I am speaking to you because your organizations are the first line of defense against treason and treachery within the Imperial Hierarchy. In our midst, a rebel agent code named Fulcrum has reared their ugly head. I am tasking you with finding them."

They all looked between each other until Director Isard said, "Your excellency, isn't this something that the Emperor's Hand should be handling?"

The Emperor sighed and said, "Normally yes it would. However, I have actively worked at keeping her away from this. If it is someone close to her, I would hate for her to be the one to find out. She will be taking some leave for a few weeks to relax and refresh after so many successful missions. You will have until she returns to find this double agent."

They all looked at one another before bowing and saying variations of "As you wish, your Excellency."

The Emperor nodded and said, "You are dismissed."

They all exited, leaving the two Dark Lords alone. There was a long silence as Darth Starkiller waited for his orders. Finally, his father said, "I have had several scout and recon units check out the bases that your sister's information led us to. Naturally, they were all abandoned but the rebels had definitely been there. All system and sector fleets garrisons have been put on high alert for rebel activity."

Starkiller nodded, awaiting his Emperor and father's command. It was some time in coming. Turning to face him, the Emperor said, "Come. Walk with me."

They headed out of the throne room to the private section of the palace. It was a place that only the Imperial family and their closest confidants were allowed into. In one long hall was the Emperor Darth Vader's personal museum. In it were the lightsabers of every Jedi he had killed, as well as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and Count Dooku. With the lightsabers were holos and details of the person and when they had died. One of the lightsabers looked very similar to the one that currently hung from the belt of the Emperor. "This was the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker;" he said. "A powerful Jedi Knight."

"Yes;" said Starkiller, carefully reaching out and picking up the weapon. It was heavier than his own lightsaber. "The 'Hero with no Fear' he was called, right?"

The Emperor nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's correct. He was, without any doubt, my most difficult contest. Tougher than Cin Drallig and even tougher than Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker fought fiercely, as if, not only his life but his very legacy was at stake. In the council chamber, we battled back and forth until I struck him down."

Starkiller gently replaced the lightsaber. "He is the father of Luke Skywalker, the rebel who destroyed the Death Star."

"Yes;" agreed the Emperor, "and he has been a thorn in the side of the Empire and our family ever since. How long has it been now since Yavin? A year perhaps?"

"Just about that, yes;" said Starkiller.

The Emperor nodded. Turning to face his father, Starkiller said, "With all due respect, Father, I think that Mara and I should work together to hunt this Skywalker down. I know that it is not, strictly speaking, her area but her skills with hunting, investigating and infiltration, not to mention her cadre of Dark Jedi and commandos."

The Emperor nodded slowly before heaving a sigh. "I have always tried to keep her away from front line combat and away from hunting Jedi. When I had heard that she had fought against Ahsoka back on the Death Star, I had to lecture her about being rash. You, my son, I trained for that but Mara-" and he shook his head.

Starkiller placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "Between myself and her own escort, I promise that she will remain perfectly safe, Father. She is my sister as well as your daughter."

"I know - and I agree. As soon as she gets back from her leave, I will make it your official assignment. Her ship, the _Conviction_ , will be assigned to your fleet. I think I will have Admiral Versio do the same with Inferno Squad. My son, this Skywalker is being trained as a Jedi by your old nemesis. He will be extremely dangerous, even for you."

The young Sith Lord smiled and said, "I understand, father, and thank you. We will succeed together, Mara and I."

The Emperor smiled. "I'm sure that you will."

* * *

 **Orbit over Hoth**

As they dropped out of hyperspace, Luke grimaced at the ice covered world in front of him. It was white with streaks of light gray, mountains where the rock actually broke through presumably or bodies of frozen water that were uncovered by snow. Either way, it didn't look pleasant. "Scanners are picking up an asteroid field as well but it's pretty far away. Stang, Surveyor One! That world looks brutal;" commed Rogue Leader - i.e. Wedge Antilles.

"I hope you dressed warmly, ladies and gentlemen. We need to scout around down there for a good base location;" said Luke over all comms channels. They brought the X-wings and three U-wings down to the planet below and landed them in a valley surround by mountains of ice. Four of Rogue Squadron stayed in the air, flying low overhead and keeping watch for unexpected company. Everyone else was dressed in thick cold weather gear, including goggles and face masks with comlinks secured inside so that they could hear through the roaring wind. The other Rogue Squadron pilots who had landed were wearing similar cold weather gear with their orange flightsuits.

As he looked around and his surveyor and scanning team, Luke used his electrobinoculars to examine the inhospitable landscape. "Not much to see is there?" commented Wedge, who had come up beside him.

Luke chuckled and put the binoculars away. "Just snow, ice and water in its solid state."

Rianna, who was holding a blaster rifle at the ready just in case, jogged over and said, "A base in this valley would be a mistake for sure, Commanders. If the Empire got on those ridges, they would pour fire down on us while we were pinned down."

"Agreed;" said Luke. "Wedge, have one of your pilots fly in a wide circle around and give us a description of the lay of the land."

As Wedge obeyed, Luke and Rianna headed over to a group of scanners. "Anything interesting?"

The surveyor chuckled. "Yes, actually. This ice is so thick that there isn't solid ground for well over ten kilometers down. Those mountains there are just piles of ice. I'm wondering how it is that we have a breathable atmosphere here."

Luke took a deep breath and nodded. It was a mystery considering the planet was covered in ice and snow. Just then, Wedge ran up again. "Tycho says that to the north, just on the other side of that mountain right there, is a flat plain. If we were to dig into the mountain and make the base a subterranean one, any assault force would have to come in between two big spurs of the mountain."

Luke grinned and said, "Let's go take a look."

Turning to the surveyor team leader, "I'm taking one of the drop ships up that mountain. We'll be back."

Luke, Wedge and Rianna climbed in and they took off. Near the highest peak was a plateau big enough for the U-wing to land. They disembarked and looked out over the plain. "Tycho was right;" said Luke as he looked out. "We can put bunkers and passages into the spurs and dig into the mountain. It's big enough for a pretty big base for sure."

When they returned to the rest of the team, Luke said, "We're going to check that mountain, the spurs that stretch out northward and the valley between them. If everything is stable enough, I want to recommend this mountain for the base."

Most of the team nodded in approval. "Great! Let's get to it. The sooner we finish up here, the sooner we can get back and report our findings to the general and he can then report them to High Command. Let's go."

Six hours later, they had finished their work and had a full report for the general. Rahm grinned at Luke over the holocoms and said, "That's some great work, Skywalker. I'll send this report right on to Command. Report back to the _Arbalist_. We'll go from there."

"Sir;" the copilot said suddenly, "We have a problem. Somehow the U-wings aren't responding."

Luke frowned. "What? How?"

"We aren't sure, Sir, but it's probably something to do with the snow and ice."

Luke shook his head, baffled. "But these things fly in the vacuun of space! How could an ice planet be any different."

"Hazarding a guess, Sir, I'd say it's because for six or more hours, we've been sitting here without any atmospheric shielding. That means the cold of the planet hasn't been kept out and we never even thought to prepare for this kind of weather with the U-wings;" explained the copilot.

Luke cursed and said, "Alright, let's-"

Just then, someone was banging on the outside of the U-wing doors. It was Wedge. "We have a problem. Our X-wings are grounded. I take it the U-wings are too?"

Luke sighed. "Yup, they are. Get your pilots in here and we can huddle up for warmth. I'm going to contact with Kota again and tell him what's going on."

When the hologram showed up, the old general frowned. "Skywalker, what's wrong?"

"We can't take off, sir. Our ships froze while we were landed and we don't have anything to unfreeze them."

Kota's frown deepened into a scowl. "I'll have to include that to my report to High Command. In the mean time, I'll send someone to get you all off the ground as soon as possible. Stay warm out there, Skywalker."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Aboard the MC 75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

The comms officer was already putting out feelers who were in the area of the Ison Corridor where Hoth was nestled. To Rahm's great surprise and relief, they got a response within minutes. " _Arbalist_ , this is the _Millenniam Falcon_. Is there something we can help you with?"

"Solo!" said Rahm, grinning broadly. "Thank the force we got in contact with you! We have a problem. There's a survey team and fighter squadron trapped on the ice world of Hoth looking for a new Alliance main base location. Their ships apparently froze. I don't suppose you have anything that you can help them get off the ice with, do you?"

There was a pause before Han Solo answered, "I think we do, yeah. I'm actually here with another smuggler named Dash Rendar. He says that he has the equipment that could get them up and going. Do you have exact planetary positioning?"

"I sure do. Sending it to you now, Solo. We'll be in your debt for this."

"You don't need to worry about being in my debt, Kota. It' Rendar I'd be worried about. He charges ridiculous rates for rescues like this;" Solo said dryly.

"It'll be worth it to get Skywalker, Antilles and all their people back safe and sound with their findings;" said Kota firmly.

There was a brief pause before Kota heard Solo yell, "Chewie, set course for the Hoth system! Now! Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles are in trouble."

Kota smiled again as Solo said to him, "Don't you worry, General. If I have to pay Rendar myself, we'll get Luke and the rest off of Hoth and back to you. Just send us your current coordinates."

"They're heading to you right now with the surveyor team's coordinates. May the force be with you, Captain Solo."

"Yeah, you too, General. See you soon."

As soon as Solo had signed off, Rahm sighed with relief. Thus far, many of the reports that had been brought to him had been promising but this Hoth location sounded like the most promising location yet.

* * *

 **Hoth - The Alliance Surveyor Team Landing Zone**

While being inside the ship kept them out of the howling wind, the rebels were still forced to huddle together for warmth. Luke had both his arms wrapped around Rianna as she nestled down on his lap. In truth, none of them were truly worried, just cold and uncomfortable. As the sun went down and the air grew colder, they all clamoured even closer together. At the very least, the ship was insulated enough to retain a little heat but they would have to open up one of the doors at some point to let air in. "Let's try and cook ourselves a meal with the heater rations;" said Luke through chattering teeth. "It will give us something to do and will also give us some heat."

They all nodded but the meal was hardly satisfactory. It was cold before they had even finished it and the added heat of it only helped a little. They dug their blankets and bedrolls and tarps and even camouflage netting and piled it all on but it all only did so much. Just as he began to drift off to sleep, there was a loud banging on the outer haul of the ship. Immediately, they forced their cold limbs into motion and drew their weapons. Luke's lightsaber was in his hands but his danger sense didn't go off. Frowning, he yelled, "Who's out there?"

"Luke? It's Han Solo. We're just in time to save your frozen butts."

Luke grinned and closed down his weapon before opening the bay door. Outside in the howling wind and darkness stood Han Solo and the Wookiee Chewbacca. With a laugh, he hugged them both and said, "I've never been so glad to see you two! How'd you wind up here?"

"Old Man Kota called us;" said Han. "He said you'd gotten yourself in trouble - again. Honestly, kid, how do you survive without me watching over you?"

"He has me;" said Rianna with a smirk. "How's it going, Solo?"

"Doing good; alright, I have an associate of mine and Chewie's says he'll be able to get your ships up and running. He's starting with the X-wings now."

Eagerly, Wedge and his pilots ran back to their ships and, one after another, they were able to get into the air. Each one took about ten minutes to get up and running again. Luke made sure that the other two U-wings were also up and running. When the stranger who was helping in their rescue came over with a box of tools and a portable heater unit, Luke stretched out his hands. "Thank you very much, Captain Rendar. The Rebel Alliance is in your debt."

A roguish smile that reminded Luke of Han appeared beneath the goggles. "Don't I know it, Commander. Don't worry. I'll settle that with your High Command later. Well, well;" he suddenly said, looking over Luke's shoulder. "Rianna Saren. It's been a long time. Even under all those layers, you look more beautiful than ever."

Luke turned as Rianna chuckled. "Please. Your flattery never really worked on me, Rendar. Just get in here and fix our ship so we can get off this icicle."

Dash Rendar seemed to chuckle and say, "Oh I don't know about ever, Sweetheart. I remember it working a couple times at least."

"No that was just that I had an itch and you were the best available option at the time. Now shut up and get to work."

Luke frowned and bit his tongue, electing not to ask a question he was certain he didn't want the answer to. He would ask later.

Pretty soon, they were all heading towards space with the _Millennium Falcon_ and Rendar's CEC YT-2400 Leight Freighter the _Ourider._ "We'll get you back to the Arbalist in no time, Kid;" said Han. "That way, Dash can collect his payment and I can have the piece of mind that you made it back alright."

"Thanks, Han;" said Luke. "Jumping to lightspeed in five."

* * *

 **Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

The ships landed and the surveyor team breathed a sigh of relief to step out into climate controlled air. Immediately, the intercom blared, "Commander Skywalker and Commander Antilles, report to the bridge immediately for debriefing."

The two chuckled tiredly and dropped their gear by Wedge's X-wing before heading to the bridge. Rahm Kota smiled and turned to face them as soon as they stepped on to the bridge. "We're glad you made it back, thanks to Captains Solo and Rendar. The report has been compiled and sent to High Command and I'd like to say that, judging by all the information we've gathered in the past few weeks, it would seem that a base on Hoth would be most feasible and effective. Well done, Commanders."

"Thank you, Sir;" they both said but Luke followed up with, "We'll need to fine a way to handle ships and airspeeders being landed on a world that frigid."

"Don't you worry about that, Skywalker. We already have technical crews working on a solution. Anyhow, go get changed and go get yourselves a good, hot meal. You've both earned it."

They both saluted and headed back to their gear. Once they had changed, they headed to the mess hall. The food, though as bland as ever, was nice and warm and made them feel infinitely better. As Luke went and turned his tray in to the turn-in line, a man yelled, "Skywalker, I want a word with you!"

Turning, Luke saw a male Twi'lek with blue skin storming towards him. Before he even had the chance to greet him, the Twi'lek growled, "What the hell were you about? Sergeant Saren was assigned to my squad for these surveying and scouting missions!"

People were beginning to stare as Luke lifted his hands and said, "Woah, woah! What are you talking about? Sergeant Saren told me that she wasn't assigned to any mission and asked to come along with me."

"Well she did;" bit out the Twi'lek, a Major Resna if Luke remembered correctly. "She was supposed to be one of my scouts on a mission to Telos. I was over two hours behind in leaving because she didn't bother to tell anyone where she was going or who she was going with."

Luke frowned. That was, indeed, unlike Rianna. "I'll be sure to let her immediate superiors know. In the mean time, I'm sorry for the trouble. I certainly didn't knowingly keep her from her mission."

Major Resna scowled and pointed at him. "You be careful about her, Skywalker. Rianna may be loyal to the Alliance but she stills does as she pleases - with little to no care about the effect it may or may not have on others. I wouldn't trust her too much because she's just going to let you down. Trust me! I say all of this with experience."

With that, he pushed passed Luke and headed towards the mess line.

Luke wanted to yell after him but knew that it wouldn't serve anyone to do so. Instead, he left, seeking out Col Serra, who was technically Rianna's immediate commander.

Later, as Luke came out of his sonic shower, there was a chime at the door. When he opened it, a stone-faced Rianna Saren stood out there, her arms crossed under her chest. "Can I come in?" she asked icily.

Stifling the desire to sigh, Luke nodded and stepped to the side. "Of course."

She stalked in moodily and turned to face him. After a moment, she asked, "Why?"

Luke, none too pleased with her himself, crossed his own arms and said, "Same question: Why? Why would you ask to come along with me if you already had a scheduled mission? You realize that no one was sure where you were? Not only that, Major Resna let me have it in the chow hall in front of over a hundred of the crew members, pilots and what not. Your actions effect me negatively, not just him."

Rianna rolled her eyes. "Major Resna wanted me along so that he could clumsily flirt with me and try to get back into bed with me. Trust me, Luke, it was better for everyone that I didn't go with him."

"I believe that but you need to do things through the proper chain of command. Why didn't you explain the situation to Col?"

Rianna was clearly losing her patience very quickly. "It's no one else's damn business, Luke. My private life is my own. I shouldn't have to share it with anyone except whom I want to."

Luke was beginning to lose his own patience and, with a mighty effort, kept his voice calm and reasonable. "We both no that, according to Alliance regulations, all you would have to say was that you didn't feel comfortable working with him. You and I both know that Col would probably let you off simply because you don't like Resna. There was no reason for this blatant breech protocol. Like I said, this affected more than just Resna. It's going to effect me and could quite possibly negatively effect you."

"It did, thanks to your bringing it to Col;" she said accusingly. "Everything might have been fine if you just kept it to yourself."

"No it wouldn't have;" said Luke. "If Resna went to Kota, he would have laid into both of us. He's already iffy about fraternization on this ship. If it started to cause problems with his command's cohesion, he'd have some pretty harsh things to say to us."

"Well then I could have explained it to him myself;" she said irritably.

Luke gritted his teeth and looked away from her. "Fine. Do what you want then. You know, Resna said something pretty interesting to me. He said that you do what you want without any care of how it effects everyone else and that I should be careful about that. Judging by how you're reacting to this whole thing, maybe he's right."

He heard a gasp behind him. "That's not fair!" said Rianna, sounding almost as hurt as she was angry. "Are you going to take his word over mine, then, Luke?"

"No;" said Luke, glaring at her in turn. "I'm going to take his words and your words and actions into account. This whole time, you never even suggested that you think that it wasn't right or appropriate for you to do what you did. You just made excuses and said that it wasn't anyone else's business."

"Whatever;" said Rianna, storming towards the door. "I'll see you later, Luke. I don't have to sit here and deal with this from anyone; not even you."

"Fine;" said Luke. "Storm off like a spoiled child then."

"Fine;" she spat and the door shut behind her.

Well there was no way Luke was going to get any sleep a that point. Sighing, he got back into uniform and headed to the lounge.

When Luke got there, he saw Han and Dash talking over steaming cups of caff. When Han noticed him, he waved Luke over. "Doing alright, Kid?" he asked.

"I am. Thanks again, Han. I owe you again - and I owe you too, Captain Rendar. Thanks again for your help."

Dash grinned and said, "Don't mention it. I'm being well compensated. Have a seat, Commander. I hear from Solo that you're a hell of a fighter pilot and training to become a Jedi."

Luke poured himself some calf and sat down beside them. Dash seemed very interested in hearing about the Death Star and about Luke's Jedi training, making appropriately interested noises as Luke talked about it. After an hour or so, Dash said, "That's something else. You know, my parents told stories about your father as the Hero with no Fear. You're beginning to sound just like him too. Tell me something, are you and Rianna Saren a-" and he trailed off, motioning generically with one hand.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Dash meant. Luke blushed and said, "Yeah, we are."

"She's something else, isn't she?" asked Dash with a wink.

Luke blushed, still mildly uncomfortable about talking to people about his personal life but he was getting used to is. "Yeah she is. She's a hell of a fighter and a pilot and knows a lot of great tactical stuff. Not only that, obviously, she's drop dead gorgeous."

Dash chuckled. "Damn right, she it. Crazy in the rack too, isn't she?"

Luke blushed even deeper but nodded. "Sure is."

Rendar chuckled and then suddenly turned a little more serious. "Look, I like you, Commander, and I don't like a lot of military types. Just be careful about Rianna. She can be flighty and when she gets bored with someone or something, she'll leave them in the lurch. She did it to me and I'm sure she's done it to others. Just keep that in mind, alright?"

Luke scowled and was about to bite something back before Han said, "I know you don't want to hear that but Dash has good intentions. He may be wrong this time but he didn't mean any harm."

Luke knew that Han was right so rather than snapping at Dash, he stood and proffered his hand. "I do appreciate it, Dash. Take care."

"You too, Commander."

Before Luke walked away, Han said, "Hey Luke;" and as Luke turned around, Han said casually, "It's good to see you again. I look forward to working with you more."

"You're sticking around?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I am;" said Han. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Luke grinned broadly. "Great! Well I'm going to go and get some sleep. I'm exhausted. You two take care."

After Luke had gotten back to his room and changed into something to sleep in, he plopped down onto his bunk. Just as he was beginning to nod off, there was a knock at his door. Growling irritably, Luke heaved himself out of bed and opened the door. Rianna stood there looking uncharacteristically sheepish. "Can I come in?" she asked.

Luke really didn't want another argument but, at the same time, he wasn't just going to leave her in the hall. Sighing, he stepped to the side and she came in. She assumed the same position she had before, albeit slightly more relaxed and penitent than she previous had. After a moment, she said, "Look, I'm not used to constant and prolonged close quarters like this, Luke. I just feel like everyone knows our business and having Col pull me aside to verbally reprimand me just rubbed me the wrong way. I know that I was wrong and I honestly didn't even think about it. I didn't mean to get you into trouble - I promise. I'm sorry."

Luke nodded and looked down, feeling a little bad himself. "I'm not mad anymore, Rianna. But please, if you have a problem, instead of just flying off the handle, go to Col or come to me. I'll help however I can."

They were both silent for several moments before Rianna smiled tentatively. "Better now?"

Luke chuckle. "Yes, we're better now. But honestly, we she be getting to bed. It's getting late and you know that the general is going to want us up and rearing to go bright and early tomorrow."

With a bright, mischievous smile, Rianna said, "Okay;" and stripped down before climbing into his bed. "Coming?" she asked with a smirk.

Luke certainly wasn't going to say no to gorgeous woman who was nearly naked in his bed.


	22. Chapter 22 Luke Skywalker

**Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

Mara Jade strode through the halls of the palace, an orderly droid clanking behind her as she headed towards her room. She was quite refreshed. The leave with Atharious Rawshek had been wonderful, relaxing and exciting all at the same time. She had gotten to know even more about him and learned about his past. Apparently he was a native of Chandrilla and, after hearing about an attack on Sullon by Rebel forces, had dedicated his life to fighting them. Of course, as time went on and he had seen more, Atharious had come to the conclusion that the Empire, while it retained order and ensured peace on the vast majority of its worlds, also had its terrible dark side. Orsen Krennic and Grand Moff Tarkin had caused the destruction of billions and while many insisted that they were mad men out of control, he had not been so sure. Mara had heard his concerns and took them seriously. In many cases, she had been as unsure of the actions of many high ranking Imperial officers and moffs as Atharious had.

The days had been spent seeing the sites and sunning themselves on the beaches and the nights had been spent falling asleep in each other's arms after tender and passionate love-making. All in all, she had returned feeling like a well loved woman, something that she had not expected to feel until she was much older than nineteen and certainly not until the war against the Rebellion had ended.

When they had returned to Coruscant, Atharious had immediately gone to his apartment and dropped off his civilian attire, changing back into the severe uniform of an Imperial captain and returning to the _Conviction_. Mara, who was wearing a fashionable but not too flashy tunic, trousers and boots, had returned to the palace. To here surprise, Galen was waiting right outside her room. "Hello there, Mara;" he said with a broad grin, "how was your vacation?"

Mara hugged him. "It was very refreshing and relaxing. I'm glad to see the palace and planet didn't explode without me to keep things together."

As she entered her apartment, Galen followed her in and said, "Father wants to see us as soon as you're settled back in. He has a mission - for both of us."

Mara frowned. "Both of us? That's strange. We haven't worked a joint mission since - Scarif? Was that really the last time?"

"That's right;" said Galen, "when Tarkin nearly killed me and Captain Eclipse got me out of there just before the Death Star fired on the citadel base. Anyhow, we're being sent to hunt down Luke Skywalker."

Mara froze and slowly turned to face him, her green eyes bright and eager. "Skywalker? The Rebel who destroyed the Death Star and who has been a thorn in both of our sides for over a year now? We're going after him? The two of us?"

Galen's grin was as hard and fierce as her green eyes were. "Yes, we are. I figured that with your investigation skills and my fleet and power, we should be able to locate and either capture or kill Luke Skywalker, Rahm Kota and whatever other Jedi scum they may have around."

"Where was he last sighted? What leads do we have?" she asked eagerly as she grabbed a jump suit and hurried into her refresher to change.

Galen laughed. "Easy, Mara! We don't have much information yet. In fact, we don't have a lot to go on at all. Once you're changed and ready, we'll go see father in the throne room and he'll give us what details he has."

She emerged from the refresher and tossed her clothes in the laundry receptacle before putting on her boots and tying her hair back into a utilitarian tail. Finally, she threw her cloak over her shoulders, holstered her blaster pistols and clipped her lightsaber to her belt. "Let's go;" she said eagerly. "I've been hoping that Father would give me a chance to help fight the rebels since Yavin."

The Emperor was studying a large star map of the known galaxy. It was in tactical display mode, showing where naval battle groups of various sizes were currently located as well as various garrisons and bases. Every now and again, the emperor would use a terminal to select one, getting the numbers of personnel and supplies before zooming back out to the galaxy as a whole. In one motion, they knelt before their father. The Emperor smiled and said, "Rise, my children. Come, we have much to discuss. Mara, I trust that your leave has been relaxing and refreshing."

"It was, father;" she said as she stepped up and embraced him warmly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now, come. I'm sure that your brother has revealed your next mission."

Mara nodded eagerly. "He did."

"Excellent. Unfortunately, we do not have much to go on. Skywalker's last known location was Krant, along with Princess Leia Organa, Rahm Kota, a Wookiee resistance leader named Attichitcuk, a Jedi master was presumed dead, proven alive and then killed named Echuu Shen-jon and the local Krant resistance groups. Of course, they have scattered now, not wanting to stay in one area after such a resounding victory and the acquisition of the Vor'na'tu. However, if we couple his last known location with the knowledge that numerous rebel bases are now abandoned, we can start to get an idea of where Kota's little task force may be heading."

Mara frowned and considered before asking, "Could you highlight the planets that held rebel bases but no longer do?"

Over a dozen worlds lit up throughout the galaxy and Mara's green eyes widened slightly. "Wow... I didn't think it would have that much of an impact. Anyhow, do we know the purposes of these bases?"

The Emperor consulted a datapad setting on the console controls before nodding. "Yes, we do."

He began keying the information into the map and Mara watched. "What do you think, Galen?"

The Dark Lord began to circle around the map. "Well I can guess where the rebels will search for new bases by I don't see how this will help us find Skywalker."

Mara grimaced and turned to the Emperor. "This may take us some time, Father."

The Emperor handed her the datapad. "Keep me informed, my children. I must go and meet with Director Isard."

Mara resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he retreated. Turning back to the map, she said, "Right, let's start eliminating those worlds and moons we are sure they aren't on."

Galen leaned forward, resting his hands on the rim of the holographic emitter.

* * *

 **The Ison Corridor - Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

Kota strode into the briefing and cleared his throat, drawing the pilots' attention. "Listen up. We are going to be having convoys of ships carrying personnel and cargo coming through this area, heading for the location of our new Rebel base. Engineers will be construction the base itself and as they do, equipment and personnel will be going there. Estimations are that it will be a couple standard years before it is established."

"A couple years, Sir?" said Wedge in surprise. "With all due respect, how could it possibly take that long?"

"The ice is far more dense than we had anticipated for one thing, commander;" answered X2, consulting his datapad for the relevant information. "In addition, they will have to work slowly in order to ensure that they do not cause the ice and stone to collapse. What's more, this base is being built entirely from scratch. Most of our previous bases already existed in one form or another before we took it."

Kota nodded in agreement. "For the time being, our mission will be to watch this corridor and ensure that the Empire does not find it or use it against our ships or convoys. Any questions?"

None were forthcoming. "Good;" said the General. "Commander X2 has your patrol rosters and schedules."

Luke stood and headed down to the line where people were checking their place on the roster and schedule when Kota said, "You, Farlander and X2 aren't on the list, my boy."

Luke frowned. "Why is that, General?"

"We're going to bring our focus as much as possible back onto your Jedi training;" he said, "the next time you and Starkiller meet, I want to be sure that you can hold your own against him."

Luke nodded. He agreed with that one whole-heartedly. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he faced the Dark Lord of the Sith again and he wanted to be ready.

Rahm was studying him carefully before saying, "Though I'm inclined to think that more dangerous to you is the Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade."

"What?" said Luke, slightly taken aback. "Why her? She's not exactly trained to fight rebels and certainly not Jedi."

"Don't underestimate her, Skywalker;" said the General, suddenly quite serious. "When it comes to beautiful women and one's own sensibilities, there is always a weakness that most human, near-human or humanoid males tend to have."

Luke wanted to retort as the memory of Ahsoka Tano being cut down on the Death Star rose to mind. Immediately, he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before saying, "You won't have to worry about that, Sir."

Kota could clearly sense the anger that was attempting to rise within him and said, "Maybe, maybe not, my boy, but you are a very compassionate individual and a man who wishes to help others no matter the risk to yourself. That, even more than your anger, is what I fear will be your downfall. Now go and meditate before the evening meal. After you return from the mess, I want you to study the Vor'Na'Tu."

Luke nodded and complied. On the way back to his room, he ran into Rianna. "Hey, Flyboy;" she said cheerfully. "Where are you off to?"

Luke smiled. "Rahm is having me meditate until dinner. Then, it's studying the holocron. What are you up to?"

She shrugged. "Not much, just waiting for another mission. I get so bored in between them."

Luke chuckled. "Well I wish I could help but I'm booked solid until bedtime."

"That's okay;" she said. "I'll see you at bed time then. My quarters or yours?"

"Your bed's more comfortable;" chuckled Luke before kissing her cheek and passing on by.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - A Public Communications Hub**

Juno Eclipse knew that her time was limited and that she was taking a great risk. If anyone recognized her, she would be in trouble and there was some risk of that though she had never used any terminals at this location before. Inside, the keeper droid asked her. "How can I help you, Miss?"

"I need a private booth, please;" she said in a low voice.

Her disguise was simple - colored contact lenses, a short black wig and a pair of fake optical correction lenses that she didn't need. Her figure was hidden under a Lorridian-style robe that covered her entire body, including her head.

The droid, who wouldn't have known her from the Emperor's Hand, nodded and said, "Down that hall is a selection of private booths that are completely enclosed and sound dampened. I will assign you booth 24B."

"Thank you;" she said before hurrying down the hallway.

The information she had to send to the Alliance was vitally important. This Conqueror Project would be a surprise that they would not be prepared for and they would have to hit the locations immediately if they were going to stand a chance.

Starkiller had mentioned the Imperial Intelligence, the Imperial Security Bureau, the Inquisition and the Department of Justice were all looking for the mysterious agent Fulcrum and she knew that this was an incredibly dangerous venture. Even so, she had to get this information out.

Settling into the booth, she pulled a scarf and wrapped it around the lower part of her face before tugging the hood of her cloak even more firmly around her. Activating the voice scrambler, she spoke. "This is agent Fulcrum to Alliance High Command. The Empire has a new weapon coming out - one potentially more dangerous than the Death Star. It is called the Conqueror Project. Twelve of the first generation of Imperial-class Star Destroyers are being stripped down and retrofitted with superlaser cannons, much like the one on the Death Star. They are currently being constructed at the ship yards over Kuat, Fondor, Corellia and Raxus Prime. The defenses are substantial at each facility. Be careful and may the force be with you. Fulcrum out."

Quickly, she got up and exited, not even bothering to tell the droid she was done. Her message had been long enough for them to trace it and she was certain that ISB would be on the way.

Hurrying, she went to a public turbolift, one heading downward. In Level 1464, she had left an old, used but well kept-up air speeder. It would take her on her irregular route to where she had left her more flashy, noticeable air speeder which she would park in the palace hanger before heading up to her quarters, waiting for her lover's summons. The whole exercise would take at least three hours and if he called before that, she would need to use one of her arsenal of excuses and lies to convince him not to come looking for her or wonder where she was. The idea filled her with guilt. She hated lying to him and betraying him but she had no other choice. Her conscience would not permit her to allow the Empire to continue without her personal opposition.

With tears in her eyes, she stepped onto the packed lift and the doors shut, taking her downward. It was only at the last moment that she noticed that someone was watching her very closely. Her heart began to thud as the lift began to drop and she took several deep breaths to try and calm down. A twinge in her stomach caused her to wince and she reflexively put a hand there. More tears were coming to her eyes as she hurried out of the turbo lift towards her airspeeder and she asked herself once again, _what have I done? What am I doing?_

Ducking into a bar, she hurried to the refresher as the loud music thumped around her. No one bothered her. The beings in the bar were either with someone or were looking for someone with a great figure that was being put on display. In the refresher, she pulled the folded up duffel bag from the back of her robe and stuffed her disguise into it, changing from her long, all-covering robes to a simple and plain civilian outfit. Her hair, she allowed to hang down to her shoulders and she wiped all traces of makeup off her face. Finally, she took a mechanics hat and pulled in on her head, low over her eyes. That done, she ducked out of the bar, bumping into two men as she went. "Excuse me, gentlemen;" she said with a friendly smile.

They didn't even bother to scowl at her but she knew that they were following her. No matter how hard they tried, Imperial Intelligence and ISB couldn't quite seem to hide their straight-backed and rigid discipline from someone who knew where to look for it - such as someone who had trained in the Imperial Military herself.

Juno hurried to the public garage and used a generic, unassigned credit chit to pay for the fee and then took off, moving into the rising traffic that was making for the upper levels. While she was confident that she had lost them, she wasn't going to take any chances.

It was another hour before she got to the private garage outside of the private apartment that she rented but never used. There, she changed her old air speeder for the flashier, much more modern one. That one, she took to the palace and parked it beside Galen's personal speeder. In truth, she was mildly surprised that Galen had not tried to contact her. As she climbed out of her speeder and headed towards the palace lifts, she pulled her comlink, powered it up and put in her lover's frequency. It was a moment before he connect. "Juno? Is everything alright?"

"Of course, my love;" she said, "I was going to ask you the same question. I'm on the way back to my suite but you've usually called me by now."

Galen chuckled tiredly. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry, but the Emperor has me working on a serious project. Mara and I are determining where all of her hard work may force the rebels to relocate their bases to."

Juno sighed. "Well, I'll be waiting for you, Darling."

"Just go to my suite, my love. I'll meet you there when Mara and I are finished."

Juno smiled and decided that perhaps she would - and she would surprise him by wearing one his favorite outfits of hers. "I'll meet you there, Galen but do please hurry. I miss you."

He chuckled again. "Of course, love. See you later."

* * *

 **Aboard the Executor-Class Star Dreadnaught _Annihilator_**

Imperial Admiral Natasi Daala signed off the comms with each of the captains that would be in charge of the Conqueror-Class Star Destroyers and permitted herself one hard smile. Wilhuff Tarkin would be proud of her. Granted, her love would have liked the toys to be bigger but these were so much more practical. They would be faster and more mobile. They would work more readily with fleets, be better defended and, best of all, they would be far more precise. They would target a base and eliminate it without destroying the planet or, if the need arose, all twelve of them would to to a world and literally cut it to pieces. Either way, they were magnificent weapons.

Slowly, her tight smile faded. She remembered when the Emperor had contacted her with the news. She remembered when her world had lost all its light and warmth. Her former-flagship the _Hydra_ had immediately taken her from her installation in the Maw to Imperial Center where his majesty has summarily put her in charge of not only her and Tarkin's pet projects but also all of the former, or perhaps more accurately the late Director Krennic's projects. He had even given her one of his precious Star Dreadnoughts not at all different than the one he had given his own son. But even so, the pain at the loss of Tarkin was hard to bare. There was not a man in the galaxy like him. Tarkin had vision. Tarkin had an indomitable will. Tarkin had the equal parts power and ruthlessness to make his goals come to life.

As she contemplated her lost lover, her comlink chimed. Annoyed at the interruption, she said in a clipped voice, "Yes, this is Daala."

"Admiral, this is Darth Starkiller. I do hope I'm not disturbing you."

His voice held the dry amusement of a man who had detected someone else's irritation and found it funny. Were it any other man, she would have given him her exact opinion of him but since it was the son of the Emperor and the Dark Lord of the Sith, a man who could apparently snap someone's neck without seeing them - or being in the same system as them. "Of course not, my lord. How may I be of service?"

"During your years at the academy, you showed that you had an aptitude for finding weaknesses in an enemy. I am sending a file to you right now. It's not going to have much but I am hoping that you will be able to make something of it."

Daala frowned. "Why are you asking this of me? There must be others who you trust."

"I am sending them to every Grand Admiral, Grand General and Grand Moff in the Empire. I simply decided to include you in this because, if I may be frank, you are more impressive than many of them were and are. There is no such thing as too much prospective."

Despite herself, Admiral Daala was pleased that the Imperial son and daughter had included her in their hunt. "Very well, I shall take some time to look at it, my Lord. Who is this file on, exactly?"

"Luke Skywalker," said Starkiller and a cold, dark anger settled over her. "He is the rebel pilot who destroyed the Death Star."

"Understood, my Lord. It would be my personal pleasure to assist you in any way that I can;" she said, her voice likely a little more feral than she had intended.

There was a long pause following her reply before Lord Starkiller said, "Thank you, Admiral. The file is on the way. It includes every reported siting of Skywalker, every audio and visual recording of him, his tactics, his skills - everything we know about him."

Moving quickly to her computer terminal, Daala saw a sizable file had just been received. "I'll begin working on this immediately, my lord;" she said, opening the file.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "No need to overwork yourself, Admiral. I know that you have a lot on your plate at the moment. Get some sleep and begin work on it tomorrow. Lady Jade and I are certainly turning in."

Daala had no desire to sleep. She had a lead on the man who had killed Tarkin and by all the Empire, she would find Luke Skywalker and see him destroyed. But before he died, his whole worlds - his rebel friends, his home planet of... Tatooine? That sand ball, really? His home planet of Tatooine would be turned into a trillion glass and his friends killed one at a time before him. Then, finally, when had lost everything, Luke Skywalker would finally die.


	23. Chapter 23 Fall of the Arc Hammer

**Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

Mara staggered back to her quarters, utterly exhausted. Even after Galen had left, she had worked on selecting tentative locations for rebel bases. Using that data and the information they had on Luke Skywalker and his associates, they had narrowed down their search for him to several locations possible locations but, from there, it was highly unlikely they would be able to narrow it down anymore - unless some new information would come up.

As she began to disrobe and change into comfortable sleeping attire, her comlink chimed. Annoyed, she grumbled to herself, "This had better be good;" before answering, "this is the Emperor's Hand."

"My Lady, it's Captain Rawshek. I am just calling to inform you that the crew and compliment have all checked in and are ready to be recalled at any time and also to wish you a restful night."

Her mild annoyance at him for calling her so late to make a report vanished into pleasure. "Thank you, Atharious. Have a good night yourself. Thank you for checking on the crew and for checking in."

"Of course, my lady. If you require anything of course, just let me know. Good night... my love."

Mara perked up with a broad smile and whispered, "Stars, I wish you were here, Atharious! Good night and I love you."

He chuckled and they disconnected. In a considerably better mood now, Mara lay down in her bed and sighed. She did wish that Atharious was there but she could go one night absent of him. It would make the next night that they were together that much better. Snuggling down into the blankets, she drifted off with a smile on her face.

 _Dark smoke swirled around her, a darkness that was heavy with the force - the dark side. It swirled around her brother in thick clouds, even as he smiled happily and fondly at her. Less thickly, it swirled around their father and deep, deep within him, there was the tiniest glimmer of light within him. Around her, there was no shadow. Something seemed off about that dark smoke. It seemed familiar and yet foreign - as if she had always been around it without truly comprehending it and now, she seemed to see it for what it was. Pursuit of the dark side led to evil. All around, she heard and felt the screams of the dying. Images of planets exploding or being blasted into destitution by fleets of Star Destroyers. Her brother, who had once been looking at her with love and affection, now looked upon the death and destruction with a feral grin, force lightning flickering from his eyes and between his fingers and flowing into the images of carnage. Running to him, she yelled in horror, "Galen stop! Why are you doing this?"_

 _He looked at her and said, "This is power, Mara - the way of the dark side. Destruction of the weak at the will of the strong - that is the way of the Sith."_

 _Running to the Emperor she pleaded, "Father, you must stop him!"_

 _Vader seemed to consider that for a moment and the swirling miasma of darkness almost looked to be trying to smother the light that was deeply hidden within. But then, the light seemed to blaze brightly and the Emperor said, "Galen, that's enough. There will be no more of that!"_

 _In a scream of rage, Galen attacked his father with his lightsaber and the two dueled back and forth. Mara was shocked and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Stop it!" she screamed, feeling like a helpless little girl._

 _As her father and her brother fought, two images came out of the mist. Mara knew them both. One was Juno Eclipse. Suddenly, her face filled with horror and she cried out before bursting into black smoke - dead. The second was her own lover Atharious Rawshek. Horror filled Mara as he smiled at her and said, "I love you, Mara."_

 _She watched in silent agony as he to burst into smoke - dead. With a scream of sorrow and fear and anger, she said, "Stop! Make is stop! Please!"_

 _"We have to stop it;" came a vaguely familiar voice._

 _Only increasing her surprise, Luke Skywalker strode out of the smoke. He was shining white in the force, a Jedi Knight. "You!" she snarled, grabbing her own lightsaber and igniting it. "This must be your fault!"_

 _He looked at her questioningly. "How can it be my fault?"_

 _"You ruined everything!" she screamed before attacking him. "You destroy everything you touch. You cause discord and dissidence where ever you go! Why can't you just die and allow the galaxy to be at peace?"_

 _Skywalker easily defended himself from her, never country attacking. She was about to scream at him more when her father cried in pain. Turning, she saw in horror that Galen was standing over her father as he cradled the stump of his right hand. With a feral, almost mad grin, Starkiller said, "You have outlived your power, old man but don't worry. Your son will join you soon."_

 _That confused Mara. His son? Was Galen planning on committing suicide? When he raised his lightsaber, she shrieked, "Galen, no!"_

 _The lightsaber fell and her father, the all powerful Emperor, disintegrated into black smoke. Mara watched in horror. What in the name of the force was going on?_

 _"Mara, we have to stop him;" said Luke Skywalker again, but she was far too shocked to respond or even to move._

 _Galen looked at Luke and said, "Ah. Skywalker. I've been looking forward to this for some time. Mara, join me and let us kill this upstart Jedi."_

 _Mara sank to her knees and dropped her lightsaber. She cradled her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening;" she repeated over and over again._

 _Sensing her brother looming over her, she looked up. His face was cold as stone. "You will not stand with me against the Jedi then, Mara?"_

 _"This cannot be happening;" she muttered again._

 _"Fine then. Join them in the grave;" he said and raised his lightsaber._

Mara bolted upright with a scream. She was crying inconsolably and covered in a sheen of cold sweat. Stretching out with the force, she touched her father's mind. He caressed her mind sleepily. _Are you alright, my dear?_

 _Yes, I'm fine;_ she answered, _just a nightmare._

He caressed her mind again before drifting away from her mind. Next, she contacted Galen but his mind didn't even notice her caress. He was clearly busy with his mistress Captain Eclipse. Lastly, she grabbed her comlink and keyed it. After nothing for a few moments, a sleepy-sounding Atharious Rawshek answered, "This is Captain Rawshek."

"Atharious;" she said with a sigh of relief and once again perilously close to tears. "Atharious;" she whispered again, savoring the name.

"Is everything alright, my Lady?" he asked very concerned and much more awake.

"Yes;" she said, refusing to burst into tears again. "Yes, I just had an awful nightmare and I - I needed to hear your voice, that's all."

"Everything is alright, my dear;" he said soothingly. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Yes, but not over a comlink;" she said, "I'm sorry. I know it's late but can you - can you come over. I'll make sure you are let in through my private hanger."

"Of course, darling;" he said, "I'll meet you there."

Mara quickly through on a robe and tied the sash around her waist before slipping on a pair of slippers and almost running to the hanger. She paced back and forth anxiously, knowing full well that her anxiety was irrational and, at the moment, not really caring. When an airspeeder came into the hanger and set down neatly next to one of hers, she hurried to it. Atharious dropped out, looking disheveled and handsome and very concerned. "My lady, what's wrong? What was your nightmare about?"

She rushed into his arms and buried her face in his chest for several long moments before grabbing him and pulling him along. "Come on. I'll tell you when we get back to my quarters."

They hurried through the halls and into her chambers again. As soon as they were inside, Mara hung her robe and kicked off her slippers, pulling Athartious towards her bed. When he had taken off the street clothes he had been wearing, she snuggled against him, clinging to him as if she were afraid.

Never before had Atharious been so reminded of Mara's comparatively young age. Whatever had been in her nightmare had brought out the scared and helpless young nineteen year old that he had never seen but had wondered if was really under there. After they had gotten comfortable, she finally opened up. "I dreamed that there was something wrong with my brother. He had suddenly become dark and vicious. He was willfully targeting worlds and destroying them. I convinced my father to stop him but Galen just attacked him. Then I watched Captain Juno Eclipse die and I watched you die and then all of a sudden, Luke Skywalker came out of the darkness and tried to convince me to fight my brother. Of course, I wouldn't and we starting fight but then Galen -" but she couldn't continue.

It was clearly too terrible so Atharious wrapped her in his arms and shushed her quietly, kissing her mussed up hair and telling her that everything was okay.

* * *

 **Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

When Luke, Keyan and X2 arrived on the bridge, they were surprised to see a sizable task force outside the main viewport - MC80 Star Cruisers, Corellian Gunships and Corvettes, Nebulan-B Frigates, Assault Mark I and II Frigates and even, to his surprise, an old Lucrehulk-class Battleship. Hurrying to General Kota's side, Luke asked, "What's the situation, sir?"

General Kota turned in the general direction of his three Jedi students. "Agent Katarn has found the Arc Hammer - the mobile Dark Trooper factory. We're preparing an attack on it. It's half the size of one of those new Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts but considerably less armed."

"Escort?" asked X2.

"Twelve Imperial-class Star Destroyers, twenty Light Escort Cruisers and twice that many Tartan Patrol corvettes;" answered the general.

As they watched, more Mon Calamari Star Cruisers were dropping out of lightspeed but the question remained - would it be enough to destroy the monster factory ship? Kota turned to his apprentices. "Our goal will be to engage the Imperial Star Destroyers with our capital ships. After that, all the fighters aboard the _Fire Star_ will attacked the _Arc Hammer_."

He indicated the Lucrehulk, a ship that Luke remembered could hold upwards of five hundred fighters and their pilots and gunners. But the Alliance had run into a shortage of X-wings. "What kind of ships will they have, General?" asked Luke.

"R-22 Spearheads, Clone War's era BTL-B Y-wings, Z-95 Headhunters that have been retrofitted with hyperdrives and astromech droid sockets and H-60 Tempest Fighter/bombers. The headhunters are just like X-wings, minus the proton torpedoes and the Sfoils. Apparently, they even have two squadrons of N1 Royal Naboo Starfighters on board - resistance fighters that were formerly of the Royal Naboo Security Forces."

Luke's eyes widened. He had heard about them but had never seen one, much less flown one. "What will our role in this be, sir?" asked Keyan.

"Katarn will already be aboard when we arrive. He snuck aboard with a cargo ship the last time it was resupplied. The three of you will be flying starfighters and attempting to keep the escort fleet from destroying the attacking fighters. All in all, however, this is just a ruse to try and keep the defenders in their battle stations so that Katarn has a clear path through. He's going to be planting timed bombs on the main reactor and then either getting to an escape pod or stealing a ship - one of the two."

Luke frowned. "We could make a faux attempt with a boarding party. All stormtroopers, navy commandos and troopers would be diverted to any hangers that we came to."

Kota seemed to consider that but shook his head momentarily after. "No, that would be too dangerous. Their whole focus would be on preventing even a single dropship from getting to their hanger. That does give me an idea, however, to distract their fighters and the batteries on the escort ships the _Arc Hammer_. We're going to rig up some pilot droids and use them to fly empty dropships towards the _Arc Hammer_."

"When do we make the jump?" asked X2.

"As soon as every ships reports in;" said Kota. "In the mean time, go check on your personal ships and get ready for combat. Any questions?"

They all answered in the negative before hurrying off to check on their ships. Kota listened as the comms officer finished calling out ships - sixteen Mon Calamari Cruisers of various models, Lucrehulk Battleship, twenty frigates of various shapes and sizes and almost thirty corvettes and like-sized gunships. They outnumbered the Imperial ships but they certainly didn't outgun them. All there hope truly rested on Kyle Katarn. If he could not destroy the Arc Hammer from within, this whole operation would be a useless exercise. "All ships have reported in, General;" said the comms officer.

"Good;" said Kota, "tell them to prepare for the jump to lightspeed."

When the count down reached zero, the fleet made the jump. "We're underway, General;" said his first officer.

The old master nodded and said, "Very good, Captain. I'll be in the observation tower meditating. Contact me fifteen minutes before arrival."

"As you wish, sir."

* * *

 **Orbit over Brentaal - Aboard the _Arc Hammer_**

Kyle Katarn sat in the cramped space of the cargo container as he waited for his opportunity to make his move. It had already been almost a full day since he had sent Jan back to General Kota in the hopes that he would attack the _Arc Hammer_ , giving Kyle an opening to try to get to the main reactor or several of the many power cores that the factory dreadnought inevitably had. If he could find one, he would hopefully be able to start a chain reaction that would hopefully destroy the entire thing and end this Dark Trooper project. It would, of course, be preferred if he made it off the ship alive but far more important would be that they managed to stop the production of the Dark Troopers.

Sighing, he sat back and prepared to put himself into yet another hibernation trance when he could hear the alarms begin to wale and the intercom system signalling an attacking rebel fleet. Kyle grinned and leaned back, remaining conscious this time. He pulled his last ration bar out and ate it before drinking the last of the water in his canteen. That done, he tossed both into the pile of ration bar rappers and got ready. Soon enough, he would be heading out into the facility, armed only with a lightsaber and his father's old modified Bryar blaster pistol. As he went, of course, he would find other weapons - an E-11 blaster rifle or maybe even larger weapons.

When the blaring alarm ceased and the voice over the intercom ceased, he used his lightsaber - the red one he had pulled from the Inquisitor aboard the facility and Imbaar - and finished cutting his way out of the container. His first cut had been to replenish the oxygen as the tank had been air tight for transfer from whatever freighter or cargo hauler it had been transported by over to the _Arc Hammer_. Now, he cut a hole that he could duck through. As he did, the intercom blared again. "All guards, stormtroopers and Navy Commandos to the hangers and docking hatches! We are about to be boarded by rebel dropship. I repeat, all-"

Kyle grinned at it repeated its message over again a few times. Either the General was actually sending help or he was sending empty ships as distractions for the Imperials to give Kyle some empty ground to cover.

As he slipped from the cargo hold into the adjacent corridor, he immediately ran into a pair of stormtroopers that were hustling by. With a snap-hiss and to sizzling cracks, he cut them down. "The galaxy sure knows how to provide;" he muttered to himself as he grabbed one of the E-11 blaster rifles and blaster belts of the trooper. From the other, he pulled the second thermal detonator and extra blaster packs. Unfolding the E-11 collapsible stock, he made ready for an intense fight through the facility.

The good news was that the rebel boarding ships seemed to be drawing off the vast majority of the internal defense troopers. The bad news, it was only the vast majority. He still came on several groups of troopers and Imperial officers and guards. When close or when there were very few of them, he used his lightsaber but at times, he found himself facing large numbers and, still be a novice with the Jedi weapon, he resorted to his blasters. That was okay though since he got hold of several quite large and powerful models. The real resistance didn't get to him until he made it to the factory facilities.

The lift doors opened and as he looked around, Kyle realized that he was near his goal. All around him were lifts, conveyor belts, assembly claws and so on, all creating the Dark Troopers. Kyle put the E-11 back into its holster and dropped the larger blaster. Judging from his experience before, listening and keeping his senses attuned with his lightsaber ready would be best.

With his eyes narrowed, he began to head towards the power core. It was visible through the belts and assembly lines in the distance, probably close to a kilometer away. Unease fluttered through his stomach as he advanced. Suddenly, just on the edge of hearing, he detected a rapid _clank-clank-clank._ Kyle shivered and readied himself. He had heard that noise before and it utterly terrified him. Another rapid series of clanks and he closed his eyes, calling on the force. From behind him charged one of the spindly looking Phase I Dark Troopers. They were armed with built in vibroswords and large shields, both made of phrik alloy. Phrik was highly energy resistant, so much so in fact that it was able to resist a lightsaber blade.

Whipping around, Kyle managed to redirect a stab that would have gone straight through his midsection. These things were more of a nuisance than anything. While the plating they were covered in were also made of phrik, the coils, wires and hydraulic lines were not. When an opening presented itself, Kyle batted aside the shield, ducked the swinging blade and slashed though one set of lines, causing the droid to collapse. It was still live however and it took a precise stab through the photoreceptors to finish the job.

Sighing, Kyle turned to move on, only to find two more of the droids running at him. Cursing with frustration, he whipped out his blaster to try and bring one of them down before they got to him. _This just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

Luke was in awe of the size of the _Arc Hammer_ as he and his wingmen set their s-foils to attack position and prepared to engage the defending Imperials. "Join in with the fighters escorting the bombers and strike fighters attacking the escorting Star Destroyers;" ordered Kota. "I'll divert you as I need you."

They acknowledged and formed up with the fighters leaving the _Fire Star_. They were all outdated. It was the only way that the Alliance could keep such a ship full of fighters. Despite this, they were still good ships and the pilots in them were ready for combat. For many of them it would be their first fight. For many, it would be their last. Squadrons of H-60 Tempests and Y-wings streaked towards the nearest four Star Destroyers. As the Alliance's frigates and cruisers engaged the Tarton Patrol corvettes and Light Escort Cruisers, the fighters and bomber screamed by made for the Destroyers.

Luke had sunken deeply into the force and was burning a path through space with his two fellows, leaving broken and shattered TIE fighters in his wake. They were like an organism tied together by an invisible thread, spinning, whirling and orbiting one another in an unpatterned formation. They were connect to the force and the force connected them to one another. The Y-wings began with a series of ion torpedoes and the Tempest bombers followed up with energy bomblets straight across the hull. It did not destroy the Star Destroyers, the energy bomblets did not penetrate deeply into the massive ships' thick armor. However, the external defenses on the topside of the Star Destroyers were wiped out, making room for the Headhunters and A-wings to pummel them with their laser cannons and concussion missiles. "Commanders, I need you to divert to _Arc Hammer_ itself. We have X-wings and Y-wings making bombing runs on it right now. Make sure that our bombers get there;" said Kota through their comms.

"Understood, General;" said Keyan. "Let's go, Jedi."

Forming on Keyan's flanks, they gunned it for the massive factory dreadnought. They could see the X-wings and Y-wings making for the dreadnought as well. Tearing through space towards them were TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors. The TIE's were completely blindsided by the three rebel X-wings that slammed into their flank just as they were about to engage the oncoming X-wings and Y-wings. It threw them into confusion and the other rebel fighters assailing the _Arc Hammer_ sailed by unmolested.

Taking a glance towards the main fight, Luke was satisfied to see the one of the first three Star Destroyers and four escort ships had been destroyed. So far it seemed as though the battle was going well.

* * *

Grand General Rom Mohc watched the battle with mild interest. A flight of X-wings and a flight of Y-wings had just delivered a payload of torpedoes into the one of the dreadnought's towers. It didn't do a thing other than put a few sections of the ship out of power. That could be fixed when this was all over. It would be nigh impossible to get through the armor and shields to the factory beneath; and since all of those dropships had been a rather ineffective sabotage effort, all the security forces had been sent to their regular defenses. Though the explosives in the dropships had caused a great deal of damage in the hangers and on the hatches, they had done nothing more than wasted rebel craft. Despite the seeming futility of the rebel attack, there was no reason to leave anything to chance. Striding to the comms station, he ordered the officer, "Get in contact with the nearest fleet and tell them that we require assistance. Request that they bring a Immobilizer 418 with them. I don't want these rebels to escape."

"Of course, sir;" said the comms officer calmly.

Mohc smiled. He was glad that he could exude calmness to his men. Just then, one of his security supervisors strode briskly up and said, "General, we just received word from security operations. There is a rebel infiltrator in the factory facility. Reports are that he is wielding a lightsaber."

Mohc frowned for a moment, considering the man's words. Finally, he turned and said, "Captain Nonam, the bridge is yours. I will deal with this would-be Jedi intruder myself."

* * *

Kyle winced as he slapped a bacta patch on yet another near-miss that had still burned his shoulder. "Kriff," he growled as it slowly began to numb.

With a sigh, he stood and shook himself off. He had successfully planted sequencer charges on three of the factory power cores thus far and was going to plant one more. The resistance had started to stiffen again. Troopers, guards and the ever present Phase I and Phase II Dark Troopers began to hurry back in just as he had finished placing his second bomb. Now that he was on his last, he expected it to be even more difficult.

As he approached the last power core, he was greeted by a trio of the Phase II Dark Troopers. He had discovered that they, like their Phase I counterparts, were week wherever there were hydraulic hoses or joints and, calling on the force again, he rushed forward, avoiding the heavy fire from their ridiculously sized weapons, and ducked as one tried to back hand him before slashing through the coils and hoses. With a deep groan, the droid toppled over. Kyle sliced through the legs of another and jammed his lightsaber precisely though the vocabulator of the third. That put the third one our but his still had finish off the other two as they tried to angle an attack towards him. With one final swing, he cut down the last droid - for the moment, anyway.

From the stormtrooper belt he was still wearing, he pulled a stim pill. It would hopefully drive away his fatigue and sharpen his mind and reflexes again, though he certainly hoped he would have to take many of them. They were highly addictive and would wreak havoc on his system if he found himself dependent on them.

As he came to the final power core, a cargo lift nearby suddenly sounded. Looking over at it, he realized that something was rising from below. With a sigh of exasperation, he turned to face it, expecting another clutch of Dark Troopers or perhaps a squad or two of security officers or stormtroopers. He was not at all prepared for the reality. A massive figure strode from the lift and it's helmet suddenly opened. There was a familiar face indeed. "Kyle Katarn;" said Grand General Rom Mohc. "You were once a gifted soldier and commander. Indeed, judging by your clear Jedi abilities, you probably would have made a gifted Dark Jedi Knight under Lord Starkiller and the Emperor. It really is a shame. But still, at the least, I have a worthy opponent to test out my greatest creation on."

Kyle snorted. The stim was starting to take effect at least. "And what is that supposed to be? A giant suit of armor that takes away any risk and glory from a battle?"

"Against a Jedi;" chuckled the general as he strode off the lift. "even in this suit of armor, I can assure you, I am taking a great risk. Do you like it? It is one of only three currently finished and it is the best of the three, if I do say so myself. Come, Jedi, let us see how well my newest and greatest weapon works."

With that, the helmet closed over his head again and he lifted the largest hand held weapon that Kyle Katarn had ever seen. Using the force, Kyle leaped straight up and away, barely avoiding the concussive blast of the weapon's plasma shell. From inside the armor, General Mohc laughed in delight.

* * *

Rahm listened as Col Serra described everything that was happening out in space. "Coal Squadron and Bright Squadron both just delivered another payload into the dreadnought but there is little to know effect. A third Star Destroyer just went up in flames. We've lost four cruisers and nearly seven frigates. We can't wait too long and risk being here when the sector fleet gets here."

"Katarn will get this finished;" said Kota firmly. "That boy is more resourceful then a whole squad of intelligence commandos and definitely harder to track or pin down. We can give him another few minutes at least."

Col gave a grunt and Kota could sense his apprehension. Even so, the Renegade commander continued describing the battle space and Kota gave orders as he did.

* * *

Kyle wove through the equipment, managing to avoid being shredded or incinerated by the massive blasts from Mohc's weapon. The crazy old general seemed delighted with his new toy for sure but Kyle certainly didn't care for it. He was slowly and steadily making his way to the power core, trying not to make it too obvious. The general laughed again and said in a tinny voice, "My security operatives are checking every inch of this factory, looking for the bombs you doubtlessly planted. They should be found in short order."

Inwardly, Kyle smiled but he allowed himself to utter a curse out loud. "Blast!"

"That's right, Katarn. This whole exercise was for nothing."

Kyle was ducking behind a maintenance control console, trying to regain his breath. He had to get to the power core and get out of there. Gritting his teeth, he decided that the best thing that he could do was go straight for Rom Mohc. Dashing out from behind cover, he leaped into the air, using the force to propel himself up and over the blast from his opponent's plasma shell and landed directly in front of him. Moch didn't seem perturbed, though that may have just been the emotionless face of the helmet, as he tried to kick Kyle. The young Jedi dodge out of the way and leaped up, using the general's own leg as a spring board, charging for the gap between the head and body of the armor. A massive mechanical arm swatted him hard right out of the air. Kyle managed to flip backwards and land on his feet before using the force to dash in a wide arc, avoiding the blasts from the general's gun. This time, he was far more strategic. Rather than going to the general, he threw his lightsaber as he ran by and aimed for the massive cannon the he was using. Rather than simply cut the weapon in half, it caused a surprising explosion that was powerful enough to throw Mohc and his armored exoskeleton off balance.

With a crash and a shower of sparks, Mohc fell on top of a cluster of industrial control monitors and consoles. As Kyle charged in for the kill, he realized that his lightsaber had been destroyed by the explosion. Pulling his blaster pistol, he blasted at the hydraulic line and then put the blaster right at the joint of the helmet and chest piece. A dozen times, he pulled the trigger and each time, the bodysuit jolted. When he finally straightened, it lay still. Grand General Rom Mohc was dead. Clipping his now destroyed lightsaber to his belt, Kyle turned towards the power core and saw something glimmering on the ground. Frowning, he bent down and looked at a small crystal. It was bluish-white in color and he got a strange sense from it. Shrugging, he slipped it into his pocket and hurried on soar legs to the power core. Setting the final bomb, he went to a security console and pulled up the area map. Nearby was a landing bay where raw materials and cargo were doubtlessly unloaded. Praying that there was a shuttle there, Kyle ran.

* * *

General Kota was getting anxious, though it didn't show in his outward appearance. They had been there for several hours now. The bombers and fighters couldn't get through the _Arc Hammer_ 's armor and shields to do more than a little damage. They had managed to destroy four Star Destroyers and dozens of light cruisers and corvettes but hat in turn lost six cruisers and nearly twenty of their own support ships. "Come on, Katarn;" he muttered, "we don't have all-"

"General, an Imperial shuttle is hailing us! It's coming from the _Arc Hammer_ and- by the stars!"

The massive factory dreadnought suddenly began to light up from the inside and then, one after another, gouts of flame shot from it. Kota strode over to the comes and said, "This is General Kota. Is that you, Katarn?"

"It is, General. Send everyone coordinates and make the jump. If I were to guess, we have less than a half hour to get the kriff outta here."

"Right; get aboard the nearest Alliance ship, Katarn. We're outta here as soon as you get aboard."

He cut the comms and yelled to Col Serra, "Commander, contact all ships and tell them to set for a jump to the rendezvous immediately. Recall all starfighters to their ships as well. We jump in five and anyone who isn't back will be jumping alone."

"Yes, sir;" said Col, running to take the general's place at the comms station.

Using his own personal set, Kota contacted his students.

* * *

Luke had just blown another fighter from the sky when Kota said, "Skywalker, X2 and Farlander, for on the Imperial shuttle that just came from the _Arc Hammer_. Escort it to the nearest rebel ship and board with it. We're jumping in five minutes."

They acknowledged and formed on a lambda-class shuttle making for a nearby rebel assault frigate. Suddenly, a gasp came from their comms. "The sector fleet just arrived;" said Kota grimly. "All ships, prepare to jump at my mark. Fighters, if you aren't aboard a ship, punch in the coordinates and get ready to jump."

They had made it aboard the frigate just as Kota had given the order. As Luke set his X-wing down, he heard in the background of the Arbalist, a voice yell, "General, they have an interdictor and it's powering up its gravity well generators."

"Steady, lieutenant; we're jumping in thirty seconds;" said Rahm.

Holding his breath, Luke waited - and waited - and waited.

Finally, the sky outside changed from stars to lines and then to the mottled blue sky of hyperspace. With a sigh of relief, Luke leaned back in his chair, his vision going cloudy and his heart pounding.


	24. Chapter 24 Tragedy

**Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

Most of them weren't physically present but every last one of them were present via holo communications. The Grand Moffs, Grand Admirals, Grand Generals, agency directors and very heads of organizations were all attending this meeting. The Emperor was clearly perturbed and therefore, so were his children. Lord Starkiller glared at each of the individuals in the meeting while Mara Jade simply sat with her legs crossed as she considered them, as if wondering which one would be the subject of her next treason investigation. After allowing them to stew for some time, the Emperor stood and clasped his hands behind his back. "Ladies and gentlemen, I advise you to look at the empty chair in your midst. Do you see it?"

They all looked uncomfortably at the only empty seat in their midst. "Grand General Rom Mohc, director of the Dark Trooper Project has been killed and his factory dreadnought has been destroyed. Somehow, the rebels are receiving highly classified, highly critical information which is giving them important targets. One of you is failing to contain this information. Therefore, from now on, you will have information that only involves your own commands and your projects. This way, we will have only one place to look the next time that information is leaked. Have a care, ladies and gentlemen."

With that, he dismissed them, all save his children. When they were alone, the Emperor faced them. "It occurs to me that I would always have three places to look. You, my children, know all of our dealings and projects - as do your lovers. Should I have any reason to suspect either of them - or either of you?"

Galen's face became stormy and he said in a cold voice, "Of course not, father. My pilot has no access to my files and we do not discuss any of the classified projects. When we are together, the last thing we want to talk about is work."

"My captain has no possible way to access my personal terminals or computers;" said Mara, far more gently and reasonably than Galen had.

The Emperor nodded slowly, considering them both before saying, "I understand. Mara, I would like you to be aware of what's going on. I will inform you of everything that we have on whoever this 'Fulcrum' rebel agent is. From there, we'll root out whoever this rebel spy in our midst is."

"Of course, father;" she said.

With that, the Emperor dismissed them. When they had left, Starkiller said, "Our plans are in motion. Tonight, dispatch your two agents. I will personally carry the plans for the Dark Trooper Project to the _Empirical_ and from there, it will head to the secret facility on Telos IV."

"Understood;" said Mara when something suddenly occurred to her. "Will you be going alone or will you be taking the _Rogue Shadow_?"

"Alone this time;" said Starkiller grimly. "I'll take a TIE x1 Advanced Fighter. That way, if the plans leak, father won't demand you arrest Juno."

Mara nodded slowly. "Very good. I'll put my agents in motion and we'll go from there. This is going to be a long operation, you know. It's going to be well over a year before it comes to fruition."

Galen sighed moodily. "I know but if it all works out, I'm hoping that it will end the war far more quickly. It's already been going on for so long."

"Officially, it's only been going on for about three years now, Mara;" he chuckled.

It was true, of course. A little over two years before the battle of Yavin, the Rebel Alliance had emerged fully in opposition to the Empire. Now, it had been over a year since Yavin and it seemed as though they weren't making any progress. Every time they destroyed a base and captured a bunch of rebels, another base would crop up and the numbers of rebels never seemed to dwindle. Indeed, it always seemed that their numbers only ever increased.

"I will leave immediately;" said Galen. "It shouldn't take too terribly long for me to get there and back."

Mara nodded. "Well do take care, brother. I will be working on the next stage of our plan."

They embraced and Galen jogged to the private. Keeping her mind largely closed off from his, Mara chewed her lip and strode casually towards the private blaster range which only the Imperial Family, and their favorites, were able to access. As expected, there was only one person at the range. Juno Eclipse set aside her blaster pistol and picked up and E-11 and extended the collapsible butt-stock. Coolly, she began to open up on the targets down range, hitting far more than she missed in rapid succession. Mara smiled involuntarily. She had always liked and admired Juno for his skills and her loyalty. It pained her terribly to have to bring Juno's loyalty into question.

"Good evening, Captain;" she said pleasantly as she pulled her own blaster and keyed for a target sequence.

Juno smiled back at her. "My Lady; I trust that you are well."

"Very well, thank you. You're a hell of a shot, as well as a hell of a pilot. I can see why Galen- that is, Lord Starkiller admires you."

Juno blushed and said, "You're too kind, my Lady. May I ask, where is Lord Starkiller?"

Mara chewed her lip for effect before shrugging and saying, "I suppose that there is no harm in sharing with you, Captain. He's on a special mission."

Juno nodded and turned back to the range. "If you think you should keep it to yourself, my Lady, I don't want to pressure you into telling me what you shouldn't."

"Oh, it's not too much of a big deal;" assured Mara. "He's taking the schematics from the Dark Trooper Project to Telos IV. There is an ancient military facility there that is being converted into a manufacturing facility for Dark Troopers. It should only take him a couple days."

Juno nodded. "That's good. I hate it when he goes off on his own, even on simple missions like this way. Thank you for informing me, Lady Jade."

"Of course;" said Mara with a kindly smile.

They spent a peaceful evening talking blasters and boys and about the current events before bidding one another goodnight. As soon as Mara made it back to her room, she contacted Roganda Ismaren. "How can I serve you, my lady?" she asked, her voice smooth as shimmer silk.

Mara hated herself for the whole operation she was about to put in motion. "I want you, Shira Brie and Vess Kogo to put Captain Juno Eclipse, my brother's pilot, under surveilance. He will be gone for the next several days and I-" and she paused, chewing her lip before saying, "I just want her followed, understood?"

"I will relay the information;" said Roganda.

"I want to know every move she makes. Send me an hourly report of her movements. No audio reports, only written."

"Understood, my lady;" said the Dark Jedi before Mara cut the line and took a shaky breath.

She hoped, she _prayed_ that she was wrong - but if she wasn't, it would explain how so much high level information got to the rebellion.

As to her own lover, she knew that he would not be capable of it - literally. There was no way that anyone except the galaxies best slicers could get into her systems. She knew a little about slicing and had tried - and had gotten absolutely nowhere. What's more, she rarely used the terminals in her quarters or on her ship. She mostly used her datapads and committed to memory any information that she received before deleting it. Even so, she felt it was only right to put him to the test as well. That way, at the very least, if Galen found out, she would be able to say that she had put to rest her anxieties and either found the spy or vindicated their faith in their loved ones.

That night, she set up the tiniest surveillance holocams she could get her hands on and set them around her apartment. She then had her chef droid cook the most delicious dinner, making Captain Atharious Rawsheck's favorite meal and dressing in one of her most elegant and most scintillating gowns before comming him. "Yes, my lady."

"Good evening, Atharious;" she said, her voice becoming husky. "I was just thinking a lot about you today. In fact, you were so often on my mind that it was quite distracting."

She couldn't help but smile at the abashment she could hear in his voice. "I was thinking a great deal about you as well, my lady. Shall I come to your quarters tonight?"

"Oh yes;" she purred, "you most certainly should. With all the things my imagination kept on coming up with today that I would so love to do with you - and too you - I would be left to suffer alone if you didn't. In fact, I have a surprise for you."

Atharious cleared his throat and said in a well modulated and controlled if very dry voice, "I shall be there shortly, my lady."

"Do hurry, Atharious;" she said, "I need you."

She cut the line and immediately contacted Sarcev Quest. "I have a number of surveillance holocams in my suite, Quest. I want you and Silk to watch them via the security center down the hall from my quarters."

"As you wish, Lady Jade;" said Sarcev, wisely not asking the purpose of this inquisition.

"At some point, one of you will call my comlink and I will go to where you are and watch with you."

Mara cut the line and hurried into the refresher to double check one more time that she looked as ravishing and sex-hungry as she could. That done, she activated her datapads and her computer terminal and left them running. When everything was utterly unsecured, she awaited the arrival of her lover with a glass of red wine in her hands.

Only a few minutes later, the door chimed. Using the force, she opened it and Atharious strode in, only to stop dead just inside as he saw her, his mouth hanging open in adorable awe.

She sat that with her curly hair cascading down her back and over one side of her face. Her one visible green eye burned with affection and desire and her long legs were crossed, one of them showing pail, smooth and fine through a slit in her dress - a dress, what's more, that would have been considered slightly scandalous, what with all the cleavage it showed. It was bare backed as well and went all the way down to just above the tail of her spine. In fact, by Atharious's reckoning, it showed far more than it covered up, especially the way she was sitting.

He cleared his throat as she stood gracefully and approached, "G-good evening, my l-" but she placed the one upraised finger over his lips.

She wore long gloves that went to just above her elbows and she smelled of musky, sweet desire. "We are alone, Atharious;" she whispered, "it's Mara."

And she kissed him, slowly and passionately. She tasted of wine and it was all almost too much for Atharious. His hand wrapped around her and he pulled her against him with a low groan of want. As if she had received what she was looking for, Mara separated and said, "Let's eat, darling. I'm _sooo hungry._ "

She winked and sashayed over to the well laid table. Atharious, feeling supremely under-dressed, went and sat down. Mara poured him wine, giving him a tantalizing view of her as she bent over to do saw. "What should we drink to, Atharious?" she asked in a husky voice.

"To you, Mara;" he said with a smile, "daughter of the Emperor, the Emperor's Hand and hunter of treason and the corrupt. You aught to be the toast of the Empire so let's at least make you the toast of the night."

She blushed and said, "That is very sweet, Atharious my love. You always know just what to say, don't you?"

"I do try, my love;" he said, reaching across and placing his hand on hers.

Mara smiled and they drank. They ate in silence, both silently challenging one another to eat slowly and enjoy the meal, rather than scarf everything down to get right to afterward. Almost as soon as they were done eating, Mara's comlink went off and she scowled. "I'm so sorry, love. I should get this."

She answered and sighed effectively. "I'll be back shortly;" she said, allowing just a hint of irritability to creep into her voice, through a long coat over her revealing dress.

Leaning over, she kissed him and purred, "Don't start without me," before sashaying out the door.

When she reached the security room, she watched with baited breath. Clearly the young Imperial captain was restless. He had immediately gotten up and began to pace impatiently. The cameras had audio and he was constantly heard muttering something, though what it was that he said wasn't clear. Suddenly, he seemed to notice one of her datapads was on. Then, it quickly dawned on him that they were all on - three datapads and a computer terminal all active and completely unsecured. Frowning, he went to the terminal and considered it. Mara didn't have any files or programs opened on it so he was clearly trying to master his curiosity. He bent down and reached for the keyboard.

Mara felt her heart sunk - until the screen suddenly logged off and went blank. Then, the captain marched to the datapads and, one at a time, seemed to deactivate them as well. Nearly sobbing with relief, she said, "You two will be observing for the next couple days. You do not both need to be here. Enlist Sa Cuis to assist you and Arden Lyn as well. That way, you are not all stuck here. There need only be one of you at a time. Work it out between you."

"As you will, my lady;" murmured Quest as Mara turned and exited.

That night, Mara and Atharious turned on music that would be loud enough to drown out any noise they might have made while they made love, desperately and passionately. Mara had been sure not to put any holocams in the sleeping area of her quarters to ensure some modicum of privacy. Late in the night, when the Captain was asleep, Mara snuggled into his embrace, deeply grateful that he had not taken her bait. She felt just a hint of guilt for doing so but also knew that it was highly necessary. It was imperative that they find the spy and bring them to justice before the Rebel Alliance could utilize them to even more terrible effect.

* * *

 **Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

Once they had gotten far away from the system, the funeral ceremonies began. Nearly fifty thousand rebels had died in the fight on cruisers and frigates and in starfighters - but according to everyone, including high command, they had made a great sacrifice which had lead to a great victory. The _Arc Hammer_ was gone and therefore, so was the Empire's only known method of producing their Dark Troopers.

Once the funeral ceremonies were finished, the celebration began. It stretched across the whole task force and there were even shuttles that carried old friends and lovers who had not seen each other for some time due to duty stations back and forth, so long as it was understood that they would be reporting back by a designated time.

Luke was watching from a catwalk as rebels danced and laughed together. He watched as one couple after another snuck off to be alone. Grinning, he looked around and saw Rianna making her way through the crowd, clearly searching for someone and most likely for his. Grinning, he hurried down the stair and snuck up behind her. Once she was within reach, he reached out and tickled her on her bare sides.

Rianna gave a startled shriek and whipped around, throwing a backfist that would have laid anyone else out. Luke saw it coming and ducked, grinning broadly at her. Trying to pretend to be annoyed, Rianna pushed and said, "Blast it, Luke! You just scared the shavit out of me!"

"Sorry;" he said, not even a little bit so.

Rianna narrowed her eyes. "You know, I was going to ask you if you wanted to sneak away for a hot minute, but since you're so mean to me, maybe I won't."

Luke lifted one eyebrow. He knew how this was going to play out. "Oh. Well okay. Want to dance or maybe go grab a drink or eat something instead? Mess section pulled a miracle off with all the food."

The gorgeous orange skinned Twi'lek rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "No, you bantha brained moisture farmer, I don't want to eat or drink or dance. Come on!"

Almost at a run, she pulled him away towards one of the many spots they knew they could get some alone time.

* * *

Kota stood next to Kyle, his sightless eyes gazing into space while his force senses roamed the immediate area. He could sense everything Luke and Rianna hurrying off towards one of the many little rendezvous areas on the ship. He could sense Keyan Farlander and Ru Murleen doing the same. Just outside the door to the hanger control room, Jan Ors, Kyle's partner, was impatiently awaiting him as well. Kyle was behind him, waiting for the general to speak. Finally, he said, "You have excelled, Katarn. You are growing very powerful and I've no doubt you will be an excellent Jedi one day - if you can let go of that anger you have burning inside of you."

Kyle didn't stiffen, get defensive or deny it. He simply shrugged. "Jerec killed my father and his troops destroyed my home. It's easy enough to say 'let go of your anger' but to actually do so takes effort, it takes time and it takes will. At the moment, after everything we've been doing, I've had none of those to address my anger. Now, maybe, I will. But honestly, General, my concern isn't becoming a Jedi at the moment. It's good to have new tools and new techniques to help the Alliance but fighting the Empire is my soul focus at the moment."

Kota sighed and turned in his direction. "That's a dangerous way to think about it, Kyle. What if you decide that the dark side has more effective tools to fight the Empire?"

He sensed the stillness before Kyle shifted and said, "I'm sure it does. If it did not, there wouldn't be so many Dark Jedi Knights and Inquisitors in the Empire. I guess my thoughts on the dark side and the light side are... unorthodox. I mean, the force has a light or a dark side but is the dark side truly evil or just following the dark side? Just like the extreme of exclusively sticking or following the light side of the old Jedi Order caused it to become blind and to fall, isn't the same for the Sith and the dark side."

"That," said Kota quietly, "is a dangerous thing to think - and something that I ask myself every force-forsaken day."

They were both silent for some time before Rahm smiled and said, "Your girlfriend is waiting for you outside Katarn. You'd better go before she drags you away by your goatee and forces herself on you."

"No force required;" chuckled Katarn as the door hissed open.

* * *

Luke and Rianna were getting redressed again after a very rowdy copulation when he noticed that Rianna was silent and even seemed just mildly uncomfortable. "Everything alright, Rianna?" he asked casually as he looked for his second sock.

"I'm transferring off the _Arbalist_ ;" she all but blurted out.

Luke froze for a moment before turning around. "You're leaving? Why?"

Rianna was clearly agitated as she pulled her small top back on and adjusted it to comfort. "Crix Madine put together a specialized commando squad for the express purpose of finding and freeing slaves from the Core Worlds to Wild Space and back again. He wants me to head it up. We'd answer directly to him, have out own ship and operate largely on our own volition. I - I was born for _this_ assignment."

Luke turned around and the mingled excitement and sadness on his face was sincere. "That's great, Rianna! You're going to do great and it's about time you were given your own command! I'm really excited for you!"

Rianna seemed a little relieved but was still clearly anxious. "But the question is, how do you want to do this? Us, I mean?"

It was the only question Luke didn't want to think about. He really liked Rianna. She was beautiful, smart, strong and skilled - everything he found that he liked in a woman. But a distance relationship in a time of war - he wasn't sure.

Rianna sighed and began to speak as if she was analyzing and problem during a mission. "So the way I see it, we're not going to be able to communicate at all, not going to be able to see each other and not really even going to know if the other is alive ninety-nine percent of the time. I-" and she paused, looking at him as if pleading for him to understand. "I can't live my life waiting on when you and I are going to see each other again. I can't just put that on hold and besides, we aren't even compatible to have any children. I mean, do even really - Luke, are you in love with me?"

Luke wanted to immediately assert that he was but, after just a moment of thought, he couldn't say that he honestly was. He was definitely attracted to her and liked her personality but love? That was a huge subject and something rather serious to assume out of hand. Sighing, he decided that she was most likely right. "I'm going to miss you, Rianna. I don't know if I love you but, blast it, I really do like you."

Rianna smiled and pulled her top right back off. "Well then let's make this last night memorable. I plan on setting a high standard for whoever your next lover is."

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

A tear rolled down Mara's cheek. She had never thought that bringing a traitor to justice would be so heartbreaking. Yet, there it was. Her foresight had paid off and she had never wished to be wrong so strongly.

The results of all of her surveillance had paid off. After nearly a month, she had discovered who she was certain who the traitor was. It had taken patience - numerous operatives working skillfully and systematically to ensure that her prey hadn't gotten suspicious. It had worked flawlessly, despite their attempt to throw off Mara's watchers. It was unavoidable. The Emperor's Hand always got her target - and now she wished she wasn't so blasted good at her job. Because now, she wasn't only going to hurt the traitor, she would be breaking her own heart - and the heart of a much-loved brother. Mara's target, the much sought-out and hunted Fulcrum was her brother's pilot and dear lover, Captain Juno Eclipse. What's more, during the course of her investigation, Mara had found out that Juno was pregnant with Galen's child.


	25. Chapter 25: Treason

**Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

Juno Eclipse stood unbound before the Imperial family. Mara stared straight ahead and Galen glared at nothing. The Emperor sat on his thrown, considering her like a tragic problem that he wanted to fix but in the most delicate way. "Tell me, Captain;" he asked, all politeness, "why- just... why? You are a member of our family! We loved you as such. Why would you betray us?"

Juno's eyes were blinking rapidly and she said in a choked voice, "Kashyyyk, Caamas, Callos, Alderaan, Emberlene - those worlds all suffered terrible fates whether it be enslavement or total annihilation. Each one was a needle in my gut but the final was Alderaan. Callously, it was blown to fragments with trillions living on it. After that, I knew that I could not continue to serve this Empire."

"Juno;" said Galen and his breath hitched as he did.

"I'm so sorry, my love;" said Juno, completely breaking down, "I'm so, so sorry but I couldn't anymore. I just couldn't. I wanted to believe that you have some good in you and truly, I still do. You're a good man, Galen."

Lord Starkiller had stared down between his feet. After a long pause, he looked up and said, "My name is _Darth Starkiller_ , Captain, and you are a traitor to the Empire - _my father's_ Empire. You will face every consequence for it."

"My Lords;" said Mara quickly, "I would normally agree with you whole heartedly that she must face punishment. However, during the course of my investigation, I found that Captain Eclipse - sorry, _former_ Captain Eclipse is pregnant with Lord Starkiller's child. I think that, for the sake of full justice, we should leave her alive until she gives birth. Then, her execution may proceed."

The Emperor rubbed his chin before looking to his son. "Lord Starkiller?"

Before he could even answer, Juno seemed to find a deep, hidden fire. "Emperor Vader;" she said, venom lacing her tone, "Emperor Darth Vader who murdered his master Darth Sidious and stole his throne - his _second_ master right after he killed his Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi."

Starkiller looked sharply at his father and Mara stared at Juno, aghast at her words. "That's write, _Children_ of the Emperor;" said Juno, her voice cold and hard as Mandalorian iron, "your father was a Jedi. What's more, he was the Jedi that he is most proud of defeating."

Now both of the Vader's children were looking at him as shock and realization fell upon them. Juno smirked a hard, angry smirk and said, "That's right, my beloved and my Lady; Emperor Vader was once the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

The revelation smashed Starkiller and Mara as their father stood. His eyes blazed with a sickly yellow and he said in a voice that was barely in control, "You know and say far more than you should, Juno Eclipse. I think a public execution would be fitting for your treason."

"Father;" said Galen, before amending with a bow, "My master and Emperor, I agree that her execution should be as public and as gruesome as possible. If the needs be, I will swing the blade that severs her head from her shoulder myself but father;" and he looked pleadingly at the Emperor, "she carries my son. I would not see him destroyed with her."

For several tense moments, the Emperor of the known galaxy studied both his son and his son's former lover before his eyes returned to the warm blue that they had been before. "Very well, my boy;" he said, "we will see that she gets everything that she needs so that the baby is delivered. But then," his face hardened again, "she will face the consequences of her actions."

"Very well, your majesty;" said Starkiller.

"Guards;" the Emperor said, "take this traitor-"

"Father;" said Mara, stepping forward, "allow me to escort her. I will see that she is set up in a cell here in the palace where she will get the care she needs while still being under heavy security."

The Emperor frowned. "Would not Lusankya Prison be better, me dear?"

Mara couldn't contain her sneer completely, "With all do respect, I do not trust Isard or her people. It would be better if she were here in my opinion."

The Emperor nodded, "Very well, my daughter. See that it is taken care of."

The Emperor's Hand bowed and turned to Juno. "Move;" she said, her voice cold.

Without a bow or a look at the Emperor, Juno turned and marched down the throne room. Mara immediately got on her comlink and ordered that one of the medical wing's secure rooms be prepared for a prisoner. She ordered that a guard contingent be set there as well and that full medical staff and a nutritionist be sent as well. When all her orders were sent, she placed her comlink on her belt. After a long silence, Juno looked at her. "Thank you, my Lady."

Mara's snorted, "For what? Why are you even talking to me, _traitor_? I'm making sure the baby is healthy for Lord Starkiller, not for you."

"Even so;" she said, "I appreciate it and I appreciate that you aren't sending me to Isard, so thank you."

They got into a lift and Mara growled, "Spare your gratitude. Like I said, it's all for Galen. Either he or I will most likely be handling your execution when this is all over."

Tears were still rolling down Juno's cheeks as they got out and Mara turned to the woman and snarled. "No one is buying your act, traitor. You're a rebel spy who is seeking the downfall of the whole Empire and of my family! You should be grateful we're letting you live as long as we are."

But it wasn't an act and Mara could tell. Juno was heartbroken. Even so, she didn't respond. When they finally reached the cell, there were already guards, two orderly droids and a medical droid there. A young woman with short, military hair and a middle-aged man also waited for them. "You requested a nutritionist, my Lady?" the middle-aged man asked.

"Yes;" said Lady Jade, "this prisoner is pregnant with Darth Starkiller's child."

Nothing more truly needed to be said. The young woman, clearly a doctor, immediately said, "Come over and sit on the bed, prisoner. We need to ensure that you are healthy and the child is developing appropriately."

As they began, Mara looked at the nutritionist. "I want her to have access to the healthy foods possible. If ever she is even slightly hungry, it will be your job to ensure that the kitchen brings something. If anyone gives you grief, tell them I ordered it. If they still do, contact me immediately."

"Of course, my lady. As you wish;" said the nutritionist.

"What about cravings?" asked the doctor suddenly.

Mara frowned at her. "Excuse me?"

"Pregnant women deal will cravings and sudden bouts of nausea, especially towards certain foods. If we are going to be giving this prisoner every level of care, we are going need more than just a nutritionist - no offense, Doctor Palux."

The nutritionist smiled wryly, "None taken, Doctor, and I think you're right"

Mara looked at the plucky young woman, deciding that she instantly liked her. "What's your name, Doctor?"

"Well actually, it's Commander, begging your pardon, my Lady;" she replied with a bow, "and it's Commander Salene Dumare."

"Well then, Commander, you will work in conjunction with Doctor Palux to ensure that the prisoner gets everything she needs when she needs it. She will be your responsibility. Understood?"

They both bowed and Mara turned and left them to their work.

When the doctors had left and Juno was alone, she utterly broke down. All of her emotional strength was spent and she couldn't keep up the facade of quiet and dignified resistance. She had lost everything now but that's not what hurt most. What hurt most is that her beloved Galen hated her. She knew that it was inevitable and she knew that she had done the right thing but it still felt as though she had shoved a lightsaber through her own heart. Curling up on her bed, she wept until she passed out from exhaustion.

Hours later, she woke to find Galen sitting in a chair, considering her through red-rimmed eyes. Slowly, she sat up and stretched before wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on them. Neither of them said anything for quite some time. Finally, in a voice that was rough with sorrow, Starkiller asked one question in one word. "Why?"

Juno couldn't meet his eyes. "I already said why, my Love. All the atrocities - the enslavement and the genocide, I couldn't sit by anymore. I just couldn't. This Empire has become even worse than the Republic it overthrew. I saw an evil and I had to fight it."

"So you think that my father and my sister and I are evil?" asked Starkiller, his voice perfectly neutral.

Juno's blue eyes shown with unshed tears. "No, my love. I don't believe that either you or your sister are evil. Your father..." and she shook her head sorrowfully, "I simply think he doesn't care - that he allows the Grand Moffs, Grand Generals, Grand Admirals and Warlods do as they please, treating other beings as less than them because of their species or even simply because of their sex or skin color. But you and your sister, you both care about this. You both care about this galaxy. I'm just afraid that the two of you can't or won't fight for change because of your father and who he is."

Galen shook his head and said, "If these things concerned you, Juno, I would have readily taken them before my father. You know how Alderaan effected me. You know that I hated that it happened. All of these concerns, you could have brought to me. Instead-" and he stopped abruptly, his eyes blinking rapidly.

I one movement, he stood to his feet and turned away from her. Juno wanted to go over to him and embrace him from behind as she had many times before. Mustering her courage, she said in a quiet, pleading voice. "Galen;" he turned to face her. "We could leave. We could take the _Rogue Shadow_ and just go. We could start a new life together - you and me and our child."

He looked at her as if shocked that she would ever suggest such a thing. Climbing off the bed, she went to him and took his large, scarred and callused hands. "The Empire won't last, Galen. The Rebel Alliance is growing in numbers, in support and there are even rumors that more and more Jedi are joining their cause. Even your father can't withstand the will of hundreds of trillions of beings. But you and I, we can leave. We could just go away somewhere and live in peace."

Again, he turned away, staring at nothing. Unable to stop herself, Juno wrapped her arms around him and sobbed, "Galen, I love you. I love you so much. Please, just take me away."

His hands closed over hers and for a short time, they just stood there. Juno even began to think he would listen until the temperature in the little room seemed to drop. Carefully, his hands pried hers loose and he stepped out of her embrace. Turning to face her, his face was as cold and hard as it had been in the throne room. "I told you before, prisoner, that my name is Darth Starkiller and you cannot tempt me to betray my Emperor or my Empire as you have. My loyalty is to my father, my sister and what we have built. And you... from now on, you are nothing to me."

With that, he left her. Juno had thought that she was devastated before. Now, she was utterly destroyed. Crumbling to her knees, she wept again. She wept so hard that her entire body soon ached from the shuddering convulsions of her sobs and she held the sides of her head and curled up on the hard floor. She was only partially aware when Commander Dumare came in and said, "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's get you into bed. Lying on the floor won't be good for you or the baby."

The doctor gently lifted her up and was surprised when Juno wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly, seeking comfort wherever she could get it, apparently. Salene felt herself choke up and cleared her throat. "Now, now, you need to take care, honey. Take a deep breath and try to contain yourself."

With shuddering, hitching breaths, Juno allowed herself to be laid on the bed. The good doctor checked on her vitals and scanned her for any problems before wishing her a goodnight and heading out.

* * *

Galen could sense his sister's distress through the force. She was almost as heart broken as he was about the prisoner. When he got to her quarters, he his the door chime. "Go away;" came the surly, slurred reply.

That's how Galen knew that she was truly upset. Pulling his comlink, he keyed Captain Atharious Rawshek's frequency. "This is Captain Rawshek;" came the dutiful reply.

"Captain, this is Lord Starkiller. I need you to come to Mara's quarters. She's heartbroken and could use some company I think."

There was a pause and Starkiller could hear a little shuffling on the other side. "I am on my way now, my Lord. If I may ask, what happened?"

Starkiller wanted to snap at him but it was a natural question for someone to ask about a loved one. "There was a betrayal in the family and it has cut all of us very deeply, Captain."

"I see. I am on my way now. My deepest condolences, my Lord."

Galen couldn't help but smile. Now this was a good man for his sister. Hopefully he would remain so. "Thank you, Captain. I will see you soon."

He put in a dataspike which caused the door to open. At a table with various bottles of very potent alcohol sat Mara. Her cloak was on the floor and her jumpsuit was unzipped and around her waist, leaving her in a sleeveless crop-topped under shirt. Sighing, Galen went over and sat with her. Sighing, she said, "I said 'go away', Galen. I don't want to see anyone right now."

She was clearly drunk and her glass still had alcohol in it. "Can I have a drink or two with my little sister? It would help me feel better;" he said.

He knew that if he made it about himself and how he felt, he would probably have a better result. Mara thought about it and then said, "Sure;"

Using the force, Starkiller pulled a tumbler from the shelf and poured himself a drink before downing it. They sat in silence for several minutes before Mara looked into his eyes, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry;" she whispered.

Galen stood and circled around the table to hug his sister from behind and kiss the top of her head. "What in space are you sorry for?" he murmured.

"I got Juno arrested. I found out that she was a traitor. I broke your heart."

Galen was always amazed by Mara's empathy for him. He loved her, it was true but if the situation were reversed, he would feel bad for her of course but not so bad as to get wasted and apologize for it. "Hey;" he said and knelt down beside her, gently using a hand to make her look at him. "You didn't break my heart, Mara. That was Juno. She's the one who betrayed us. She's the one who broke all of our hearts. Like father said: she was family and now, she's a traitor. You simply found her out. Mara;" and he leaned up and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. You do great work for us. I just wish it hadn't had to be you who found her."

Mara tried to smile but it was clear that she couldn't do it. She still felt so terrible. Galen wiped her tears away and went to sit back down. In one smooth motion, he finished his drink. "Thank you also for sticking up for the prisoner in regards to my child. I appreciate that more than I can even express."

"It's the least I could do;" Mara said before slugging back her drink and unsteadily pouring herself another one.

The door chimed and she growled loudly, "Buzz off. I'm not in the mood."

Galen chuckled and said, "It's just your captain coming to check on you."

Using the force, he opened the door and Captain Rawshek strode in. Taking in the situation with a glance, he grabbed a third chair and asked casually, "What are we drinking tonight?"

"Alcohol;" said Mara, lifting her glass to display the contents.

Atharious and Galen shared amused looks and the former said, "I see. Let me grab a glass."

"Allow me;" said Galen and another glass flew from the counter and landed with a soft plop in Atharious's hand.

"Much obliged my Lord. May I ask, how are you doing?"

Galen sighed and shook his head. "It's a terrible shock. I loved this woman with all my heart and now I learn that it was all a lie."

"No;" said Mara, sounding miserable. "That's the worst part, Galen. None of it was a lie. She loves you like crazy, even still. I can tell she does. But she so firmly believed that what she was doing was the right thing to do that she became a spy despite that. That's what makes this so much worse."

Tears were running down her cheek again and she took another drink. "She was so sure that she was right and yet, she never gave up on the idea that you were going to run away with her, especially considering the baby."

Atharious's eyes widened and he looked at Galen. "The baby, my Lord. Forgive me for intruding but is Captain- I'm sorry, prisoner Eclipse pregnant?"

"Yes, she is;" said Galen, staring at the amber liquid in his tumbler. "I'm going to be a father - a single father, apparently."

Atharious nodded and took a drink before saying, "I don't know whether congratulations are appropriate at the moment, my Lord but if they are, consider them offered."

Galen laughed quietly and said, "Thank you, Captain. I think I'll go now and try to get some rest. I'm so exhausted."

Mara looked up, her green eyes wide. "You're leaving?"

It was times like this that Galen remembered that his sister was still less than twenty and sometimes, due to her harsh upbringing, she hadn't learned how to handle tragedy. It seemed that, during situations like this, she reverted to being an emotionally helpless young woman. With a sigh, he lifted her out of her seat and held her. "Yeah, I'm going to go - but don't worry, Mara. The good captain is going to be here to take care of you and look after you."

Mara nodded and said, "He always does. Atharious always looks after me and make's sure I'm okay. It's one of the reasons I love him so much."

Galen's eyes widened and he glanced over at Captain Rawshek. He was looking at Mara with so much tender affection mingled with pain that Galen couldn't help but feel just a little warmed inside. With a smile, he kissed his sister's forehead one more time and said, "Good night, Mara. Sleep well. We can spar or go flying or something together tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded eagerly. "I'd like that. Good night, Galen. I love you."

"I love you too, little sister"

When he was gone, Atharious wrapped Mara in his arms and said, "I'm so sorry, my love."

Suddenly, she seemed to break down again. Folding herself into his arms, she sank to the ground. "It's my fault, Atharious. I'm the one who investigated her. I found her out and I reported her."

"I know;" he said quietly, "hush now, my love. Shhh, shhh. It's alright."

"But it's not;" she sobbed. "Because I investigated you too. I had to be sure it wasn't you."

Atharious felt the tiniest twinge of hurt that she would even think that. But it didn't last. Considering the circumstances, he shouldn't be surprised at all. After all, the Lord Starkiller's lover had been a traitor. It stood to reason that he was under suspicion as well until proven otherwise. He remember the three nights or so where Mara had very uncharacteristically left her terminals and datapads logged in, unlocked and wide open for him to look at. If he had been a spy, it would have been the perfect time for him to get information for the Alliance. Of course, he had refused and closed down all of them, making sure that they were safe and secure.

Pulling away from her, he used one hand to look down into her eyes. "My love;" he murmured, "your mission is to find treason and corruption and you are absolutely brilliant at it. If you felt the need to investigate me in order to clear me, then it was your duty to do so - just as it was your duty to investigate Captain Eclipse. Now take a deep breath for me."

Mara took several and seemed to gain some control of herself. She still wouldn't willingly meet his eyes. "Come on;" he said with a smile, "let's get you some rest. I'll make sure you have water and electrolyte pills for the morning."

"Stay with me;" she said.

"Of course I will, my love. I'll stay as long as you need me too."

* * *

Galen strode towards his quarters, still highly depressed. "My Lord;" came a silky smooth voice.

Turning, he saw Roganda Ismaren stood there, dressed as usual in her seductive, mostly sheer shimmersilk garb. "I offer my most heartfelt condolences. I cannot even imagine how hard and heartbreaking it must be for you. If there is anything that I can do to ease your pain, I would do it. _Anything..._ "

She seductively trailed a hand along the front of her revealing dress.

Galen considered her for a moment before hitting his door release and saying, "I could use a shoulder to cry on I suppose, Roganda. Please come in and have a drink. You know that you are _always_ welcome in my quarters."

Smiling, she took his hand and said, "You are most gracious, my Lord. Come and let me ease your sorrow."

* * *

 **Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Arbalist_**

The emergency transmission came in the middle of the nights, just as all of them seemed to. One of the watch officers banged on Rahm Kota's door and the old general opened the door. "What is it?" he growled.

The young comms officer was silent for just a moment before clearing her throat and saying, "We just received an emergency transmission, General. You'd better come and hear it."

Kota nodded and summoned a robe and shoes. "Right, Ensign, let's go hear this emergency message."

On the bridge, he listened as a voice that was clearly altered for security purposes said, "General Rahm Kota, this is Rebel agent Axel. I'm making contact to inform you that Agent Fulcrum has been found out and captured. She is currently in the Imperial Palace medical wing being held as a prisoner. The reason she is there and not in _Lusankya_ prison is because she is pregnant with Lord Starkiller's child. Requesting an immediate rescue for her."

Before the holomessage had even disappeared, Kota was heading off the bridge, presumably to get fully dressed. "Get the officers to the briefing room right now, Ensign. We need to get this operation underway immediately."

"Understood, Sir;" she said and immediately began contacting all unit commanding officers.

When she was finished, her partner, a female Twi'lek with pink skin said, "Did you know that the General was so jacked?"

"I had no idea;" replied the Ensign. "But you should have seen him without the robe on. By the stars, he looks like he should be twenty."

"Mm-hmm;" murmured the other.


	26. Chapter 26: The Final Confrontation

**Hello everybody! This is the final chapter of Galactic Civil War. GASP! I know, it came so suddenly, but I think twenty-six chapters is quite enough and it will be as good a place as any to stop. Don't worry, my friends. There will be another sequel coming but it's going to be a little bit. I have a lot stories on my list that I need to put out there too. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy! Please read, review and request via PM.**

 **Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser** ** _Arbalist_**

The whole of the command staff was gathered in the briefing room. The gathered beings could tell that, whatever the situation was, it was grim indeed. The four Jedi apprentices stood down in front, their hands fingering their weapons reflexively. Finally, General Kota came in and launched into his briefing. "Time is of the essence. We received word less than an hour ago the Agent Fulcrum has been captured on Coruscant. They are being kept in the Imperial Palace medical wing under heavy guard and close observation. This operation is going to be, without a doubt, the most dangerous we have ever faced."

The gravity of the situation weighed down on everyone in the room. Kota wanted all of them to fully understand what he was saying and clearly, they understood perfectly well. Clearing his throat, he said, "X2, bring up a diagram of the Imperial palace."

The clone soldier obeyed and a red holoimage appeared. "Highlight all main entrances and exits in gold, please;" he said. "Highlight all secret entrances and exits in blue. Include hangers and docking bays in the former and all maintenance access ways in the latter. Now listen carefully;" he said the the rest of the gathered officers. "We need a plan for this."

The silence that followed was an expectant one and Rahm scowled. "That means, we should probably start brain-storming here, rebels. Does anyone have any idea?"

"We'll need a distraction, first off;" said X2 as he paced a circle around the map, considering all the entrances. "Actually, several distractions wouldn't go amiss. As soon as they know we're there, they'll also know why."

Kota motioned towards him and said, "Thank you; what else?"

"Small groups;" said Katarn, "teams of no more than ten or twelve bodies at most. The actual rescue team should be even fewer - maybe four or five. "Good, good;" said Kota, "each team will need several pre-planned exit routes. There should also be a main distraction away from the palace. Hopefully that will get capital security to focus its efforts elsewhere all together."

They all nodded enthusiastically. Col Serra was tapping away at his data pad. "Upwards of twenty thousand ships land and take off from Coruscant at any given time. We could break into our teams and all arrive separately. It might take a few days. Do we have that time, General?"

Kota suddenly gave a brittle smile. "I'd say we have about seven and a half months."

Luke frowned. "Why do you say that, Master?"

"Because, Skywalker;" the General said grimly, "Fulcrum is about a month and a half pregnant - with Lord Starkiller's child."

Kota heard a gasp and could almost sense the realization slap all of them in the face like a cold hold. "Alright;" said Luke, new determination in his voice, "how many groups and where are they entering?"

Kota nodded, glad to hear and sense the urgency in everyone's force signature now.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

Considering that she was a traitor to the Empire, Juno found that she was being treated very well. The food was always the best. She was constantly checked to make sure both she and her unborn child were safe and her caretakers were both lovely. They were always cheerful and did what they could to keep her spirits up, though why, she could never figure out. Her life was over as soon as she gave birth. The child would be ripped from her arms and given to some caretaker and she would be publicly executed for her crimes. The idea caused tears to well in her eyes - or maybe that was just the pregnancy hormones. She really couldn't tell anymore. At the beginning of her ordeal, she had wondered if sticking it out and staying alive was really worth it. Why not just put an end to it? Then, there had been the tiniest twinge in her belly and she immediately felt ashamed. Of course she couldn't and wouldn't give up. She had a baby to look after.

With a small smile, she looked down at her belly and put a hand on it. Just then, the door hissed open. "Good morning, Juno;" said Doctor Salene Dumare cheerfully. "I got you something while I was out and about today. Here;" and she handed Juno a necklace.

It was made of electrum with what appeared to be a locket. The symbol on the locket was a blossom of some kind and when Juno popped it open, there was a tiny projector. Salene put an arm around Juno's shoulder and murmured, "When they came, his that activator right there twice."

Juno frowned and hit the activator. First was a still of her and Lord Starkiller at a ball. They were smiling and dancing and completely in love with one another and it was clear as day. Fighting back tears, she hit it again and the simple of the star bird suddenly appeared - emblem of the Rebel Alliance. Juno looked at her in shock. "Youre-"

"Shush, sweetheart;" said Salene, "yes. I'm called Axel and my soul purpose was to warn the Alliance if you were captured or killed. Now, my job is to do whatever ever I can to assist in your rescue. I've done all that I can for the moment. If I contact them too many more times, Imperial Intelligence will be all over me and I really don't feel as though Isard would hesitate about interrogating me with prejudice like she would you."

Juno's eyes were beginning to well again. There was hope. It was, as it had ever been, a fragile hope but it was hope none the less. She wanted nothing more than to hug Salene and thank her but the doctor was already back in character. "Alright, prisoner;" she said cheerfully, "up on the bed. Time to check your vitals and whatnot."

Juno smiled and followed the doctor's direction.

* * *

Starkiller stood at the window to his quarters, gazing out over the the sky line of the city. It was always a breathtaking sight, especially in the morning as the sign was rising over the horizon; but somehow, it seemed so cold and empty to him. Normally, Juno would either be there with him or perhaps in the bed behind him, still sleeping. But all that was in the past. Juno Eclipse was nothing but the bearer of his child and a collection of happy memories turned bitter by her treachery. A low moan came from the bed behind him followed by a soft voice. "My lord? Where are you?"

Starkiller turned and looked back. A very naked and rumpled looking Roganda Ismaren was looking at him through lidded eyes and arrant locks of raven colored hair. She was a stunning woman and quite dangerous too, nothing like Juno had been. With a smile, he strode back to the bed and climbed onto it. "Just enjoying the view outside. Now, I think I'd like to enjoy the view in here some more."

"By all means, my lord;" purred the Dark Jedi, "enjoy to your heart's contentment."

She lay back, displaying herself to him and Starkiller crawled to her and kissed her, brushing aside the luxurious black hair as a hand caressed her hip. Once more, he allowed the thought of Juno Eclipse to be driven from his mind in the embrace of another woman. He knew that it was temporary. He knew that he would never totally forget the woman who was the love of his life. That love had proved to be a weakness, leaving him open to pain. Never again would he allow himself to fall that deeply or feel that deeply for anyone, not even his own family - not even his father or his sister.

Suddenly, something came to him and he froze. Pulling away from his lips, Roganda looked at him quizzically. "My Lord, is all well?"

Starkiller smiled and kissed along her neck before whispering, "I have a beautiful woman in my bed. How could it be anything but well, Roganda?"

She smiled and said, "Flattery, my Lord, will get you everywhere you wish to go."

As they carried on, Galen resolved to have a rather uncomfortable discussion with his father and the Jedi Knight known as Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Mara woke up with a pair of wiry, well defined arms wrapped around her. Humming with pleasure she snuggled deeper into the embrace and heard a low chuckle. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that he was wide awake and smiling at her. "How long have you been awake, Atharious?" she asked sleepily.

"Not long;" he said, "I was just enjoying watching you sleep, my love."

"Hmmm..." she purred, resting her forehead against his chest. "Enjoying the view?"

"Absolutely;" he chuckled, running a hand through her golden-red hair and the other up and down her bare back.

"Feels nice;" she murmured sleepily.

Atharious chuckled. "I'm glad. How are you feeling?"

Mara narrowed her eyes and looked at nothing as if considering the question very seriously. "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

"What would you like?" chuckled Atharious as he reached for his comlink. "I can put an order in to the kitchen and have it brought up here for you."

Mara nodded and said, "Everything. I want everything."

Atharious laughed and tickled her slightly, "Now, now, my love; while I'm certain the kitchen staff would have no problem emptying their pantries and such, I think it would be rather wasteful."

Mara wriggled and said, "Stop it! Keep that up and you'll find yourself on the cold floor! Hmmm... I would like hot cakes, eggs, sausage and a carafe of caf. Hash browns too and maybe some fresh fruit. Yeah, that will do for me."

"Damn;" murmured Atharious, "you really meant everything, didn't you? How do you stay so small eating so much?"

Mara gasped at his comment as he keyed the comlink. "Yes, this is Captain Rawshek. Lady Jade would like some breakfast brought up to her quarters."

He filled out the order for enough food for both of them. When he was finished, he set the comlink down. To his surprise, Mara swatted her bare rear end and said, "Did you just insinuate that I eat too much, Captain Atharious Rawshek? Are you saying that I am getting fat?"

Atharious gave a broad grin and said, "I would never insinuate such a ridiculous thing. Indeed, look at you, Mara?" and he yanked the blankets away, leaving her completely bare and uncovered. "There is not an ounce of excess on you. I was simply noting that, considering how slim and shapely you are, you seem to eat a lot for someone your size. It's quite marvelous, really."

Mara grabbed the blankets and said, "You jerk! It's cold in here! Give me those! I sometimes wonder how it is that I can put up with such disregard for my needs and wishes."

The captain lifted one eyebrow and amusement. "Are you saying that I don't take care of your needs? What needs do you have now? I would be most gratified to take care of every single one of them."

The low timber of his voice cause Mara to shiver and say, "Well, there were one or two things you could do, just while we are waiting for food, if it isn't too much trouble."

Atharious pulled her tightly against him and kissed her passionately before murmuring, "It's not trouble at all. Indeed, it would be a pleasure and a privilege."

* * *

The plan was finalized the the _Arbalist_ was already on the way to its deployment point in the Inner Rim. From there, the teams would break up and head to separate worlds from which they would head to Imperial Center. The teams were already rehearsing their parts. Rahm Kota would be heading to the old Jedi Temple with his twenty most loyal and skilled soldiers. The Temple was still in ruins. In fact, the Emperor had emptied it of any and all Jedi artifacts and left it there as a monument to the fallen order. They would strike first, working their way through the temple and reeking havoc. At the same time, Rebel infiltrators would be using maintenance access ways and the like to work their way into the palace. A dozen teams would be doing so, all with the same mission: secure a hanger or landing pad. One final team would be sent directly after Juno Eclipse.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Space Port in the Old Senate Sector**

Luke adjusted the straps on his duffel bag as he and his team headed towards the public access turbolift that would take them to the maintenance level directly beneath the palace. With him were Col Serra and his three most trusted associates on Renegade Squadron. They were all hardened veterans and had more than their fair share of covert and infiltration operations under their belts.

It had taken a week just to get everyone in position. Intelligence had reported that Lord Starkiller, Lady Jade and Emperor Vader were all still in the Imperial Palace. That made with whole operation incredibly dangerous. Checking his chrono, Luke asked Col, "What do we know about Agent Fulrcum, Col?"

"Not much. We know that she's female of course and that she's pregnant. According to Agent Axel, she will have a locket pendant with a holographic emitter that will show the star bird when activated;" said the salty soldier.

Luke nodded, wondering what this Fulcrum was like. Piling onto the lift, they looked around at the beings. They were mostly human, with a spattering of aliens. Level by level, the lift descended until it finally reached the one that they needed. "Alright;" murmured Luke, "let's find a corner and get ready while we wait for the signal."

The others nodded grimly.

* * *

Kota listened as his men checked their weapons and equipment. They were using a stolen Imperial Sentinel-class landing ship to make it to the temple. The pilots were going to drop them right at the top of the stairs to the temple and from their, they would shoot, cut and blast their way into the ruined facility. It wasn't going to be an easy fight and it would only get more difficult if Lord Starkiller personally came out to face him - which was, of course, the hope. With a sigh, Kota leaned his head back against the bulkhead of the shuttle. He was old and getting tired. In the depths of his soul, he could hear it. The force was calling him to come home.

"Thirty seconds to drop, sir;" said the pilot grimly.

"Very goop, Lieutenant. As soon as we land, you get your ass out of here. We'll call for an evac when the time comes."

But they all knew that there would be no evac of course. This was a one way trip. None of them had ever been more proud of their general and General Rahm Kota had never been so proud of his men. Turning his blind eyes towards them, he said, "It's been an honor serving with each and every one of you soulless pirates, Separatist sympathizers, Mandalorian scumbags and condemned war criminals."

They all laughed. It was all true. Each of them had been one of the aforementioned things. The oldest and most loyal had joined Kota's militia during the Clone Wars. They would all be glad to die serving along side him. "This mission is more than just about rescuing one rebel agent. It's about saving her and all the information she's gathered over the last years. It's about what she could do to help bring this Empire down and lift up a new Republic. So, as we step off into the fray, make every shot, every drop of sweat and blood count."

Behind him, the pilot said in a rough voice, "We're at the drop off. May the force be with you, General Kota."

"And with you, my boy;" replied the General as he strode between the two rows of men and down the boarding ramp. Beside and behind him, he heard them stand to their feet and load their weapons.

As they headed towards the entrance to the temple, Kota could sense Imperial troops approaching them. One of them said, "Halt! This is a highly restricted area! You are to lay down your weapons and- _WAH!_ "

Kota used the force to blast him and his squad mates back. Immediately, his men opened fire. From all directions, Imperial soldiers, Judiciary Commandos and Sentinels, Elite Stormtroopers and yes, even the Emperor's Shadow Guards began to converge on them. With his hearing enhanced, Kota heard one of the officers say to his men, "Contact the palace! Rahm Kota and his commandos are here. We need back-up, now!"

A grim smiled crossed his face. The plan was working. Grabbing his comlink, he activated a timer on it. When the timer ran out, it would send the signal to Skywalker, Katarn, Farlander, X2 and all the other squads ready to infiltrate the palace.

* * *

The alert spread through the palace like wild fire. In the midst of another passionate rendezvous with Roganda Ismaren, Starkiller was notified. Immediately, he dressed and told the trooper, "I want the 501st to deploy in fifteen minutes on that temple. Relay that order to General Veers. I also want the building surrounded by troops from the Homeworld Security Legion and by the CSF. No rebel is going to escape that temple complex."

"Yes sir;" the trooper, "I shall relay your orders."

As he strode out of the room, Starkiller pulled his comlink and activated it. "Mara? It's Starkiller - we have a situation. Rahm Kota and twenty of his commandos are assaulting the Jedi Temple as we speak."

There was a shocked silence before Mara replied grimly, "Understood. I'll inform father. Galen, be careful. There is no way that Kota would just show up. He's working at something."

"Don't you think I know that?" he snapped and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm sure he's up to something. Have your Dark Jedi on the alert. We need to proceed with caution."

"Of course, Galen;" said Mara. "Should I meet you there?"

"No; stay in the palace. I don't want you anywhere near Rahm Kota. He's far too dangerous."

Starkiller could sense Mara's annoyance but he didn't care. "I'm serious, Mara."

"Fine;" she said irritably. "But you'd better be careful."

A chuckle came from the other end. "I will, little sister. I'll keep you informed. Starkiller out."

* * *

In her suite, Mara sat there and considered. She was wearing a shimmersilk robe now, the remains of her and Atharious breakfast piled on a tray at the end of the bed. Something was off about all this. She could just feel it. "Mara?" asked her lover as he nudged her gently with a foot.

"The Jedi Temple ruins are being hit by a rebel commando team. Atharious, go to the _Conviction_ and get it ready. I want to be ready to pursue anyone who tries to escape"

Immediately, he was in motion, going to her closet and pulling out a fresh uniform that he kept there. "As you wish, my Lady. I'll let you know when we're ready."

"Thank you;" she said as she shrugged off the robe and began to change into one of her combat jump suits. "Something's wrong about all this. I'm going to go check on the prisoner and contact my Dark Jedi."

As soon as she was dressed, she headed towards the medical wing. As she walked, she talked, alerting her entire retinue. The with every step, her unease grew. Anxiously, Mara Jade quickened her pace.

* * *

Luke and his men had found their entrance. They assembled their weapons and waited anxiously and quietly for the signal and, when it came, they moved with a purpose. The entrance was through a sewage maintenance room. From that maintenance room, they found a maintenance lift that would take them to any level of the palace's sewer system. From there, they managed to access a ventilation duct system. Luckily, they had never had to actually go through or touch the slimy, disgusting water and waste in the sewer. That would have made this already tense mission nearly unbearable. "Alright;" said Col as he pulled out a holo-schematic of the palace. "We're in this general area here. The other teams are entering through these locations and each of them are going to secure these escape areas."

He indicated a dozen entry points and then a dozen hangers or landing pads. "Once we get agent Fulcrum, we have these to pick and once we get to one of them, we'll tell the others to escape. Let me see here;" and he fiddled with the holo-projector before saying, "Alright, this is the medical wing - which means we have a lot of ground to cover before we even get to there. Damn. We'll have to break cover at about..." and he looked at the vent and maintenance systems, "here. Hopefully we'll be able to avoid palace security."

"Even if we don't, that's what these uniforms are for;" Luke said, motioning to the Imperial officers uniforms they were wearing.

"Right;" growled Col, not at all convinced it would fool anyone.

It was going to be a long walk, regardless. They would be climbing access ladders and riding lifts all the way, not to mention legging it across the palace.

"Let's get moving;" said Col, checking the charge on his scattergun. "There's a pregnant woman who needs rescuing. Hey Skywalker, you've rescued pretty all of them, haven't you? A princess, Imperial defectors, a Jedi Master - but I bet this is your first pregnant lady."

Luke had to stifle his laugh. "Sure is. Guess I'll have to paint that on my footlocker with the others."

They all chuckled at that. Some rebel soldiers put little symbols on their foot lockers for each completed mission. Luke didn't really do it. He just kept a copy of any reports he filed.

As they silently moved through the system, a sense of foreboding began to settle over him. Something terrible was about to happen. "I have a bad feeling about this;" he murmured before he could stop himself.

By the looks on the others' faces, they all agreed.

* * *

Kota cut down another of the Imperial Sentinels before straightening and casting about with the force. Immediately, he sensed it. Starkiller was coming. "Go inside, boys;" he said, "get to the hanger level. If you're lucky, they might have a ship there. If not, barricade yourselves in. It would be far better than being slaughtered by the Dark Lord."

At first, none of them moved, not wanting their general to face the Sith Lord alone. "May the force be with you, sir;" one of them said.

"Always;" said General Kota before turning to face the entryway they had just cleared.

Her heard the tramp of his men's boots heading deeper into the ruins. At the same time, he heard the repulsers of a Lambda-class shuttle and could sense the being on board. There was a far more intense flavor of hate to the force signature now. It felt angry, of course, but there was also a great deal of pain and regret in it. To Rahm's mild surprise, they were directed almost exclusively at him.

As the dark figure approached and the shuttle moved away, Rahm heared the Dark Lord say, "You're either bold, stupid or working a plan, general and I don't really care which right now."

"I sense you blame me for something;" replied Kota casually. "What might that be?"

"I don't know how you did it but somehow, you got to the woman I love. You and your Alliance got into her head and convinced her to betray me. For that, each and every one of you are going to die;" the amount of pure, unadulterated hatred and venom in Starkiller's voice caused Kota to lift an eyebrow. "Perhaps, Starkiller;" he said calmly, "if you want to see where you should place blame, you should speak to your father."

"Oh I plan to;" said Starkiller and a snap-hiss accompanied his words. "I'll present your lightsaber to him before asking him about his part in the fall of the Jedi Order."

Kota's lightsaber came to life as the Sith Lord rushed towards him. This would be the final conflict between him and Starkiller. This would be the day that one of them died.

* * *

All four of the Jedi apprentices could sense it. Kota was in grave, deadly danger. While all of them knew that it ensure that their chances of success had just multiplied, their anxiety spiked. If Kota was facing Starkiller alone, the old Master wouldn't survive. Deep down, each of the Jedi apprentices knew that the old General probably knew it too.

Mara Jade paced back and forth outside of Juno Eclipse's medical room. As she listened over the palace security frequencies, she caught word of at least eight different groups infiltrating the palace. Security teams were all already en route but she knew that it was all a set up. Even so, she had several of her Dark Jedi engaging the teams that were rumored to have Jedi operatives among them. Turning, she looked at the woman in the cell. Juno was sitting on the bed. Her face looked tired and haunted and her eyes were still rimmed in red. Despite how she felt, Mara felt a great deal of sympathy for the woman. She could understand why Juno had done what she had to some extent. All the death and carnage caused by one warlord or another was enough to turn even Mara's stomach. But even so, that didn't explain how a woman who claimed to love Galen could also betray him at the same time.

"You think that I hate the Empire;" said Juno, dragging Mara's thoughts back to the present. "You think that all I want is to see it destroyed but that's not the case."

"Enlighten me;" said Mara, not particularly angrily or viciously.

"I love the people of the Empire. I think that they deserve to be ruled or governed by just individuals who will keep those beneath them under control so that atrocities like Alderaan and Caamas never happen again. I think that they deserve it and I am willing to die so that it happens."

"Oh I see;" said Mara sardonically. "You don't hate the people of the Empire. You just hate my family?"

Tears welled up in Juno's eyes and she turned away. "No;" she whispered, "no I don't and that is why I wish sometimes that I weren't pregnant. It would bring death more quickly and just end all of this."

Mara studied her and was shocked to realize that, not only did she believe Juno, but her sympathy for the woman was only growing. Just then, Doctor Dumare came in. Sighing with exasperation, she looked at Mara patiently and said, "With all due respect, my Lady, all this emotional turmoil isn't going to be good for the baby. I understand that she's a traitor but if you want this baby to be absolutely healthy, we need to keep the prisoner calm and in a positive mood."

Mara couldn't help but smile at the doctor. She was respectful of course, but had not problem speaking out when she thought that anyone up to and including Mara herself were out of line. "I do apologize, Doctor. I'm not here to make your job difficult. I'm just here to ensure that these security breaches don't turn into a rescue of our prisoner here."

Salene frowned. "Security breaches, my Lady? What do you mean, security breaches?"

"Rebels have infiltrated the palace, Doctor. We aren't sure why but if I were a betting woman, I would guess they're here to rescue their friend here."

Juno's eyes were vacant. She was clearly lost in thought and, judging by the expression on her face, she was thinking about all the wonderful times she had with the man that she loved. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Poor thing;" murmured the young doctor as she used a tissue to gently wiped the tears away.

"She's a traitor;" said Mara but there was little more than exhaustion in her voice. She had not more enmity towards Juno. Indeed, it would be perfectly fine with her if the woman were to just disappear and never return. Of course, that couldn't happen. She would go to the Rebellion and give them every bit of information she had. Of course, by now, there was every chance she already had.

Suddenly and to her own surprise, Mara felt indecision eating away at her. The things Juno had done had led to the destruction of weapons that Mara herself thought questionable. What's more, Mara also hated and mistrusted the Moffs and warlords who constantly committed atrocities without any real reprisal. The Moff would be reprimanded or demoted and reassigned but that was really it. On top of that, did Mara even trust her father anymore to uphold justice in the galaxy? Juno had thrown even that into question after revealing that Emperor Darth Vader was, indeed, the one-time Jedi Knight and hero Anakin Skywalker.

Anger once again began to seep into her emotions - anger at Juno for causing her to mistrust her father and anger at her father for lying all these years.

* * *

It had been four hours since they had landed and according to Col's holo-schematics, they had to break cover. "Alright;" said Luke, "helmets on. Remember, we're Imperial guards here to take the prisoner to somewhere that the Rebel scum won't reach her at."

The others nodded but all of them were as skeptical that it would work as Luke was. Using the force, Luke could sense that there was no one in the hall outside to they broke cover and started heading towards the medical wing. It was only a short walk and a turbolift ride away.

As they marched, they passed numerous groups of soldiers, stormtroopers, Judiciary commandos and even ranking officers in some cases. At one point, a group of guards looked at them as they rushed by and said, "Your going the wrong way, soldier! The rebels are that way!"

Luke had snapped to a brisk attention and said, "Sir, we were tasked with assuring that the prisoner isn't rescued by the rebels."

The man narrowed his eyes but the sound of blaster fire caused him to look back and say, "On your way, soldier;" before dashing off towards the fight.

"Let's go;" said Luke, "we don't have time."

They began to run. None of the other officers or soldiers or stormtroopers they passed bothered to call them out because at this point, everyone was running to and fro. They reached the medical wing. The place was still a substantial part of the palace. In order to save time, Luke went up to the receptionist there and said, "We're looking for the prisoner Juno Eclipse. What room is she in?"

The receptionist, seeing his rank bars, consulted her datapad and said, "One level up, in bay two, over in room four."

"Thank you;" said Luke, and they marched smartly off. They used the stairs, taking two at a time before they dashed over towards bay two. Bay two was a long line of what appeared to be cubicles of transparasteel with roofs and ventilation systems. They looked to be used for infectious patients or those at risk of being infected. The rooms in the bay were counting downward from thirty and just as they were coming to the last ten, someone stepped from the room and all five of them slid to a stop. "Oh blast!" cursed Luke and pulled his lightsaber from where it was hidden.

There, in her black combat jump suit and black cloak, with her golden-red curly hair back int a tail and her green eyes blazing with anger, stood Lady Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand. With a cold smile, she pulled her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. "I honestly had hoped that we would meet again, Luke Sky-" and suddenly she interrupted herself.

Luke's blue-white blade leaped to life as well and he held it at the ready. Lady Jade hissed and struck and elegant fighting stance. " _Skywalker!_ " She snarled. "Son of Anakin Skywalker, I presume."

"That's right, Jade;" he said calmly. "And I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

"Your father?" and to his surprise, Mara Jade laughed harshly, "you know nothing of your father, Skywalker? And do you know what? You should be grateful for that. The knowledge would absolutely destroy you - _trust me._ "

Luke began to circle her. "What do you know of my father? What do you know of Anakin Skywalker that I don't already know? Your father betrayed and murdered him along with all the other Jedi in the temple. That's all I need to know."

Again, Mara Jade laughed mirthlessly again. Her voice dripped with scorn and bitterness. "Oh poor, sweet Skywalker - you know absolutely nothing. But that's okay, because I am going to beat you. I am going to drag your broken body before my father and I am going to watch as he destroys your very world with the truth."

With that, she attacked viciously, aiming to disarm or injure him greatly enough to force him to surrender. Three of Skywalker's companions were about to intervene but a fourth said,. "No! You could hit Commander Skywalker. This is his fight."

Col Serra and his three fellows began to move around the fight as Jade drove Luke back the way they had come. For just a brief moment, Luke's eyes met Col's and the Renegade Commander understood. As soon as Lady Jade had driven him a dozen meters down the hall, the commandos ran into the cell. There stood two women - one wearing an Imperial officer's uniform with a medical insignia and one in a hospital gown. "Which of you is Fulcrum?" demanded Col, his scatter gun held at a low ready stance.

Juno lifted her locket and opened it, tapping the activator twice to show the rebel insignia. "I am Agent Fulcrum."

The woman next to her lifted a small comlink and activated is, "And I'm agent Axel. Let's get out of here."

Two of the commandos unslung compact blaster carbines from their backs and handed them to the two agents. "Right;" said Col, "Let's go. Commander Skywalker is holding off Mara Jade. We need to be out of her."

"Skywalker?" said Juno Eclipse, blanching suddenly. "Oh no."

"What?" said Col, "what's wrong?"

Juno just shook her head. "Let's go;" she said sadly, "I'll explain when we're all safely away."

Luke watched as his companions exited through the other side of the bay before kicking the fight into gear. Rather than just playing the defensive game, he began to counter attack with a purpose. "You've improved quite a bit since we last fought Jade;" he said, "your father must be so proud of you."

Mara gritted her teeth. "So he says;"

She suddenly felt the shift in the fight. Skywalker was beginning to truly push back now and he was quite skilled. His fighting style was aggressive and quite strong and try as she might, she couldn't get through it. "All that you and your family have done;" growled Luke. "The massacres, the genocides, the enslavement and the death - all of that is laid at your feet and the feet of your evil family."

"How dare you?" she all but screamed. "How dare you blame this war on us? It was the Jedi who began it when they assassinated Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in an attempt to rule the Republic. My father defeated his killers and then destroyed the traitors, just like I do."

Luke just shook his head. "I think that you and I both know that's not true - you just don't want to believe it."

"Shut up!" she snarled and redoubled her attack.

* * *

They could both feel the battle from the temple. "Mara?" said Starkiller and tried to break off the fight.

"I don't think so, boy;" snarled Kota, viciously doubling his assault.

No matter how hard he tried, Starkiller couldn't get away from him. "If my sister dies because of you-"

"I think that we both know that she isn't your sister, boy;" said Kota, "not really. I could sense your pain and anger and confusion even before you landed here. You know the truth now, don't you, boy?"

"Shut up;" growled Starkiller.

"Your whole life has been an absolute lie. Emperor Vader isn't your father. Emperor Vader killed your father."

"I said ' _shut up_!'" snapped Starkiller again.

"And Mara Jade isn't your sister either. Her parents were Jedi and good people. I knew them once - knew their secret before the Clone Wars even ended. I heard what happened to the parents from survivors."

"You assume that I didn't already know that I wasn't actually Vader's son and that Mara wasn't his daughter either;" snapped Starkiller. "You assume that I care!"

Kota easily avoided a series of vicious attacks before answering. "You may not care about any of that, but you do care that you know who he really is now."

"Why should that matter?" snapped Starkiller, "what does it matter that he was once Anakin Skywalker?"

"Because, boy;" said Rahm, "that means Luke Skywalker, Jedi and rebel hero, is his son. What do you think your father will do if and when he gets his hands on his real son. Do you really believe there will be any space left for you and for Mara?"

Starkiller's fury was only growing. With a roar, he executed such a flurry of blows that the general actually had to shut up long enough to stay ahead of them. Their blades locked and Kota gritted out, "He's a Dark Lord of the Sith, boy, and you of all people know how the Lords of the Sith treat their tools, toys and weapons. He will cast you and your sister aside as quickly as I'm sure you did your lover."

Starkiller's response to that jibe was sol violent visceral that Kota knew he was a dead man. With a roar and with tears of rage rolling down his cheeks, Starkiller doubled and redoubled his attack. "I love her and she betrayed me because of your lies, old man!" he bellowed. "If you think that I will allow our father to replace us with some weakling fool like Luke Skywalker- I will kill him! I'll kill them both! But first, I'm going to utterly destroy you!"

The viciousness of the fight only intensified. It was far worse - far more vicious than it had even been on the TIE Fighter Station over Nar Shadda so many years ago. Kota knew that he was dead and knew that he had bought all the time that he could. When Starkiller disarmed him and used the force to fling him back into a column, Kota rose to his feet and held his hands out, wheezing slightly. "Well done, boy;" he grunted. He could taste blood in his mouth. "You'll finally actually finish your very first mission. It's about damned time."

Starkiller was trembling with rage. Purple lightning danced from finger tip to finger tip. "Your right;" he growled, "and my father will be pleased to receive your lightsaber again."

"Your father?" said Kota with a gurgling chuckle.

"Yes;" hissed Starkiller. "whether he truly is my blood or not, he raised me and made me who I am today. He is my father."

Kota shook his head. "You can go right on believing that until he casts you aside like a spent blaster power pack."

Starkiller grinned coldly. "Believe me on this one thing, Kota. Long before he loses his use for me, I will lose my use for him. That is, after all, the way of the Sith. That is what he trained me for."

"And your sister?" asked Rahm.

"As you said, she isn't my sister;" said Starkiller. "But even so, I will, of course, offer her a seat at the table once I am sitting at its head. She can be _my_ Hand - the one who will destroy the corruption in _my_ Empire."

Kota suddenly looked sad, tired and no longer in the mood for games. "Take my word on this one last account, boy;" he said, leaning back against the pillar and sitting down. "If you kill Vader, it had better be as far away from Mara Jade as possible. Because if she knows how and why, you'll only make yourself another enemy."

Starkiller laughed a harsh, cold laugh. "You know nothing about her."

"Perhaps not, boy. But there is still light and life in her. You-" and Rahm shook his head sadly. "There will be no redeeming you."

"Redeeming?" Starkiller laughed again and stretched out one of his hands. "Stupid Jedi."

With a single, short, intense blast of force energy, Darth Starkiller, Dark Lord of the Sith and adopted son of Emperor Darth Vader finally ended his rivalry. When his blast was finished, there was nothing left but a lightsaber, scraps of clothing and glowing plates of Mandalorian iron. The general himself had disappeared.

Starkiller had seen this happen before. It really didn't concern him. "And now I add your ghost to the hundreds haunting this building;" he murmured.

Using his earpiece, he contacted his troops around the building. "Report! Where are the rebels?"

"None escaped, sir;" came the satisfied reply. "All of them are dead. They managed to take out a couple hundred thought, my Lord."

Starkiller shrugged. "Alright. Well done, commander. Converge on the Imperial palace. There are still rebels to kill."

* * *

Luke felt it as soon as Rahm died and it was like a sucker punch to the gut. With a snarl, he blasted Mara Jade back down the hall and stood stock still, coming to terms with the lost. Immediately, his comlink chimed. It was Kyle. "Luke, did you feel that? The general-"

"I did;" said Luke, feeling his throat tighten up. "He's dead, Kyle. We have Fulcrum and are heading towards the exits. I'm making my way there now. We'll see you at the rendezvous point."

With that, he consider Mara, anger and loss warring with what he knew was right. She staggered to her feet and readied herself but Luke didn't reengage. Instead, he turned and fled with a burst of force powered speed. The Emperor's Hand was right on his heals.

Luke had to use the force to improve his memory as to where he was going. He made it to the medical wing's hanger and turned, blasting the Emperor's Hand with another telekinetic blast before dashing up the ramp and taking off. As he angled for the skies, ignoring the spaceport traffic control, he activated the comms over the designated frequency. "This is Commander Skywalker, check in."

X2, Kyle Katarn and Keyan Farlander had all escaped but almost half the commandos had not and none of Rahm's troops were reporting in. Luke was relieved to hear Col Serra say that Fulcrum and Axel were safe. They gathered as the Star Destroyers of the Sector Fleet arrived and made the jump to the rendezvous point mere seconds before the Interdictor cruisers and destroyers could activate their gravity well generators. They were safely away but their hearts were heavy with loss. Rahm Kota, the brilliant general and one of the founding members of the Rebel Alliance, was dead and the young Jedi were now without a teacher.


	27. Epilogue

**Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

Darth Starkiller and Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, stood before the man that they had called 'father' all their lives. After the foray on the temple and the palace, they had both gone to him. Emperor Vader had expected this though he seemed greatly saddened by it. "Come with me;" he said, standing from his throne and leading them towards the private trophy room that they kept.

Inside it were numerous holocrons, tombs, books, scrolls, lightsabers, data devices and the lightsabers of Jedi and Sith that Emperor Vader, Darth Starkiller and even Mara had killed in the case of Ahsoka Tano. Marching up to the lightsaber that had belonged to Anakin Skywalker, the Emperor took it and studied it. Sighing, he waved his hand the the hologram above it changed. It wasn't to terribly much, just a little here and there in the face but when it had finished, the two 'Children' of the Emperor stared at it. "It's true, my children;" he said, "I was once the Jedi Knight called Anakin Skywalker."

Starkiller's eyes blazed. "You lied to us, all these years!" he said, his voice dark and cold. "You told us that Anakin Skywalker was your most difficult and dangerous fight."

The Emperor gave a small, ever-so-slightly amused smile. "In a manner of speaking, it was. You see, I had just been given the title of Darth Vader by my master, Darth Sidious, who was Chancellor Palpatine. My first action as Darth Vader was to clear the Jedi Temple. The truth was that they actually _had_ attempted to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine. But the evils of the Jedi Order were revealed to me when Mace Windu attempted to kill him. I saved my Dark Master and then led the assault on the Jedi Temple. That is where Anakin Skywalker truly became Darth Vader. That is where I defeated all of my doubts and the last vestiges of my old identity. It was my most difficult battle and, indeed, my most dangerous. If I had hesitated at all, if any of my old nature had caused me even to slow, I would be dead."

"But what about us?" demanded Mara, her voice rough and choked.

"You?" said Vader, his voice becoming soft and earnest. "While I was a Jedi, I had a secret marriage. My wife was pregnant but-" and he covered his face for a moment before clearing his voice and saying, "she didn't survive. I was lead to believe all these years that she had died. Years later, I found your brother while hunting a Jedi on Kashyyyk. After killing his father, I brought Galen with me back here and began to train him."

"And me?" she asked.

Emperor Vader's eyes were as blue ans sapphires and tears began to spill from them. "We found you together on Antar 4. After defeating a group of Jedi and Antarian Rangers, we pulled you out of the rubble and took you to back here. I had a son and a daughter and it was the happiest day of my life."

He walked up to her and embraced her, resting his chin on the top of her head. At first, Mara refused to respond but then, she wrapped her arms around her father and buried her face in his chest. No matter the lies, no matter the hurt or the heartbreak, she loved him as a father.

Lord Starkiller looked upon the man he had called father and said, "I understand, Father."

Reaching out, Vader wrapped one arm around him as well and said, "I know you do, my son. You are strong and wise."

Later, after he had returned to his quarters, Lord Starkiller smiled coldly. The time was near. He would not serve the pretender that was Emperor Vader anymore. The man had pretended to be his father and pretended to love him. But a man like Darth Vader, a man who had slaughter children and burned worlds - he could not love. But that was okay. Sith should not love anyone. Love was a chink in their armor - and soon enough, Darth Starkiller would take full advantage of that chink.

* * *

 **Hoth - The Main Rebel Base a.k.a. Echo Base**

There was an air of depression over those gathered. General Rahm Kota was dead. Mon Mothma, the soul remaining member of the Alliance High Command cleared her throat and said, "Rahm Kota will be remembered in the pantheon of Old Republic and Rebel Alliance heroes. We all mourn his death bitterly. The Arbalist and it's crews will all be reassigned to other parts of the Rebellion, as will Rahm's former commanders and students."

No one argued. It was for the best anyway. "Your assignments are on your datapads. Get your gear ready for your new quarters and assignments. The information that Juno Eclipse and Commander Dumare gave us will be sufficient for several attacks that will be carried out in the near future. In the mean time, may the force be with us."

Luke was mildly chagrined to realize that he had been reassigned to Hoth and echo base. "Great;" he muttered moodily. "They take the desert boy and stick him on the ice world. Bloody brilliant."

"Luke?" came a familiar voice.

Turning, Luke saw Princess Leia Organa there smiling at him. Immediately brightened by the sight of her, Luke ran over and they hugged. "Your being station here?" asked Leia.

Luke smiled wryly. "Yes, or so my datapad tells me. Are you staying here?"

"Yup, myself and Rieekan are the two representatives of High Command here. You'll never guess who else is going to be here with us."

Luke smiled even more widely. "Who?"

"Hey kid!" came another familiar voice, followed by a soft bellow in shriiwook - the language of Wookiees.

Whipping around, Luke saw Han Solo and Chewbacca standing their grinning ear to ear at him. "Hey!" said Luke, hugging them both roughly too. "What are you two pirates doing here?"

"Pirates?" said Han in an injured tone. "We're a part of the Rebel Alliance's clandestine logistics corp, thank you very much."

"Han gets us supplies, parts, weapons - things that are in short supply, thanks to that blasted Emperor's Hand;" said Leia.

"That's great! Hey, did you pay off Jabba the Hutt yet?"

Han looked just a little sheepish. "That's why we're here. You see, that reward from way back, we sorta, kinda had to spend it all on repairs and bribes and... you know what? It's a really long story. Let's go get some food. I'm starving. Oh and Luke;" Han suddenly turned very serious. "I'm sorry to here about General Kota. He was one hell of a man."

Luke sighed and said, "Yeah, he was. I don't know what I'm going to do now. Neither to Kyle, Keyan and X2."

Leia put an arm around him and said, "Come on. Let's go eat and then we can talk. We can figure everything out for you in time, Luke. Don't you worry."

"That's right, kid;" said Han. "With Leia and Chewie and me, we'll figure something out. Now come on. Let's go eat."

Luke smiled, glad to be back with his two friends. Throwing an arm around each of them, he allowed them to lead him to the mess hall.

* * *

 **Yup. This is it. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please read, review and request via PM. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
